


Sex, Coke and Indie Rock

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: SC&IR [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Top Louis, dady Louis, harry is 18, poliamory mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 93,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: Гарри переезжает в Нью-Йорк в надежде на то, что тут у него получится все, чего не мог осуществить в родной Британии. Он не так и много хочет — просто быть собой.ИлиИстория Гарри, который встречает разных людей на своём пути. Который скорее всего попадёт в нелепые или нелегкие ситуации, некоторые из которых создаст сам.Он всего лишь подросток, со всеми вытекающими последствиями.





	1. Prologue

 

 

 _Люди думают, что будут счастливы, если переедут в другое место, а потом оказывается: куда бы ты ни переехал, ты берешь с собой себя._  
Нил Гейман.

  
**Пролог**

Шасси мягко соприкоснулись с землёй, и парнишка у окна нервно заправил кудрявый локон за ухо.

Эмми задумчиво рассматривала его, сидя на своём откидном кресле и ожидая, когда самолёт полностью остановится: правила безопасности одни для всех.

Она видела таких много: поработаешь стюардессой больше десяти лет и начнёшь понимать людей лучше всяких там психологов.

Парень всю дорогу хлестал содовую, кусал губы, листал рекламные журналы, почти не спал и мало ел. Его явно беспокоил полёт: наверное, никогда не летал так далеко, — всё смотрел в иллюминатор и хмурился. Боялся? Мечтал? Переживал?

Наверняка приехал надолго. Учиться или, может, даже работать. Скорее всего, хочет найти себя или бежит от чего-то. А может, родители развелись, и отец его уговорил, наконец, приехать.

Всем всегда кажется, что на другой земле лучше, чем дома.

Эмми хотелось думать, что у него получится всё, что бы он там ни задумал.

И даже не потому, что парень был чертовски милым — он ей в младшие братья годился, — а просто потому, что ей нравилось верить в людей. В конце концов, она была слегка патриоткой своей страны, в которой каждый мог сделать себя сам.

Задумавшись, она чуть не пропустила момент, когда Боинг окончательно остановился. Отстегнув ремни, краем уха услышала, как Питер — первый пилот — объявляет о том, что самолёт удачно приземлился в аэропорту имени Кеннеди и что температура за бортом составляет семьдесят три градуса, что, в общем-то, не так и плохо для августовского вечера.

Кудрявый парень вышел одним из последних, сжимая лямку рюкзака и облизывая пересохшие губы.

— Всего доброго, — дежурно улыбнулась её напарница, и парень автоматически кивнул в ответ.

— Добро пожаловать в Нью-Йорк, — произнесла Эмми фразу паспортного контроля. — Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал себе под нос парень и сбежал по трапу.

Последние лучи озаряли небо, окрашивая в ярко-алый. Наверное, такие закаты бывают только здесь и только в конце августа. Эмми, довольно зевнув, пошла за командой, чтобы получить багаж. Хороший был полёт, и посадка мягкая. А главное, скоро она будет дома, и завтра забудет обо всём: и о сплетнях стюардесс первого класса, и о том, что Кэтти вздыхает по пилоту их экипажа, да и об этом милом парне тоже забудет.

А сегодня… Что ж, сегодня она всем желает удачи и хорошо отдохнуть после болтанки над Атлантикой.


	2. Первая глава

Солнце лениво скользило по высоченным небоскрёбам, окрашивая светлые панели в золотой цвет, отражалось в зеркальных стёклах. По высокому небу бежали быстрые облака, и иногда казалось, что пушистая тучка вот-вот зацепится за острый пик Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.

Даже отсюда, из Бруклина, было видно, насколько прекрасен, величественен и значим Манхэттен — самое сердце города. Наверняка каждый человек в мире хоть раз, да мечтал оказаться там: пройтись по дорожкам Централ Парка, посмотреть на огни Таймс-Сквер, прикоснуться к знаменитому быку у биржи.

В этом городе завораживало всё.

Гарри прилип к окну, широко распахнув глаза. За ним палило полуденное солнце, река переливалась серебряными бликами, по ней плыл паром и куча чего помельче: скутера, катера, небольшие парусники и моторные лодки, которые тащили за собой людей на досках.

Весь мир, казалось, лежит у его ног, и всё, что нужно сделать, — протянуть руку, и вот оно всё — твоё! Бери, и не нужно ни с кем делиться.

 _Нью-Йорк_.

Город больших надежд, исполнитель желаний и один из самых огромных мегаполисов в мире. Город огромных разочарований, чёрных кварталов; город, который славится одним из самых высоких процентов преступности в мире; в котором нет запретов, нет блоков, и ты можешь быть кем угодно, даже самим собой.

Он был так рад, что наконец удалось свалить, сбежав в другой город, да что там, в другую страну! И мало что могло омрачить его радость. Ни отсутствие друзей, ни значительная разница во времени с Британией, ни то, что тут придётся начинать всё с самого-самого начала и положиться можно только на себя! Никто не притащит пиво и чипсы, если накатит хандра, никто не начнёт хлопотать, если раз-другой чихнёшь, никто не станет уговаривать свалить с занятий и пойти в кино. Тут он никому не был нужен. По крайней мере, пока. Но и в этом Гарри видел свои плюсы.

Пусть его акцент тут не всегда понимали с первого раза — он приловчится! Пусть тут машины ездят по другой стороне дороги — у него всё равно нет автомобиля, зато пробки не страшны! Пусть даже ему никто не продаст алкоголь ещё целых три года.

Пусть.

И уж тем более его не волновало то, что в новом доме через раз что-то переставало работать: когда он приехал, не работал один из лифтов, а вчера свет выключали на пару минут, консьерж ещё говорил, что с водой перебои могут быть: какие-то насосы не те привезли. Да, его предупреждали, что коммуникации ещё в процессе наладки, что нужно было бы подождать неделю-другую, но как-то пофиг.

Вчерашняя паника после перелёта сошла на нет, сомнения отступили и… И он, наконец, один! Один в большом городе, который шикарным видом простирался из его окон. Он свободен, как птица, и вполне себе обеспечен. Папочка не поскупился и оплатил квартиру на сорок пятом этаже, и теперь он мог валяться голым на шезлонге с коктейлем в руке и разглядывать огни ночного города, встречать рассветы-закаты с чашкой чая, а уж трахаться, наверное, прижимаясь к огромному окну, зная, что тебя никто не увидит, вообще должно быть шикарно.

Осталось только найти того, с кем он будет трахаться, конечно же. На данный момент это единственное, что его заботило. Какие там проблемы с водой, когда он один в стране, в которой его никто не знал и в которой он мог не скрывать свою ориентацию?! И всё, о чём он мог сейчас думать, — как он оторвётся! Столько лет он скрывал, не давал даже повода подумать, оставаясь в свои восемнадцать девственником, когда все остальные нормальные геи уже во всю трахались. С парнями. С настоящими членами.

Но теперь уж точно всё. Никакого контроля. Ничто его не остановит.

Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл — вот его девиз. Только он вовсе не собирался подсаживаться на наркотики, а к рок-н-роллу всегда относился чуть более чем прохладно. Но это же всё такие мелочи, ерунда.

Сегодня он должен встретиться с Мэтти и Стивом — он их выловил на гейском форуме, и они долго общались по «Вотсап». И теперь, когда встретятся, они уж так затусят, что мало никому не покажется. По их рассказам никаких проблем с клубами не было: у них тут всё схвачено, стоит только щёлкнуть пальцами, как всё будет. Не врут же они, в самом-то деле?!

Гарри отлип от окна, потянулся, прошёлся на носочках по комнате, разминаясь, открыл дверку холодильника и вытащил банку вишнёвой колы. Эти двенадцать баночек стоили дохрена в аэропорту, но вчера он понимал, что до другого места просто не добредёт, поэтому выложил в два раза больше, чем они того стоили. Он потянул за металлический язычок, всунул трубочку и с наслаждением сделал глоток. Господи, неужели никто не станет больше ворчать, что он пьёт это? Никто не скажет, что это дрянь, и что слишком сладко, и что он как гей сраный с этой трубочкой.

— Эй, папочка, я гей, и ничего не слиплось у меня от этой колы, — Гарри усмехнулся и завалился на шезлонг. — Об этом заботится большой искусственный член. Слышишь, пап, член! Искусственный! — голос долетел до голых стен и гулко завибрировал по пустой комнате.

Он весело рассмеялся и, покусывая трубочку, допил содовую.

Папа — сраный гомофоб — делал всё, чтобы его детка рос сильным и мужественным, чтоб ничего в нём такого не было! Одобрял и мотоцикл, и поздние возвращения домой с вечеринок, правда с презрением посматривал на длинные волосы и всё предлагал обрезать «патлы». Не такие уж и длинные, между прочим. Чтобы сохранить их, пришлось показать ему пару боёв патлатых рестлеров, от которых тестостероном пёрло за километр, чтобы отстал. Вроде поверил. Правда, если бы он знал, сколько среди них геев, он бы и спортивный канал отключил. Папа такой, он мог! Наверное, в наказание за его гомофобию у него сыночек такой родился, который о членах с одиннадцати лет думал.

Гарри усмехнулся — он, как и все парни-геи, боялся, что папа всё узнает, только и мечтал, что уедет, что всё будет иначе. До того боялся, что жил стереотипами: не вылезал из качалки, тискал девчонку у родителя под носом и набил на всё плечо корабль. Папа для дела поворчал, позакатывал глаза, но остался доволен. И слава Богу! Отпустил его сюда, снял квартиру и счёт на его имя открыл.

Но теперь-то уж никто не запретит ему вести себя, как гей, одеваться, как гей, и вообще быть геем во всех смыслах этого слова. Папа остался на другом континенте и просто так с проверкой не нагрянет. Господи, спасибо тебе за Соединённые Штаты Америки. За страну свободных нравов и гей-парадов.

Гарри потянулся на шезлонге, подставляя обнажённое тело лучам солнца. Пусть и стекло было толстым, с термозащитой, и через него толком не грело, но, чёрт возьми, что ещё в жизни надо?

Пусть он и в Бруклине, пусть Манхэттен от него через пролив и виднеется только из окна, но зато он один, и никто — никто! — ему не станет диктовать свои унылые гомофобные правила, вещать о том, как это — быть настоящим мужчиной, — и с презрением говорить о «придурках, которые хотят равенства». Теперь он, наконец, сам по себе, и теперь он точно повстречает кучу охрененных мужиков. И уж точно, наконец, распрощается с этой дурацкой девственностью. Потому что силиконовые члены и куча разных девайсов, которые он запихивал в себя, не считаются. Да и секс с Дианой — тоже не секс: девочки… такие девочки. Никакого толку.

Он хотел в себя член, чтоб по-настоящему, чтоб ёрзать, вспоминая, и ещё хотел синяк на шее, чтоб все видели, что у него всё было.

Через пару недель учеба, и хотелось бы к этому времени уже…

Гарри всунул в рот два пальца, прикрыл глаза, представляя, что во рту и не пальцы вовсе, старательно облизал и нырнул ими между ягодиц.

— Вот так, детка, давай, — прошептал он медленно, растягивая себя. — Я приму всё, что у тебя есть для меня.

Может быть, сегодня вечером всё и случится. Может быть… Главное, чтоб в клуб пустили.

***

— Проходи, сейчас всё… — услышал Гарри, всё ещё витая в мареве оргазма. С перепугу кенгуриным прыжком метнулся в комнату, чудом не врезавшись в дверь, к нераспакованному чемодану, натянул на себя первую попавшуюся футболку.

Твою мать! Что за херня?! Кто это?!

Он так испугался самого факта, что его застанут голым с подсыхающей спермой на животе, что только сейчас понял: вообще-то в его квартиру вошёл кто-то чужой.

Он наспех натянул трусы и уселся на кровать. Блядь, что теперь делать? Вызвать охрану, но пульт в коридоре… Девять-один-один?! И когда они приедут, в комнате только труп без…

— А тут спаль…

Додумать Гарри не успел. В комнату вошёл молодой мужчина в тёмном костюме, сжимая под мышкой чёрный портфель, и, нахмурившись, уставился на него:  
–…ня, — всё же закончил он.

— А это что? Идёт в комплекте? — с лёгким удивлением спросил втиснувшийся в дверной проём второй «костюм». — Это в каждой квартире или только… Только тем достаётся, кто любит молодых мальчиков?

Гарри присмотрелся — на убийц или воров не похожи и вообще, вроде бы, не собираются сворачивать ему голову. Уж слишком сексуальные мужики. Может, они пара и искали квартиру… Ну, чтоб это?..

— Ты кто? — строго спросил первый костюм, вытаскивая портфель из-под мышки. — Кто тебя сюда пустил?

— Я Гарри, — прошептал он, таращась на этих двух шикарных парней. Страха как не бывало, зато фантазия заработала как ненормальная. Ух, если бы его так сжимали, как кусок этой чёрной кожи, он бы…

— Кто тебя пустил, я спрашиваю? — голос нарочито спокойный, но взгляд ничего хорошего не обещал. Прям строгий такой, как мистер Уилсон, школьный биолог, который стал предметом для мечтаний Гарри аж на целый месяц в прошлом году!

— Погоди, Луи, может, он…

— Ага, может, он тут живёт? Да этому сопляку лет пятнадцать! Опять Джонатан спёр ключи и ебался с малолетками…

— Я тут живу, — возмущённо воскликнул Гарри. — Мне восемнадцать! И кто такой Джонатан?

Последнее само собой вырвалось, но если тут есть тот, кто трахается с мальчиками, то почему бы не прощупать почву?

— Как звать тебя, мелочь? — спросил второй — тот, что не Луи и повыше.

— Гарри я, — дёрнув плечом, сказал он. — Уже говорил!

— А фамилия у тебя есть, Гарри? — Луи достал планшет и, вопросительно изогнув бровь, посмотрел поверх чёрного пластика.

— Стайлс, — буркнул он. Этот парень как-то странно на него действовал. Смотрит так, что прям всё бросай и делай, как он говорит. — А ты кто?

— А я квартиру продать хочу, — тыкая в экран, ответил Луи. — Вот ему, — он указал на парня рядом, и тот широко улыбнулся. — Если не найду в списке, то продам вместе с тобой. И Джонатана уволю к чертям.

— Соф не будет рада молодому мальчику…

— Она привыкнет, Лиам, будет у вас за домовёнка. Смотри, какой милый, лохматый, в трусах наизнанку.

— Ой, — пискнул Гарри, осматривая себя — и правда наизнанку. Он натянул футболку на колени, прикрываясь.

— Я всё уже увидел и даже рассмотрел, малыш, — усмехнулся Луи. — Бля, всё висит, когда уже нормальную программу дадут?!

Гарри поёжился. Злится. Суровый он, Луи этот. И Джонатану он не завидует, под таким шефом ходить… Хотя… Под таким он бы хотел. Не ходить, конечно. Такой, вроде с юмором, внешне ничего. Глаза вон какие яркие, и щетина на подбородке колючая, наверное, и пальцы длинные, уж наверняка знает, как и куда их…

— Неужели. Наконец, — цокнул он и, хмурясь, уставился в экран. — Но ты живёшь не тут, милый Гарри Стайлс, сын Деса Стайлса, собственно, квартиросъёмщика. Ты живёшь этажом ниже, и, бля, скажи мне имя этого недоразумения, кто отдал тебе комплект ключей от этой квартиры?

— Я… — Гарри облизал пересохшие губы. Вот это он попал! — Взял внизу, мне сказали. Вчера прилетел только. Я из Англии, сказал имя, и мне дали. Вот.

— Ох, господи, — протянул Лиам. — Это не твоя вина, малыш…

— Я не малыш!

— Видишь, он не малыш, — улыбнулся Луи. — Но и квартира не твоя. Пора в своё дупло переползать, домовёнок.

— Ладно, — радуется Гарри, что никто не валит всю вину на него, не звонит копам и вообще… Он не виноват — вот, что самое главное. Только, что они уставились так на него? Гарри натянул футболку сильнее. — Вы выйдите, я это… Чемоданы сложу. Потом всё посмотрите, я тут ничего ещё…

Всё настроение испорчено к чёрту. Понятно, что не в этаже дело: на один ниже — не страшно. И вина не его. Но так тупо всё: из-за чужой глупости теперь он, как первоклассный лошара, деревенщина с трусами наизнанку, перед этими двумя городскими красавчиками. И этот Луи так смотрел, с усмешкой, презрительно, как на малолетку! Как с таким настроением в клуб идти? Как знакомиться?

— Да мы тебе поможем, ма… Гарри? — Лиам, казалось, сдержался, чтоб по голове не потрепать. — Да, мистер Томлинсон, мы поможем?

— Мы поможем, мистер Пейн, — кивнув, Луи отошёл к шезлонгу, уселся и уткнулся в планшет — его отлично было видно через дверной проём. — Собирайся, Гарри.

— Там в холодильнике кола, если хотите, ну, это… освежиться? — Луи сидел на шезлонге, где он ещё совсем недавно трахал себя пальцами, господи, почему это так заводит? Должно? Он бы хотел, чтобы на этом шезлонге его…

— Какой воспитанный, хороший мальчик…

— Я возьму две! — крикнул Лиам из кухни, перебивая Луи и возвращая его к реальности. Гарри встряхнулся, его никто не трахает на шезлонге и даже не предлагает, нужно собираться. А то пять чемоданов тащить самому… — Серьёзно, как можно пить столько колы? — Лиам протянул Луи банку. — У тебя попа не слипнется от такого количества газировки?

— Не слипнется, — огрызнулся парень, натягивая джинсы, и принялся запихивать вещи в чемодан.

Ещё один нашёлся. Прям как папочка.

***

Гарри трясло от злости. И когда консьерж бросился к нему с извинениями, он только отмахнулся: какая, нахер, разница, что он перепутал ключи? Это такая херня по сравнению с тем, что у него творится в жизни!

Это было чёрт знает что: эти два придурка, интересно, за кого его принимали, за лоха? Если за пару бургеров и колу он легко заплатил, такси, так и быть, тоже на нём, но уж в клубе он платить не собирался! Даже если и провёл их знакомый, то ничего он им не должен!

Да и клуб не гейский, а самый-самый обыкновенный. Там ему даже пиво не продали, всё айди спрашивали.

Ух, блин, тупой сраный вечер! Знал бы — дома бы остался, чемоданы разобрал! Всё лучше, чем когда развести пытаются.

Может, и не стоило так далеко валить? Может, стоило ограничиться каким-то городом в родной Англии? Там всё родное и друзья. И папа. Он всегда защитит, и вообще… Ещё не поздно вернуться. Папа только рад будет…

— Домовёнок, лифт вызвал, или ты настолько способный, что силой мысли можешь кнопку нажать?

Гарри резко обернулся — перед ним стоял новый знакомый, Луи. Расстёгнутая рубашка, пиджак закинут за спину — пальцем за воротник держит и стоит так, как в журнале — плечом в стену упирается, голова набок. Красивее, чем тогда в квартире, вот честно! Сейчас он настоящий такой, и хочется снять с него эту рубашку, погладить, понюхать…

— Эй, ты, как наша любимая программа, завис, что ли? — Луи вдавил кнопку, и двери открылись — лифт, оказывается, ждал их тут.

— А ты… Ты что тут делаешь? — выдавил он из себя.

— Живу, что ж ещё, — казалось, Луи удивлён вопросу. — А ты думал, в гости к тебе еду?

— Да нет, я просто… Из вежливости, что ли.

— Из вежливости — это правильно. А ты откуда такой печальный?

— В клуб пытался сходить… Не очень как-то вышло.

Лифт тренькнул, оповещая, что они добрались до сорок четвёртого этажа.

— А на что ты рассчитывал? — Луи, фыркнув, пошёл по коридору. Они ещё и живут рядом, вот как.

— Рассчитывал потрахаться, — честно сказал Гарри, а что? Терять ему особо нечего!

— Хорошие планы, — качнул головой Луи и, кивнув на прощание, открыл дверь в свою квартиру. — Спокойной тебе ночи, — то ли съязвил, то ли пожелал сосед.

До утра Гарри ворочался, бродил по квартире, поднимал и опускал жалюзи, тянул вишневую газировку и думал-думал-думал. Никак понять не мог: всему виной часовые пояса или сосед?

Он над ним подтрунивал. И кличку с ходу придумал — Гарри дотронулся до волос. Зачем? Скучно ему или намекает на что-то? Первое. Однозначно. Нафиг ему нужен такой, как Гарри…

Но всё ж интересно, он совсем парнями не интересуется? А если да, то какие ему нравятся? И сколько ж ему лет — на глаз не определить! И где он так загорел, и ходит ли в качалку? Интересно так всё. Только что толку, если он наверняка, сто процентов, по девчонкам.

Но, с другой стороны, ничего плохого нет в том, что он ему понравился. Помечтать же можно? А Луи просто красивый. На таких хотелось смотреть. И очень хотелось потрогать, понюхать и лизнуть. Гарри никогда никого не трогал, не нюхал и, разумеется, не лизал. Да и ни один парень не касался его. Именно в этом смысле. Хотелось уже, чтобы подмяли под себя и… Он не слишком представлял, каким должен быть его идеальный первый раз. Он просто должен быть. И если уж честно, то хотелось чтобы по-настоящему, без всяких там нежностей. Чтоб не как с Ди, чтоб как у мужиков.

Гарри допил очередную порцию колы, выстроил башенку из баночек на шезлонге, ещё немного полюбовался на город, заметив на горизонте розовую полосу, и, наконец, отправился спать.

***

Он завёл будильник на девять, потому что, если так пойдёт дальше, то он никогда не перестроится на новое время. Голова гудела, как барабан, в глаза хоть спички вставляй — сами собой закрывались. Нужно выпить кофе. Гарри не так чтоб фанат, если честно. Как-то он больше по газировкам, ну, или на крайний случай холодный чай пил, но сейчас нужен Старбакс или что угодно. Сам он кофе варить не умел.

Отчаянно зевая, он натянул на себя джинсы, мысленно отмечая, что пора бы, наверное, и чемоданы доразобрать, да и про прачечную узнать, что да как. А то он киснет в своей квартире и город изучает только из окна — не дело. Не дело это.

Он положил телефон в карман толстовки, размотал наушники и засунул их в уши. Музыка — это то, что сейчас надо. «Portugal. the man» спрашивали о том, кто же нарушил правила, и Гарри, покачиваясь в такт музыке, вывалился в коридор.

Он уже почти закрыл замок, когда соседняя дверь открылась и из неё вышли парни. Один из них — уже хорошо знакомый Луи в одних застиранных джинсах, а второй — незнакомый чувак, весь в чёрном. Сон как рукой сняло. Гарри старался сильно не коситься на незнакомца и усердно делал вид, что копается с замком. Луи провожать не пошёл, только махнул рукой и опёрся на дверь, очевидно, ожидая, когда его гость уедет вниз. Через полминуты лифт тихо тренькнул, оповещая о прибытии, и, тихо загудев, начал опускаться вниз.

— Помочь? — с усмешкой спросил Луи слишком близко, перекрикивая музыку.

Гарри испуганно шарахнулся и, выдернув наушники, отрицательно покачал головой, уставившись на соседа. Тот, в свою очередь, уходить не собирался и, склонив голову, принялся его разглядывать.

— Парень? — почувствовав себя зверушкой в зоопарке, пробормотал Гарри и отвёл взгляд, качнув в сторону лифта головой.

— Парень, — сонно согласился Луи и почесал живот. — А что, не похож?

— Ага, — неопределённо отозвался он. — И вы с ним?..

Это было глупо и не его дело, так что, если его пошлют, то это нормально.

Просто… Просто вчера он приходил к Луи с коробкой пиццы. Хотел познакомиться и вообще спасибо сказать за то, что они с Лиамом ему помогли вещи перенести. И ещё потому, что внезапно почувствовал себя очень одиноким и хотелось поговорить нормально. Не по Скайпу или по телефону, не переписываться в Вотсапе или по е-мейлу. А так, поболтать, расспросить про город, как и что вообще.

А Луи не было: он три раза звонил и потом ещё один раз совсем вечером. Никто не открыл. И пришлось смотреть тупое шоу по MTV, в одиночестве набивать живот пиццей и клятвенно обещать себе начать бегать и пойти в качалку. Паршивый, в общем, вышел вечер. Гарри ненавидел себя, идиотские тв-шоу и пиццу за то, что была непростительно вкусной, и он сожрал всё от и до.

А сосед, оказывается, вот чем занят был, и явно у него не было в жизни никаких проблем. И в клуб его пускали, и с сексом тоже всё хорошо. Вот и вырвалось.

— Любопытный домовёнок какой завёлся. Ни шагу ступить просто!

— Да почему ж ты меня так всё время называешь? — попытался возмутиться Гарри. Хотя прозвище не злило, просто детское оно какое-то, и вообще… Зачем ему прозвище?

— Кофе будешь? — проигнорировал вопрос мужчина. — Всё равно ж не отстанешь, что стоять на пороге?

— А кола есть? — раз спать расхотелось, то зачем давиться?

— А домовые только ей питаются или земной пищей тоже?

— Да прекрати ж ты обзываться, — пробурчал Гарри под нос. Луи только хохотнул и прошёл в квартиру.

И ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним и стараться не слишком пялиться на джинсовую задницу Луи и голый торс. Точно ж трахались с этим парнем! Точно! И, наверное, под джинсами нет трусов. Гарри на секунду зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул. Нужно просто не думать о сексе. Не думать, и всё…

— Ты там заблудился? — раздалось из глубины квартиры.

— Да. То есть нет! — Гарри пошёл на голос, с деланным интересом разглядывая стены. Никто не виноват, что почти голые мужики ему интереснее интерьера.


	3. Вторая глава

Дни пролетали незаметно, Гарри носился по городу с утра до ночи: нужно было столько всего купить и столько всего посмотреть. Одни выходные, и уже универ.

Гарри нажал на кнопку своего этажа, пританцовывая в такт музыке, и медленно тянул колу из трубочки. Между почти закрывшимися дверями всунулась нога, и в заново открывшийся лифт вошёл Луи, вторым — костюм, Лиам, следом за ними — какой-то парень и очень красивая девушка.

За делами он и забыл почти думать о соседе: случайно они больше не пересекались, а специально никто никого в гости и не звал.

— О, — непонятно чему обрадовался Лиам, — привет.

— Привет, — проорал он в ответ, но тут же спохватился и выдернул наушники. — Извините.

За спиной он услышал, как хихикнула девушка и цокнул языком Луи, и Гарри, чуть покраснев, обернулся.

— Софи, — улыбнулась она и протянула руку. — Привет.

— Привет, — он легонько пожал руку в ответ, словно боясь сломать. — Я Гарри.

— Это тебя Луи хотел нам продать вместе с квартирой? — весело спросила она. — А ты и правда милый.

— Я же говорил, она бы привыкла, но… — лифт тренькнул, и Гарри так и не узнал, что Луи хотел сказать. — Завтра в одиннадцать, и не опаздывать, — указал он на Софи и Лиама.

— Есть, сэр! Так точно, сэр! — в унисон ответили те, и Луи, подталкивая парня, вышел в коридор.

Гарри спохватился в последний момент и тоже выскочил из лифта.

— Спокойной ночи, Луи, — Гарри открыл замок и стоял, придерживая за ручку дверь и отмечая, что, неожиданно для себя, соскучился. Странно скучать по едва знакомому человеку.

— Спокойной, — улыбнулся Томлинсон в ответ. — Надеюсь, мы тебе не помешаем. Входи, Джонатан, — он ещё раз улыбнулся и, перешагнув порог, захлопнул дверь.

Гарри остался стоять в коридоре, запоздало вспоминая, как выглядел этот Джонатан. Странно, но он даже не разглядел его как следует: все его рецепторы были словно направлены на Луи. Он помнил, как тот улыбался Софи, как легонько хлопнул Лиама по плечу перед тем, как выйти из лифта, и как под локоть вёл этого Джонатана по коридору — картинкой отпечаталось, как пальцы напряжённо сжимали локоть, даже чуть побелевшие костяшки помнил. Всё остальное размылось, покрылось тонкой плёнкой тумана, как зеркало в душевой — паром. И непонятно: это Джонатан с работы или какой-то другой, — но только от одного имени отвратно кислило на языке.

И он совершенно не мог понять, почему ему обидно, что завтра утром этот Джонатан будет сидеть на крутящемся стуле и пить кофе из красных чашек. И кофемашина не для него будет взбивать молоко, и не ему Луи скажет, что усы под носом, и размажет бело-коричневую пену по коже большим пальцем.

 _Это нечестно_.

Внутри всё как-то заледенело, занемело, и дыхание стало прерывистым, как в горах — они с папой однажды ездили на лыжах кататься.

Гарри зашвырнул пакет с едой в пустой холодильник — завтра разложит, да и есть резко расхотелось.

По телеку ничего толкового не показывали, и он так и вырубился поперёк кровати под старый чёрно-белый фильм, отчётливо ощущая во рту кофейный привкус.

Последний раз кофе он пил как раз на кухне у Луи, неделю назад.

***

Проснулся он, когда ещё и восьми не было, совершенно разбитый, словно вовсе не спал. В груди всё ещё тянуло, словно случилось что-то грустное. Гарри старательно игнорировал всплывший образ Луи, пропускающего парня в квартиру. Это его не касается и… будем честными, где он и где Луи? Вот именно.

Поэтому, чтобы не раскиснуть окончательно, Гарри развил активность. В конце концов, когда-то это нужно было сделать.

Через пару часов все чемоданы были разобраны, полки шкафа — забиты одеждой, пол — чисто вымыт, на столе стояли хлопья с молоком.

Гарри уминал завтрак, проглядывая проспект об их жилом комплексе. Оказалось, что на крыше были и шезлонги, и какие-то спортивные игры, барбекю, душевые, а последний этаж представлял собой огромный спортивный зал и какое-то помещение для собраний. Картинки сияли глянцем, словно манили проверить, настолько ли всё чудесно, как в журнале.

Завтрак закончен, квартира убрана, и, в общем-то, отдыхай — не хочу. При всём богатстве выбора, другой альтернативы у Гарри не было, и он, достав короткие пляжные шорты и бейсболку, кинув в рюкзак пару красно-белых банок, пакет чипсов, книгу и телефон с наушниками, отправился изучать зону отдыха.

***

Солнце палило нещадно, он отложил книгу и перевернулся на спину. Тяжело представить, что ещё немного — и осень. Интересно, осень в Нью-Йорке такая же, как и в фильмах: прохладная и солнечная? Нужно будет шарф купить и пальто ещё, чтоб не выделяться, в плохом смысле, среди стильных красавчиков Большого яблока.

Но это всё потом, а пока главное — не сгореть. Он сел и попытался опустить зонт ниже, но никак не мог дотянуться до рычага. Пришлось встать.

Огляделся: на крыше было довольно много народу, никому не хотелось сидеть дома в такой жаркий день. Дымился гриль-барбекю, две девушки загорали, подставив плечи солнцу — девушки его не интересовали, и он отвернулся. Молодая семья, пожилая пара, какой-то мужик с телефоном у уха — ничего такого интересного. Гарри, вздохнув, повернулся, чтобы сесть обратно, и тут он увидел.

Два парня играли в настольный теннис. Просто два загорелых парня в длинных шортах, которые всегда навевают мысли о Гавайях и маленьких гитарах со смешным названием укулеле, сосредоточенно махали маленькими ракетками. Маленький теннис — самый несексуальный спорт. Он так думал. Он был _уверен_ в этом. Ровно до этого момента.

Член в шортах напрягся, напоминая, что за всё время он нифига не сдвинулся с места, и понедельник уже через день — послезавтра вообще-то, — а он все такой же девственник с коробкой искусственных пенисов у кровати.

Один из парней издал радостный вопль, вскинул ракетку, как индеец — томагавк, и, смешно подпрыгнув, описал круг, стоя на одной ноге. Гарри, наконец, оторвал взгляд от тел и посмотрел на лица.

Сердце замерло на секунду и тут же забилось в ускоренном ритме.

Лиам обыграл Луи и теперь, пританцовывая, направлялся к шезлонгам. Луи что-то весело прокричал — не вышло разобрать из-за ветра — и, собрав ракетки и мячики, направился следом. Так вот, куда они собирались, — всего лишь на крышу, пожарить сосиски. Но Луи сидел не со вчерашним парнем, а играл с волосами худенькой брюнетки, и Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

В голове назойливо трепыхался только один вопрос: «Почему?». И он даже не мог понять, о чём себя спрашивает. Идея отдохнуть на крыше уже не казалась такой прекрасной, книга перестала быть интересной, и уже совсем не хотелось слушать последний альбом «Alt+J». Словно кто-то сдвинул бегунок в настройках яркости — всё стало блеклым, выцветшим.

Глупо было расстраиваться, глупо безусловно, но эта девушка стала последней каплей. Видимо, этот Луи на два фронта работал: сегодня мальчики, завтра девочки. А может, вообще в тот раз просто какой-то друг ночевал у него, а Джонатан всё же с работы. И Луи вовсе даже влюблён вот в эту.

Как если бы это что-то меняло.

Он и сам понять не мог, зачем дался ему этот мистер Томлинсон, чем так его это всё цепляет и расстраивает. Ведь ничего в нём такого и нет. Подумаешь, мужик как мужик. Ну ладно, симпатичный. С чувством юмора. Не жирный, не перекаченный, худой скорее, но руки сильные, да. И тату на запястье с верёвкой прикольное. И что-то вообще в нём было такое… Такое. Притягательное, что ли.

Гарри вздохнул, наверное, это всё потому, что Луи ему казался геем. Не то чтобы у него был гей-радар или ещё что, но просто ему тогда показалось, что он смотрит на него чуточку с интересом. Лиам вот, к примеру, так не смотрел. И эти шутки его, прозвище, кофе опять же. Ему хотелось думать, что Луи с ним как бы флиртует.

Оказалось — показалось.

И нужно, наконец, найти себе кого-то, чтоб перестать фантазировать и ревновать совершенно постороннего мужика. Одна надежда, что в универе всё будет проще — больше знакомых, вечеринок, каких-то мероприятий. Чего угодно, где он сможет, наконец, познакомиться с кем-то, с кем захочет переспать.

— Привет, — на его плечо легла прохладная ладошка, и он вздрогнул.

Софи неслышно подошла и стояла рядом, скручивая тёмные волосы в пучок. Тело блестело от масла, очки съехали на кончик носа, и она аккуратно, двумя пальцами, чтобы не выпачкать, сняла их и покрутила за дужку.

— Привет, — Гарри она нравилась, почему-то напоминала ему Джемму, хоть он её не видел больше десяти лет. Так что, кто знает, какая его сестра сейчас.

— Давай к нам, что тут один сидишь? — девушка, прищурившись от яркого солнца, смотрела на него чуть снизу вверх.

— Да я уже собирался, — неуверенно ответил он. Предложение было заманчивым, но как-то неудобно.

— Много важных дел?

— Вообще нет никаких дел, если честно, — признался он.

— Тогда не ломайся, — безапелляционно заявила Софи. — Собирайся, и идём.

Вещей было мало, и на их сбор ушло не больше минуты. Закинув книгу и телефон в рюкзак, он направился за девушкой. Он был уверен в том, что зря согласился и пошёл к ним, но…

— Ты проиграл, тебе и жарить, — Лиам на одной ноге прыгал в сторону флип-флопа, — а мы полежим, да, девочки?

— Я могу, — вырвалось у Гарри, как только они подошли. — Что там надо жарить?

— Я думал, он сбежит, как ты его смогла уговорить? — Лиам пропустил вопрос Гарри.

— С ним главное построже, да и выбора не давать, — отшутилась Софи, наконец, нацепила очки обратно на нос и жалобно произнесла: — Кушать хочется, давайте уже жарьте, а?

— Да что вам там жарить надо, давайте я уже?

— Гермиона была против рабского труда домовых эльфов, мы не можем… — Луи лениво потянулся и зевнул.

— Пока хозяин не отдал Добби носок, я должен… — не остался в долгу Гарри. В глазах мужчины плясали чёртики, и он так засмотрелся, что даже обидеться забыл.

— Любишь подчиняться? — усмехнулся Луи и кинул ему тонкое полотенце. — За мной, подмастерье.

— Есть, сэр, — Гарри с трудом удержался, чтобы не показать язык, и, перекинув полотенчико через плечо, пошёл следом.

Он искренне недоумевал, откуда взялось это щекочущее чувство в районе позвоночника, от которого захотелось глупо хихикнуть.

***

Бетани присоединилась к ним чуть позже. И за это Гарри её почти ненавидел. Им с Луи было вполне неплохо и вдвоём у этой обжигающе горячей решётки.

Но злиться на девушку долго не вышло: она легко вписалась в их спор о лучшем саундтреке и моментально перешла на сторону Гарри, обвиняя Луи в абсолютном отсутствии вкуса. Под шипение Томлинсона она стянула сосиску, нанизав её на тонкую деревянную палочку, и, показав мужчине язык, неожиданно поделилась ею с Гарри, объясняя это солидарностью в плане музыкальных предпочтений. Луи только деланно надул губы и шутливо шлёпнул её полотенцем по попе, обещая разобраться с ней позже.

А Гарри старался не обращать внимания на то, что хотел бы получить это предупреждение вместо Бет. Предложение отшлёпать его вместо дамы он словил буквально на кончике языка. Даже ему ясно, что это слишком.

Решётка маленькая, а сосисок много, и за весёлой болтовнёй он совершенно не почувствовал, как солнце достигло наивысшей точки и начало припекать. Софи спохватилась слишком поздно — брызнула кремом на кожу, аккуратно растёрла, и Гарри только охнул: похоже, он хорошенько сгорел.

— Надень хоть мою рубашку, — сочувственно предложил подошедший Лиам, и Стайлс не в том положении, чтобы отказываться — сам он даже полотенце не захватил.

— Не пускайте детей на солнце без присмотра, — вздохнул Луи и глотком допил полбутылки пива. — Что с тобой теперь делать, мелкий?

Вопрос, скорее, риторический, и Гарри только пожал плечами — уже ничего не исправишь.

Софи ловко запихивала сосиски и листья салата в булки и на выбор поливала горчицей или кетчупом. Хот-догов получилась целая гора, и Лиам, исчезнув, вернулся с ящиком льда, из которого приветливо торчали бутылки пива. Гарри потянулся к холодной бутылке и за глоток выпил треть. Это на самом деле лучший пикник за всю его жизнь. И, наверное, самый пьяный, потому что в голову било всё разом: алкоголь, жара и близость Луи — уже не понять, от чего пьянел быстрее.

Болтая с Софи, он краем глаза заметил, как Бет уселась к Луи на колени, а он прижал руку к её голому животу, и Гарри не мог уже понять, что жгло сильнее: спина или где-то внутри. Он попросил ещё пива, и Луи, не отрывая руки от своей девушки, протянул ему холодную бутылку.

Он запихнул оставшийся хот-дог в рот и влил в себя ледяной «Будвайзер». На вкус всё стало как резина, и он искренне недоумевал, что с ним — ещё десять минут назад всё было идеально вкусным.

Луи подкурил — они все курили, вопреки пропаганде о здоровом образе жизни, — и Бет потянулась к сигарете. Он не выпустил сигарету из пальцев, поднёс к её губам, и она затянулась. Это самое охрененное, что Гарри когда-либо видел, самая горячая сцена, несмотря на гигабайты просмотренного порно.

Томлинсон не был похож на альфа-самца или на какого-нибудь рестлера, он даже не был похож ни на одного из парней, на которых он когда-либо дрочил, но в нём было всё, чтобы Гарри пожалел о своём переезде в Нью-Йорк, ну, или хотя бы о том, что не убедил отца, что ему лучше будет в кампусе.

Луи притягивал каким-то невидимым внутренним светом, словно он — тёплое пламя свечи, а Гарри — глупая мошка, которая не понимает, что стоит коснуться тепла — и тут же погибнешь. Было в нём что-то, отчего хотелось упасть к его ногам и сдохнуть. Сдохнуть, чтобы больше не видеть этого: загорелую ладонь на плоском животе, обветренные губы вокруг горлышка бутылки, зуб с крошечной щербинкой, которую было заметно, когда он улыбался.

Это совершенно неправильно — они едва знакомы, они просто соседи, и разница в возрасте у них лет десять.

Но когда Бет бездумно начала выводить на запястье Луи узоры, Гарри захотелось подойти к краю небоскрёба и рухнуть вниз, потому что Томлинсон накрыл её ладонь и, притянув, легонько поцеловал в губы.

Это был будто финальный гудок парохода, с которым он исчез за линией горизонта, — конец фантазиям и домыслам. Всё предельно просто и кристально ясно.

Он словил на себе грустный взгляд Софи и отвернулся, потому что сказать ему было нечего, и она не виновата, что позвала его — просто хотела развеселить одинокого парня. Он улыбнулся ей самой широкой и жизнерадостной улыбкой, на какую был способен — мол, всё классно, просто жарко, просто устал, — а она сделала вид, что купилась.

Гарри прикинул, сколько нужно подождать, чтобы уйти и не показаться невежливым и неблагодарным, но при этом не сойти с ума от Луи с его девчонкой. Выходило, что ещё нужно продержаться хотя бы минут сорок.

— А пиво есть ещё?

Бет улыбнулась и протянула ему запотевшую бутылку. Гарри прикрыл глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, сосчитал до десяти.


	4. Третья глава

Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Гарри, не раздумывая, проигнорировав все правила безопасности, распахнул дверь. Луи на пороге оказался полной неожиданностью. Стайлс от удивления шагнул назад, и Луи, расценив это как приглашение, уверенно пошёл по коридору.

Если Гарри и допускал, что кто-то заглянет к нему, то он бы подумал о Софи. Её вчерашний взгляд был полон жалости и любопытства, так что это было бы логично. А вот то, что придёт сосед, было за гранью фантастики. Серьёзно? После вчерашнего вечера?

Но это был Томлинсон, и, в отличие от самого Стайлса, он был неприлично бодр и весел. Гарри всё пялился на шею и неприкрытые майкой руки, но как ни старался рассмотреть и обнаружить следы вчерашней ночи — бесполезно. Где засосы? Где царапины? Ну, не может быть, чтобы у них не было ничего, не может! Хотя, вполне же возможно, что Бет — вообще не страстная девушка, поэтому не оставила никаких следов на его теле?

Гарри был уверен — он бы точно оставил.

— Живой? — Луи без приглашения завалился на шезлонг и, чуть прищурившись, осмотрел его с головы до ног. — Как спина?

— Как пиздец, — он развёл руками и повернулся. Даже майку не надел и всю ночь кряхтел, но старался не переворачиваться. — Классно?

— Охуенно, детка. Ты хорошо поджарился, — хмыкнул сосед и жестом фокусника достал бутылочку из кармана спортивных шорт. — Чудо-средство от чудо-индустрии.

Гарри в последний момент вытянул руки, словил бутылёк и с интересом принялся изучать упаковку.

— Там кактус, алоэ и ещё что-то. Бет говорила, я не помню.

Снова она и снова на его стороне. Гарри хотел бы, чтобы её не существовало, чтобы она была в другом мире, хорошем и прекрасном, но не тут. Не так близко к Луи. Он даже если бы захотел, не смог бы её ненавидеть.

— Она… Уехала? — он осторожно присел на стул, стараясь не касаться спинки.

— Да, час назад примерно, — Луи поднялся, зашёл за кухонный стол и, зашуршав чем-то, набрал воду в стакан. Через мгновение он протянул бокал с двумя шипящими на дне кругляшками. — Аспирин его высочеству. Пей, легче станет.

— Спасибо, — пузырьки щекотали язык, и он поставил стакан на стол. — А почему «высочество»? Ещё вчера я был просто Добби.

— Потому что ты белокожий, как вся британская знать, — весело ответил Луи и снова прошёл к излюбленному месту в квартире Гарри. Интересно, а дома он тоже на шезлонге вечно валяется или только у него? — Ты же приехал в бывшую Британскую колонию и не ожидал жаркого приёма от туземцев. Мажь спину, оно дистанционно не помогает.

Гарри честно пытался, но два невнятных пшика — это всё, что вылетело из дозатора. Он растерянно огляделся. Луи, отвернувшись, лежал на шезлонге, изучая панораму города, словно никак не мог насмотреться. Он слегка улыбался и едва покачивал головой, словно напевал какую-то мелодию. Он был таким расслабленным, даже счастливым, словно случилось что-то хорошее, простое, из-за чего день играет яркими красками и дышать хочется полной грудью. Если бы не выпавший из рук тюбик с кремом, Гарри бы, наверное, стоял бы и смотрел, разглядывал, запоминал, впитывал. Но пластик выскользнул и с громким стуком упал, заставляя Луи вздрогнуть и повернуться.

— И как, получилось? — он встал и поднял крем.

— Нет, — буркнул себе под нос Гарри.

Он ненавидел себя за неуклюжесть, ненавидел бутылёк за то, что тот был слишком скользким, и ещё Луи за то, что тот пах чистой кожей, кофе и слегка сигаретами. Картина, которую видел секунду назад, запах, эта дурацкая улыбка вкупе со вчерашними воспоминаниями делали из него желе. Ноги подкашивались, и голос противно дрожал.

Он никогда не хотел кого-то так. Так явно, так сильно и так _непонятно_. Он был слишком настоящим и, возможно — только возможно! — трахался с мужиками. И он не был, как все его симпатии до этого, фантазией. Он был реальным, и это пугало. Пугало и завораживало. Его невозможно было «отложить» до вечера, до того самого «удобного» момента, когда он будет в настроении или когда ему никто не будет мешать. Луи был тут, и он был слишком близко — Гарри чувствовал его дыхание, смотрел во внимательные серо-голубые глаза и падал, падал, падал куда-то вниз, откуда не возвращаются.

Вот за что с ним это?!

Луи бесил и одновременно с этим заставлял дрожать; хотелось сползти, обнять за ноги и уткнуться в колени. И чтобы Луи мягко перебирал пряди и говорил что-то. Это слишком… Слишком неправильно. Слишком противоречиво для такого короткого знакомства.

И Гарри хотелось послать его нахер за то, что он с ним творит — и совсем непонятно, осознанно это или он всегда такой охрененный. Или, может, лучше тут же стянуть с него одежду и вжаться, чтобы навсегда пропитаться запахом.

Пиздец.

— Оно не работает.

— Оно работает, — Луи показал жестом, чтоб развернулся. — Штаны приспусти, чтоб не запачкать.

И дальше Гарри уже не слушал: кровь ударила в лицо, в уши и каким-то образом ещё и в пах. Член натянул шорты, и спасибо, что они широкие, может, не заметно. Он потянул за резинку вниз, опуская ткань, и — Господи, за что? — Луи поправил выбившуюся этикетку, засунув её обратно и коснувшись копчика. Он сделал это машинально, разумеется, но Гарри уверен, от едва ощутимого касания должен был остаться ожог, как от пяти пенсов, которые они нагревали над зажигалкой и на спор прикладывали к руке. У него до сих пор круглый шрам на предплечье — перегрел.

Луи надавил на дозатор, и кожу Стайлса усеяли мелкие холодные брызги.

— Шшш, — успокаивающе почти прошептал он, когда Гарри вздрогнул. — Потерпи, малыш, я аккуратно.

Гарри, зажмурившись, постарался вспомнить все пятьдесят штатов, включая Гавайи, потому что Гавайи, как известно, нужно всегда включать. Но он не продвинулся дальше Алабамы и Аляски — в его голове сейчас совсем не следующая по порядку Аризона, а только это «Шшш» Луи, которое обещало так много. Благодаря больной фантазии Стайлса.

И, честно, он бы терпел, он бы молчал, он бы сделал всё, что бы ему ни сказал Луи, только бы тот дал ему себя потрогать, полапать, как следует, изучить губами и руками. Гарри бы с радостью молчал, закусывая губы до крови, если бы Луи сказал ему вести себя тихо и втрахивал его в матрас.

Просто — пожалуйста.

— Вот и всё, можешь расслабиться, должно стать легче.

А вот нихуя, ошибся! Член стоял колом, хоть дрова руби, и падать не собирался ещё лет двадцать. Гарри молча прошёл вперёд, схватил свой бокал с уже растворившимся аспирином и, прячась за высоким стулом, допил его в два глотка.

— Спасибо! — выдавил он из себя и честно попытался улыбнуться.

— Да не за что, — Луи пожал плечами и, поставив крем на стол, пошёл к двери. — Обращайся. И это, — уже взявшись за ручку, обернулся: — ты в душ пока не ходи, ага?

Блядь.

Гарри со стуком поставил стакан и упал на стул. Он заметил. Или нет? Просто, может, из-за крема? Может, просто напомнил не смывать? Он опустил взгляд вниз и усомнился — как такое не заметишь?

Он потянул за шнурок и приспустил шорты спереди, обхватил член и за пару движений кончил. С отвращением посмотрел на белесые капли и, вздохнув, подошёл к раковине, смыл сперму с руки.

От резких движений не стало легче, и оргазм не принёс привычного облегчения — просто какая-то физиологическая разрядка. Глупая и бессмысленная.

Из-за всего этого Гарри чувствовал себя тупым и маленьким: из-за того, что не сдержался, из-за того, что готов дрочить при виде любого более или менее симпатичного мужика. И стыдно, так мучительно стыдно, что кончил только от пары движений и «Шшш», которое безостановочно вертелось в голове. И это ему-то стыдно?! После всего, что он видел, после всего, что он пробовал сам с собой?!

«Сам с собой» отвратно горчило на языке, и он со злостью открыл холодильник, вытащив банку такой любимой колы. «Сам с собой» — это всё, что у него было и есть и, возможно, ещё долго будет. В каком он городе, наверное, не имеет значения, и сбежать от этого «Сам с собой» невозможно. Не в билете на самолёт вопрос.

Слова всё так же гадко жгли язык и нёбо, и он пожалел, что не курит: может быть, дым от сигарет помог бы избавиться, перебил бы своей горечью. Гарри смял банку, выкинул её в ведро — в компанию таких же красно-белых — и подошёл к шезлонгу, вспоминая Луи. Интересно, как это жить, когда Нью-Йорк у твоих ног? Хотел бы он знать.

***

Бруклин обрушился на Гарри миллионом звуков, стоило только вытащить наушники из ушей, и вместо «Citizens!» теперь можно наслаждаться шумом и галдежом района, в далёком прошлом населённом голландцами. Сегодня днём Гарри раздражало всё: любая музыка в его телефоне и горящая от вчерашнего солнца спина. Сидеть дома он уже не мог, но и плотный вечерний, совсем не осенний, воздух не вызывал ничего, кроме раздражения. Он сам себе напоминал Диану, которая в преддверии ежемесячных женских дней выносила ему мозг. Ей всё было не так, а как ей хотелось — никто не знал. Вот и сейчас он сам не мог понять, как себе любимому угодить.

Что Гарри ненавидел — так это быть беспомощным. Отец его всегда учил быть сильным, уверенным, знать свою цель и стремиться к ней. И он правда старался. Он любил папу, несмотря на то, что тот никогда бы не принял его таким, какой он есть. Отец был настолько гомофобом, насколько Гарри был геем.

Он надеялся, что Нью-Йорк поможет ему стать независимым, поможет открыться и, наконец, перестать прятать свою коллекцию журналов, дисков, вибраторов, в конце концов. Но никто не говорил, что вместе с этим на него обрушится одиночество. Такое же бескрайнее и всепоглощающее, как небо над Статуей Свободы. Он так отчаянно скучал по отцу, по друзьям, по глупому биглю Форестеру.

Выход из зоны комфорта оказался более болезненным, чем он мог себе когда-то представить. Ему казалось, что стоит приземлиться в другой — свободной! — стране, и всё станет получаться, как в мотивирующих фильмах — само собой, и случайности окажутся неслучайными, люди нужными и вообще — всё не зря.

Как ни крути, он привык жить взаперти и привык мечтать, что всё изменится, но попозже. Когда-нибудь. Он скучал по себе самому — тому Гарри, который жил в старой доброй Англии. Который сам себе ныл и страдал, что его не понимают, но был счастлив. Которому нравилось ночью мечтать об абстрактных мужчинах, трахая себя вполне реальными силиконовыми членами. Тогда всё было контролируемо: он делал это, когда хотел, и получал то, что хотел. И это, как оказалось, его устраивало. Хотеть кого-то конкретного, живущего рядом, с яркими глазами и колючими от щетины щеками было… больно. И глупо. И что-то нужно было делать.

Например, понять, что реальность, какая бы она ни была удручающая, — это то, что нужно принять и максимально использовать. Он теперь в Нью-Йорке, он взрослый и независимый. Справится. Он должен. Он просто запутался из-за всего, что случилось с ним за короткие пару недель.

Гарри прекрасно помнил вчерашние сцены на крыше. Он прекрасно помнил, как Бет прижималась и как Луи касался её бёдер. И самое последнее, что он должен делать, — это представлять себя на её месте.

Даже если у них с Бетани несерьёзно, даже если у Луи были парни, то… это ничего не меняет — он его не хочет, и это всё, что нужно усвоить. Если бы хотел, то уже дал бы знать — Луи не похож на тех, кто будет тянуть и намекать.

Гарри поднялся с лавочки и побрёл к дому. Легче не стало нифига, но сидеть в парке тоже напрягало. Не хотелось сидеть одному в незнакомом городе.

Возможно, когда он освоится, раззнакомится, город перестанет казаться неуютным и колючим, как новый шерстяной свитер.

Перед завтрашним университетом ему нужна передышка, нужно отдохнуть от своих навязчивых мыслей. Ему нужно что-то привычное и монотонное. Рутина всегда помогает, когда в голове раздрай.

Было бы пиво — он бы посидел на крыше, попялился бы на огни Таймс-Сквер, отражающиеся в небе. Помечтал бы, что когда-то он сможет назвать этот город своим. А так, раз пива нет, то, может, будет лучше засесть дома и, наконец, ответить на сообщения Стефу и Нику или позвонить папе и постараться убедить того, что с ним всё просто отлично.

И ещё хорошо было бы убедить в этом себя.

Он остановился у небольшого, по меркам Нью-Йорка, супермаркета, в котором полно народу, и замер. Вот придурок! Если он не может купить себе пиво, то это же совсем не значит, что никто не может купить. Сколько раз он это проделывал дома! Сейчас только четыре, и нет толп каких-нибудь морально убеждённых домохозяек и мамаш. Сквозь прозрачные стёкла витрин видны парни и девушки, с виду как раз совершеннолетние. Они-то ему и нужны.

— Простите, сэр, — Гарри легонько коснулся спины в синей майке.

Молодой мужчина обернулся, чуть нахмурившись, вгляделся в его лицо, словно пытаясь вспомнить:  
— М?..

— Вы мне пиво не пробьёте на кассе? — сразу пояснил он, взглядом указывая на заполненную снеками и двумя упаковками пива корзину.

— Да легко, — парень широко улыбнулся. — Давай сюда и жди у камер хранения.

Всё оказалось просто. Пиво перекочевало в корзинку парня, Гарри быстро расплатился и стоял, покачивая пакетом, почти у самого входа. Через пару минут двадцать баксов перекочевали в карман парня, а в пакете Гарри уютно лежали восемь банок пива.

Теперь у него были все шансы закончить вечер не фальшиво-бодрым разговором с отцом, а вполне себе почти пикником на крыше.

Гарри перешёл дорогу и всунул наушники: чувак из песни всё так же превращался в рептилию.

Он, точно как и Гарри недавно, сидел на солнышке, а потом бац, и… Парень невольно рассмеялся — любит он странные песни и вообще странные штуки. Друзья всегда подшучивали над ним за его странные шляпы, ковбойские сапоги и драные рубашки, но он обещал, что никогда не изменится и даже в сорок и в пятьдесят будет носить не то, что от него хотят все.

И он должен исполнить это обещание, прежде всего ради самого себя.

Поэтому сейчас он быстро перекусит бургером вон из того ларька, быстро позвонит папе и полезет с пивом наверх. Там он и ответит на сообщения парням и напишет чего-нибудь Диане. Не такой уж он и козел. А заодно запостит шикарный вид на Ист-Ривер в Инстаграм. И, может быть, даже не станет накладывать черно-белый фильтр. Возможно, тогда его жизнь тоже начнёт играть разными красками, и он перестанет зацикливаться на соседе-риэлторе. Ведь в этом городе столько красивых парней, вот даже, к примеру, тот, что ему пиво покупал.

Гарри едва не рассмеялся от облегчения — всё с ним нормально, он может думать о другом и о других. Всё у него получится, и Нью-Йорк никуда не денется — ляжет к его ногам.


	5. Четвёртая глава

Вешалки почти бесшумно скользили по хромированной трубе туда-сюда, встроенные лампы тускло освещали нутро шкафа. Гарри, закусив губу, слегка хмурился и неспешно перебирал рубашки. Это — слишком просто. Это — наоборот, слишком-слишком. В этом он будет похож на официанта, а в этом — на клоуна. Нужно что-то такое, в чем он будет чувствовать себя одновременно и комфортно, и чуточку изысканно.

Свидание. Гарри меньше всего ожидал от себя, что будет так рад. Вообще, он не хотел ничего подобного, когда летел сюда. Он хотел только веселиться и заниматься беспорядочным сексом везде, где только можно, и лучше всего там, где нельзя. Чтобы, наконец, оторваться от родительского контроля, дать себе вдохнуть полной грудью; и да, он хотел сделать это назло отцу. В какой-то мере. За то, что из-за него он столько лет даже лишний раз не смел взглянуть на парня с интересом. За то, что он так и не сказал никому из друзей, кто он на самом деле, за то, что вместо парня у него коробка с ассортиментом секс-шопа.

Гарри, когда решил переехать на время учебы в Штаты, ожидал влиться в какую-то бесконечную вечеринку, которую сам себе придумал, где все его мечты исполнятся за пару минут, а сомнения развеются по щелчку пальцев. Но все вышло не так. Реальность не шарахнула по голове чугунным молотком, спасибо и за это. Он плавно поднимался с глубин своих фантазий, медленно осознавая, что мечты не исполняются посредством переезда на другой континент. Не в стране дело.

Америка прекрасна, но совсем не ласкова и приветлива. Тут ничего не падает к твоим ногам. Никто не станет добиваться чего-то за тебя. Ты должен рассчитывать только на себя, ты должен быть взрослым. Ты должен стать взрослым. Нью-Йорк не любит глупых. Если ты не хочешь работать головой, хитрить, изворачиваться и подстраиваться к темпу города, то тебя тут никто и не держит. Он практически переключился с одних проблем на другие и стремительно взрослел.

Сейчас он прекрасно понимал, что, вообще-то, ему очень повезло: отец всё ещё платит за него, и, чиркнув кредиткой на кассе, он все так же может многое себе позволить. Но, несмотря на это, он чувствовал, что пора искать работу. Хотелось стать самостоятельным, начать свой путь и выйти победителем. Хотелось доказать всем, что он может добиться, что он может стать независимым, что он выживет, и город не сожрет его и не выплюнет, как шелуху от семечки.

Город заражал энергией, свободой, заставлял ускорять шаг, перебегать дорогу в неположенном месте и махать рукой полицейскому в машине, который затормозил, чтобы пропустить. В Америке за такое не штрафовали, в Британии — он бы уже разорился.

В Штатах можно перебегать дорогу на красный, но, сколько ни улыбайся, никто не продаст тебе даже бутылку пива, если твой айди гласит, что тебе нет двадцати одного. Никто не пустит тебя в клуб, если ты ещё малолетка, по штатовским меркам. Рисковать лицензией никто не станет. Тут каждый сам за себя. И в этом есть свой кайф.

Но любой закон можно обойти. Гарри, конечно, не метил в афериста мирового масштаба, но пиво в холодильнике было всегда. Просто подойди к кому-то совершеннолетнему, но помоложе, не старикашке, попроси вежливо, и всё — пиво у тебя в кармане. Вернее, в рюкзаке.

Тут не так, как дома, не так. Другая страна и другие люди, законы и требования. Не лучше и не хуже — другие. Поэтому и желания поменялись, и приоритеты вместе с ними. И было забавно, что он идёт на свидание с парнем, которого попросил купить себе пиво в то воскресенье, когда мучился с обгоревшей спиной, который первый раз помог обойти ему этот чёртов закон.

Они случайно пересеклись в прачечной, где Гарри сражался с сушилкой, и Дэниэл пришёл на помощь, включив необходимую программу. В общем-то, молча сидеть почти час было глупо, и слово за слово… И вот, теперь свидание!

Гарри вздохнул и посмотрел на часы: у него есть чуть больше часа, и лучше бы поторопиться. А первое свидание — в этот раз важно.

Сколько у него их было в школе? Да дохрена. Он начал встречаться с девчонками практически сразу, как всё про себя понял. Когда разобрался в том, что папа не простит и не примет, и сразу решил вести себя, как того требует общество. И, если честно, срать ему всегда было, как всё пройдёт. Не понравится — пошлёт его, и хорошо. Он, в общем-то, был бы только рад провалу — можно делать вид, что сердце разбито и новые девочки не интересуют. Но этого не случалось. Его природное обаяние сглаживало все шероховатости и неловкости. Он всем нравился. Ему всё прощали. Всё летело само в руки.

И он уже один раз провалился. Это был первый раз, когда его улыбки игнорировались, когда промахи подмечались и, в целом, очарование оказалось бессильным. Но если это не сработало с Луи, то это не значит, что не сработало бы больше ни с кем. Глупо снова вспоминать соседа почти перед выходом. Не нужно думать о том, что они не пересекались две недели, что он первое время ждал встречи, пытался подгадать, когда он вернётся, вывалился в прошлую субботу утром и полчаса просидел на лавке с фикусом в надежде, что всё повторится: он выйдет провожать гостя.

Хотелось рассказать, как классно в универе, как всё интересно и что люди тут замечательные. И что дома папа вроде как смирился и занят работой, что друзья пишут и Диана скучает. И всё такое… Он правда хотел поделиться этим с Луи и не знал почему, ведь Луи и знать не знал ни о его отце, ни о Диане и, казалось, не особо интересовался, куда он поступил.

Но случайных встреч не было, а позвонить в дверь он не решился. И всё сошло на нет. Особенно после судьбоносной встречи во вторник в прачечной. Дэн написал ему вечером, как и обещал, и Луи стал неважным. Ну, почти. По крайней мере, думать о нём он стал меньше.

И теперь, когда у него час на сборы, когда впереди целый вечер пятницы, он снова вспоминал о соседе и о том, как тот зевал, когда варил кофе и неодобрительно отзывался о кока-коле. Гарри, улыбнувшись воспоминанию, пошёл в кухню и достал жестяную баночку из холодильника. Дернул за чеку, вдохнул чуть ванильный аромат — он любил разнообразие во всём, и продукция кока-колы — не исключение. Пусть подавится своей ненавистью к газировке. Гарри не сдержался и показал язык стене, за которой находились апартаменты Томлинсона.

***

Ветер пьянил, пока паром вёз их с Лонг-Айленда. Это было лучшее свидание, которое можно было придумать. Хоть и единственное с парнем. Они просто болтали, и Дэн рассказывал немного о городе, немного о себе, слегка касался плеча и, когда на пароме Гарри поёжился от ветра, он стянул свой бомбер с эмблемой Никс и накинул ему на плечи. Может, он и выглядел глупо в чёрных брюках и полупрозрачной рубашке в этом бомбере, но… На самом деле, это потрясающе, когда кто-то заботится и волнуется. И обнимает сзади, когда паром проплывает мимо статуи Свободы.

Ветер путал волосы, и Гарри щекой чувствовал улыбку Дэна. И на секунду ему показалось, что если он прикроет глаза, то взлетит. Просто от счастья: от того, как хорошо, от того, как пах прохладный воздух, и от того, как сияли звёзды над подсвеченной мощными прожекторами статуей.

Хоть и звёзд тех не видно от света большого города. Об этом он и сказал Дэниэлу, пока они шли от причала к парку. И зачем-то они уселись на скамейку и наугад, смеясь, тыкали пальцем в небо, пытаясь угадать созвездия, но вместо этого напридумывали новых.

— У меня из окна почти видно Таймс-сквер, — зачем-то сказал он, когда снял бомбер Дэна у перекрёстка рядом с домом. — Её огни, в смысле. И пиво, если хочешь. Или кола. В ассортименте.

Он, на самом деле, не имел в виду ничего такого и, к своему удивлению, не хотел продолжения вечера в постели. Несмотря на то, что мечтал уже переспать с кем-то даже в аэропорту, сейчас было до ужаса странно и немного страшно, что Дэн не поймёт. Но парень действительно идеален и, даже когда они допили по второй банке пива, сидя в темноте на шезлонге, он не полез к нему даже с поцелуем.

— Какие у тебя планы на утро воскресенья? — они топтались у двери. — Завтра у меня вечером тренировка.

— Ну, — Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу, притворно нахмурился, словно у него куча дел, — возможно, сходить с тобой на ланч? — улыбнулся он, заметив, как просиял парень.

— Если хочешь, мы можем сходить в центр и подняться на смотровую площадку Эмпайр, — предложил Дэн, толкая входную дверь. — Вид оттуда охрененный.

Гарри так и замер с приоткрытым ртом от увиденной сцены. Вид и правда завораживал, хотя они ещё и не поднялись на площадку. Оказывается, Луи совсем даже не съехал в другой дом и не попал в больницу, и вообще, у него всё очень даже хорошо. Похоже, вечер пятницы удался, и он только из клуба, и даже не один.

Судя по всему, Луи и его спутник были пьяны, потому что не осилили путь до квартиры, пусть и оставалась какая-то пара метров. Пока они только самозабвенно целовались, но свет из открывшейся двери четко освещал сплетённые тела, и Гарри выхватил взглядом, что Луи уже запустил одну руку под пояс джинсов парня.

Они с Дэниэлом только молча переглянулись, и Гарри, прикрыв дверь, пошёл вперёд к лифту. Дэн пошёл следом. Парочка у стены словно не заметила, что у них появились зрители, и продолжала активно проявлять взаимную симпатию.

— Прости, мой сосед… Я не знал, что он… — Гарри никак не мог подобрать слов, хрипел и рассматривал простой узор плитки на полу. Почему ему так неловко? От поведения Луи или от того, что член напрягся в штанах?

— Да ну, — весело прошептал Дэн, — ничего же такого. Пятница же. Спасибо за вечер, — он наклонился, поцеловав Гарри в щёку, и махнул на прощание перед тем, как нажать на кнопку первого этажа.

— Тебе спасибо, — прошептал он закрывшимся дверям, отчего-то ощущая себя скотиной. А он ведь даже ничего плохого не сделал.

Гарри секунду постоял, в надежде, что они опомнятся и всё же свалят в квартиру, но приглушённый поцелуем стон оповестил, что никто никуда не собирался. Он медленно пошёл к двери, стараясь не пялиться сильно откровенно, но, блядь, как?!

Он не сдержался и, развернувшись, открыто осмотрел парочку. И черт его побери! Луи, подставив шею парню, смотрел на него из-под прикрытых век и, стоило им встретиться взглядами, как он едва слышно выдохнул:  
— Детка…

А дальше Гарри уже не досматривал и не дослушивал. Рванув дверь на себя, он быстро её захлопнул и провернул замок, словно они могли бы вломиться следом и устроить оргию на его кровати.

Настроение скатилось до отметки минус три, и Гарри, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать. Вечер был безнадёжно испорчен. Блядский сосед всё время появляется так некстати и каждый раз всё ему портит. Он две недели не высовывался, и надо же было сегодня…

Он не должен был, не должен! Он не имел никакого права!

У него был ужин, прогулка на пароме и статуя, мать её, Свободы, и Дэн ему свою куртку на плечи накинул, и на звёзды они смотрели, так какого хера он думает не о нём?! Не об этом двадцатитрёхлетнем тренере по теннису и студенте NYMC. Гарри мысленно застонал — Дэн не шёл в голову, как ни старался он о нём вспоминать; в голове крутилась только сцена у стены, и в ушах звучало на репите это томлинсоновское протяжное «деееткааа».

Какого черта ему хочется выйти и отодрать этого незнакомого парня, чтобы оказаться на его месте? Чтобы Луи ему подставлял шею и трогал руками под чуть спущенными джинсами. Чтобы прогибался и терся о него, а не об этого везунчика из клуба, или где они там встретились?! Почему ему всё ещё есть дело до этого?

Гарри, выдохнув, сел на кровати и посмотрел на часы — уже почти час ночи, а сна ни в одном глазу, и член в штанах нихрена не падает — предатель. Он выключил свет, стянул одежду и откинул в угол.

Ему даже стараться не нужно, чтоб удержать картинку — Луи с незнакомцем словно отпечатались на обратной стороне век. Он поставил локти на колени и потёр лицо ладонями. Луи просто напился и не нашёл сил дотащить парня в квартиру. Не нужно думать, что соседу есть дело до малолетки и он это своё «детка» выдохнул специально для него. И дрочить сейчас было бы очень глупо, даже смешно как-то.

Гарри, усмехнувшись, посмотрел вниз между своих ног:  
— Да успокойся ты уже, никто на тебя не претендует.

Член в ответ не проронил ни слова, только слегка качнулся, когда напрягся пресс.

— Молчишь? Ну и молчи, — он не станет дрочить, не пойдёт на поводу у своего тела, и контрастный душ ему в этом поможет. Гарри поднялся и, громко шлепая босыми ногами, направился в ванную.

***

Гарри не собирался с ним играть в бильярд или ещё во что-то, особенно после вчерашнего. Наверное, лучше бы держаться от него подальше, чтобы не сбивал с мыслей о Дэне, чтобы не хотелось больше, как ненормальному, трахать себя после таких сцен у дверей.

Но если вы живёте в одном доме, то шансов не пересекаться почти нет.

Под вечер, покончив со всеми делами, Гарри выполз на крышу поваляться под открытым небом, наконец, дослушать последнюю подборку «инди» на спотифай под холодную банку Будвайзера.

Поднявшись на крышу, он вдохнул, зажмурившись, постоял пару секунд, вдыхая прохладный воздух, и перед тем, как направиться к шезлонгам, огляделся. Под застеклённым навесом, в дальнем углу крыши, горели низкие треугольные лампы, и с приятным костяным звуком катались шары. Разумеется, звуки не доносились из дальнего угла крыши, но Гарри прекрасно знал, как кий ударяет шар.

Он не планировал играть сейчас, но хотелось рассмотреть поближе столы и, может, пригласить завтра Дэна или парней с универа. Пока хорошая погода, вполне можно замутить барбекю и покатать шары.

С этими мыслями он и толкнул дверь. Два стола — с русским, три — с пулом. Гарри понятия не имел, как играть в американку, и зацепился краем глаза за игру. Парень играл один, но, если честно, катал шары с такой лёгкостью, что партнёр бы только мешал и портил впечатление от идеальной игры. Гарри и сам так мог, но только не в пул. Он припоминал, что там какие-то дурацкие правила, но в его компании никто не интересовался этим, и он не углублялся.

— Эй, иди сюда, Домовёнок, — Гарри вздрогнул от знакомого прозвища и поднял глаза от сукна. Кто бы ещё это, блядь, мог быть, если не Луи? С его-то везением…

— Ты хорош, — «особенно после вчерашнего», — хотелось добавить, но он промолчал. — Красиво бьёшь.

— Хочешь? — Луи подошёл к столику и отпил из бокала. Пена нарисовала смешные усы над губой, и он, поморщившись, вытер их ладонью. — Поиграй со мной, мелкий?

И, если честно, даже мысли отказать у него не возникло. Он с утра собирался его ненавидеть и игнорировать, делать вид, что они только соседи и ничего _такого_ не происходило. И это было смешно, он сам понимал, потому что _«всё такое»_ происходило только в его голове. Это он сам себе всё додумал, дофантазировал, а Луи же ничего _«такого»_ и не делал. Просто был вежливым и, может, чуть более заботливым, чем бывают соседи.

«Поиграй со мной» звучало, как намёк на большее, чем бильярд — по крайней мере, Гарри бы этого очень хотелось. Но это в очередной раз просто его фантазия. И ему, блядь, стыдно, у него вроде бы как завтра свидание, а он тут… Но ведь это просто бильярд, и хуже от того, что он сыграет, никому же не будет, верно?

— Я не мелкий, — произнёс он, стараясь звучать убедительно, но сам услышал в своём голосе улыбку.

— Ты крупный, — согласился Луи и протянул ему кий. — Твои — полосатые.

Натирая острие мелом, Гарри подумал, что для начала нужно было бы хоть правила уточнить, а то так и пролететь не долго.

— Разобьёшь? — Луи убрал треугольник и выставил белый шар по центру. — Детям нужно уступать.

Гарри фыркнув прошёл к столу и наклонился. Сейчас он ему покажет ребёнка. Не может же быть, чтоб он не смог обыграть. Он всегда играл лучше всех, и размеры стола тут не важны!

— Смотри не разревись, как младенец, когда я надеру тебе зад, — Гарри подмигнул ухмыляющемуся мужчине и прицелился.

Через пятнадцать минут игры Гарри хотелось снять футболку и отжать — он был уверен, что она насквозь мокрая. Это, блин, как другая игра совсем! Вроде бы и шары те же, но мельче, и стол такой же, но ниже! Ещё и эти правила свой-чужой, бей только битком, чёрт. Луи легко загонял свои в лузы, и у него остался последний шанс проиграть хотя бы не вхолостую. Гарри выдохнул, собрался с мыслями и ударил.

Шар снова покатился в борт и уткнулся в сукно.

— Что за дерьмовая игра, — Гарри со стуком положил кий на стол. — Я не привык ко всему такому… маленькому.

— У тебя гигантомания, Добби, — рассмеялся Луи и точным ударом отправил зелёный шар в лузу. Полосатый шар Гарри мягко откатился к длинному борту.

Вот и всё — Луи выиграл всухую.

— Ты, кажется, мне задницу обещал надрать, чтоб до слёз? — Луи оперся на стол и довольно взглянул на него. — Как-то плакать мне пока совсем не хочется, а тебе дать платочек?

— Ты взрослый человек, Луи, — буркнул Гарри, складывая шары на стол. — А утверждаешься за счёт подростка, который никогда не играл в это мелкое американское дерьмо.

— Ребёнок хочет, чтоб его научили? — он не ожидал, что Луи подошёл так близко, и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал дыхание на щеке. — Я могу научить подростка американскому дерьму, если он хочет.

Блядь. Чёрт его побери, если это не флирт. Зачем это нужно Луи, непонятно, он, вроде как, вниманием не обделён, но…

— Да, мистер Томлинсон, ребёнок желает, чтобы вы его как следует научили, — состроив самую невинную рожицу, ответил Гарри. В конце концов, Луи тут не один, кто умеет выражаться неоднозначно.

— Отлично. Тогда встань, раздвинь ноги и прогнись, — Луи провёл по его спине сверху вниз горячей ладонью, и Гарри послушно последовал прикосновению. — Только кий не забудь.

И, похоже, этот раунд выиграл тоже Томлинсон.

***

Лифт мягко начал опускаться вниз, и Гарри прикрыл глаза. Ноги гудели и дрожали, и непонятно от чего: от того ли, что они три часа не присаживались, или от того, что Луи то и дело подходил и прижимался со спины под предлогом проверки, правильно ли он держит кий и зайдёт ли шар. Гарри быстро схватил суть игры, но отчаянно мухлевал, стараясь держать неправильно или целиться не в ту сторону. И было бы глупо верить, что Луи не заметил. Игра уже отошла на второй план, превращаясь в фарс, бесконечный флирт и дурачество. И Гарри совсем забыл и о времени, и о Дэне и о том, что собирался игнорировать соседа. Сейчас он был до неприличия, по-детски, счастлив, радость была ощутимой — она покалывала ладони, щекотала между лопаток, заставляла глупо улыбаться и сдерживать беспричинный смех. Его словно веселящим газом накачали, до того было легко и хорошо. Странный вечер. Странный. И лучший из всех, что у него был.

— Просыпайся, Крупный, — Луи потянул его за руку и вывел из лифта. — Тебя ждут великие дела.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что меня ждёт? — он улыбнулся, жалея что касание было таким коротким.

— Потому что мне так хочется, — Луи прошёл чуть вперёд по коридору, и стало обидно, что ему внезапно снова стало как будто всё равно. Как и не было этого вечера в бильярдной и ленивого флирта.

— Надеюсь, твой парень не против, что ты проводишь вечер не с ним, — сказал Гарри, всовывая ключ в замок. Просто так сказал, из вредности.

Луи только пожал плечами и улыбнулся в ответ, из-за чего у Гарри на секунду перехватило дыхание. И это совсем-совсем плохой знак. Не от Луи должно так колотиться сердце и не за его прикосновениями нужно тянуться.

— Спокойной ночи, Добби, — кивнул Томлинсон и захлопнул дверь, оставляя его один на один с полным недоумением и растерянностью.

Что он сделал не так?! Что сказал?! Когда?! Внезапно он почувствовал себя ребёнком, который понял, что и праздник поддельный, и шары почти сдулись, а вместо подарков в коробках — старые газеты. Дерьмо какое-то.

Гарри со злостью шарахнул дверью, смутно надеясь, что у соседа немного заложит уши или хотя бы штукатурка на потолке даст крошечную трещинку.


	6. Пятая глава

Воскресенье встретило прохладой на контрасте со вчерашним жарким вечером в бильярдной. Гарри поёжился, пожалев, что натянул слишком тонкий свитер, и зашагал в сторону набережной, где они договорились встретиться с Дэниэлом. До встречи ещё оставалось минут двадцать, и он вышел сильно заранее — оставаться дома не хотелось.

На набережной гулял ветер, и Гарри, засунув ладони в карманы джинсов, подошёл к ограде. Ист-Ривер неприветливо блестела серым отражающимся в ней небом, и не хватало только дождя, чтобы всё стало окончательно паскудным.

Гарри отчаянно пытался настроиться на свидание, вернуть тот настрой, что был вечером в пятницу, а в голову навязчиво лез Томлинсон со своими шутками и прикосновениями, тем, как он прижимался со спины, чуть наклоняя его своим корпусом вперёд, чтоб удар вышел правильным. Как, словно случайно, тёрся об него бедром, когда шёл за своим пивом; как, подмигнув, заказал Гарри большой стакан колы у местного бармена. И тем, как блеснули глаза Луи, когда он, не сдержавшись, сильно втянул колу через трубочку.

Вчера всё это застилали эмоции, все подробности смазывались дрожащей под рёбрами необоснованной радостью, всё было как матовой плёнкой накрыто. За ночь плёнка слетела, и всё это обрушилось на него тонной деталей, которые он бы и хотел забыть, да не мог. Голова гудела, словно он напился, но даже одинокая банка Будвайзера так и осталась валяться на дне рюкзака запаянной.

Порыв ветра поднял мельчайшие капельки воды и кинул их Гарри в лицо. Тот, поморщившись, выдохнул и отёр щёку рукавом. С левой стороны, под рёбрами, болело, тянуло, и дыхание получалось коротким и прерывистым.

«Спокойной ночи, Добби». Вот и всё, что он услышал на прощание. Словно нахуй послал. Стенку поставил с надписью: «Посторонним вход запрещён». Гарри бы хотел прорваться за эту преграду, хотел бы узнать, что он сказал не так, что сделал, почему вместо шуток и улыбок он получил щелчок по носу. А ещё он очень хотел бы узнать, нахера ему это нужно: лезть туда, куда запрещено.

Есть Дэн — простой и понятный, как арифметика для пятилеток. Который трогательно накидывал свой бомбер и прижимался со спины, обнимал, согревая. Который вчера писал смешные смс-ки, который обещал познакомить его с городом. Которому он, похоже, нравился. И зачем он, вместо того, чтобы вприпрыжку бежать к нему, стоит и пялится на холодную воду, вспоминая того, кому похуй. Неужели людям всегда нужны именно те, кому на них плевать?

Он задрал голову и посмотрел в затянутое тучами небо. Где-то высоко кружились какие-то птицы и пролетал вертолёт. Каждый решает сам за себя, его жизнь в его же руках. И только ему решать, кого пускать, а кого оставлять за жёлтой табличкой с красной надписью.

***

— Не открывай глаза, ладно? — парень аккуратно его вёл за собой, держа за руку. Гарри честно закрыл глаза и вцепился в ладонь Дэна мертвой хваткой — звуки города и шум толпы казались гораздо громче, и всё искажалось. Он всего ожидал: что он вот-вот врежется в кого-то или на него вылетит грузовик и размажет по асфальту. — Мы уже почти на месте. Не думай, что это что-то нереальное, просто… Открывай! Мне показалось…

Гарри открыл глаза и тут же прищурился: даже свет пасмурного дня оказался очень ярким после нескольких минут в темноте.

— Это просто…

— Дэн… — по-глупому защипало глаза и перехватило дыхание. Это было так мило и немного трогательно.

— Я просто подумал, что, может, ты захочешь поесть…

— Нормальную еду! — смеясь, перебил его Гарри. — О Боже, да! — Гарри втянул носом воздух, словно принюхиваясь. — Я очень соскучился.

Как ни крути, но в чём-то Гарри был консерватором. Или, скорее, осторожничал. Он с трудом привыкал к новым блюдам, предпочитая классические бургеры или британскую кухню. Те же стейки казались чем-то диким — только прожарок видов пять! Как они ориентируются? Он никак не мог это запомнить и предпочитал не рисковать. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не найдётся человек, который сможет набрать «911», если его скрутит.

— Боюсь только, что на традиционный завтрак мы не успели, — Дэн, казалось, с облегчением выдохнул, словно он сомневался в том, понравится ли Гарри эта идея.

— Я как-нибудь приготовлю тебе, если ты хочешь, — он придержал двери, пропуская парня внутрь, не задумываясь о том, насколько двусмысленно прозвучало его предложение. — Это совсем просто.

— Договорились, — Дэн широко улыбнулся и, взяв Гарри за руку, повёл его в глубь зала следом за подошедшим официантом.

— Ты так и не рассказал, почему выбрал Штаты, — Дэн откинулся на спинку стула и расправил салфетку на коленях.

— Ну, — Гарри повторил его манипуляции с салфеткой, — подальше от папы, не хотел, чтобы он узнал, ну… что я с парнями.

— Он до сих пор не в курсе? — в голосе парня звучало недоверие и удивление. — Как так?

— Я хорошо скрывался, — хохотнул он, не собираясь говорить Дэну, что никогда не имел дел с парнями. Целоваться он умел, про секс в курсе, да и, как бы, после того количества игрушек, что у него были, сам себя девственником он считал только психологическим. А это уже его личное дело. — Сюда он случайно не заедет, а там… — он покачал головой, — прятаться надоело. Да и уговорить его не так сложно было. Ему главное — чтобы я учился по сути, а SUNY отличное место.

— Так-то да, отличное. А… А мама?

Гарри на секунду опустил глаза, и это не ускользнуло от внимания парня.

— Прости, прости. Я не должен… Я…

— Да нет, — Гарри замолк, позволяя официанту расставить напитки, и, отпив большой глоток колы, продолжил: — отец и маму выгнал. Ну, не выгнал, конечно, развёлся просто и отсудил меня. Он до сих пор считает, что она бы не вырастила из меня нормального мужика. Размазня была бы, ей только девочек воспитывать, так он говорил. И как бы… — Гарри глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел Дэну в глаза. — Мужика из меня он тоже не вырастил.

— Ну, — Дэн побарабанил пальцами по столу и посмотрел поверх головы Гарри, — мужика в его понимании.

— Да, — он, кивнув, смял бумажную салфетку и теперь катал из неё шарик. — В его понимании — нет. Поэтому я и выбрал Штаты.

— Прости, — парень потянулся и накрыл его ладонь рукой. — Я не должен был спрашивать.

— Да брось, — Гарри улыбнулся, — я бы мог не отвечать, если бы не хотел. Всё нормально.

Он старался говорить спокойно и уверенно, ведь на самом деле его никто не пытал, мог ответить, что угодно, но зачем-то выложил правду. Зачем Дэну это всё нужно? Кому интересно знать его проблемы и про папу? И как объяснить, что отец и не мудак вовсе, а просто… сам по себе такой и любит его очень сильно. Зря он всё испортил, только начал приходить в себя после этого Луи с его выебонами, повеселел, так сам всё похерил…

— Ваш заказ, — радостно объявил подошедший официант, и Дэн убрал свою ладонь с его руки, чтоб не мешать. Гарри разжал пальцы, и официант проворно убрал скатанную в шарик салфетку на поднос. — Приятного аппетита.

За окном сияло солнце, наконец, вылезшее из толстого одеяла туч, гудели машины, галдели туристы. Внушительный кусок пирога на тарелке выглядел аппетитно, да и пах соответствующе. Так странно, что в мире ничего не изменилось от того, что он только что рассказал.

А может, так и должно быть? Может, ничего и не изменилось на самом деле? Он ведь остался тем же, что и был полчаса назад.

Гарри пододвинул стул и, взяв нож в руку, посмотрел на парня, сидящего перед ним. Дэн, подперев подбородок рукой, смотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Что? — Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся к вилке.

— Да нет, ничего, — казалось, тот чуть смутился, словно не ожидал, что Гарри заметит его взгляд. — Просто засмотрелся, — добавил он и склонился к своему стейку.

***

— Мне понравилась их кухня, — сказал Дэн, придерживая двери и выпуская Гарри на улицу из ресторана.

— Конечно, — рассмеялся он, — ты же заказал американский стейк. Как самый настоящий американец.

— Ну, знаешь ли, не все такие отважные, как ты. Может быть, мне было страшно?

— О да, мы только и делаем, что захватываем Америку и американцев, знаешь? Ты меня тоже должен бояться. Может, тебе грозит опасность?

Парень широко улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
— Может, я и не против? — он протянул Гарри руку, и тот, секунду помешкав, вложил свою ладонь в его.

— Мне немного странно, — признался он, когда они подошли к остановке. — Что мы так идём и никому до этого нет дела, — он посмотрел на их переплетенные пальцы.

— Это Нью-Йорк. Чем он и хорош: ты видишь всех, а тебя — никто.

Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь:  
— В общем-то, иногда и не так плохо, когда до тебя нет никому дела.

Дэн только притянул его к себе ближе и положил голову на плечо.

«Дэн классный», — думал Гарри, пялясь в окно. Им пришлось сесть на разные сидения, так как двух свободных мест рядом не оставалось. Он классный, и ему нравился, тут и думать нечего. Он заботливый, нежный и почти не лезет в душу. У него есть чувство юмора и он любит обниматься. И он ему нравится, так? Так. Конечно, так.

Гарри раздражали эти навязчивые мысли. Казалось, он сам себя уговаривает, что… Да нет, не уговаривает. Всё так и есть: он вытянул счастливый билет и получил такого парня, о котором и мечтать не мог, потому что не знал, что такие бывают — всё понимает, всё предугадывает, водит по городу и кормит едой, по которой он соскучился. Он и сам о себе бы лучше не позаботился.

Автобус въехал на Бруклинский мост, а значит, они вот-вот будут дома. Гарри поёрзал на сидении — какое-то неясное беспокойство закручивалось внутри, щекотало и заставляло кусать губы.

Он и забыл о том, что утром нервничал и психовал из-за придурка соседа. А сейчас, видимо, вспомнил, и тревога нахлынула новой волной. По крайней мере, он не видел никаких других предпосылок своего состояния, да и после такого прекрасного дня вечер обещал быть ничем не хуже.

— Зайдёшь? — спросил Гарри, когда они подошли к зданию. На город тихо опускался ленивый воскресный вечер, и, казалось, даже время перестало лететь с бешеной скоростью. Он так устал, что мечтал развалиться перед телевизором в компании хорошего фильма и бутылочки пива. Всё равно спешить некуда.

— Извини, — Дэн с сожалением разжал пальцы, выпуская его ладонь, — у меня ещё задание по физиологии не дописано, а так бы… Может быть, оставишь приглашение открытым на следующий раз?

— Конечно, — Гарри стало чуть обидно, что вечер заканчивается, а вместе с ним и это идеальное свидание. — В любой другой раз.

— Как думаешь, — начал парень, когда они вошли в холл и Гарри нажал кнопку вызова лифта, — а это можно считать третьим свиданием? Если засчитать, что в прачечной было первое?

— Ну, — Гарри глупо хихикнул, понимая, куда тот клонит. — Я думаю, что мы можем засчитать стирку трусов за свидание…

Дэн слегка притянул его к себе и, легонько коснувшись губами, поцеловал. Он был нежным и осторожным, словно боялся навредить. И Гарри полностью растворился в этих легких, почти невесомых прикосновениях губ. Это был его первый поцелуй с парнем, если не считать поцелуя с Тэдом во время игры в бутылочку, после которого оба картинно плевались. Он прижимался к парню, чуть притягивая к себе за затылок, и, когда поцелуй перетёк в более интенсивный, за спиной послышалось лёгкое покашливание. Дэн тут же отшатнулся и слегка затуманенным взглядом посмотрел Гарри за спину.

— Добрый вечер, — послышался знакомый голос, и Гарри медленно повернулся.

— Добрый вечер, Луи, — кто бы ещё, блядь, это мог быть!

— Наверное, снова один лифт отключили, что-то долго едет, — Томлинсон мастерски завёл светскую беседу, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть:

— Наверное, — и в этот же момент тренькнул лифт, приветливо распахнув створки.

— Я пойду, — неловко пробормотал Дэн. — Напишу позже, ладно?

— Ладно, — попугаем повторил он и зачем-то добавил: — Попозже. Да.

Голова слегка кружилась от поцелуя, и он всё ещё туго соображал.

— Пока тогда, — парень, неловко клюнув его в щёку, быстро направился к выходу.

Гарри шагнул в лифт, краем глаза заметив, как Луи убрал ногу от полозьев. Мог бы и не ждать! Очень надо.

— Извини, я не хотел вам мешать, — Томлинсон засунул портфель под мышку и пошевелил пальцами, словно они затекли.

— Ничего, всё нормально.

Гарри пожал плечами и уставился на огонёк табло, который перескакивал с этажа на этаж. Хотя нормально и не было ничего. Близость Луи смущала, тревожила даже, хоть он ничего такого и не делал. Стоял, устало прислонившись к блестящей стене, и потирал переносицу указательным и большим пальцами. Запонки тускло мерцали в свете верхней лампы, и Гарри, вздрогнув, обнаружил, что уже не за огоньком смотрит, а на Луи в зеркало.

— Я думал, ты по выходным не работаешь? — лучше было говорить, глядя в глаза, а не подглядывать за отражением. Честнее, что ли.

— Джонатан — идиот, поэтому я работал сегодня, — Луи поднял голову и похрустел шеей. — Одна головная боль от него.

— Может, уволишь? — Гарри первым вышел из лифта и пошёл к квартирам, подавляя дикое желание пригласить Луи на фильм. Он хотел пересмотреть сегодня «Однажды в Америке», и почему-то ему казалось, что Луи тоже нравятся истории о гангстерах. — Зачем он тебе нужен такой?

— Затем, что он хорошо отсасывает и подставляется, — зло ответил Луи, проворачивая ключ в замке. — Нашему шефу, — закончил он и захлопнул двери.

Гарри и сам понять не мог, чему улыбается, от чего так на душе полегчало. Как будто ему есть дело до того, спал Луи с тем Джонатаном, который помимо шефа ещё и с малолетками на квартирах успевал трахаться, или не спал. Но почему-то мысль, что «минус один», страшно, иррационально радовала.

Телефон чирикнул, и он, разблокировав экран, уставился на сообщение. Диане снова приспичило поговорить. Вот вам и фильм. Придётся весь вечер болтать с бывшей, которая всё ещё не смирилась с этим фактом. И чего ей не спится?!

***

Гарри ехал, уткнувшись носом в чей-то коричневый, промокший от дождя плащ, и мысленно прокручивал разговор с Дианой. Зачем ей нужны эти скандалы, откуда эта глупая ревность?!

— У тебя уже кто-то есть, да? — она некрасиво плакала и шмыгала носом. Даже через дерьмовую камеру ноутбука было видно, как чёрная тушь размазывается под глазами. — Гарри, я же… Мы же… — и она снова разревелась.

Так глупо всё, так глупо. Он надеялся, что всё у неё быстро пройдёт, что она забудет о нём и найдёт нормального, кто сможет её любить, а не делать вид. Наверное, и правда есть что-то в том, что сильнее всего люди привязываются к тем, кому на них плевать. Ну, почти плевать, ладно.

Гарри постарался отстраниться от коричневого плаща и повернул голову. Теперь он видел кусочек окна и бегущие капли дождя. Надо бы купить зонт. Прозрачный такой, большой, как купол. Сесть под ним на лавку в Централ Парке и смотреть сквозь него на то, как с неба срываются капли и разбиваются об упругий полиэтилен, или из чего там делают зонты.

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, люблю, — шептала она срывающимся голосом, видимо, стараясь не разбудить маму. Ди была младше его на год, ей оставался последний класс перед выпуском, и, наверное, в этом и была вся беда. — Бекки со Стефом, Энн с Купером, а я…

А она, разумеется, одна. Одна. Одна, потому что его любит. Потому что у них были такие отношения, как она хотела. Образцово-показательные. Все завидовали. Он бы, наверное, понимал, чему завидуют, если бы ему не было так похер. Гарри реально не заморачивался, просто выполнял её нехитрые прихоти: цветы, кино, на машине подвозил, на вечеринки ходили. Да и секс, наверное, был неплох, по крайней мере для неё. О том, каково было ему, он вспоминать не любил. Ведь даже вчерашний поцелуй с Дэном был в миллион раз лучше. И как бы стыдно ему не было это признать.

— Ты же приедешь? — виднелась горка смятых салфеток, а кончик её носа покраснел и опух. — На рождественские каникулы, Хаз? Ты же приедешь?

Он бы даже ей всё рассказал: что это не её вина, что он уехал, что ему вообще было нужно всегда другое. Он бы даже признался, что любил её, но как сестру, но не так, как она хотела. И, честно сказать, не мог понять, жалел он её или боялся, что она расскажет всем, что он гей, и это дойдёт до отца. Он не сможет приехать, он не уверен в том, что сможет ей врать хоть ещё немного.

Вчера, когда в Британии было уже ближе к утру, а в Нью-Йорке даже вечер ещё толком не закончился, Гарри долго лежал в полумраке на своём шезлонге. Положив голову на подушку, он смотрел на ночные огни города, который не спит, и не мог придумать, как всё это разрулить с минимальными потерями для него, и, несмотря на истерику на другом конце земного шара, он ничуть не жалел о том, что сбежал. Город пока не принимал его, они знакомились, находили общие точки соприкосновения, и Гарри чувствовал, как ему становится легче дышать. Как он становится свободнее. И, может быть, это было верным решением: захлопнуть крышку ноутбука посреди разговора. Может быть, если он разобьёт её веру в него, как в идеального парня, всем станет только легче.

Подходя с Марком — парнем, с которым они сидели на истории — к университетскому корпусу, Гарри достал телефон.

«Всё равно люблю тебя, хоть ты и мудак».

Блядь.

Лучше б Дэн написал. А то молчит со вчерашнего вечера. Гарри глотнул чай и прикусил язык — горячо. Нужно подавить в себе этот приступ дурацкой паники. У Дэна дела, и, если что, он всегда может написать первым.


	7. Шестая глава

Настроение было таким же угрюмым, как и сегодняшнее небо. Дождь в городе поселился основательно, и с понедельника низкие тучи прочно обосновались на верхушках самых высоких небоскрёбов. Дождь, Диана, по истории вкатили низший бал, на завтра нужно дописать эссе и ноль планов на выходные. Зря он отказал Мэг, которая звала на вечеринку в субботу, ой зря. Она, конечно, с намёком приглашала, но… Гарри до последнего надеялся, что Дэн объявится. А он пропал с радаров, как какой-то корабль-призрак.

И непонятно, что не так-то ему было? Ему казалось, что всё идёт очень даже хорошо, идеально. Вряд ли Дэна отвернуло после поцелуя, вряд ли дело в Луи… И вообще, Томлинсон тут ни при чём. Почему он вечно влезает в его голову?

Гарри попытался сосредоточиться на речи преподавателя, но его неудержимо клонило в сон, и он снова положил голову на скрещённые руки. С соседнего ряда ему помахала Мэг, и он выдавил из себя улыбку.

Какая-то хуйня с ним происходит. Давно должен был сказать ей, что его интересуют парни, а не миленькие девчонки, как она. Но почему-то он всё тормозил и смущённо подбирал отмазки, срочные дела себе придумывал.

Господи, ведь он ехал сюда, чтобы стать свободным. Чтобы жить своей жизнью, чтобы ничего не бояться. А в итоге это всё не слишком-то отличается от того, что было дома. Разве что он, наконец, поцеловался с парнем, который тут же слинял от него.

Он всё время мысленно прокручивал тот день и никак не мог выловить свой косяк. Может, не стоило про маму говорить? Может, целовался он херово? А может, он узнал про то, что они с Луи в пятницу играли в бильярд и что… Ну, что со стороны это выглядело не совсем невинно? Да ладно, откуда бы? Не следил же он за ним… Вспоминая тот вечер в бильярдной, Гарри чувствовал себя нашкодившим щеночком. Ничего не было, разумеется, но он-то знал, что не было потому, что Луи не зашёл дальше дурачества и безобидного флирта. Сам за себя Гарри сказать ничего не мог, не мог и гарантировать, что, зайди Луи чуть дальше, он смог бы дать ему отпор. Не захотел бы. И от этого было ужасно стыдно и неловко перед парнем, который пытался ему понравиться. А мысли о Луи тут совсем-совсем лишние. Для Томлинсона это была просто забава, поэтому и ему самому не стоит уделять этому много внимания.

Ведь он скучал по Дэну и злился, что тот исчез. Но сейчас ему оставалось только гадать и думать, что произошло и куда делся тот милый парень, который трогательно держал его за руку и нежно целовал перед лифтом. Трубку Дэн не брал, сам не звонил, смс не писал. Надо было хоть фамилию спросить, на фейсбуке бы, может, нашёл… Увы, до этого он не догадался раньше.

Перед носом хлопнулся сложенный вчетверо листок, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из грустных рассуждений. «Выпьем кофе после английского?» — размашистым почерком наискось. Как на зло, именно с Мэг у него было очень много общих занятий, в том числе и английский. «Ладно, давай», — нацарапал он почти стёртым до дерева простым карандашом и кинул записку ей на стол.

Зачем он это делает, зачем соглашается? Он даже кофе не любит. Что он ей скажет? Прости, милая, но я больше по парням?

Блядь, как же всё сложно, Гарри перерисовал таблицу с доски и уставился в окно. Ему и хочется и колется рассказать. Как бы он ни храбрился, внутренний страх никуда не делся. Словно быть геем — это какое-то преступление. Словно в этом есть что-то позорное.

Хуёво, когда в большом городе у тебя нет друзей, а только новые знакомые. Поговорить бы с кем-то об этом, пусть бы кто успокоил, сказал бы, что любит его и таким. Но он один. Дэн его бросил, а больше никого и не было. На мгновение возникший образ Луи с пивными усами он тоже вычеркнул из короткого воображаемого списка друзей. Луи у него тоже нет, не нужно себе ничего выдумывать.

***

Они добежали до Старбакса под её ярким зонтиком, словно в насмешку над Гарри, разукрашенным радужным. Каждая секция — свой цвет. Истерия внутри нарастала, и ему приходилось то и дело прикусывать щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться, ведь ничего смешного и не происходило. Мэг прижалась к его боку и положила руку на сгиб руки, в которой он держал её зонт. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх и чуть застенчиво улыбалась. И, чёрт возьми, что он ей сейчас скажет? Как можно ей что-то сказать, кроме как «Да, милая, я пойду с тобой куда угодно»? Раньше он девушкам не отказывал.

К его разочарованию, столик они нашли быстро. Он всё надеялся, что Старбакс будет забит до отказа и им придётся разойтись, отложив беседу на другой день. Или навсегда. Стыдно было от своей трусости, но ничего поделать с этим он не мог.

Мэг поставила свой стакан с высокой горкой взбитых сливок и влезла на высокий стул. Гарри устало и совсем не грациозно плюхнулся рядом и уставился на свой стакан колы. Совсем не по погоде, но что поделать, если к кофе он так и не пристрастился, а разводить чайную церемонию в этой забегаловке — как-то глупо.

Их столик — не столик даже, а высокий подоконник — выходил прямо на оживлённую улицу, и он молча, совершенно не представляя, о чём с ней говорить, считал жёлтые такси на перекрёстке.

— Гарри, — начала Мэг на седьмой машине.

— Да? — оторвался он.

Загорелся зелёный, и восьмая жёлтая машина повернула налево.

— Я просто… Думала, может, в кино завтра? Пойдём?

Она правда милая. Сидит в обычных джинсах, кедах и футболке с Микки Маусом. И волосы собраны в хвост. И, наверное, она бы ему понравилась, если бы…

— Мэг, это… Это классно, но… — он не может. Правда не может снова окунуться в это бесконечное враньё.

— Но? — она поджала губы и чуть вздёрнула подбородок.

Обиделась, — понял Гарри. Да он, блин, девчонок читает, как первоклассник — алфавит. Только нахрен ему это умение нужно.

— Ты не обижайся только…

— Да что, блин, не так тебе?! — взвилась она сердито и, отвернувшись, зачерпнула ложкой взбитые сливки.

— Понимаешь, дело не в тебе…

— Ага, не во мне, а в тебе. Как всегда. Давай, ну, скажи, что не так?!

Ой, да к чёрту всё!

— Член.

— Что? — у неё смешно вытянулось лицо, и Гарри, не удержавшись, всё же засмеялся. Вот он и сказал. Если проигнорировать липкий комок паники и влажные ладони, то и не страшно вовсе.

— Я гей, Мэг. Мне нравятся парни. Члены. Плоская волосатая грудь. Относительно… Ну и всё такое…

— Всё такое, — повторила она. — Гей значит, — девушка, чуть нахмурившись, смотрела в окно. Гарри, съёжившись на своём стуле, ждал, что будет дальше. Честно сказать, он не знал, какая реакция возможна, это был первый раз, когда он кому-либо открылся.

— А по тебе так сразу и не скажешь. Хотя… — она осмотрела его с головы до ног, словно и правда искала какие-то признаки. — Ну, ты мог как бы сразу сказать. Намекнуть хоть. А то я, как дура, за тобой хожу. Думала, ты просто… Ну, типа британец, цену набиваешь, что-то вроде.

— Да куда уж, — он помешал трубочкой содовую. — Я просто… Я не знаю, как это нужно сообщать. Как намекать — тоже не знаю. Тебе первой прямо сказал, — он снова уставился в окно и насчитал пять жёлтых такси, три из которых были свободны, судя по горящей лампочке. — Извини.

Девушка пожала плечами и принялась вырисовывать завитки на поверхности напитка из оставшихся сливок.

— Я никому не скажу, — наконец оторвавшись, произнесла она. — Это ведь не моё дело. Но ты, если хочешь продолжать это скрывать, просто говори, что у тебя есть девушка, ну, что-то такое. Ну, или найди какую-то, чтобы вопросов не было.

Гарри внезапно сам удивился невесть откуда нахлынувшей злости, захотелось заорать, что он устал. Что он устал врать, что у него есть девушка, или врать девушке, что он её любит. Он просто не знает, блядь, как это — быть открытым геем и как не давать надежды, не давать повода думать, что он просто строит из себя цацу и набивает цену!

Но Мэг не виновата, никто, блядь, не виноват в том, что он потерялся и нахер никому не нужен такой, какой он есть. Ни дома, ни в Нью-Йорке. Ни отцу, ни Дэну, пошёл бы он на хуй! Он в очередной раз не оправдал чьих-то ожиданий, о которых был ни сном ни духом.

Мэг спокойно допила кофе, спрыгнула со стула и, накинув куртку, положила руку ему на плечо:  
— Ты в любом случае, если хочешь, приходи на вечеринку.

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул. Он уже знал, что никуда не пойдёт.

Из колонки лилась какая-то французская неуместно-бодрая мелодия, за спиной шумели посетители и смеялся бариста. Гарри положил голову на руки и уставился на стакан — пузырьки всё так же беззаботно поднимались со дна и, не подозревая о своей короткой жизни, неслись вверх, где взрывались едва заметными глазу брызгами. На перекрёстке снова загорелся красный, и до смены сигнала Гарри успел насчитать целых двенадцать канареечных машин.

***

— Эй, Гарри!

Он рассматривал стеллаж с кукурузой и не сразу понял, кто его зовёт — в глазах рябило от ярких жёлтых зёрен на упаковках. Кукурузный монстр, а не стеллаж. Гарри заморгал и завертел головой в поисках источника звука. Наконец, он догадался повернуться и резким движением чуть не сбил Софи с ног.

— Гарри, — отпрыгнув в последний момент, повторила она и улыбнулась: — Привет.

— Привет, — смутился он и отодвинул тележку в сторону. — А ты ловкая.

— Не зря же я прыгала в группе поддержки три года.

— Ты прямо классическая американка, — Гарри подошёл к стеллажу, который разглядывала Софи.

— Конечно, — чувствовалось, что ей приятно вспоминать о прошлом. — Капитан помпонов, гордость школы.

— И парень — куа… куо…

— Квотербек, — подсказала она, — нет. Парень был просто мудак, но он исправился. Кстати, — она сняла со стеллажа банку и повертела её перед глазами, — ты не в курсе, как эти бобы? Никогда не брала их раньше.

Гарри был уверен, что Софи не интересны бобы, она явно переводила тему. Но, если честно, он и не собирался допрашивать её, что там за парень и как исправился. Это не слишком интересно, да и не его дело.

— Неа, — он взял банку и повертел её перед глазами, — возьму попробую.

— А я, пожалуй, не рискну, — она вздохнула и окинула взглядом наполненную продуктами тележку. — Куда мне ещё и бобы.

— Попроси доставить домой. Быстрее, чем они, ты не донесёшь.

— Так не работает! — она подняла указательный палец вверх, и Гарри прислушался. Сквозь шум толпы электронный голос приносил извинения и просил прощения, что, к сожалению…

— Я помогу, — он критически оглядел две корзины: свою и Софи, и прикинул, поместится ли это в два пакета. По его прикидкам выходило, что нет — хорошо бы в четыре влезло. — Своё оставлю тут, а твоё донесём.

— Это всё Лиам, — жаловалась девушка, семенящая рядом. Кто бы подумал, что супермаркет, оказывается, так далеко?! Конечно же, он не позволил Софи нести пакеты, хотя она, разумеется, из вежливости поуговаривала его, но он видел, что она выдохнула с облегчением. — Это ему захотелось новоселье отметить. Мы месяц тут живём, а ему новоселье! Я уже ненавижу эту идею.

— Заказали бы еду в ресторане? — пропыхтел Гарри.

— Ох, конечно. «Софи, у тебя потрясающее мясо!» — девушка передразнила интонацию своего парня. — Какое к черту мясо! Ну, вообще, он прав, мясо с овощами я хорошо готовлю. Но зачем это всё…

Гарри сочувственно кивал, стараясь уговорить желудок сильно не урчать и не выдавать, что он крайне заинтересован в мясе с овощами.

— …, а знаешь, что? Давай, и ты к нам придёшь? Сегодня к семи? Или у тебя планы? — она рылась в сумочке в поисках ключей.

— Да нет, планов больше нет, — вряд ли, конечно, она рассчитывала, что у него нет планов, пятница всё же. Но не врать же?

— Значит, я жду тебя в семь, да?

— Да, — автоматически повторил он и занёс пакеты в кухню. — Спасибо!

— Тебе спасибо, — девушка неожиданно чмокнула его в щёку. — Ты мой герой, как Бэтмен. Только Лиаму не говори.

Гарри не стал спрашивать, как Лиам относится к тому, что он донёс ей продукты, но на всякий случай кивнул и, попрощавшись, вышел за дверь. В животе заурчало. Дома оставалась пара сосисок и кусок хлеба. Нужно было хоть те бобы взять. До гипотетического ужина оставалось больше трёх часов.

***

Он не хотел сидеть в одиночестве и коротать окончание дня. Не хотел есть пиццу или что-либо из соседнего суши-бара. Хотелось вкусного и горячего. Но готовить было не из чего, да и особо не было настроения. Вообще вся неделя шла наперекосяк, пятница «порадовала» ещё и пустым холодильником и, как следствие, пустым желудком. Как будто ему мало было. Жизнь, очевидно, хотела его добить.

Сегодня он, как никогда раньше, почувствовал разницу между одиночеством и уединённостью. И сегодня уютный диван и тишина казались насмешкой, издёвкой, что он так и не нашёл себе друзей.

Месяц. Это, наверное, нормально, что он не сошёлся близко ещё ни с кем. Он хорошо ладил с людьми, в целом, легко сходился и, если бы не Мэг, вернее, если бы она на него не запала, то он бы не сидел дома, а веселился на её вечеринке. И явно бы не скучал.

Он себя уговаривал не переживать, пустить всё на самотёк, доверить времени сделать всё самому. Головой он понимал, что ещё пара недель, ещё несколько вылазок с однокурсниками в бар, может, какие-то спортивные мероприятия в колледже, и он закрепится, станет своим, и ему будет кому позвонить в случае одинокой пятницы. Ну, а пока… пока, кроме приглашения-благодарности на новоселье и мяса с овощами, ничего не было.

В животе протяжно и жалобно заурчало при воспоминании о еде. В нос ударил воображаемый запах жаркого, и это стало последней каплей.

Уже почти половина восьмого, ещё не поздно согласиться. Гарри дождался, пока минутная стрелка перескочит на цифру шесть, и поднялся с дивана. Да к чёрту! Кусок мяса он честно заслужил. В конце концов, если бы не эта вечеринка, он бы не сидел голодным, а притащил бы свои покупки и приготовил себе поесть сам, и кит не пел бы печальные песни в его животе.

***

Гарри как-то и забыл, что Соф и Лиам старше, что их друзья будут старше, что у них и вечеринки будут не такими. Он не особо мудрил с одеждой: чёрные джинсы и футболка с принтом американского флага спереди и Дядей Сэмом на спине. Он даже обуваться не стал: как был в носках, так и дошёл до лифта.

И только переступив порог, он понял, что выглядит глупо во всём этом.

По привычке и опыту своих вечеринок, он ожидал одноразовую посуду и бочку с пивом, может, дурацкие блёстки от хлопушек и идиотский серпантин. Но вот уж никак не сервированные столы — отдельно с закусками, отдельно с напитками — и гостей, которых, к сожалению, оказалось не так много, чтобы его явление осталось незамеченным, и которые тоже были одеты вполне нарядно. И, что немаловажно, — обуты.

Он бы с удовольствием сбежал, хотя бы переодеться! Но Софи, открывшая ему дверь, уже вцепилась повыше локтя наманикюренными пальчиками — и, чёрт возьми, зачем ей была нужна его помощь, если в ней столько силы?! Гарри мысленно застонал, проклиная все вечеринки мира и собственное чревоугодие.

— Это Рой и Фрэнч, а это Мишель, Габби…

Гарри машинально пожимал руки и улыбался, стараясь унять нарастающую в очередной раз за неделю панику. Ситуация была нереально-нелепой, словно он вышел вынести мусор, а попал на какую-то закрытую вечеринку в честь чего-нибудь… Чего-нибудь, вроде вручения Оскара. Как будто лифт был порталом в другой мир, откуда не так просто вернуться, и был шанс, что он застрял тут навсегда.

В этой не загромождённой мебелью, стильной комнате, полной просто, но дорого одетых людей, он выглядел, как тот самый пакет с отходами и мятой бумагой.

У Софи всё было идеальным, даже безукоризненным. От узкого чёрного платья до гладких переброшенных через плечо волос, от сияющих вилок до начищенных до блеска бокалов. Кожа, дерево, стекло — вся комната представляла собой законченный лаконичный образ. Это вам не каталог ИКЕА за прошлый год. Но, если честно, Гарри ИКЕА устраивала чуть более, чем полностью. Вычурность пугала.

Он не очень разбирался в интерьере и всех тонкостях, но думал и рассматривал всё для того, чтобы откровенно не пялиться на гостей и не думать, что сам выглядит, как чучело.

И этот дурацкий шезлонг, кстати, из той же ИКЕА, странно, что она его не заменила на нечто изысканное, всё напоминал о том самом дне. Как он бесстыдно дрочил, лёжа на нем, а потом в квартиру ворвались Луи с Лиамом. А теперь на нём сидят гости и, наверное, и Софи тоже вечерами читает, лёжа на нем, обложившись подушками. Ох, лучше бы она и его заменила!

Всё в этой неожиданно просторной квартире было неправильно. А неправильнее всего был он сам.

— Ну, а этих ты знаешь, — Софи отпила вино, аккуратно держа бокал за ножку, и кивнула — со стороны кухни вышли Луи, Лиам и ещё какой-то парень. В комнате запахло терпким одеколоном и сигаретами. Кухонная вытяжка не справлялась. — Всех, кроме Дейка.

— О, а вот и герой сегодняшнего вечера, — Лиам радостно обнял его и прижал к себе. — Пойдём, насыплем тебе чего-то вкусненького.

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на Софи — странно, она сама просила не говорить о помощи. Но девушку будто ничего не волновало, она продолжала болтать с, кажется, Роем.

— …я себя таким придурком чувствую, кто бы мог подумать, что доставка не работает. А я с этим ужином привязался, — Лиам аккуратно выкладывал на тарелку мясо, какие-то крохотные бутербродики и ещё, зачем-то, оливки. — Держи. Серьёзно, спасибо тебе…

— Эй, хозяин дома, — Лиам, улыбнувшись, повернулся — Гарри показалось, что с облегчением — и, всунув ему тарелку, поспешил на зов.

Зря он припёрся, явно же лишний. Он отошёл к стене и уставился на блюдо с едой. Как какому-то бездомному всунули, чтобы только отстал и не путался под ногами. С чего он взял, что ему будут рады, с чего это вдруг?!

— Он не хотел, — знакомый голос заставил его поднять голову. — Лиам, в смысле, он не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лишним. Но и особой радости, как бы, не испытывает. Что, в общем-то, логично. Держи, — он протянул вилку, сел на пол, аккуратно поставив бокал у ног, и похлопал рядом с собой. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как присесть. Луи, как на зло, выглядел безупречно, но он не станет пялиться и рассматривать, не станет! — Ты ешь, Добби, а то остынет. Вряд ли ты наколдуешь себе ещё порцию.

— Домовики не колдуют, — поправил он, — они же готовят сами.

— Я бы завёл себе одного, — Томлинсон стащил с его тарелки один из крохотных бутербродов и запихнул целиком в рот. — А то приходишь с работы, а оказывается, всё, что можно, уже съел вчера ночью, — невнятно объяснил он. — Не хочешь подработать?

— Нет, — засмеялся Гарри и принялся за мясо. — Учёба, друзья, вечеринки… Нет, серьёзно, — продолжил он, заметив ехидную улыбку, — просто сегодня не было настроения куда-то идти… Ты вот тоже не в клубе.

— Старым становлюсь, — кивнул мужчина, — в пятницу пью вино с домовёнком из соседней квартиры.

Гарри уверен, что в голосе Луи не было никакого намёка на нежность, он просто хотел подшутить над ним, потому что — понятное дело — предпочёл вечер с друзьями клубу, да и только. Но нельзя отрицать, что его голос слегка надломился и конец фразы прозвучал слишком мягко. И Гарри стало так хорошо, чуть щекотно, словно вместо мяса он проглотил тёплый солнечный шарик, который катался в животе, гладил тонким лучиком под кожей. Он поёрзал, глупо уставился на свои носки и поджал пальцы. Надо же, он и забыл, что по-дурацки выглядит.

— Делай вид, что так и было задумано.

— Что?

— Ты слишком паришься, что не вписываешься, просто… Забей и отдыхай. Ты типа хипстер, например, и тебе просто плевать на одежду…

— Но мне — нет, — понизив голос, возразил он. — Я не люблю быть чучелом, я не думал, что тут _такое_ собрание будет.

— У Соф семейных посиделок не бывает, Добби…

— Да я не… — вздохнул он и схватил себя за шею — крошка от небольшого бутербродика попала не в то горло, не давала сделать вдох.

— Держи скорее! — Луи быстро протянул ему бокал, и он залпом выпил содержимое, чувствуя, как тепло разливается до пяток, и вдохнул полной грудью.

— Ещё? — Луи уже покачивал перед ним бутылкой с узким горлышком.

Гарри знал, что мог уйти прямо сейчас, мог покачать головой, поставить тарелку на край стола и выйти за дверь. И дома уже отчихвостить себя по полной за всё — от дурацкого прикида до поведения с Луи. Он постоянно теряет контроль и просто… взлетает, блядь, что ли, когда тот рядом. Как какая-то бабочка-однодневка, взлетает и по-идиотски машет крыльями, летит, сама не зная куда. Так и он: глупо машет ресницами, боится, что Луи свалит, оставив его одного, и ждёт чего-то, чего-то почти волшебного, смутно подозревая, что после этого вечера ему придёт конец.

И Гарри знал, что не прав: не прав, что пялился на красные от вина губы, не прав, что, кивнув, смотрел, как рубиновая жидкость наполнила бокал, и не прав, что снова выпил его содержимое до дна.

Но сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком уютно, комфортно — забытое ощущение дома. И где-то на периферии сознания маячила мысль, что это ощущение из-за Томлинсона, чёрт бы его побрал.

— Уверен? — Луи удивлённо приподнял брови, когда Гарри протянул бокал.

— Да брось, это просто вино. Оно же лёгкое совсем.

Гарри никогда не любил этот напиток, он всегда казался пафосным донельзя и кислым, как уксус. Однако это вино было, пожалуй, неплохим, согревало, дарило ощущение легкости, и голова стала ясной-ясной. Сейчас было как-то наплевать на то, что о нём думают и думают ли вообще, ведь главное, что всем хорошо вместе и весело. Стало плевать и на Мэг, и на Дэниэла, и на Диану, и на то, что папа так и не узнает, что он гей.

Во взгляде Луи, казалось, сквозило удивление и недоверие, когда он смотрел, как Гарри залпом выпил половину бокала. Но и на это плевать. Время веселиться, да? Может быть, этот вечер ещё можно спасти от тоски и унылости?


	8. Седьмая глава

Солнце било прямо в лицо, и Гарри, поморщившись, перевернулся на живот. В голове, казалось, поселились маленькие человечки, которые били молотками по черепу: он явно чувствовал, как по кости расползаются трещины и через них вот-вот мог вытечь мозг. Если он все ещё у него был, конечно.

Стук не прекращался, и Гарри пришлось разлепить глаза. Комната была абсолютно знакомой — его. Слава богу.

Он сел на кровати и, наконец, выявил источник звука — в дверь ломился, по меньшей мере, лось. Может, даже два. Гарри, тихонько пошатываясь и придерживая голову рукой, направился на звук.

— Да что ж такое, — просипел он, открывая замок. В пересохшем горле язык ворочался с трудом.

— О, король вечеринок жив? — Луи прошёл в квартиру, не дожидаясь приглашения. — Какое счастье. А то пришлось бы Лиаму с трупом играть сегодня вечером.

— Играть? Зачем?

Луи был непростительно бодр и свеж. Зеркальные очки, зацепленные за горловину тонкой кофты, отражали солнечный свет, и Гарри зажмурился. В голове было мутно, как смогом затянуто. И он, мало того, что ничего не помнил, так даже не мог сообразить, с какого места начать вспоминать.

— Держи, домовёнок-алкоголик, — Луи протянул ему белый стакан с зелёной русалкой на боку. Он оказался холодным и странно увесистым. — Горячий американо, должен тебя взбодрить, пупсик.

— А ты знаешь, — щёлкнув крышкой и понюхав тонкую ниточку пара, произнёс он, — американо придумали итальянцы для американских солдат. Это просто дофига разбавленный эспрессо…

— Ты слишком умный для парня, который напился вчера и заявил Лиаму, что ты Бэтмен, а он — Супермен.

— Я ничего не помню, — протянул Гарри беспомощно и поморщился — на вкус кофе был дерьмовым, как и раньше. — И не хочу. Пока. Не рассказывай ничего.

— О, нет, нет. Я тебе всё расскажу, — Луи ушёл в кухню и орал оттуда — голос звонко отлетал от стен, продолжая разрушать черепную коробку. — Ты столько интересного делал. А как…

— Пожалуйста…

Гарри взобрался на табурет и, зажмурившись, прилёг — каменная столешница приятно холодила щёку.

— Кстати, милые трусы.

Луи уже выложил из бумажного пакета коробку с салатом и пару готовых сэндвичей и теперь, не стесняясь, его разглядывал. Гарри посмотрел вниз и ойкнул — чёрный горошек на белой ткани смотрелся… почти мило. Если бы ткань не была настолько прозрачной, а утренний стояк — таким крепким. Он ещё раз ойкнул, слез со стула и по-крабьи, боком, выполз за дверь.

— Подаришь мне такие на Рождество? — донёсся голос Луи, пока Гарри судорожно искал шорты. — Я буду хорошо себя вести, честно.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты заслужил такой дорогой подарок, — морщась, проорал он, втискиваясь во вчерашние джинсы — шорты, которые он таскал дома, куда-то запропастились. — Да и не уверен, что у тебя получится быть хорошим мальчиком.

— У меня большой опыт, знаешь ли…

Гарри, сглотнув вязкую слюну, открыл дверь ванной комнаты. Луи как-то слишком неоднозначно выражался, а может, просто он сам слышал то, что ему хотелось. Потому что он просто перевозбуждённый восемнадцатилетний девственник. И душ ему необходим, чтобы справиться с этими двумя досадными фактами — похмельем и результатом озабоченности.

***

— Ну, так что за игра? — Гарри вяло ковырял вилкой салат. — Рассказывай, я выдержу.

Стыдно было жутко. Душ вернул ему воспоминания о вечере, правда ровно до четвёртого бокала. И он с ужасом вспоминал, что обнимал Софи и говорил ей что-то вроде комплиментов о гостеприимстве и вкусном консервированном горошке. Странное сочетание, но вчера оно имело для него сакральный смысл. Очевидно.

— Ну, ты заявил Лиаму — после того, как он попытался оттащить тебя от Софи, — что ты Бэтмен. А он просто Супермен, что-то вроде того, что Соф сама так сказала. И ты вызвал его на дуэль.

— Что?..

— Ты сказал, что «уделаешь его, как мальчика» в это американское дерьмо с широкими лузами, — Луи так радостно улыбался, и Гарри надеялся что у него всё же треснет щека. — Ну, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

— О, Боже…

— Это, правда, было после того, как ты меня вытащил танцевать и орал дурным голосом песню Минаж… Угадай дальше сам, какую.

— Но… — Гарри почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица. Господи. Он слышал только одну песню Никки, и не… — Не может быть…

— Ооо, очень может. Я, конечно, польщён, но… — Луи рассмеялся: — Да шучу, шучу, выдыхай.

— Бля, ну!

— Ты бы себя видел, — мужчина отдышался. — Я не смог удержаться, ты смешной такой. Я тебя отвёл домой до танцев. Ты очень хотел танцевать, но я решил, что…

— Что я достаточно опозорился, — мрачно закончил Гарри.

— Ну, ты всех повеселил. Всё могло бы быть гораздо скучнее.

— Да уж, я представляю, поржали хоть.

— Поржали, — легко согласился он. — Но, вообще, всё хорошо. Кроме того, что уже четыре, а у нас в пять игра. Доедай, допивай, одевайся и вперёд, Бэтмен. У тебя борьба с заклятым другом или кем там.

Гарри только кивнул и подтянул бутерброд. Извиниться нужно, по-любому. Не убегать же от Лиама и Софи всю жизнь. Уж лучше сделать это сегодня.

— Спасибо, — он допил кофе и, сполоснув под водой, протянул Луи кружку. — Мне он даже почти понравился.

— Это подарок, — Луи покачал головой и хитро улыбнулся: — Ну что за хипстер без тамблера от Старбакс?

— И что мне теперь с этим делать? — Гарри поджал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться — на Луи было невозможно обижаться всерьёз.

— Как что? — шутливо-испуганно посмотрел на него мужчина: — Сфотографировать и выложить в Инстаграм, конечно же.

— Я подпишу: «Подарок от папочки».

— Твои друзья не оценят, скуповат твой «папочка», — Луи презрительно поморщился. — И это было жестоко — напоминать мне о возрасте.

— Ну вот я и нашёл твоё слабое место, мистер Томлинсон, — Гарри захохотал в голос. — Если прихватит спина, я всегда могу нанести мазь, нам нужно разработать систему стуков… — продолжил он, радостно впрыгивая в кеды и запирая за ними дверь.

Настроение скакнуло от нуля до ста за секунды. События вчерашнего вечера уже не казались такими необратимо-ужасными. Луи умел поднимать настроение одним только своим присутствием.

***

— Я никогда не думал, Лиам, что ты такая цаца, — Луи проводил взглядом катящийся в лузу шар и уставился на друга.

Глядя на него, такого довольного, сияющего от третьего выигрыша, Гарри и сам не сдержал улыбки. Они порвали самооценку Лиама в клочья. Три партии из трёх за ними.

— А я не думал, что ты, — Лиам, прищурившись, ткнул пальцем в него, — не врал вчера, что так хорош.

— Это я ещё плох, — самодовольно произнёс Гарри, — я гораздо лучше играю в Русский, чем в пул.

Он услышал тяжёлый вздох Софи и бурчание, что мальчишки такие мальчишки, улыбнулся ещё шире и положил кий на стол.

— Может, отметим твой проигрыш, мистер Пейн?

— А может, сразимся один на один и там уже разберёмся, Добби?

— Эй, только я могу называть его так, — возмутился Луи, и Гарри неожиданно для себя обрадовался. Как будто было в этом что-то их с Луи личное, принадлежащее только им.

Томлинсон смотрел на него и улыбался почти с нежностью, и от этого всего стало так легко и светло на душе, как давно не было. Так с ним бывало только в детстве, когда они с отцом усаживались перед телевизором и, когда в фильме что-то пугало, он утыкался носом в папино плечо. И от того, как тот, смеясь, похлопывал по тогда ещё худой спине, как ласково ерошил волосы, от смеси запаха табака и бензина, папиного одеколона и ещё чего-то родного и от счастья захватывало дух. Так было всё просто, так славно, так правильно. И с годами это всё куда-то растворилось, рассосалось. И теперь внезапно, чуть ли не десять лет спустя, он снова чувствует это закручивающееся спиралью счастье, от которого хочется хохотать и обниматься.

— Так что, играем? — Лиам потряс его за плечо и заставил вынырнуть из воспоминаний об отце. Нужно позвонить, наверное…

— Конечно, — он любовно натёр кий мелом и подмигнул: — Готовься, Супермэн, Бэтмен уже рядом.

В этот раз перед тем, как разбить треугольник, он услышал не только вздох Софи, но и Луи.

***

— Держи, ребёнок, за честную игру и за то, что стойко выдержал поражение в последнем раунде, — стекло цокнуло о поверхность стола, но Гарри смотрел на счастливого соперника, сидящего напротив.

Лиам гордо вскинул подбородок, и Софи в очередной раз чмокнула его в щёку.

— Ну, и кто теперь тут Бэтмен? Я Бэтмен! — казалось, Лиам выпрыгнет из штанов от радости.

Гарри повёл плечами. Нет, проигрывать он умел, но такой прыти он от Пейна не ожидал. В сухую практически выиграл последние две игры. Стратег чёртов. Такое впечатление, что до этого делал вид, что деревянный, а сам… Он выдохнул и, наконец, перевёл взгляд на напиток. Вместо высокого бокала с пивом, как у всех, перед ним стоял стакан с молочным коктейлем, взбитыми сливками, политый чем-то розовым. Из этого великолепия торчала трубочка и придурочный бумажный зонтик.

— Это… Это… — он такой подлости не ожидал от Луи! Хоть бы газировку купил!

— Это вкусно, — спокойно ответил Лиам.

— Да, сливки, джем, — едва сдерживая смех, продолжила Софи.

— Клубничный, — отхлебнув пиво, забил последний гвоздь Луи. — Прости, но тебе тут не нальют. Вчера ты на неделю вперёд накачался…

Да они просто издеваются, Гарри почувствовал, как щёки заливает горячий румянец. Они не воспринимают его всерьёз, просто как малолетку, который… Который что? Напился? Вызвался играть наравне со взрослыми дяденьками? Какого…

Он выскочил из-за стола и, толкнув тяжёлую стеклянную дверь, выскочил на улицу. Солнце уже давно село, и он посмотрел в высокое глухое небо. Изо рта вырвалось лёгкое облачко пара, и Гарри поёжился. Осень тут и правда ранняя.

Свежесть позднего вечера отрезвляла, охлаждала не только разгорячённые игрой мышцы, но и мысли. Гарри присел на краешек шезлонга, отстранёно подумав, что, наверное, их скоро уберут, ведь сезон жареных сосисок заканчивается.

— Эй, — Лиам тихо подошёл и уселся рядом. — Ты чего? На молочный шейк обиделся? Или на то, что я обыграл тебя?

— Да нет, — Гарри поёжился и повернулся к молодому мужчине, — просто. Не знаю. Вы меня за дурачка принимаете…

— Пффф, да ладно. Неужели ты думал, что тебе никто не припомнит вчерашнее? Что ты как маленький? Да ладно, это было весело, ты сделал вчерашний вечер, все такие кислые сидели, серьёзные. Званый вечер у президента, а? Ты внёс… забытую романтику шальных студенческих вечеринок. Мы все тебе немного завидуем и поэтому дразним…

— В смысле? — Гарри нахмурился — чему тут завидовать вообще можно?!

— Нам так уже нельзя. Некрасиво. Общество осудит, да и башка утром болеть будет долго. А тебе можно, даже нужно, знаешь? Есть что вспомнить…

— Я предпочитаю не вспоминать…

Лиам неожиданно расхохотался, запрокинув голову, хлопнул его по коленке. Гарри засмеялся вместе с ним:  
— Хоть совесть не мучает, знаешь?

— Знаю, — широко улыбнулся Пейн. — Не один такой. Ты как Луи — тот тоже ничего не помнит или делает вид, до сих пор не пойму. Пойдём, а? Хватит дуться, холодно же.

Гарри кивнул, поднялся и вошёл в бар за мужчиной, прогоняя идею, что нужно бы расспросить о Луи побольше.

***

Зачем он начал дурачиться, он и сам не понял, наверное, не до конца простил Луи выбор напитка. И уж если ему всунули это воздушное бело-розовое, то он должен этим воспользоваться. Поэтому, пока Лиам и Софи отошли к столу, чтобы сыграть очередную партию, он усиленно тянул шейк и старательно втягивал щеки, посматривая на Томлинсона из-под ресниц. Он примерно представлял себе, как это выглядит со стороны, и было интересно, что он сделает? Уйдёт, хлопнув дверью, как после игры, или что-то скажет? Или что-то новое придумает? Но Луи держался, и Гарри решил задействовать тяжёлую артиллерию — перевёл тему со Снукера на школьные воспоминания.

— Я никогда не был хорошим мальчиком, — он провёл по краю стакана, собирая сливки и, причмокнув, облизал подушечку пальца. — Математик спал и видел, как кто-нибудь меня выпорет, но ему так и не обломилось. А ты? Каким был ты?

— Я иногда понимаю твоего математика, — медленно произнёс Луи и облизал губы. — Ты иногда просто невыносимый маленький мальчик.

— Ты хочешь меня выпороть, — Гарри надул губы и невинно взмахнул ресницами, — папочка?

Момент, когда он перешагнул грань от лёгкого флирта до реальной попытки завести Луи, был безнадёжно упущен. «Папочка», сказанное днём в шутку, уже звучало совсем не так безобидно. И не только он это почувствовал.

— Пожалуй, — он откинулся на спинку стула и закинул руки за голову. — А ты именно этого и добиваешься?

От этого небрежного движения даже воздух сгустился, и Гарри опустил глаза. Хотел ли он, чтобы Луи его выпорол? Или просто хотел подразнить щекотливой темой, чтобы проверить, как далеко может зайти Томлинсон в словесной перепалке? Он уже и сам не понимал, в груди стало горячо и тесно, дышать под изучающим взглядом Луи стало сложнее.

— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил он и уставился в окно. — А тебе хочется?

В окне отражались они с Луи, и Гарри, взглянув отражению Томлинсона в глаза, неожиданно для себя улыбнулся.

— А не скажу, — Луи показал ему язык и поднялся, прихватив со стола пачку сигарет с зажигалкой.

Боже, какой он охрененный. Кто бы его спросил — не смог бы объяснить, чем он ему так в душу запал. Сердце забилось чуть чаще, когда он, прислонившись к стеклу, прикрыв ладонями клочок окна от света, смотрел, как Томлинсон прикурил и, прислонившись к стене, выдохнул в небо ровную струйку дыма. Во рту загорчило, словно организм потребовал порцию никотина, хоть он в жизни и не курил. Вообще, он много чего ещё не делал в жизни: никогда не флиртовал с парнями так открыто, никогда не трахался с мужчинами и никому никогда не подставлялся.

Но сейчас хотелось до дрожи.

И было действительно плевать, что будет завтра и будет ли это завтра вообще, кто знает? Луи ещё раз затянулся и сердце ухнуло вниз, Гарри решительно поднялся на дрожащих ногах. Он как со стороны наблюдал, как задвинул стул, и тот, скрипнув, заехал под стол, как взглянул в окно, проверяя, не ушёл ли Томлинсон, как облизнул губы и дрожащей рукой взъерошил и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы.

Он вышел, оставляя за толстой стеклянной дверью вопрос Соф, куда он, бармена и неоплаченный счёт. Он подошёл к Луи, молча перехватил руку за запястье и прижался к губам. Поцелуй горчил сигаретой, на языке остался горький и одновременно с этим мятный привкус. Луи курил ментоловый Мальборо.

Вести в поцелуе получилось недолго, каких-то пару секунд, потом Томлинсон перехватил инициативу и поцеловал, грубо придерживая за подбородок, прижал к холодной стене, и Гарри бедром почувствовал его стояк.

Он его хотел, хотел хоть здесь, на почти открытой площадке, где над стеклянными перегородками шумел ветер и из бильярдной доносились «Arctic monkeys», прерываемые возгласами парней, гоняющих шары. И он уже был готов развернуться и приспустить штаны сам, но внезапно Луи отстранился, и Гарри увидел, как горели его глаза и как бешено вздымалась грудь. Томлинсон тоже его хотел, конечно же.

Луи смотрел молча, глубоко затягиваясь недокуренной сигаретой, ожидая следующего шага, и Гарри принял решение за обоих:  
— Отведи меня домой, — прошептал он и только сейчас почувствовал, как дрожит — Бог знает от чего — от ветра, нервов или возбуждения. Или от всего и сразу. Он выдохнул и, прикрыв глаза, откашлявшись, произнес чуть громче и увереннее: — Хочу домой. К тебе.

Луи погасил сигарету о стену, и, сопровождаясь снопом мелких красных брызг, она улетела в урну. Хорошо, что Луи не спрашивал ни о чем, а только схватил крепко за руку, словно боялся, что передумает, и потащил его к лифту.

***

Гарри опомнился только тогда, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, и Луи, легко коснувшись поясницы, подтолкнул в сторону спальни. Он не помнил, как они ждали лифт, и не помнил, как спускались. Он знал только, что губы жгло от поцелуев и в голове мутно. И по щелчку замка сквозь пелену чернильными буквами, как на самодельном плакате, всплыло: «Это. Сейчас. Случится».

Сейчас он окажется голым перед Луи, и он всё-всё увидит и… Если ему не понравится? И в душ он ходил когда ещё?.. Воняет, наверное, и не сказать, что он _готовился_ к этому. Но, чёрт побери, несмотря ни на что, мысль о побеге — последняя. Он хотел прямо сейчас и здесь, и плевать на то, что всё само собой вышло, спонтанно…

— О-ох…

С губ сорвался стон, когда руки Луи нырнули под футболку, и он, слегка сжав пальцами соски, проскользнул вниз к пуговице джинсов. Гарри чувствовал, что уплывает от этих касаний, незатейливых ласк, и никак не мог сообразить, что должен делать в ответ. Он должен встать на колени и отсосать? Или это Луи должен сделать? И от поцелуев в шею мысли только путались сильнее и сильнее. Томлинсон не долго возился с пуговицей, и через секунду он уже красовался посреди комнаты в спущенных штанах и сквозь тонкую ткань трусов чувствовал твёрдый член Луи.

Мужчина потёрся, слегка вжался и накрыл ладонью член. Гарри уже качало из стороны в сторону — от страха и возбуждения. Казалось, даже уши закладывало от адреналина. Что делать дальше? Чего Луи ждёт?! Хер его знает, сказал бы что уже.

Единственное, что он помнил чётко — сосед не должен понять, что у него никого не было. Что он не спал с парнями никогда.

Луи мягко покачивался, вычерчивал круги вокруг головки, отчего на натянутой ткани трусов растеклось влажное пятно. Он так долго не протянет, и нужно действовать. Хоть как, но стоять и хватать воздух ртом — глупо.

Собравшись, Гарри быстро, как мог, стянул джинсы, разом вместе с кедами и носками, остался в одной футболке и трусах. Развернулся и отзеркалил действия Луи, нырнув ладонями под футболку. Кожа мужчины была тёплой, гладкой и тут же покрылась мурашками от его прохладных ладоней. Он, довольно мурлыкнув, опустился к пуговице джинсов и, секунду поколебавшись, расстегнул.

Это просто член, ты их видел много, не ссы, — мысленно уговаривал он себя, легко касаясь задницы Томлинсона через ткань.

Луи фыркнул что-то про медлительность, стянул брюки, кофту и, не дожидаясь, пока Гарри его рассмотрит, толкнул на кровать. Томлинсон явно не был любителем долгих разглядываний, ощупываний или обнюхиваний. А Гарри всё ещё мечтал вжаться носом в ямку ключицы и провести языком по нежной коже.

Они вместе кое-как сняли с Гарри футболку, и Луи на секунду навис над ним, заглядывая в глаза, словно спрашивая, не передумал ли.

Не передумал.

Пусть и страшно было, пусть внутри всё дрожало, но уйти — это последнее, что он сегодня сделает. Гарри прикрыл глаза и отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Не передумал, — с трудом выдохнул и, чтобы Луи не задавал больше вопросов, притянул его к себе ближе. — Не передумал.

Целовался Луи охуенно. Грубо, не позволял перехватывать инициативу, и всё, что оставалось, — это только принимать. И ему нравилось, когда Томлинсон брал над ним верх, заглушал поцелуем глупые мысли, стирал страхи, как ластиком. Когда он его так целовал, Гарри чувствовал, как сильно он его хочет, и только от этого утаскивало за край.

— Трахни меня, — в губы выдохнул он, — трахни, иначе я кончу прямо в трусы только от поцелуев.

— Я бы посмотрел, — Луи коротко чмокнул и отстранился. — Снимешь трусики, чтоб не запачкать? Или хочешь кончить в них?

Гарри застонал и сжал член у основания. Блядь. Блядь. Он просто представил, как Луи трахает его, даже не раздевая, просто чуть приспустив штаны, и он так и кончает, только от члена внутри.

— Я сниму. Сниму, — прохрипел он, стягивая с себя трусы.

Член влажно прижался к животу, и Луи, выхватив бельё, кинул его за кровать. Похоже, ему тоже очень хотелось. Господи, он бы весь свой опыт с девчонками отдал просто за то, чтоб хотя бы примерно знать, как себя вести в постели с парнем. Порно, конечно, это замечательно, но всем известно, насколько там всё наиграно.

— Оближи? — всю неловкость момента, если она и была, Луи стёр этой фразой, протягивая ладонь к его губам.

Гарри старательно вобрал пальцы, придерживая за запястье, обвёл подушечки языком, толкнулся ниже — это просто, он такое сам с собой много раз делал. Он скользил губами, стараясь смочить как можно сильнее, потому что вдруг это всё, что он получит сегодня, вдруг Луи хочет его без смазки? Лучше не думать, пусть всё будет, как будет, он всё равно не может подсказать.

— Какой ты послушный и исполнительный, малыш, — в голосе Луи слышался восторг, и Гарри залился идиотским румянцем. Хорошо, что свет они не зажгли — темно, и Луи не увидел его горящих щек.

Томлинсон влажными от слюны пальцами тут же полез ему между ног, толкнулся бесцеремонно и проник сразу двумя, не дал привыкнуть, чуть раздвинул, растягивая, и начал трахать резкими, частыми толчками. Попадал прямо в цель, и Гарри только покрепче сжал простынь и, широко распахнув глаза, раздвинул ноги шире.

Это совсем не так, когда трахаешь себя сам. Совсем нет. Ты ничего не можешь предсказать или контролировать, полностью зависишь от партнёра. У Гарри даже стонать не получалось, из горла вылетали только жалкие и жалобные звуки, когда подушечки пальцев проходились по простате. Хотелось сняться с пальцев оттого, что уже _слишком_ , и одновременно хотелось потребовать больше, потому что двух пальцев уже не хватало.

Но когда Томлинсон вытащил пальцы, Гарри показалось, словно его обманули, подразнили и недодали. И он с удивлением понял, что был чертовски близко.

Видимо, пока он плавал в предоргазменных волнах, Луи успел снять наконец трусы, и пришёл в себя, только когда услышал, как тот его попросил стать на четвереньки.

Вообще-то, Гарри хотелось бы видеть Луи, целовать и впиваться в задницу пальцами, но раз ему удобнее так…

Он же послушный.

Сердце стучало, как бешеное, во рту пересохло, и он с трудом удерживал себя на мягкой кровати в этой позе. Руки дрожали, и сердце готово было выпрыгнуть. Услышав, как Луи надорвал упаковку презерватива, а следом щелчок крышки тюбика, он только напрягся сильнее. Тёплая ладонь Луи, легко шлёпнув, оттянула ягодицу, и между половинок ткнулось что-то твёрдое.

Впрочем, известно, _что_.

Вот прям сейчас…

И вот прям сейчас адски больно. Руки подкосились, и он с немым криком упал лицом в матрас. Член Луи, похоже, каких-то исполинских размеров и вот-вот порвёт его нахрен. Он слишком огромный и толстый, и он не выдержит, несмотря на кучу игрушек, что у него были. К этому Гарри оказался не готов абсолютно.

Сквозь боль он почувствовал, как Луи медленно втиснулся до конца и замер. Глупо было бы и думать, что он вытащит. Впрочем, непонятно, что будет, когда он начнёт двигаться. Гарри старался просто дышать, не стонать от боли и, по возможности, не шевелиться. Тело бросало то в жар, то в холод и похоже, что спина покрыта мелкими капельками пота.

Он ждал резких движений, закусив губу, пытаясь подготовиться к новой порции адской, разрывающей тело на две части, боли. Но Томлинсон неожиданно, начал гладить его по спине, по отпяченным ягодицам, легонько обвёл пальцем по растянутой вокруг члена коже, мягко опустился сверху и, обхватив рукой, перевернул на бок.

У него словно есть всё время мира, которое он решил потратить на недостающую прелюдию. Луи ласково целовал за ухом, шептал какие-то глупости, вылизывал шею и потёр подушечкой большого пальца сосок, который послушно затвердел от прикосновения. Огладив живот, нырнул между ног и обхватил почти вялый член.

Когда всё изменилось, Гарри не заметил, полностью растворившись в касаниях рук и губ. Боль медленно отступала, позволяя дышать, после перешла из невыносимой сначала в терпимую, а следом — в горько-сладкую. И от члена внутри уже не было больно, а просто невыносимо — невыносимо оттого, что он не двигается, что просто распирает стенки, и Гарри сам двинул бедрами, всхлипнул оттого, что ему ничуть не легче — между ними слишком мало места, член Луи заполнил его до предела.

Мужчина за спиной довольно фыркнул, чуть отстранившись, вышел и снова медленно погрузился. И снова. И снова.

И Гарри снова мало, он с удивлением заметил, что стал сам насаживаться ниже, захныкал, что нужно «сильнее», и «ещё», и «пожалуйста»!

Луи послушался, засмеявшись и заметив, что кто-то раскомандовался, толкнул, заставляя перевернуться и уткнуться лицом в матрас, начал сильно и быстро двигаться.

Так стало гораздо лучше: и угол был идеальный, и то, как Луи оттягивал ягодицы, чтобы глубже, и шлепки бёдер, и все эти влажные звуки, и пошлые всхлипы… Это было настолько охрененно, он даже никогда и не подумал бы, что может быть _так_!

С каждым толчком он словно взлетал всё выше и о том, что можно подрочить себе, вспомнил, только когда Луи, чуть приподняв его бёдра, случайно мазнул рукой по члену. И когда он обхватил ствол, стало почти совсем хорошо.

— Детка, — прошептал Луи, коротко и сильно вталкиваясь в него, — я дурею от твоей задницы, ну же, давай. Давай.

В голове Гарри пронеслось невесть откуда взявшееся «кончи для папочки, детка», и он, всхлипнув, почувствовал, как его накрывает. Он разлетелся на осколки, где-то далеко во вселенной, коротко, но ярко вспыхнув. Луи не остановился ни на секунду, и Гарри с каждым толчком чувствовал, как из него выплёскивается сперма, пачкая пальцы и простынь.

Он почувствовал, как Томлинсон выскользнул из него, стянул презерватив — додрачивал себе сам, и через несколько секунд Гарри почувствовал тёплые капли на своей спине и услышал приглушённый всхлип Луи.

— Такой хороший, — он стёр ладонью сперму и вытер её о простынь. — Только почему не сказал?

— Что не сказал? — перевернувшись, спросил Гарри, всё ещё плохо соображая. Тело было словно ватой набито, и в голове всё ещё не укладывалось произошедшее.

— Что не трахался до меня ни с кем.

— Я трахался, — хорошо, что он привык врать и легко придумывал отмазки на ходу. — Просто давно не было никого… Ну, ты понимаешь…

— Как скажешь, детка.

Луи, чуть улыбнувшись, кивнул и, наклонившись, поцеловал. Гарри застонал, притянул его ближе, запустил пальцы в волосы и приоткрыл рот, разрешая языку проскользнуть глубже.

***

В душе шумела вода. Луи ушёл, не обидевшись на отказ присоединиться. Гарри тихо, словно нашкодивший мальчишка, натягивал трусы. Единственное, чего хотелось, — оказаться дома, в своей постели, в своём душе и… И хер его знает, почему. Он так хотел расстаться с девственностью, так хотел переспать с парнем, а сейчас… Сейчас ему было стыдно. За то, что наврал, что корчился от боли, и за то, что не смог дать ничего взамен. Он был слишком банальным и слишком девственником. И произвести впечатление у него не вышло.

Продолжать эту неловкую ситуацию не имело никакого смысла. Ему лучше уйти, лучше для своей же гордости. Он так не привык лажать, что сегодняшний день, а скорее, и вчерашний вечер, состоящий из одних неудач, казался сплошной катастрофой.

Он помедлил только в коридоре, заметив стоящий в углу чёрный портфель. Не понимая, что делает, он коснулся гладкого бока, и показалось, что чёрная кожа хранит тепло рук Луи. Гарри помнил тот первый день, когда засмотрелся на длинные пальцы, желая, чтобы они касались его. И так странно, что его желание сбылось. И странно, что вместо радости, он чувствует тяжесть.

Шум воды прекратился, и Гарри отдёрнул руку. Пора валить. Он оглянулся, словно прощаясь, и, открыв щеколду, выскользнул в коридор. Замки в дверях — входной и из ванны — щёлкнули одновременно.

И через секунду Гарри был уже дома, прижавшись к стене и обессиленно скатившись на пол, уткнулся лбом в колени.


	9. Восьмая глава

Гарри прислушался — кажется, кто-то приехал на этаж. Прислушался и тут же одёрнул себя — хватит уже. Луи не собирается его преследовать, ломиться в квартиру или ещё что. Он, к счастью, не пришёл за ним следом в тот вечер и в другой вечер тоже. И на утро тоже не приходил. Он вообще снова как испарился. И спасибо ему за это — Гарри бы не смог с ним нормально говорить после всего, что случилось.

И нет, он не жалел, что первым был Луи, а просто жалел, что первый раз был таким дурацким. Он честно верил в свой опыт и в то, что сможет быть классным любовником. А вышло так, что он был деревяннее Пиноккио.

И смотреть в глаза Луи после этого, учитывая то, что сам полез к нему, не хотелось.

И хорошо, что Луи не настаивал на общении… или всё же плохо?

Гарри вздохнул и снова прислушался — тишина. Никого за дверью нет.

Зря он вставал ни свет ни заря всю неделю и засиживался в библиотеке — Луи не сторожил его под дверью. Ему это не нужно было — просто секс на один раз, да ещё и так себе секс, ниже среднего, зачем ему нужен Гарри? Правильно. Совершенно незачем. Они же разные — у Луи было всё: работа, друзья, любовники и любовницы из клубов, — а у него есть только не сданный зачёт по истории архитектуры.

Ничего общего.

Гарри ещё раз посмотрел на сбегающие по стеклу капли — Нью-Йорк снова полоскало дождём после нескольких солнечных дней — и пошёл на кухню ставить чай.

После того вечера он стал совсем хреново спать, сам понять не мог, ждёт он Луи или нет, хочет он, чтобы Томлинсон втиснулся в закрывающиеся створки лифта поздно вечером, или лучше доехать одному. Он не понимал, злиться на соседа за игнорирование или благодарить за то, что оставил в покое.

Всё было слишком сложно, оставаясь простым, как два пенса. Просто секс, просто так. Что он хотел, то и получил.

И от этого на душе всё становилось тошнотворным, как овсянка в школьной столовой.

Он закрывал глаза, и поцелуи и прикосновения вспоминались сами собой, ласковый шёпот щекотал уши — хоть это и было невозможно, он же один в постели. Он не мог не вспоминать, каким нежным стал Томлинсон, когда понял, что Гарри больно, и каким фантастически грубым был до.

И это всё перемешивалось, сливалось с паникой, злостью на себя, неуверенностью и выливалось в тягучую полубессонницу, он балансировал между сном и реальностью и не мог сказать наверняка, спал он или совсем нет. Он только мог сказать, что не высыпался и не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём. Как-то дерьмово было. Вроде бы и повода особого расстраиваться и страдать не было, а само собой так выходило.

Он покрутил белый стакан из Старбакс и отставил в сторону. Штука хорошая, но руки не погреть. А пальцы замёрзли так, что не гнулись. Он подышал на ладони и потёр одну о другую, чайник набирал обороты, вода бурлила, и от предвкушения горячего чая даже язык зачесался — словно он уже его обжёг.

На часах только начало восьмого, а в сон клонило отчаянно. Жаль только, что, даже если он на всё забьёт и уляжется в кровать, сна не будет всё равно. Он снова будет маяться до утра и как сонная муха потащится в универ.

И Мэг опять принесёт ему кофе после первой лекции и ничего не спросит. У них за эти дни появилось что-то вроде традиции. В понедельник она косилась, а потом в перерыве нашла его в дальнем коридоре третьего этажа и всунула в руки стаканчик с медузой… то есть с русалкой, и сжала руку повыше локтя. Типа — всё наладится. Он улыбнулся ей краешком губ, кивнул — да, всё наладится. От кофе не становилось легче, но делить молчание с ней ему нравилось.

И, не договариваясь, она всю неделю приходила туда, на их место, даже если их расписания не совпадали, и они молча пили кофе, сидя на подоконнике огромного окна.

Она к нему прониклась после того разговора, вела себя, как старшая сестра, наверное, а может, и как мама. Гарри всё равно этого ничего не мог знать наверняка — ни мамы, ни сестры он толком не помнил. Мэг заботилась о нём, единственная в этом городе, и пусть это был пустяк вроде кофе, но большего у него всё равно не было. И вчера, в благодарность, что ли, на английском развернул тетрадь так, чтоб она смогла списать задание.

Сегодня она принесла ему капучино с нарисованным какао кленовым листиком на плотной пене и уселась молча на подоконник рядом ним. Она всё так же не задавала вопросов. Но, даже если бы она спросила, он всё равно ничего не смог бы ей объяснить. Он бы и сам хотел понять, что с ним.

Чашка приятно грела руки, и Гарри подумал, что, может, позвать Мэг в кино просто так, как друзья сходить? Например, завтра, может, там идёт что-то хорошее… Гарри сел на стул и подтянул к себе ноут, клацнул по пробелу, возвращая лап-топ к жизни.

Сейчас он посмотрит, какие там фильмы идут, а потом допишет работу по истории, а потом ответит на письма и сообщения в фейсбуке… Он зевнул и потянулся. Всё равно он не спит толком, может, просто провести эту ночь с пользой?

Окошко браузера бодро загружало афишу кинотеатров, пока Гарри, прищурившись, вчитывался в мелкий шрифт и вздрогнул, чудом не облившись кипятком — в дверь позвонили.

Он тут же как-то глупо засуетился, заметался, сунул чашку на полку рядом с обувной тумбой, пригладил волосы, вытер руки о штаны и стащил мятую толстовку, оставаясь в домашней футболке — его, наконец, перестало знобить. Он глубоко вдохнул, протяжно выдохнул и распахнул дверь.

За мгновение, пока он проворачивал замок, в голове пронеслись тысячи фраз: нелепых, агрессивных, саркастичных. В горле пересохло, и дышал он коротко и прерывисто. Сердце ухнуло под рёбра и пульсировало в животе так, словно доживало последние секунды.

Что Луи…

— А ты что тут делаешь? — скорее удивлённо, чем обиженно, протянул он и отошёл, впуская гостя.

— Гарри, мне так жаль. Всё не так, как выглядит… Всё иначе совсем…

— Чай будешь? — почему-то ему стало всё равно, жар куда-то исчез, и пальцы снова свело от холода. Но всё же было немного любопытно, зачем пришёл Дэн, и на языке горчила обида пополам с недоумением — оказывается, он ждал Луи, и всё же плохо, что он не приходил?..

***

— А тут не так и дерьмово, — проорала в ухо девушка, размахивая стаканчиком с джин-тоником. — Хорошо, что ты согласился.

Гарри отпил ром-колу, которая подавалась под громким названием «Куба либре», и кивнул — ему сейчас всё лучше, чем тухнуть дома. Вечеринка у чёрта на куличках: он даже не запомнил, как они сюда ехали. Меган сказала, что друг бывшего парня её знакомой устраивает вечеринку в Квинсе, и это нельзя пропустить. Особенно, когда за окном унылый октябрь и на душе насрали коты. И вместо кино, которое он так вчера и не выбрал, они потащились в Квинс.

На самом деле всё было хуёво.

На душе у него насрали не коты, а что побольше, типа стада слонов, и не факт, что вечеринка сможет его приободрить, но бесплатный и доступный алкоголь решил за него.

Вечеринка на отшибе, в каком-то, похоже, летнем доме, куча народу и дешёвое пойло. Но айди тут никто не спрашивал.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, его качало в такт музыке, и кто-то сменил предыдущий трек на «Imagine dragons». «Demons» была не самой лучшей их песней, но как-то идеально подходила атмосфере. Было в ней что-то фальшиво-слащавое, слегка безумное, издевательски счастливое. Как и все здесь, как и всё здесь, как и он сам.

Меган прижалась к нему бёдрами, и он, обхватив её свободной рукой за талию, задвигался в ритме музыки. Он просто должен расслабиться, выдохнуть, перестать себя корить. Что случилось, то случилось.

Он поверил Дэну конечно, он видел повязку на ноге и то, что тот хромает. Он и сам падал, правда удачнее: ему не требовался постельный режим и фиксация коленного сустава. И телефоны разбивал и тоже не сразу решил доверить облаку хранить свои контакты «на всякий случай». Дэн не врал — он видел. Он раскаивался и просил прощения, второй шанс и обещал всё исправить.

И Гарри согласился.

Да, они попробуют ещё раз, нет, он поверил, и не нужно справок, конечно, он не разозлился, с кем не бывает.

И он не врал, он не злился и верил — это всё было правдой.

Ему просто было похуй.

Так похуй, что даже стыдно. Дэн смотрел с надеждой, теребил замок на куртке, кусал губы и улыбался дрожащей улыбкой. А Гарри с ужасом чувствовал, как разрастается разочарование, что это — Дэниел, а не Луи.

Он забыл о нём, как будто и не было тех свиданий, того поцелуя и кучи милых сообщений. И только думал: «Зачем ты здесь, Дэн, зачем?» — и рассматривал свои пальцы, измазанные чёрной ручкой. И чёрные тонкие разводы на коже его волновали куда больше, чем сидящий напротив парень.

Зачем он согласился, когда Дэн ему оказался попросту не нужен? Зачем дал ему какую-то надежду на какое-то будущее?

И, прижимая к себе пьяную девчонку, Гарри всё прокручивал вчерашний вечер в голове, стараясь понять, кому и что он хотел доказать. И всё сводилось к тому, что доказать он хотел Луи, что если ему он не нужен, то это не значит, что он не нужен никому.

Таким мудаком Гарри себя не чувствовал ещё никогда, даже после последнего разговора с Ди, даже когда в воскресенье не ответил папе на звонок, даже когда в детстве смеялся над Колином, потому что у него были веснушки и над этим смеялся весь класс.

И соглашаясь на вечеринку, он надеялся только на то, что сможет отвлечься от этого дерьма, а на деле продолжает думать.

— Расслабься, — Мэг потёрлась бёдрами в ритм грохочущей музыки, но он каким-то образом расслышал. — Как бы там ни было, всё в конце концов встанет на свои места. Давай сегодня оторвёмся, м?

— Давай, — прошептал он ей в макушку и улыбнулся. Сегодня четверг, и к чёрту всё — Дэн вернется из Вирджинии только во вторник, Луи… Это не важно. — Давай напьёмся и переночуем у меня?

Девушка согласно рассмеялась и, развернувшись, отобрала его полупустой стакан, допивая тёплую «Куба либре» одним глотком.

***

Бутылка воды и две таблетки шипучего аспирина в стакане сделали утро пятницы вменяемым. Меган не поехала к нему, осталась с каким-то парнем, и Гарри в глубине души был этому рад. Они, конечно, подружились и отлично вчера проводили время, но всё же… Бороться с похмельем лучше в гордом одиночестве.

Конечно, ни в какой универ он сегодня не пошёл, до туалета добрёл с трудом, глубоко дышал и придерживался за стену.

Пойло вчера было знатным. Зато сейчас он совсем не чувствовал себя мудаком, себя было жалко до слёз. Голова неистово болела, тошнота не проходила, и желудок жалобно урчал, как голодный кот, но любая мысль о еде вызывала только новый приступ тошноты.

Но почему, блядь, опять в голову лезет Луи со своим кофе, которым он отпаивал его неделю назад и шутил над его трусами?! Луи — редкий придурок и, вообще… У него классное чувство юмора, тёплая улыбка, шероховатые ладони и смеющиеся глаза.

Гарри вздохнул и уставился на голую дверцу холодильника. Магниты он не любил, да и записки писать себе считал глупостью. Отражение в гладкой дверце выглядело жалко — за что ему к головной боли ещё и мысли о Луи? Как будто ему без этого недостаточно хреново.

Гарри неожиданно икнул и с облегчением почувствовал, как отпускает тошнота. Спасибо, господи! Он осторожно встал, прихватил бутылку с водой и вернулся в постель. Теперь можно и выспаться, как следует. Хоть какой-то толк от вчерашней попойки — сил думать не осталось совершенно.

***

Пока Гарри избегал Луи всю неделю, он, конечно же, понимал, что это не может продлиться вечно — они же соседи. Но он не то чтобы мечтал, но представлял, что они встретятся в лифте и на нём будет новое пальто, которое он всё никак не купит, стильный шарф и драные на коленях джинсы. И он будет выглядеть чуть более, чем потрясающе. И, может быть, тогда он пробьёт броню Луи, и тот хотя бы на минуту перестанет себя контролировать, уставившись на него со смесью недоверия и восторга.

Но встретиться с ним на кассе магазинчика у дома было так классически нелепо.

Было уже десять вечера, и он только недавно проснулся. С похмелья хотелось чего-то солёного и острого, и он, недолго думая, напялил поверх домашней футболки толстовку и, как был в шортах, выскочил в магазин. Он набрал целую гору чипсов, взял бутылку минералки и десять баночек колы — к каждой упаковке из четырёх штук прилагалась одна бесплатно.

— У тебя вечеринка, Добби? — мурлыкнул голос прямо в ухо, когда он был в очереди на кассе.

Он, блин, мятый, в душе не был с утра, воняет, наверное, потом и перегаром, уже не говоря о том, что выглядит он, по меньшей мере, задолбанным и невыспавшимся. Он в застиранной толстовке, и на шорты неделю назад упал кусок сосиски в соусе, а он ленился дойти до прачечной. А Томлинсон, как всегда, прекрасен, как рассвет. И стоит, падла, улыбается и счастливо сияет глазами. Ещё и подошёл так близко, словно они не в очереди, а на концерте «The Kooks», на котором ему однажды повезло побывать! А ведь Луи мог бы так не прижиматься, если хотел просто поздороваться.

— Ага, вход бесплатный, — пробурчал он, стараясь, чтоб голос звучал как можно более равнодушно, и тихонько отряхнул шорты — пятно от горчицы никуда не делось. — Хочешь прийти?

— А можно не пить колу? — Гарри выложил на ленту покупки и повернулся к Луи — тот стоял, капризно надув губы, и прижимал уже знакомый портфель подмышкой и пачку кофе к груди, как родную. — Можно мне что-то другое?

— Нет, — сдерживая смех, отвернулся он, — это обязательное условие вечеринки. Все пьют колу и никто не пьёт кофе.

— У тебя правда живот не болит? Никто не может просто жить и пить столько газировки, серьёзно.

— У меня улучшенная модификация, — пробурчал он, складывая шуршащие упаковки чипсов поверх банок в пакет. — Я ребёнок-индиго.

Он успел пожалеть о сказанном ещё до того, как закончил предложение, но было поздно. Глаза Луи уже весело блестели — Гарри сам дал ему повод для новых подначиваний.

—… А ты можешь, к примеру, питаться солнечной энергией? Или, может, бензином? Или…

Заткнуть Луи было уже невозможно: он дурачился и сыпал идиотскими вопросами, но Гарри чувствовал себя счастливым. Ничего не было в том, чтобы идти по дорожке к дому почти ночью с пакетом колы, рядом с Луи — ничего такого, чтобы этому радоваться.

Лифт стремительно отсчитывал этажи, и на Гарри внезапно нахлынула тоска — он не хотел домой, он бы хотел застрять в лифте и просидеть тут по меньшей мере до утра. Чтобы Луи болтал и рассказывал что-то про работу, чтобы назвал домовёнком, хотелось прижаться к нему и укусить за шею, вдохнуть запах одеколона и ментоловых сигарет. Но у него не было столько смелости, сколько было в ту субботу, поэтому он просто разглядывал носки своих потрёпанных кед и с тоской ждал, когда двери лифта откроются на их этаже.

— Эй, Добби, ты уснул? — Луи подталкивал его к двери, и там, где он касался, Гарри знал наверняка, на коже оставались следы от ожогов, как на его руке после той детской выходки. — Пойдёшь со мной?

Гарри молча уставился и чуть нахмурился — он ничего не слышал, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Пойду, а куда? — ему даже в голову не пришло отказать. Меньше всего хотелось возвращаться домой одному.

— Потанцевать, выпить немного? Я могу провести тебя в пару баров. Только если ты пообещаешь вести себя хорошо.

— Обещаю, — сердце забилось в предвкушении — он так давно хотел куда-то сходить, посмотреть на то, как отдыхает Нью-Йорк. — Всё, что угодно!

— Я запомнил, — Луи ухмыльнулся и открыл дверь. — Через час, успеешь?

— Конечно, — закивал Гарри, ещё бы он не успел! — Могу быстрее. Давай минут через двадцать?

— Сделай скидку на мой возраст, юноша, я уже не могу так быстро, — он закатил глаза, и Гарри только улыбнулся — Луи всегда преувеличивал. — Через час я зайду.

***

Гарри судорожно перебирал вещи — зачем он затянул со стиркой?! Из более менее чистого оставались только низкие светлые джинсы и белая футболка с черно-белыми надписями на фоне Луны. Он быстро прикинул, что если нацепить бордовый кардиган и пару фенечек, то сойдёт, и поскакал в душ.

И только когда он скользнул между ягодиц, его осенило — он же не с Луи встречается, а с Дэном. Его парень сейчас в Вирджинии, и он не должен скакать, как щенок от счастья, потому, что идёт куда-то с Луи.

Но, с другой стороны, ничего такого нет? Луи не станет с ним спать ещё раз, это наверняка. Просто ему скучно, одиноко, мало ли, почему он его позвал. А если что, он просто скажет, что у него есть парень и ничего не случится. Не станет же он его насиловать?!

От этой мысли и пикантной картинки, возникшей в голове, член как-то радостно дёрнулся, и Гарри добавил холодной воды.

— Это просто вечер, он тебя выгуляет, как домашнего пса, которого жалко оставить дома, — говорил он своему отражению. — Не дёргайся, прекрати улыбаться и не жмись к нему. Вы просто приятели, и ты ему не нужен. Ты нужен Дэну, не просри это.

Отражение глупо улыбалось, дёргало фенечки и косилось на часы — у него оставалось чуть меньше десяти минут. Гарри подумал и сходил на кухню за ненавистной Луи банкой колы, дёрнул за чеку и всунул трубочку. Он знал, что делает это зря, и вообще… Они же друзья только, те выходные — досадное недоразумение. Но отказать себе в этой шалости он не мог, уж очень ему нравилось, как Луи, сощурившись, наблюдал за его губами вокруг трубочки.

В дверь коротко позвонили, и Гарри, последний раз взглянув в зеркало, всунул в рот трубочку, открыл дверь.

— Ребёнок-индиго готов? — от Гарри не скрылось, что взгляд Луи чуть задержался на его губах.

— Всегда готов, мистер Томлинсон, — невинно улыбнулся он, захлопывая дверь за своей спиной. — Я обещал быть послушным.

Луи только покачал головой и первым пошёл к лифту. Гарри зашагал следом, стараясь стереть с лица улыбку — ему нравилось флиртовать с Томлинсоном, и после такой тяжёлой недели он не мог себе отказать в этом маленьком удовольствии, хоть и отлично понимал, что этого делать не стоит.

У него есть парень, а Луи у него нет. Это всё, что нужно помнить.


	10. Девятая глава

Клуб как клуб, впрочем, Луи и не обещал ему чего-то сверхъестественного. Но для него все казалось нереально крутым. Он первый раз попал сюда в Америке и, кроме того, первый раз попал в гей-клуб. И очень надеялся, что не выглядел слишком дико, потому что прекратить пялиться он не мог. Это выше его способностей. Что поделать, если он никогда не видел, как парни целуются, флиртуют, танцуют. В этом было нечто магическое, что ли.

Вот, например, те, двое, как сошли с рекламы: один почти бритый, загорелый блондин с пирсингом в брови, а судя по обтягивающей майке — еще и на сосках. Второй — светлокожий брюнет с выбритыми полосками над ухом и тату на лопатке. И глядя на то, как они улыбаются друг другу и пьют пиво, перед глазами прямо так и встает образ, как блондин вылизывает пресс тому брюнету, а тот его легонько дёргает за пирсинг…

Луи закашлялся, и Гарри встрепенулся. Похоже, он реально слишком откровенно пялился. После того, как они вошли и его внимание перекочевало с Луи на остальных, Томлинсон казался каким-то недовольным, раздражённым. Но Гарри не мог никак сообразить, что это с ним, — пока ехали все хорошо же было. Не ревнует же он, в самом деле?..

Они примостились за крайним столиком, и Луи принес с барной стойки два коктейля. Сам он вытащил трубочку, и она полосатой изломанной гусеницей лежала на углу. Гарри же вертел свою соломинку между пальцев, звякал льдом, перемешивая алкоголь. Хотелось сказать что-то умное, завязать непринужденную беседу, но, как назло, ничего не лезло в голову, от эмоций, наверное. Он только крутил башкой и залипал на парочках.

— Нравится то, что видишь? — Луи смотрел на него чуть склонив голову.

— Никогда не видел стольких парней… Ну, и девчонок, — кивнул он влево, где обнимались две девушки. — Чтоб они вместе.

— Никогда, говоришь?

— Да-а, я никогда не был в гей-клубе и все такое.

— Никогда-никогда? — и Гарри ещё раз отрицательно мотнул головой. — И где же ты только парней находил, — вкрадчиво спросил Луи, делая глоток, настроение у Томлинсона, казалось, росло на глазах. — У тебя же были парни?

Гарри вздрогнул и опустил голову. Всего на секунду замешкался, но этого хватило, чтобы все стало очевидным. Стыдно и глупо так спалиться, сидел как придурок с открытым ртом, пялился, знал же, что с Луи надо быть начеку, он же и тогда, на той неделе, что-то заподозрил, когда спрашивал.

— Не было никого, — наверное, это был удачный момент, чтобы сказать: «зато сейчас есть», но он решил отложить это признание. Может, оно и не понадобится. — В смысле, парней. И секса не было с парнями и отношений тоже. Ни-че-го. Теперь все, доволен?

Он протараторил, глядя на лампу над головой Луи, наверное, говорил едва слышно, но столик крохотный, Томлинсон сидел очень близко, должен был разобрать.

— Теперь все, — кивнул он, внезапно поднялся, и Гарри решил, что он уйдёт. Вот так бросит его одного и свалит. Потому что он врун, да ещё и девственник, а девственники никому не нужны, это само собой. — Пойдём.

— Ку-куд-куда? — наконец, он осмелился поднять взгляд — на лице Луи не было презрения или отвращения.

— Танцевать же, цыпленочек, — он улыбнулся и потянул за запястье. — Мы же не говорить сюда пришли.

Томлинсон выдернул его из-за стола, и Гарри только успел подумать, что танцевать он не умеет, двигается как Железный Дровосек и, вообще, только отдавит Луи ноги, а заодно всем присутствующим. Но ничего сказать не успел, их быстро окружило толпой и оглушило музыкой.

Песня была незнакомой, басы рубили на полную, со всех сторон были парни, и в воздухе парил запах секса. Все как в фильмах: все трутся друг о друга, целуются, и почти плевать, что ты, вообще-то, не в своей спальне.

Луи прижался к нему бедрами, и его унесло, окутало томной волной, все стало неважным. Ни Дэн, ни его треклятая девственность, ни что-то там ещё. Весь мир мог катиться к чертям, сгореть в битве с зомби или от какой-то незадачливой кометы, он бы этого не заметил. У него был свой собственный конец света.

Это было так правильно. Быть среди парней, танцевать с парнем, касаться его. Луи был близко-близко, глаза сияли, то ли от спиртного, то ли свет так падал. Он всегда казался Гарри очень красивым, но сейчас в изломанных огнями чертах лица было что-то порочное и тёмное. Томлинсон в лучах синего мерцающего света был гораздо больше похож на звезду порно, чем на простого риэлтора.

Гарри рассмеялся своим мыслям, и Томлинсон удивлённо посмотрел на него, но он только качнул головой и, обхватив того за бёдра, прижался своим лбом ко лбу Луи. Их губы были близко-близко, но мужчина не сдвинулся и на сантиметр, не переступил линию, словно разрешая Гарри передумать. Он давал ему шанс оставить все на уровне друзей, которые однажды переспали, но им удалось не скатиться в отношения. Но воздух был таким тягучим, а Луи таким охуенным, что никаких шансов не оставалось. К черту Дэна, он с ним порвёт во вторник, он хочет этого мужчину, хочет ему принадлежать и снова оказаться в одной постели. Хочет. И в этом нет никаких сомнений.

Луи словно почувствовал, что он принял решение, запустил руки под футболку и одной ладонью огладил поясницу, а второй — решительно проскользнул под пояс чуть свободных джинс, и Гарри инстинктивно немного расставил ноги, чтобы Луи было удобнее трогать его там. Палец лег в ложбинку, и Гарри зажмурившись притиснулся к Луи, чувствуя, как охрененно напряжен член в штанах у мужчины.

— Что, хочешь, чтоб я оттрахал тебя тут, прямо посреди зала, чтобы все видели? — Луи зашептал в губы, пальцем очерчивая ложбинку, заставляя дрожать.

— Да-а, — Гарри сносило голову от ленивых прикосновений и шёпота, и сейчас он был готов почти на всё и сам не понимал, что несёт. Никто не говорил с ним так и не спрашивал о таком, не трогал в толпе _там_. Слишком много всего сразу, ноги дрожат, и очень хочется, чтобы Луи стал чуточку настойчивее, похуй уже на людей. — А ты хочешь отыметь меня при всех?

Луи невразумительно промычал и чуть надавил, протискиваясь по сухому, заставляя ахнуть.

— Нет.

Пальцы внезапно исчезли, и он обижено выдохнул, может, Луи — инкуб? Когда он с ним рядом, то голову сносит от одного прикосновения, и он сам становится не свой.

Луи развернул его к себе спиной и в такт музыке потерся и толкнулся бедрами. Он обхватывал точно так же, как вчера Гарри обнимал Мэг, только ощущения были совсем другие. Луи хотел его, дело даже не столько в упирающемся в задницу члене, — он просто чувствовал возбуждение: в прикосновениях, в чуть сбившемся дыхании. Гарри откинул голову Луи на плечо и хотел притянуть к себе для поцелуя.

— Нет, Гарри, — губы мазнули по уху, и руки исчезли с талии. — Не здесь.

Томлинсон, развернувшись, уходил сквозь толпу, и Гарри пошёл за ним следом, отчего-то чувствуя свою вину. Хотя, он что? Он ничего, тут все так… И вообще.

— Я как шлюха, да? — спросил Гарри с трубочкой во рту от второго коктейля. Первый он допил залпом, когда они вернулись за столик. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя. — Ну, когда там? — он кивнул на толпу.

Луи только молча улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой, оставляя вопрос без ответа. Как же его бесила эта манера. Мона Лиза, блядь, улыбнулся, а ты там сам думай — шлюха ты или не очень!

— Ты специально все пьёшь через трубочку? Ты же в курсе, как выглядишь с ней во рту, или тебе рассказать?

И он хотел было ответить, что да, в курсе, и что именно поэтому и пьёт, но только кивнул и улыбнулся. В конце концов, если Луи не считал нужным отвечать на вопросы, то почему он должен?

Но только почему Томлинсон рассмеялся?!

***

Луи, казалось, и не собирался продолжать ночь сексом. По крайней мере, ничем не выдавал своих намерений. Они медленно брели из клуба, ноги гудели после танцев, и хоть часы упрямо показывали четыре утра, он не мог понять, куда делось время и кто его украл. Вечер пронёсся незаметно.

Луи больше не лез к нему, а самому было неловко. Он и так перегибал палку весь вечер, в конце концов, Луи не обязан его хотеть или ещё что. Это только он сам все сводит к сексу. Никогда он себя не чувствовал таким неуверенным в себе.

— Почему ты меня повёл танцевать?

Гарри повернул голову и спрятал руки в карманы кардигана. Холодно, но холод приятный, совсем не похож на тот озноб, от которого он страдал всю неделю.

— Я люблю танцевать, — пожал плечами Луи. — Ну и мне хотелось позвать тебя куда-то, вот и позвал.

У Луи все так просто всегда — захотел и сделал. Почему же он всю неделю не хотел его видеть. Почему?!

— Я заходил к тебе в понедельник, — продолжал он, — но тебя, наверное, дома не было. — Черт! Он и забыл, что сам от Луи и скрывался! — Хотел узнать, почему ты сбежал.

Бам! И это было прямое попадание. Он почему-то решил, что Луи не спросит, сделает вид, что так и надо, а он…

— Так почему, Гарри? — они остановились на светофоре, и лицо Луи подсвечивало красным. Обычно ньюйоркцы не заморачивались, шли как попало, даже в час пик. А они зачем-то остановились, пережидая, хоть дорога была пустой.

— Мне стало стыдно, — едва слышно и неразборчиво пробормотал он. Так вроде бы и ответил, но если Томлинсон что не разобрал, это его личные проблемы.

— Стыдно?! — Луи зажимал в зубах неприкуренную сигарету.

— Ну да… Слушай, дай и мне?

Луи вытащил пачку и протянул вместе с зажигалкой:  
— Я думал, ты спортсмен и все такое.

— Я и есть… Все такое. В общем, — он подкурил от пляшущего огонька, стараясь игнорировать дрожь в пальцах. — Мне восемнадцать. А я, знаешь, член в руках не держал. Ну, кроме своего. А тут ты. И я… Как бы. В общем, я думал, что если я скажу, то ты меня пошлёшь. А мне так хотелось…

Гарри надеялся, что Луи не пошлёт его прямо сейчас. Они так и не перешли дорогу, и сигнал светофора снова стал красным, а он продолжал захлебываясь объяснять, размахивая сигаретой. Он даже ни разу не затянулся — во рту горчило табаком, видимо, нахватался, когда прикуривал.

— Чего хотелось? — оборвал Луи и щелкнул зажигалкой. Ровное пламя коснулось края сигареты: теперь казалось, что горит два красных фонаря — светофор и кончик томлинсоновской Мальборо.

— Тебя хотелось, — буркнул он и посмотрел под ноги. Ничего нового, обычный мокрый октябрьский асфальт. — Ты ж рассчитывал на опытного, ожидал, что…

— Так, стоп! — Луи взял его за руку и как маленького перевёл через дорогу. — Холодно стоять, — пояснил он. — С чего ты взял, что я чего-то ожидал? Мне и в голову не приходило что-то ожидать, я ничего не планировал и ни на что не рассчитывал, — Томлинсон явно злился. — Просто, блядь, можно было сказать, что у тебя первый раз, и все сделали бы нормально?

— Девственники никому не нужны, — тихо ответил Гарри. Он чувствовал себя совсем плохо. Луи его отчитывал, как малыша, а он же только как лучше хотел. — Я бы потерпел, и ничего страшного.

— Идиоты никому не нужены, а не девственники. Что я должен был думать, когда вышел из душа, а ты свалил?

— Что я ушёл домой спать?

— И бросил меня одного? Может, мне было плохо, ты меня использовал и бросил? — мужчина шутливо надул губы и взглянул из-под ресниц. Он явно хотел сказать что-то другое, но, передумав, свёл все к шутливой обиде.

— Луи! — Гарри рассмеялся и почувствовал, что его отпускает: неловкость, страх, стыд и что там ещё было просто улетают в высокое небо воздушным шариком и больше не имеют к нему никакого отношения.

— У тебя есть возможность искупить свою вину, — Луи многозначительно приподнял бровь. — Ты мне задолжал кое-что. Идем скорее, холодно.

Он снова обхватил ладонь и потянул вперёд к светящемуся в предрассветной дымке подъезду. Они быстро прошли по пустому холлу, молча дождались, когда поднимется лифт, и, только когда Луи пропустил его в свою квартиру и стянул свой плащ с коротким «раздевайся», Гарри напрягся — что же он от него хочет?

— Душ, Добби. Горячий душ, я продрог как собака. Пойдём скорее, а то я все боюсь, что оглянусь, а ты снова исчезнешь.

***

Гарри проснулся и сперва не мог сообразить, где находится: почему он как бы в своей комнате, но как бы и не совсем. Потом, когда сзади кто-то заворочался, только дошло, что он никуда не ушёл, остался в квартире напротив, вспомнил, как Луи, полусонного, вытаскивал из халата и укрывал одеялом. И тут уже, окончательно проснувшись, вспомнил он и горячий душ, и горьковатый запах пены, и то, как они, задыхаясь, дрочили друг другу, кусая губы, по очереди вжимая друг друга в стенки кабинки. Он помнит, какой горячий и скользкий от воды Томлинсон и как блестела кожа в приглушенном свете в ванной.

У этого засранца все, казалось, создано для секса — и свет регулировался, и халат запасной на крючке висел, и, наверное, смазка по всему дому в ящичках и в вазочках. Он не помнил, есть ли у Луи вазочки, стиль Хай-тек как бы намекал, что вряд ли, но все равно мысли крутились именно вокруг дурацких вазочек.

Стало слегка не по себе, вспомнив, как он неделю назад стоял на четвереньках, стараясь расслабиться и не корчиться от боли, но вчерашний вечер с танцами, разговорами и неожиданным горячим душем все перекрыл. Если и были какие-то неприятные воспоминания, их вчера смыло в городскую канализацию.

И странно так, что дрочки хватило с головой, да что там, он бы упал тут же, как только кончил, если бы Луи не подхватил и не прижал к стене поцелуем. Боже. Он правда никогда не думал, что от этого можно кончить до звёзд перед глазами.

И, может, все было бы куда романтичнее, не спроси Луи, как ему «держалось чужой член», и он в ответ только молча закатил глаза. Томлинсон просто невозможный. И честно, он до сих пор не знает, как реагировать на все эти подъёбы. Но обижаться всерьез он перестал. Может, если бы кто другой так говорил, то одно, но Луи… Он просто такой сам по себе и все.

И он сейчас лежит в постели того, который сам по себе такой, и чувствует, как в задницу упирается твёрдый член. А это значит только одно — Луи тоже уже проснулся. И как вести себя с ним сейчас, когда изо рта воняет, на голове воронье гнездо и ссать хочется неимоверно?!

— Туалет прямо по коридору, новая зубная щетка в шкафу, — за спиной сонно пробормотал Луи и перевернулся, — ты иди, а я ещё посплю. Не вздумай убегать, потому что…

Дальше Гарри не слушал, поскорее выбрался из-под одеяла и вышел в коридор — его сейчас занимали совсем другие мысли. И уже только разгребая влажные кудрявые пряди пальцами перед зеркалом, он задумался, откуда Луи знал, о чем он думает, но с другой стороны, кого не беспокоят эти мысли при первой ночевке? И интересно, что Луи с ним сделал бы, если он сбежал бы домой? Отшлепал? Поставил в угол на колени? Повязал бы к кровати и щекотал гусиным пером?

Гарри рассмеялся и прикрыл ладонью рот. Так глупо смеяться в одиночку, ещё и над своими тупыми фантазиями. Надо спросить его, вот что.

***

Луи оживал только после кофе. И, сидя на стуле, было прикольно наблюдать, как Томлинсон слегка пошатываясь, медитировал на бурлящую кофеварку. Он был жутко сонным, хотя вышел уже из душа, и с волос вода капала на ворот растянутой футболки. Он был таким уютным, в старых вытертых джинсах, и, наверное, Гарри бы умилился, если бы Луи был ещё и в очаровательных носочках, но он был босиком, и Гарри отчего-то смущался. Никогда не думал, что его могут привлекать босые мужские ступни.

И он сидел, крутился на стуле туда-сюда, покачивался в ритм кофеварки и не знал, стоит ли начать разговор или дождаться, когда сосед придёт в себя? Может быть, он вообще не придёт и до понедельника будет как зомби? Сегодня, похоже, день дурацких мыслей, наверное, это все вчерашний вечер. И душ. Вернее то, что было в нем.

— Гарри, ты так громко думаешь, — Луи зевнул и растрепал волосы на затылке. — Может, скажешь уже?

Мыслей было и вправду много, конечно, можно было спросить, засчитывать ли вчерашний душ за секс или нет, потому что если да, то у него уже был секс дважды, а если нет…

— Тебя только кофе бодрит? Ну просто ты такой… Ну стоишь и спишь ещё… — первое, что пришло в голову, ляпнул, просто чтобы не молчать уже.

— Нет, ещё очень бодрит утренний минет. Впрочем, вечерний тоже…

О… Это намёк или что?

— Ты это… Хочешь, чтоб я… Ну, это? — Гарри против воли выпучил глаза. Немного неожиданное заявление.

— А ты, хочешь?

— Ну… Наверное? Я не знаю. Но надо, наверное?

Луи расхохотался, сделал шаг назад и стукнулся головой о шкафчик. Он тер рукой место ушиба, но не переставал смеяться. Гарри не мог понять, что он такого смешного сказал?! Он же действительно не знает, хочет он или нет!

Щёлкнула кофеварка, и Луи, спохватившись, быстро сунул в неё чашки. По кухне поплыл аромат кофе, и Гарри сглотнул непонятно откуда взявшуюся слюну — кофе действительно хотелось. Привык, что ли?

— Знаешь, Добби, ты такой самоотверженный в потере невинности. Ну, знаешь, ты готов потерпеть, даже не зная, хочешь ты вообще или нет, — Луи курил под вытяжкой, говорил, перекрикивая шум: все казалось, что услышат соседи и Гарри морщился от каждой фразы. — Ведь нихрена ж не изменилось с той пятницы, а?

Луи в очередной раз был прав, после вчерашней дрочки изменилось гораздо больше. До неё он чувствовал себя точно так же, только теперь он знал, что кончать с настоящим членом в заднице получше, но — опыта! — опыта не прибавилось!

Гарри отвёл взгляд и уставился в кружку, в гладкой поверхности отображался его глаз, и он перевёл взгляд в окно — полдень, а словно сумерки уже.

— А когда? Когда изменится?

— Когда ты перестанешь себя бояться и станешь делать то, чего хочешь, а не то, что «надо, наверное». Хочешь, фильм посмотрим? Или у тебя планы?

Гарри хотел, очень хотел фильм, кофе и Луи под боком, поэтому закивал:  
— Домой схожу, ок? Переоденусь и колу захвачу, у тебя же её нет… А пиццы хочу или лапши китайской… — и нужно ответить Дэну на десять сообщений, но это Луи знать нежелательно.

— Только ты вернись, ладно? — губы Луи мягко коснулись его щеки.

— Я не дам повода тебе наказать меня за побег, — отшутился Гарри, выскальзывая за дверь.

Сегодня он точно не собирался исчезать. Он действительно хотел провести с ним вечер, а, может быть, если пригласят, то ещё одну ночь.


	11. Десятая глава

Когда Гарри вышел из метро, Дэн уже ждал. Вообще, он хотел сразу ему сказать, что все кончено, он не собирался обманывать ожидания парня. Несмотря на то, что между ними с Луи не было ничего ясно, даже, скорее, — не было между ними вообще ничего.  
Те выходные не считались.

Вчера он звонил Томлинсону, но тот сначала долго не брал, а потом сбросил. Вечером же, почти в одиннадцать, он вернулся домой в компании двух парней. Не то чтобы Гарри думал, что у них планируется оргия, но… вообще-то, он именно так и думал. Больше звонить Луи он не собирался.

Но в любом случае Дэну он успел изменить, зажимаясь с соседом в душе, потом на кровати, а потом у стены в воскресенье вечером, и уже не просто дрочка. Пальцы Томлинсона творили чудеса, не иначе, и об этом не стоит вспоминать вот прямо сейчас, когда до Дэна три метра.

Парень улыбался, не сводил с него счастливых глаз, и стоило Гарри подойти, как он тут же обнял его и чмокнул в щеку:  
— Спасибо, что не продинамил, — прошептал он в ухо, — я до сих пор не верю, что ты простил меня за то, что я исчез.

Гарри только кивнул — он устал объяснять, что все в порядке. Вместо этого он правда хотел сказать, что хоть и не обиделся, но дальше ничего не будет, но… Он просто не смог. Дэн сиял улыбкой и, чуть прихрамывая, шёл рядом, обнимал за талию и смешно морщил нос. И язык не повернулся послать его прямо сейчас, посреди развлекательного центра, в толпе счастливых парочек и визжащих от переизбытка эмоций детей.

Он дал себе отсрочку до конца дня, отгоняя мысли, что он слабак. Пусть Дэн и не заслужил такого парня, который прыгает в постель к соседу-мудаку, стоит только его поманить пальцем, но ещё меньше он заслужил, чтобы его бросили прямо посреди свидания.

— Надеюсь, ты играешь в воздушный хоккей? — спросил Дэн перед входом в зал.

— Не думаю, что силён в нем, — улыбнулся Гарри, — ты запросто надерешь мне зад.

— Когда ты так говоришь, то я думаю совсем не о воздушном хоккее, — прошептал парень, касаясь губами уха. — Ты лучше поосторожнее, с такими заявлениями.

— Я люблю риск, — фыркнул Гарри, с ужасом понимая _что_ он сказал. Он просто напросто флиртует и намекает, что совсем не против продолжения.

— Пока остановимся на аттракционах, хорошо? — Дэн забросил фишки в лунку, и свет над аэрохоккеем сменился с красного на зелёный. — По крайней мере, сейчас.

Гарри только кивнул и вооружился битком. В хоккее он был не силён, как и в том, чтобы легко отказывать людям.

***

— Ну нет, сегодня провожаю тебя я, — Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах. Похоже, он все же переел. — У тебя нога ещё болит, а мы сегодня много ходили.

Это было правдой. Если в начале Дэниэль лишь слегка прихрамывал, то к тому моменту, когда они ввалились в суши-бар, он уже довольно сильно приволакивал ногу, и соглашаться на то, что он поведёт его домой, слишком жестоко. Ну и ещё конечно не хотелось светить перед Луи. Хоть тот и дал понять, что они просто развлекаются и ничего друг другу не должны, Дэн тут не при чем. А Луи совсем не из тех, кто промолчит.

— Ладно, ты прав, — нехотя согласился парень. — Хоть я и живу ниже всего на пару кварталов, нога и правда болит.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Гарри и взмахнул рукой, подзывая такси. — Болит ещё сильно, а ты меня потащил…

Такси проезжали мимо, и Гарри не заметил, как Дэн отошёл. Оглянувшись, он увидел парня у дурацкого автомата с игрушками и всплеснул руками — куда его понесло! В этот же момент перед ним остановился светло-зелёный форд — жёлтых кэбов в Бруклин ничем не заманишь.

Он уже хотел позвать парня, но тот, радостно хлопнув в ладоши, вытащил что-то серое из железного лотка и похромал обратно.

— Я не мог оставить тебя без подарка, — улыбнулся он, усевшись на сиденье, и протянул Гарри игрушку. — Этот — так себе, но все же лучше чем никак…

— Господи, — Гарри улыбнулся, — какой же он милый.

— Да. У нас хоть и нет леса, но вполне себе каменные джунгли. Может он их дух тоже?

— Может, — Гарри провёл по светлому пузику. — В любом случае Тоторо прекрасный сосед.

Подъезжая к дому Дэна, Гарри уже понимал, что сказать ему о том, что они расстаются сегодня, он сейчас не сможет.

***

Меган было тяжело провести. Может, у неё в глазах сканер какой? Гарри даже не отпирался особо, просто кивнул, что да, она права, был у него секс и было круто. Она конечно пыталась сделать вид, что ей не слишком интересно, но потом все же спросила, кто кого трахал, и весьма смутилась оттого, что Гарри буркнул «меня» и что «был очень даже рад». Оказалось, что отцепиться от неё очень легко — просто начать сыпать подробностями.

Он смотрел на алеющие кончики ушей девушки и думал о том, что все странно так повернулось. Мечты шли в разрез с реальностью, и в итоге все равно не понятно, что же лучше.

Он не думал, что сблизится с девчонкой, что у него будет секс с Луи и самые лучшие свидания с Дэном. И пока непонятно, что нужно с этим делать. И, если честно, ему хорошо и так.

Луи явно на нем не останавливался, видимо, выходные ему показались скучными, недостаточно оказалось — сразу двоих привёл и до сих пор не звонил. А Дэн — потрясающий романтик, но, видимо, или секс ему не сильно интересен или ждёт момент, чтобы все красиво.

И, может, стоит спросить Мэг, что ему делать в этой ситуации, кого выбрать, но ведь очевидно, что выбор только за ним. Жить то ему с этим, а не ей.

Рассуждения прервал сигнал сообщения — папа беспокоился, все ли с ним хорошо. Гарри на секунду зажмурился — тоска по дому нахлынула с новой силой, хотелось снова стать маленьким мальчиком и чтобы папа все решал за него. Ну, или хотя бы обнять и уткнуться носом в сильное плечо. А до лета ещё так далеко. Раньше он не сможет вырваться.

— Что там, — Мэг с любопытством заглянула в телефон. — Это _он_?

— Это папа, — Гарри закрыл ладонью экран, семья — это очень личное.

— Это у вас игра такая?

— Нет! Нет у нас никаких, — запнулся он, вспоминая, что вообще-то были игры, и Мэг попала в самую точку, — не важно. Но это правда просто мой папа. Он переживает, куда я пропал.

Девушка только многозначительно фыркнула и отвернулась к окну. Гарри снова уткнулся в телефон, набирал сообщение, договариваясь на время созвона — часовые пояса сводили с ума.

— Он тебя называет малыш? Или детка? Или как? Только не говори, что «сынок»?

— Ты слишком любопытная, чтобы знать правду, — ухмыльнулся он, непроизвольно вспоминая все прозвища, которыми награждал его Луи. Если она узнает о Добби, то его жизнь, и так не самая сладкая, превратится в ад. — Идем, детка, у меня сегодня спорт по расписанию, ещё переодеться нужно. А то опять самый дерьмовый шкафчик достанется.

— Я тебе не «детка», — отрезала девушка и поднялась, прихватив рюкзак.

«А я иногда и детка» — хмыкнул про себя Гарри, собирая стаканчики из-под кофе, и пошёл за Мэг. «Но этого ей тоже знать не стоит, пусть думает что угодно».

***

Болтовня с отцом отвлекла от навязчивых мыслей. Он рассказал, что дома все отлично, бизнес держится, и чтобы Гарри и не думал искать работу. Мол, отучись хоть первый год, адаптируйся, а там видно будет. Гарри понимал, что может быть папа и не был бы против, если бы он нашёл что-то, но это бы значило, что на лето он не приедет. А это даже не обсуждалось.

Папа советовал брать от жизни всё, пока есть возможность, и ни в чем себе не отказывать. Но, главное, не забывать обедать и хорошо учиться. Гарри смеялся, обещая, что все так и есть — он учится и ест, да и в остальном молодец. Не говорить же правду, что ест он все больше фаст-фуд, а к зачету так и не готов, потому что слишком много парней в его жизни, чтоб тухнуть над учебником.

После разговора Гарри закутался в плед и прилёг на шезлонг. На душе было неуютно. Он то и дело, что врал — сначала Дэну, теперь отцу, наверное, и Луи врал, если не рассказал, что есть парень. Хотя, он и не спрашивал, но ведь видел их с Дэном поцелуй. Хотя, какая уже разница, если Томлинсон все равно вернулся к своему привычному образу жизни? Он его просто использовал, хоть и сделал это мягко, и, он поёрзал, отгоняя воспоминания, довольно приятно. Претензий к нему быть не должно — он ничего не обещал ни к чему не обязывал. И оба остались в выигрыше. Так что с Луи он как раз предельно честен! И вообще, чувство вины должно было возникнуть по отношению к Дэну, а не к Томлинсону, ведь это ему он изменял.

Гарри покосился на Тоторо, гордо восседавшем у ноута. Это был один из его любимых персонажей доброго японского аниме. И, надо же, как Дэну удалось, вытянуть именно его.

И, как ни крути, им классно вместе. У них много общего, им комфортно обниматься, дурачиться, играть с дикими воплями и танцами при победе, в аэрохоккей и обсуждать последние новинки кино. Они как бы равны: Дэн только чуть старше, но разницы не чувствуется. И было бы большой ошибкой сказать ему, что все кончено, и вернуться к началу — быть одиноким английским парнишкой в большом городе Нью-Йорке.

В животе грустно заурчало, и он подумал, что может стоит заказать лапшу или снова пиццу? А потом поесть и снова попытаться написать задание по истории архитектуры, будь она неладна!

Но желания учиться не было, от слова совсем, хотелось врубить дурацкую комедию и умять пару упаковок острой лапши под неё, запивая колой. Гарри нехотя полез за телефоном — несмотря на голод, шевелиться было лень.

Он пролистал список контактов и, секунду помедлив, набрал номер. Через сорок минут в дверь звонила злющая и промокшая Мэг с пакетом из китайского ресторана.

— Только из любви к аниме, Стайлс, только из-за неё! — бурчала девушка, переодеваясь в его футболку и спортивные штаны, которые ей пришлось затянуть до упора. — Был бы ты по девочкам, хер бы ты меня уговорил.

— А как кстати тот парень, ну, что на вечеринке?

— Ой, — отмахнулась девушка, — нихрена. Даже толком не потрахались. Ленивая свинья. Говорит мне, отсоси мне, детка, а я ему…

— Стоп-стоп. Никаких подробностей, — Гарри кинул ей банку колы, — я к такому не готов.

— Какой ты нежный педик, — умилилась девушка и уляглась рядом на диване, подтягивая к себе свою порцию, — включай уже, а то что я, зря ехала через пол города?

Гарри щелкнул пультом и, усевшись по-турецки, достал палочки. На экране замелькали знакомые титры. Все же, как ни крути, но если не хочешь думать, то лучшей компании, чем девушка, не найти. Что с Дианой, что с другими, что вот теперь с Мэг — сосредоточиться очень сложно. Их постоянная болтовня отвлекает, и свои проблемы отходят на второй план.

***

Настроение было на редкость паршивым. Всю ночь снилось какое-то мутное дерьмо, словно он бежал по песку, но только глубже увязал, проснуться удалось, только когда его почти засыпало золотистой пыльцой. Он долго лежал и не мог понять, куда все пропало, и что на самом деле его жизни ничего не угрожает. Заснуть не удалось, и весь день промаявшись с дурацким настроением, он ушёл с последней практики английского и, чтобы хоть как-то приободрить себя, решил зайти в кондитерскую на углу. Быстрые углеводы — быстрая радость.

— Слышишь, — Гарри дернули за рукав, и он резко оглянулся. Рони, Рони-Пони, как он звал его про себя, возвышаясь, переминался с ноги на ногу. — Я это, поговорить хочу.

Гарри кивнул на пару человек впереди и пожал плечами. Кому надо — подождёт.

— Что-то будешь? — Гарри внезапно пришла шальная идея, почему бы не вывести парня из себя? Никому бы в голову не пришло задирать Рони, он был не из тех, кто спускает все на тормозах. Но сегодня не тот день, когда у Гарри обострен инстинкт самосохранения. Сейчас хотелось адреналина. Взбодриться после дурацкой ночи. — Я угощаю.

Парень зыркнул на него, ничего не ответив.

— Два пончика. Мне шоколадный, а моему другу розовый, с посыпкой. И два капучино с пенкой, — он нарочно говорил громко, чтобы все в очереди слышали. Сам не знал зачем, но хотелось провоцировать и, может, получить в морду. Рони из таких, кто может и врезать. — Пойдём, — под хихиканье бариста он подхватил парня под локоть и, прижавшись к его боку, потащил в дальний угол.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить, милый? — Гарри, склонив голову, теребил салфетку.

Рони-Пони уже покраснел от злости. На самом деле, он Гарри никогда не трогал, да он вообще мало кого трогал, его занимали мотоциклы и кожаные куртки, по крайней мере, большего о нем он не знал. И он сам не знал, зачем устроил этот цирк. У этого парня не кулак, а кувалда, — если раз даст, то мало не будет. Но от какого-то глухого отчаянья, от внутренних метаний и неопределённости его, добивая вполне себе красноречивым сном, как лодку в шторм, несло на скалы. В данном случае — на Ронни.

— Так что? — он дождался, пока расставят тарелочки и чашки с капучино, и, поставив локоть на стол, подпер ладонью щеку. — Не говори, что ты не любишь розовую глазурь, Рони, не разбивай мне сердце!

— Стайлс, — с бульканьем прорычал парень, — ты охуел?! Я просто поговорить с тобой хотел.

— А чем тебе мешает пончик? — с набитым ртом удивился он. — Вкушно же!

— Послушай, розовый, мой, пончик, ещё одно слово и я тебе в задницу этот стакан…

— Ладно, — нормальным голосом сказал Гарри. Резко надоело выпендриваться, он достаточно уже повеселился. — Чего тебе?

— Я только… — внезапно парень замялся. И вместо привычного угрюмого оскала на улице проступило смущение. — Ты и Мэг… Ну, это?

— Это? — он приподнял бровь, ожидая разъяснений. Разумеется, что он понял, о чем речь, но забавно же!

— Ну да! Вместе типа?

Гарри выдохнул и отвёл взгляд. Вот и что теперь делать? Что ему ответить? Меган-то он не пара, ей такой не катит. Она хоть и делает вид гордой и независимой американки, но видно же, что хочется нежности и бла-бла-бла. А этот чурбан что?

— Да, мы вместе. Только не то, что ты подумал, — в конце концов, это ее дело, пусть сама с Пони, этим, Рони, разбирается. — Так что ешь пончик и не нервничай.

Парень недоверчиво посмотрел на него:  
— Точно нет?

— Слушай, Рони, если я тебе сейчас скажу, что ты меня привлекаешь больше, чем она, что ты сделаешь? Дашь мне в морду или расцелуешь от счастья?

И пока этот имбецил, как мысленно окрестил его Гарри за тугодумство, скрежетал шестеренками в мозгу, он быстро подхватил рюкзак и выбежал за дверь кафе. Получать в морду расхотелось, а представить, что этот верзила радостно лезет к нему, было абсолютно невозможно. Гарри прислонился к витрине и, чувствуя как адреналин медленно стихает, увидел, как Рони запихивает в рот розовый глазированный пончик и пальцем собирает упавшие крошки на блюдце.

Эх, ничто человеческое не чуждо даже таким, как Рони.

Он усмехнулся. Если этот парень будет сообразительнее мемориальной доски при входе в универ, то будет интересно наблюдать его неловкие подкаты к Мэг.

***

Романтический ужин — лишь предлог, это было ясно как летний день. Гарри конечно же понимал, что рано или поздно это должно было произойти. И когда Дэн прислал смс с предложением поужинать у него, он кивнул — парень дозрел.

К своему удивлению он даже не нервничал, опыт у него был в любом случае, да и Дэниэль не ждёт и не требует от него чего-то эдакого. Наверное, именно это — какая-то амебность — напрягало. Он ничего никогда не требовал, не просил, не ждал. Как будто его или все устраивало, или же он считал, что Гарри не справится.

Гарри только покачал головой — почему он злится? Дэн ведь хороший, а то, что не привередливый, так это, скорее, плюс, так? А он все ищет в парне изъяны, хотя понятно же, что безупречный. Наверное, это и бесило — Дэн идеален, а он — нет.

И как стать таким же он не знал.

Гарри свернул на перекрёстке и чуть не сшиб двух подростков. Пацанам было лет по пятнадцать, они стояли на углу дома, хихикали, переглядывались и передавали сигарету друг другу. Два лонгборда: черно-жёлтый и сине-серый стояли тут же, в паре дюймов от хозяев. И он, конечно, старался не пялиться, но эти притягивали взгляд — они светились, сверкали глазами, и для них не было никого в этом мире. Словно вечно бегущей толпы прохожих вокруг не существовало.

Гарри ускорил шаг — он не хотел наблюдать за ними. Слишком больно было видеть чужую влюблённость. Но мысленно зачем-то оставался с ними. Может, они сегодня первый раз поцеловались, может, что большее, а может, просто поняли, что симпатия взаимна, но сигарета, кочующая из одних пальцев в другие, казалась чем-то интимным и слишком личным на оживленной улице Бруклина.

Он внезапно засуетился, спрятал руки в карманы слишком тонкой куртки, автоматически отмечая, что пальто все же надо купить — зиму никто не отменял. Нашарил пальцами жвачку в измятой упаковке и, разодрав её, засунул подушечку в рот — на языке растёкся знакомый вкус чёрной смородины.

Остановившись на светофоре, Гарри вздохнул и посмотрел на часы — он даже не опаздывает, даже рановато пришёл. Он подошёл к нужному дому и решил подождать — приходить раньше времени не стоит, вдруг у Дэна не все готово, он смутится, а Гарри в очередной раз почувствует себя мудаком. Он стоял и рассматривал облетевшие листья под ногами и пожалел что не курит, стоять было бы не так тупо. Он выплюнул жвачку в урну и достал телефон — на экране светилось сообщение, что ему пытался дозвониться Луи Томлинсон. Как всегда не вовремя.

Он отключил звук, а потом, подумав, выключил телефон, и позвонил в домофон. На языке горчил не привкус смородины, а обиды на Луи и ещё почему-то на тех двух парней из закоулка.


	12. Одиннадцатая глава

Бодрые редкие бруклинские бегуны раздражали. Своим оптимизмом, стремлением к лучшему, и чем угодно ещё — ради чего они там бегают. Он быстро шёл, опустив голову и жалея, что нет капюшона, который бы закрыл его глаза, спрятал от реальности и прежде всего от себя самого. Было так стыдно: за свою похоть, чертово желание заниматься сексом, которое, черт её побери, становилось только сильнее. Как аппетит приходящий во время еды.

Это была худшая из ночей в его жизни. Так сильно ещё никогда не обламывали.

Вечер был милым: ужин, естественно, свечи, разумеется, романтический фильм — Дэн, как и он, обожал французский кинематограф. Но, черт, всю ночь целоваться и лапать друг друга через трусы было как-то слишком! «Куда ты торопишься, Гарри?» — серьезно?!

Но это, наверное, правильно. Сколько они там вместе, недели три, в общей сложности? Торопиться и правда некуда. У них же все серьёзно. С перспективой.

Но все же… Все же Дэн или сраный романтик до мозга костей или тот ещё садист. Он продержал его на грани все время. Яйца ныли до сих пор.

И да. Он умом понимал, что у них все впереди, что незачем сейчас трахаться, можно ведь ещё потянуть и подразнить себя. Но тело требовало совсем другого. И все, что он там понимал, перечеркивала болезненная эрекция.

В подъезд залетел на взводе. Ему уже похер было на всю свою гордость. В лифте он мысленно перебирал свою коллекцию, выбирая, чем же он себя трахнет. Лучше уж так, чем совсем никак!

Ключи, как назло, зацепились за подкладку кармана колечком и он никак не мог достать их. Все как сговорились против него, даже чертовы ключи и подкладка в кармане джинс!

— Добби, — он не слышал, как приехал второй лифт, и, если честно, он даже не знал, что он уже работает. Принесла Луи нелегкая. Сегодня мог бы и застрять между десятым и одиннадцатым этажом, например и оставить его в покое! — Ты что злой такой?

— А тебе что? — огрызнулся он, наконец вытаскивая ключи.

— А плохим и злым мальчикам никто не дарит подарков.

— А никто ничего и не просит, — буркнул он, вставляя ключ в замок. Вот сегодня он вообще не вовремя.

— У-у, как все плохо. Я вчера тебе хотел отдать его, но ты трубку не брал, — Луи, казалось, ничто не могло испортить хорошее настроение. — Смотри что!

Он держал пластиковый прямоугольник за уголок и слегка покачивал из стороны в сторону. В прямоугольнике отражался светильник над дверью.

Гарри нахмурился и потянулся, чтобы рассмотреть, но Луи ловко выдернул карточку, ему только мельком удалось заметить своё фото в углу.

— Это что?.. — злости как и не было. Гарри удивился дважды — своей фотографии и внезапно улучшившемуся настроению.

— По этой штуке ты сможешь покупать себе пиво и ходить не в самые крутые клубы — из серьёзных тебя пошлют… но…

— Откуда это у тебя? — господи, Луи ему сделал айди, это же просто охренеть как круто! — Где ты… Как…

— Ну фото у твоего папы в фейсбуке взял, остальное — дело техники и хороших знакомых. Э-э нет, — он снова отодвинул руку с карточкой. Пообещай, что будешь использовать его с умом, хорошо?

— Я обещаю! — выпалил Гарри искренне. Он правда не собирался делать что-то такое… Опасное. Но покупка спиртного теперь перестала быть проблемой. — Честно! Я буду хорошим… — в руку лёг тёплый, нагретый ладонью Луи пластик.

— Так кто твой папочка? — ухмыльнулся тот и словно невзначай провёл по нижней губе языком.

— Хм, — Гарри, недоверчиво улыбнувшись, взглянул на него. Томлинсон явно намекает. Член в штанах радостно дернулся, и он почти зашипел от нахлынувшего возбуждения. — Тебя перестал терзать вопрос возраста… папочка?

— Я почти смирился, детка. Почти. — Луи сделал шаг, прижался лбом ко лбу Гарри.

— Думаю, смогу тебя убедить, что это того стоит, — ему было совсем не стыдно целовать Луи у своей двери, почти трахая его ногу. Только мелькнувшая мысль о Дэне кольнула укором. — Зайдёшь? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, он всунул ключ в замочную скважину.

***

— Вау, — выдохнул Гарри, когда стащил трусы с Луи; они не тратили время на реверансы и, спешно раздевая друг друга, переместились в спальню. Большой член прямо перед его носом, и это то, чего он больше всего хотел со вчерашнего вечера. — А можно я… Ну. Поцелую?

— Ну, давай, — передразнил Луи, чуть шире раздвигая ноги. — Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

— Не откажу, — Гарри, едва сжимая член в ладони, провёл сверху-вниз, осмелел, коснулся губами и легонько поцеловал. — Вау.

— Больше дела, меньше восторгов, Гарри, — голос Луи, чуть холодный, насмешливый и немного властный, заводил. Не то чтобы Гарри хотел кому-то подчиняться всерьёз, но сейчас в этом было что-то новенькое.

— Тебе повезло, что я силён в теории, — он усмехнулся и вобрал головку в рот, провёл языком по кругу и опустился ниже.

— Чертов девственник, — усмехнулся Луи и грубо толкнулся, заставляя Гарри закашляться.

Член тёплый и нежный и чуть терпкий, и, главное, главное — что Луи нравится. Он медленно толкался бедрами, упираясь в гортань, трахал рот. Слюны во рту слишком много, и Гарри, не успевая сглотнуть, чувствовал, как вязкая капля стекает с уголка губ, когда поднял глаза на Луи. Томлинсон перехватил взгляд и толкнулся ещё глубже, перекрывая кислород.

Это немного слишком: Гарри хотелось оттолкнуть его, обхватить саднящее горло руками, откашляться, отплеваться. Но он, как загипнотизированный, лишенный воли, втянул носом воздух и постарался открыть рот шире, чтобы Луи мог войти глубже.

— Детка, — мужчина обвел пальцем по контуру растянутых вокруг члена губ большим пальцем, — тебе идёт сосать. Поработай, а?

Гарри прошибло от этих слов, он сжал посильнее ноги, чтобы не кончить только от голоса, и сам начал насаживаться глубже. Слезы, собравшиеся в уголках глаз, медленно стекали по вискам, слюна, смешиваясь со смазкой с члена, капала с подбородка, и горло жгло огнём, но он не остановился, продолжая насаживаться горлом, давился, но принимал полностью раз за разом. Наверное, выглядел он отвратительно жалко. Жадно и жалко. Ему совсем не хотелось останавливаться, и он был готов продолжать, пока Луи не надоест или он сам не отключится от недостатка воздуха.

— Можно, — он выпустил член и прижался к нему пылающей щекой, прохрипел, шмыгая носом, — я потрогаю себя? Мне так хочется…

— Ты уверен? — Луи нежно вытер слезинку большим пальцем и в следующее мгновение слизнул, легонько коснувшись языком выпуклой подушечки.

— Я не продержусь долго, — честно признался он. — Пожалуйста, можно?

— Нет. Нельзя, — Луи опустился на колени рядом и коснулся губами воспалённого уголка рта. — Сегодня трогать тебя буду только я, — он провел языком по припухшим губам, обхватил лицо ладонями и поцеловал. Крепко, грубо, властно, показывая, кто тут главный, оставляя Гарри лишь возможность попискивать от наслаждения и судорожно выдыхать. — Ты говорил, что у тебя есть игрушки, так? Покажи, чем ты себя трахаешь, малыш, — мурлыкнул Луи в губы, и Гарри смущенно покраснел — одно дело, когда сам себя, а показывать огромную коллекцию как-то неловко. Не такой уж повод для гордости.

Коробка стояла прямо у кровати, потому что теперь не нужно прятать ничего от отца, и сейчас главное, чтобы было удобно. Он молча указал на неё пальцем.

— Хм, — Луи с интересом рассматривал арсенал. — Да ты нехило потратился. Уж не легче было парня найти.

— Папа, — коротко пояснил Гарри и поерзал, но остался сидеть на полу. — Он мне голову оторвал бы за реального.

— А за вибратор в заднице? Или за эту чудо-пробку? Или за анальные шарики? — Луи, не торопясь, перебирал игрушки, хмурился, словно ему ничего не нравилось. — Сними с себя все — и на четвереньки, спиной ко мне, детка.

Никогда так быстро он не раздевался, чувствовал, как краснел от стыда, — все ещё не переборол себя. Все ещё стыдно было так сильно открываться во всех смыслах.

Как только он опустился на колени, Луи резко всунул в него два смазанных пальца, заставляя вздрогнуть и тяжело задышать. Бесцеремонность заводила. Ему нравилось, что Луи решает как, что и куда, в том, что не знаешь какое движение, касание или слово будет следующим, был свой кайф — Гарри было с чем сравнивать. Опавший член тут же вздернулся и затвердел. Гарри даже скосил глаза, чтобы убедиться — на пунцовой головке поблёскивала мутная капля смазки.

— Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? — на ухо прошептал Луи. — Будешь хорошим, для папочки?

— Да, — Гарри запрокинул голову и подался на пальцы, — буду. Буду… — Луи медленно добавил третий палец, и он застонал — он слишком, слишком долго терпел. — Папочка. Я буду хорошим маленьким мальчиком, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Он почувствовал, что Луи добавил мизинец и протолкнул пальцы до костяшек. Распирало жутко, но боли не было совсем. Луи придерживал его за бедро, ритмично трахал пальцами, чуть раздвигая, отчего он только всхлипывал, не в силах даже простонать — он полностью сфокусировался на ощущениях внутри, все сжалось, сконцентрировалось, отдаваясь разрядами по всему телу.

Пальцы в заднице — он миллион раз трахал себя сам, но вздрагивать от толчков чужой руки в своём теле — это другое. Он с трудом соображал, балансируя как акробат на канате где-то высоко над пропастью, где все мерцало и хотелось отпустить себя и рухнуть в эту манящую бездну.

— Кончи, детка, прямо сейчас, — Луи провернул ладонь, вошел глубже, растягивая до нового предела, и Гарри сначала почувствовал, как из члена выплескивается горячими точками сперма, и только потом его накрыло спасительной темнотой.

 — Папочка, — он всхлипнул, уткнувшись носом в свои ладони, ошарашенно понимая, что кончил без рук.

Луи, приподняв его, прислонил к кровати — сам бы он не смог, тело едва слушалось и голова кружилась. Через пару мгновений, как сквозь вату, он услышал: «детка, какой же ты охуенный» и на лицо и волосы брызнули тёплые капли. Он приоткрыл рот, и Томлинсон, правильно истолковав приглашение, коснулся членом губ.

***

— Мне так хорошо было, — тихо признался Гарри после душа, положив голову на плечо Луи, — не думай, что я представляю папу или что-то вроде того, что это как искупление вины, хорошо? Это для меня совсем другое.

— Я и не думаю, — Луи приподнял Гарри за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Обещай, что если что-то пойдёт не так, будет слишком или противно, или… ну, что угодно. Просто скажи мне, хорошо?

Томлинсон словно обещал продолжение. Что это у них на регулярной основе. И он ничего не знал о Дэне и идеальных свиданиях. Зато он знал все про идеальный секс и как доставить Гарри максимальное удовольствие. И ещё знал толк в подарках.

— Конечно, — он легко кивнул, глядя в серо-голубые глаза, стараясь засунуть поглубже досаду на то, что Луи не сможет заменить Дэна, за то, что он не захочет. Видимо, у каждого человека в этой жизни, а также в его, Гарри, жизни, своя роль и их невозможно совместить. — Не переживай. Мне кажется, мы сработаемся.

Луи расхохотался и ткнул его локтем в ребра. Гарри, не растерявшись, оседлал его и провёл пальцами по рёбрам, заставляя мужчину извиваться под собой. Интересно, а как он бы вёл себя, если бы Гарри всерьёз оседлал его и взял контроль над ситуацией. Интересно, но маловероятно — кто ж ему позволит?

***

— Так ты правда, что ли, из этих? — Эндрю подошел перед самым звонком, когда Гарри уже уселся на своё место. Бежать было некуда. Зря он тогда так с Пони, то есть с Рони, разоткровенничался.

— А что? — он осторожно поинтересовался, — в двадцать первом веке этим ещё можно кого-то удивить?

— Докажи, что не пиздишь, — Эндрю нахмурил широкие брови, и Гарри завистливо вздохнул. Он бы тоже хотел такие выразительные брови, как у него и как у Кары. Но природа его не наградила, считая, что густых кудрей будет достаточно.

— А нахуя бы мне? — он приподнял свою не слишком выразительную бровь.

— Ой, да ладно, Стайлс. Не заливай. Ты просто так девок клеишь. «Я сладкий пидор, я люблю члены, но ты особенная…» Так, да?

Смысл сказанного до него дошёл не сразу. Он недоверчиво пялился на парня, и, видимо, тот уже искренне начал сомневаться в его умственных способностях. Но предположение однокурсника было таким диким, дурацким, абсурдным. Неужели кому-то в голову такое приходит?!

— Но… Зачем? Ты думаешь, я бы не смог получить девушку… просто так?

— Но Ронни же ты напиздел! Мэг его отбрила и сказала, что у вас с ней кое-что есть.

— Хочешь отсосу? — грустно предложил Гарри — он надеялся, что Мэг не подставит его так. — Прям тут, снимай штаны, ну! — Лин с нижнего ряда испуганно оглянулась и притянула тетрадь, словно собиралась убежать.

— Ты что, охуел?! — Эндрю прижал ладонь к ширинке.

— Как мне тебе ещё доказать? — Гарри устало потёр лицо. Никогда не думал, что придётся доказывать, что гей. Он вообще-то привык это скрывать.

— Хм-м, — парень снова нахмурился, вызывая у Гарри завистливый вздох, — чертовы брови! — А знаешь что, у нас будет вечеринка в пятницу в «Сан Диего», в Квинсе. Я потом адрес скину. Так вот, приводи парня, докажи, что вы вместе. Только, бля, смотри мне, чтобы это понятно было.

— Мне что, стринги надеть и перо радужное в жопу засунуть?! — у него глаза на лоб полезли от таких заявлений. — Мне похуй веришь ты или нет. Я не должен ничего тебе доказывать.

— Слушай, — Эндрю внезапно втиснулся к нему на стул и проникновенно зашептал на ухо: — Мне пиздец как надо влиться в компанию к Ронни. У них такие байки — зверьё! Он меня послал тебя расколоть, зачем ты врешь. Он так на Меган запал, говорят, пиздец. А тут ты!

— Ну ладно, тебе компания, а мне что с этого?

— А что хочешь?

— Работу по истории архитектуры, — сорвалось с языка, — два эссе и реферат!

— Не вопрос, — легко согласился Эндрю, и Гарри недоверчиво уставился на него. — Вечеринка и через неделю все нарисую.

— Только не в Квинсе, — медленно произнёс Гарри — вероятность того, что дружки Рони их с Дэном изобьют, была очень высока. — У Мэг будет вечеринка в пятницу, такой себе междусобойчик. Приходите туда.

Парень кивнул и исчез почти так же быстро, как появился. Нужно будет поговорить с Мэг и пригласить Дэна. Главное, чтобы у него был свободный вечер. У Гарри ещё в Британии был огромный опыт, когда дело касалось вечеринок, но в этот раз потребуется особый подход и много продукции от «Данкин Донатс».

***

Гарри уже не был так уверен в успехе этой затеи. Мэг до сих пор была в шоке, она явно не планировала проводить ничего подобного. «Розовая вечеринка с пончиками, ты серьёзно?!» — она бунтовала довольно долго, но Гарри надавил на то, что это вообще её вина. Не будь она такой врушей, сказала бы Ронни, что он ей не интересен, то и не нужно было бы расставлять по комнате коробочки с выпечкой, развешивать мягко мерцающие гирлянды и напяливать на себя пижаму поросячьего цвета.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Стайлс, — в сотый раз прошептала девушка, поправляя серебристый гребень в волосах. — Столько денег на шампанское, на, прости господи, пончики, на эту херь всю. Можно было бы отличную вечеринку устроить!

— Ты же девочка. Девочка-припевочка. Помни об этом. Гарри достал из кармана запечатанную яркую помаду и вручил Мэг: — Действуй.

Девушка, яростно сверкнув глазами, отправилась к зеркалу.

Боже, она права. Это реально все слишком. Эти стеклянные бокалы, серебряные ведерки, пирожные и его с Дэном нежно-голубые футболки — конечно как-то слишком. Как и его узкие джинсы с низкой посадкой, из-под которых выглядывают красные стринги. Это больше цирк какой-то. Но он хотел пойти до конца. Это безумно глупо, конечно, однако ему хотелось подурачиться, посмеяться над придурками которые считали его натуралу. Да и когда ещё он сможет вести себя как педик из глупого стереотипного фильма?

Главное, чтобы Дэн не был в шоке. Две давние подруги Мэган из школы искусств восприняли идею с воодушевлением и старательно пудрились на втором этаже. Это должно быть забавно, хоть и гротескно — парочка геев и три нимфы смотрят фильмы о любви и заедают слезы пирожными и шампанским.

До семи оставалось полчаса, и Дэниэл должен объявиться с минуты на минуту. Его нужно скорее ввести в курс дела.

***

Гарри цедил шампанское и заметно нервничал. Все задуманное было под угрозой срыва.

Дэн прифигел от размаха и количества розового и никак не мог понять, почему он должен трогать его задницу и щёлкать резинкой от стрингов. Гарри сердился и, в свою очередь, не мог понять, почему так сложно делать вид, что они давно вместе, вести себя как геи из фильмов и не задавать глупых вопросов. Нужно было предупредить его заранее — он не из тех, кто все на лету схватывает… не то что некоторые.

Луи бы… Да, тот, очевидно, все бы понял и устроил такое, что все, у кого были сомнения в том, гей ли Гарри, стали бы сомневаться еще и в своей ориентации. Он был уверен, что Томлинсон был из тех, который легко бы и закоренелого матёрого натурала заставил бы свернуть на кривую дорожку. Но Луи это просто не интересно. У него развлечения рангом повыше, чем студенческая вечеринка. Он даже не стал рассказывать о таком.

Парни явились точно вовремя и, как назло, не стали испуганно смотреть на это розовое безобразие, а вполне себе уверенно достали из рюкзака ещё пару бутылок вина, а Пони приволок шикарный розовый веник и вручил Мэг. И когда она его несла, чтобы поставить в вазу, только верхушка от диадемы мелькала над цветами. И, как назло, все шло очень даже мило. Они включили «Метод Хитча» и хохотали, поедая пончики. Рони совершенно не стыдился своей страсти к сладкому. Сукин сын.

— Так вы, — Эндрю повернулся, облизывая крем с пальца, — вместе? Или как?

— Ага, — Гарри оживился, бодро улыбнулся, допил бокал и положил голову на плечо. — А по нам не видно?

— Ну так себе, — Рони оторвался от экрана и смерил их взглядом. Дэн тут же полез и попытался щелкнуть резинкой. Со стороны наверное выглядело странно. — Ты его что там, лапаешь?

— У него стринги, — Дэн откашлялся. — Жмут немного, я поправляю.

— Спасибо. Пупсик, — Гарри надул губы. Что-то идёт не так, — налей мне ещё шампанского.

— Гарри, может хватит? Это будет третий бокал…

Парни фыркнули и отвернулись к экрану. Черт возьми. Дэн больше похож на его нянечку, чем на парня! Просто блядство какое-то!

— Я отойду покурить, — пробормотал Гарри, высвобождаясь из объятий. — Скоро буду!

Он выскочил за дверь и услышал извиняющийся голос Дэна:  
— Ох, он не курит. Живот, наверное, снова разболелся. Он у меня такой нежный…

Гарри со всех ног ломанулся в кухню. Курить ему, конечно, нечего, но он точно помнил, что там была холодная вода. Под руку первым попалось шампанское, и он, долго не раздумывая, содрал фольгу. Мэг ввалилась, корчась от смеха, как раз когда он опрокинул в себя первый бокал.

— Нежный ты мой, — хохотала она, даже не стараясь сдержаться. — Это, что ли, твой… Ну тот, что тебя трахает и малышом называет? Чёт не похож, совсем нет.

— Тихо ты, — одернул он её и глянул на дверь, мало ли, вдруг там слышно. — Не он…

— Так ты что, — девушка серьезно посмотрела и, отобрав бутылку, сделала глоток. — Сколько у тебя их?

— Два, — Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от двери, чуть слышно шевелил губами. — Так вышло само собой, Мэг. Я сам не понял…

— Да кто я, чтобы осуждать, — она прислонилась к подоконнику, отодрала размокшую этикетку с бутылки. — Но… Зачем тебе тот… У Дэна что, не стоит на тебя?

— Да нет, стоит там все как надо, — он придвинул стул и сел на него верхом, потянул руку к бутылке: стекло холодило ладонь, и он прижал емкость к виску. — Просто тот… ну ты поняла. У нас с ним как бы просто секс. Такой в отношениях не бывает. Опуская все подробности — он меня трахает, как хочет, а мне нравится как он это делает. Ну и подарки там всякие. Ничего такого, но… Приятные. Айди тот же, клуб, ну такое… А Дэн…

— А с ним любовь? — грустно перебила девушка.

— Не знаю. Но с ним другое. Все проще и… Милее, если хочешь.

— А секс?

— Да не было у нас с ним пока секса того! Может, если понравится, то я от того и уйду.

Мэг сняла диадему и, повертев в руках, снова пристроила на макушку.

— Это верное решение, тот… Ну тот. Он же просто покупает тебя. Пользуется. Это не всегда правильно, и кто знает, чего он потребует взамен в следующий раз, за какой-нибудь очередной подарочек.

Гарри хотел объяснить, что все не совсем так, что Луи не содержит его всерьёз, просто у них такой вот секс, такая игра и все. Все довольны и счастливы. И Луи на самом деле любит дурачиться, пить кофе и ласково чешет ему спинку. В общем, ничего страшного у них произойти не может. В вопросе, кто из них больший извращенец, Гарри почти уверен, что не Томлинсон. Но, на секунду задумавшись, понял, что, может, она и права. Может быть, лучше переспать с Дэном и перестать думать о том, когда Луи снова появится на пороге? Быть мальчиком по вызову иногда весело. Но иногда — это далеко не всегда.


	13. Двенадцатая глава

Гарри понимал, что Дэн не в восторге от всей вечеринки и происходящего цирка в целом, но искренне надеялся все исправить и загладить острые углы. Он выцеловывал дорожку от уха к шее, стараясь расстегнуть долбанные болты на джинсах. Лично ему бы понравилось такое «извинение». Он бы за минет не только вечеринку в розовом простил, а даже платье в перьях или клоунский костюм; а тут всего лишь лёгкий маскарад, да и пончики были очень вкусные.

И даже если Гарри изначально злился на него за идиотские фразы, неловкое поведение то, что он конкретно тупил — все обнулилось когда он встретился взглядом с грустным и растерянным Дэном, вернувшись из кухни с Мэг.

Он же не мог услышать? Нет же?! Просто не нужно было оставлять его одного с едва знакомыми людьми. Или может он из-за шампанского? Или и то и другое? Но он не должен был слышать их разговор, только если «жучок» на него повесил.

— Гарри, не нужно, — дыхание Дэна прерывистое, тяжелое.

Какое там «не нужно», все его тело кричало, что очень даже нужно.

— Почему? — он прошептал на ухо, прикусывая мочку. — Ты же хочешь. И я тоже.

— Хочу, — эхом отозвался парень, и Гарри почувствовал, что почти победил, — но в туалете у твоей подруги? Там же куча людей за стеной…

— А мы тихонько. И вообще… пусть завидуют.

Гарри понял, что с Дэном решительным надо быть, наверное, именно ему. Или, может, это только пока, первое время. Не то чтобы его это пугало или не устраивало. Но на данный момент у них не получалось играть заодно. Стягивая джинсы с трусами и обхватывая тёплый ствол пальцами, он невольно вспомнил, — только на секунду! — как они с Луи дрочили друг другу в ванной после клуба. Даже тогда, оплёвываясь от воды, с деревянными от холода пальцами и в подсознательном страхе упасть, страсти, синхронности, лёгкости, в конце концов, было больше, чем сейчас.

Наверное, все дело в Рони и разговоре с Меган. Наверное, в розовом и пончиках вся беда. В чужой душевой, в конце концов, и людях внизу. Мысли о том, что дело в человеке, а не в месте, он прогнал, упал на колени, вбирая солоноватую головку в рот.

Стринги впились в задницу неистово. Нужно было брать на размер больше.

Дэн чуть слышно стонал и сжимал пальцами его плечи. Гарри видел, как он морщится, как взлетают брови, как он откидывает голову.

Собственное возбуждение тихо шипело под кожей, распирало джинсы, но не сносило голову, не несло на скорости сто восемьдесят на край, на обрыв.

Он взял чуть глубже и Дэн, закусив губу, кончил ему в горло и стек по стене вниз, притянул к себе поцелуем.

Через пару минут ленивых поцелуев он, ловко высвободив член Гарри из тесной одежды, насадился ртом до упора. Гарри охнул и подался бёдрами в горячую тесноту. Надолго его, конечно, не хватило и, искусав губы до крови, чтоб не вызвать излишнее любопытство компании внизу, он, вцепившись пальцами в волосы, чувствуя как Дэн притянул его ближе за бёдра, кончил.

Этот чувак явно был за равноправие. Что и говорить приятно иметь с таким дело.

Первый минет от парня был на удивление охуеннее, чем Гарри думал. Казалось, что уж чей рот — парня или девушки, так точно не имеет значения. Однако же все воспринималось гораздо ярче, полнее, _правильнее_.

Они долго целовались, сидя на полу в ванной, Дэн гладил его волосы и щекотал шею, заставляя Гарри счастливо улыбаться и глуповато хихикать.

Замечательно. Именно этим словом Гарри бы объяснил их отношения с Дэном.

Это было замечательно. Все вот это вот — поцелуи, смех друг другу в губы, мягкий коврик под задницей и стойкий запах секса в крохотной ванной. Кстати и взаимный минет тоже добавлял превосходной формы в описание их отношений.

Только глупая обида на Луи, который не соизволил стать перед ним на колени и отсосать в ответ, все портила.

Луи был словно третьим в их паре. А в парах, как известно, не бывает третьих.

И это сводило на нет всю замечательность отношений с Дэном.

Когда они вернулись, Эндрю долго пялился на них, очевидно, пытаясь угадать причину отсутствия. Может, яркие губы Дэна все выдали, а может, его просто впечатлило, как Гарри слизывал белковый крем с длинной трубочки. Но он, похоже, сообразил и, покраснев до корней волос, уставился в экран телевизора.

Единственное, на что он рассчитывал, что все выглядело красноречиво и убедительно, и что Рони и его команду, больше не заинтересует вопрос его ориентации.

***

Мэг сидела и болтала ногой. В остром носке туфли отражались солнечные блики. Погода сегодня, наконец, после затяжных дождей, решила порадовать ньюйоркцев ясным солнечным днём. Они по этому поводу, решив, что учится в такой день — просто преступление, отправились в Центральный парк кормить уток, как тот самый Холден Колфилд.

Мэг почти всю дорогу молчала, только искоса бросала хмурые взгляды на Гарри. Молчание девушки было слишком красноречивым и Гарри не выдержал первым:  
— Ну давай, говори уже, — и отвечая на удивленный взгляд подруги пояснил: — Ты слишком выразительно молчишь, малыш.

— Твой мужчина, ну этот… — она чуть замялась, скинула туфли и уселась на скамейку поджав под себя ноги. — Я, на самом деле, переживаю. Он тебя не… Может, тебе нужна помощь?

— Что-о? — у Гарри перехватило дыхание и он закашлялся. — Ты, серьёзно, думаешь, что он меня… насилует и потом откупается?!

— Ну… Да? Я не знаю… Зачем тебе это все. И Дэн, опять же. Он, вроде, славный. И вы же там, у меня в ванной… Трахались, да?

— Мэг, слушай. Просто поверь мне, что все нормально. Никто не принуждает меня ни к чему, все более чем добровольно и инициатор, как бы, именно я… И я понимаю, что по-свински поступаю по отношению к Дэну, но… Пока все так.

— Но…

— Я разгребусь. Честно. Я обещаю тебе.

— Да мне что… Не нужно мне обещать. Но, знаешь… Ты, если что, скажи мне, я помогу.

— Спасибо, — Гарри взъерошил её волосы, — я, если что, сразу к тебе. Но ты мне скажи, — он улыбнулся, — с Рони у тебя что?

— После того розового великолепия он решил, что я люблю все нежное и пушистое, и вчера прислал мне букет, из роз, розовых, конечно же. И позвал на свидание.

— И ты согласилась? Тебе же он не нравился.

— Да он, вроде, не такой и отморозок, как мне казалось. Ну, и…

— И?

— Он правда старается, Гарри. Очень. Никто раньше так не хотел мне понравиться. Если бы только не розовый, черт бы тебя побрал, Стайлс, твою больную фантазию!

Гарри промолчал, только дёрнул за руку, стаскивая со скамейки, подождав, пока девушка обуется, повел её по дорожке, ускоряя шаг. Хотелось уйти подальше. От лавочки. От этого разговора. От своих мыслей.

Он так её понимал. Рони старается. Дэн старается. И отказать нет ни сил, ни желания.

***

С Луи они не виделись толком почти всю неделю. Ну, разве только, считать то, что Гарри повадился к нему по утрам ходить пить кофе. В наглую практически, просто потому что ему нравился кофе который он варил. Или то как он выглядел по утрам. Не важно.

Нравилось то, каким обиженным на будильник — словно он его предал! — Томлинсон выглядел утром. И целовать его по утрам, поднимая настроение, было просто… не важно.

И вот как раз сегодня, в среду, напросился ночевать. Он надеялся, что спокойный вечер перерастёт в бурную ночь, и впечатлений хватит на неделю. Или хотя бы на пару дней.

Но Луи, к его огорчению, и не думал лезть в штаны, трусы и даже просто под футболку! И, что ещё хуже, впечатлять чем-то другим тоже не торопился.

После ужина он быстро сунул тарелки в раковину и уселся в кресло с ноутом.

— Мне поработать надо, а ты займись чем-нибудь.

Чем-нибудь?!

Он говорил так, словно Гарри тут лишний или пришёл не вовремя. Но не выпроваживал за дверь. Из вежливости, например. И он назло себе или, скорее, Томлинсону остался, хотя и мог уйти — пять шагов от двери до двери и он дома! — и пялился в телевизор, одновременно переписываясь с Мэг.

Сначала она жаловалась, что Ронни её окончательно атаковал розовым цветом и пирожными. И Гарри вяло шутил, что это даже хорошо: можно теперь открыть магазин и заработать, наконец, миллион. На что она пообещала добраться до Гарри, нарядить его в диадему и отправить к «папочке».

Гарри ответил, что папочка сейчас очень занят и ему даже розовое кружевное платье не поможет, не то что диадема.

Мэг односложно пожелала удачи и больше не писала.

Луи ей не нравился заочно. Хотя она, конечно, напридумывала себе бог знает какого монстра. Сосредоточенно печатающий Томлинсон на монстра совсем похож не был. И надо бы как-то донести до неё, что он все же не вляпался в очередное дерьмо, и все более чем по обоюдному согласию. Познакомить их, что ли?

Луи вглядывался в монитор чуть прищуриваясь. И пару минут спустя, оторвавшись от экрана, потёр глаза:  
— Гарри, там мой портфель, если тебе не сложно, — он улыбнулся, и Гарри, если и хотел сначала сказать, что сложно и иди сам, внезапно обнаружил себя на пороге комнаты.

— Сейчас принесу.

Портфель нашёлся на полу у входной двери. И казалось до сих пор хранил тепло ладони своего хозяина.

Томлинсон коротко кивнул, порылся и, выудив плоский футляр, напялил на нос очки. Он тут же перестал щуриться и стал казаться не то чтобы старше, но… солиднее, строже, пожалуй.

— На той неделе доктор выписал, — чуть запнувшись, пояснил Луи, — глаза уставать стали. Как тебе?

Стекла очков поблескивали, глаз не было видно. Томлинсон быстро и чуть нервно облизал губы и резко выдохнул. И у Гарри словно землю из-под ног выбило этим резким вздохом.

Мысли закружились, как рождественские снежинки, ноги стали ватными, и в горле пересохло. И, наверное, Луи ожидал чего-то вроде «тебе идёт» или «правильно, глаза нужно беречь», но вырвалось совсем другое:

— Хочу отсосать тебе. Прямо сейчас, — он медленно опустился на колени. — Можно?

— Так хочешь? — Луи, приподняв бровь, откинулся на спинку кресла. — Расскажи мне, чего и как ты хочешь, детка?

«Детка», как последний триггер, снесло все остатки адекватности, и Гарри зачастил:  
— Очень хочу, папочка, хочу твой член и твои пальцы. Хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал, — Луи отложил ноут, и Гарри, стоя перед ним на коленях, прижался щекой к ноге. — Чтобы… чтобы _там_ все тянуло и болело. Чтобы я сесть не мог, не вспомнив о тебе.

Это было до идиотизма тупо, все эти фразы, поведение, но собственная игра — да и игра ли? — в хорошего мальчика заводила его так сильно. Ему на самом деле хотелось стоять вот так и принимать все, что Луи ему даст.

И дело тут не в подчинении — он об этом часто думал, — все дело в доверии. Он не знал почему, но был убеждён, что Томлинсон не подведёт. Они не обсуждали границы, запреты или, прости господи, стоп-слово. Это было не для них, в этом он тоже был уверен на все сто. У них была какая-то совместимость, на интуитивном уровне, не меньше.

— Хочешь толстый член в свою узкую дырку? — мужчина легко потянул за волосы, вызывая приятную дрожь по телу. — Ты всегда готов снять трусики и подставить для меня свою гладенькую девственную попку, да, милый?

— Да, — Гарри тяжело задышал прикрывая глаза. Кто б подумал, что его будет это заводить. Не может быть, что все дело именно в том, _кто_ их произносит. — Хочу. Я всегда готов. Для тебя.

— Покажи мне тогда, что там у тебя есть, детка?

Гарри не раздумывая развернулся и, оказавшись к Луи спиной, спустил штаны. Трусы он сегодня решил не надевать. К чему лишний кусок ткани? Он же не новости сюда шёл смотреть.

— Гарри, а ты был хорошим мальчиком? Хорошо себя вёл, пока мы не виделись?

Он замер. Сказать правду? Сказать, что отсосал Дэну и все такое? Ни за что. Но совсем соврать он просто не может. Язык не смог повернуться для простого «да».

— Нет, я был плохим. Очень плохим, — он чувствовал напряжение Луи — оно невидимыми плотными нитями прошивало комнату, воздух дрожал, как при сильной жаре.

— Ты же знаешь, что происходит с такими мальчиками, — мягко произнес мужчина и щелкнул пультом «умного дома». Телевизор затих, вся квартира погрузилась в темноту, только торшер за спиной загорелся ярче. Гарри поёжился — он мог только представить, как выглядит для Луи сейчас, как влажно блестит дырка от смазки, между ног болтаются яйца и свисает наливающийся кровью член — ещё немного и он встанет полностью.

— Смотрю, ты подготовился. Мне это не нравится. Не тебе решать, малыш, что с тобой будет, — Луи провёл пальцем от копчика вниз по расселине, чуть надавливая на дырку. — Конечно, твоя жадная попка хочет член, но ты был плохим мальчиком, да и сейчас накосячил. А это значит лишь то, что ты ничего не получишь. И решать буду я. Всегда — я. Запомнил?

— Да, — Гарри растерялся. Он и вправду решил за Луи, когда растягивал и смазывал себя перед выходом, но не потому, что решил все сделать сам, а потому, что очень хотелось, чтоб как тогда, после бильярда, Томлинсон наконец ему вставил. — Да, сэр, я понял, я больше так не буду.

— Открой рот, — Луи обошёл его и, Господи-Боже, на нем уже ничего не было, кроме гребаных очков. — Отсоси мне, давай, малыш. Порадуй папочку.

Гарри сосал жадно, стараясь сделать так, чтобы Луи понял, что он осознал свою вину и больше никогда-никогда, только пусть простит. Он принимал глубоко, перекрывая дыхание, не замечая, как мокрые от слюны яйца хлопают по подбородку, открывал рот шире, не переставая работать языком и сильно втягивая щеки.

— А теперь стоп, — Луи вытащил член и обошёл его, оставляя без комментариев опухшие губы и полные слез глаза; Гарри только шмыгнул носом, склонил голову, он чуть сам не улетел, отсасывая. Разве можно кончить от этого? — Не пропадать же добру?

Он только лишь слегка ввёл головку, заставляя чуть не заорать от досады — Луи дразнил его слишком откровенно, удерживал раскрытым только головкой. Гарри старательно дышал через рот, усилием воли заставляя бёдра не двинуться на встречу, не насладиться по самые яйца одним махом. Он знал, что сейчас, сдерживаясь, поступает правильно.

Томлинсон шумно дышал, иногда вводил чуть сильнее, иногда вытаскивал почти до конца. Гарри только через минуту осенило, что Луи просто напросто дрочит в его задницу, и в это же мгновение почувствовал, как в дырку льётся теплое.

Томлинсон кончил и теперь с него капало, текло по яйцам и стекало в приспущенные штаны.

— А я? — почти взмолился он. — Можно мне, пожалуйста?

— Все, что тебе можно, — это надеть штаны и поцеловать меня, — Луи уселся на диван и поманил пальцем.

Гарри в один прыжок оказался у него на коленях, легонько прикоснулся губами.

— Ты мой хороший, — Луи гладил его затылок, перемежая слова с лёгкими поцелуями. — Потерпи до субботы, нас ждут Лиам и Софи, если все ещё будешь хорошим мальчиком, то я трахну тебя. Как следует.

Гарри яростно закивал, чувствуя, как ресницы увлажняются — кончить хотелось до слез.

Луи был очень строг и даже суров. Но в глубине души он осознавал, что действительно заслужил это. Он действительно был плохим. И такое наказание, как бы противоречиво это все не звучало — было ему по душе.

***

Мэг снова прогуливала, наверняка, или отсыпалась дома, или с кем-то тусила, но Гарри с собой не позвала. Он по привычке приперся на их подоконник, уселся, уткнувшись в телефон. Полистал соцсети, поставил пару лайков в Инстаграм и засунул телефон в рюкзак. Все было так тупо.

Вообще, нужно было идти в Спортивный корпус, но после той вечеринки ему было неловко перед парнями. Он-то хотел пошутить над Рони-розовым пони, а вышло, что выставил дураком себя.

На Дэна он уже не злился. Сам виноват же, сказал, что хотел «как в фильме о геях, которые давно вместе», вот и получил. Он хотел Брайана из «Близких друзей», а получил престарелого партнера из «Грешников». Нужно было выражаться яснее. Или звать Луи.

От одной мысли о нем, уши начинали гореть и в животе становилось горячо-горячо, а через мгновение огненный шар лопался, тепло распространялось ниже, и член наливался — только тронь, и он готов.

Обиды на Томлинсона не было, не то, как его бесило ожидание с Дэном, той ночью. С Луи он сам же хотел этой игры. И наказания тоже должны быть, ведь суть без них терялась. Осталось только дожить до субботы и хорошо себя вести у Лиама.

Господи, он не доживёт. Или сойдёт с ума, или ещё что-то случится. А сегодня только четверг.

И завтра свидание с Дэном.

Думать о Дэне одновременно с мыслями о Луи было гадко. Он сразу начинал себя чувствовать мерзко, понимая, что он ведет себя как конченный мудак. Он понимал, что изменяет своему парню со своим соседом и, наверное, все же, после этой субботы он поговорит с Луи, и они прекратят это все.

Все безусловно ярко, и у него просто крышу сносило от Томлинсона. От его контрастов. От губ и пальцев. От того каким властным и нежным он мог быть.

От того как он грубо сначала трахнул его в рот, кончил в задницу, а после весь вечер нежно целовал и гладил шею, однако, не прекращая работать, что он чуть не замурчал, свернувшись у него на коленях, как кот, ревниво столкнув ноутбук. Он был готов взорваться, что тогда, от переполняющих эмоций, что сейчас — от воспоминаний. И он не мог просто взять перестать об этом думать.

И сегодняшний кофе утром и крепкий поцелуй у лифта не упрощали ситуацию.

Это все было охуенно, более чем охуенно.

Но он должен пониматьи не забывать, что Луи он не нужен для большего. Он взрослый и самостоятельный мужчина. Много работает и хорошо отдыхает — он все ещё помнил тех парней, которые входили к Луи в квартиру пару недель назад. И лучше расстаться сейчас, пока он не привык, не втянулся, чтобы не утонуть окончательно.

Лучше для него самого.

Мэг права — это была плохая идея — делить себя на двоих. Да и Дэн так старался, много всего сделал, чтобы остаться с ним. С Дэном у них будет…

— Эй, ты что тут торчишь?! — он подпрыгнул от неожиданности, чуть не слетев с подоконника, — Эндрю стоял, оттягивая лямки рюкзака большими пальцами, в паре метров от окна. — Нам пора идти, вообще-то.

— Я, наверное, не пойду, — промямлил он и почувствовал себя малолеткой, который боялся физ-ры, потому что плохо кидает мяч, и опасался насмешек.

— Это почему ещё? — парень нахмурился.

— Ронни меня убьет. Да и вообще… После той пятницы вообще лучше не показываться на глаза.

— Ой, да кого ебет, что вы трахались в душе, — Эндрю фыркнул. — Да и вообще, Рони умотал с Мэг куда-то. В общем-то, он тебе точно должен теперь, так что успокойся. Пойдём, нам ещё переодеваться.

— В смысле с Мэг? — переспросил он и слез с подоконника. — Они вместе? Несмотря на розовый цвет?

— Ага, она его не любит, прикинь? Хорошо, что сказала, а то Рона от него тоже тошнит. Зато, оказывается, она любит анимэ и кожаные куртки и не боится на мотоцикле ездить, — радостно сообщал Эндрю так хорошо знакомые Гарри факты. — На какой хер все это было?

— Э… Ну может просто, — Гарри решил не рисковать признанием, что это все его идея была: обстебать и отвадить Пони от Мэг.

Пусть лучше все так и останется, в конце концов, Рони не зря страдал и в итоге добился Меган. А вот с ней он ещё поговорит, какого хера молчала. Наверное, мстила за диадему. Гарри против воли улыбнулся. Он не очень хорошо знает Рона, но раз Мэг его подпустила к себе настолько, что дело дошло до совместных прогулов универа, то, наверное, он реально не такой долбоеб, каким он его считал.

Следом за Эндрю он вошёл в раздевалку: как он и думал, им достались самые неудобные шкафчики. В следующий раз нужно будет прийти пораньше.

— Надерем им сегодня зад? — промычал Эндрю, зажав ключ в зубах.

— Конечно, — Гарри кивнул, натягивая спортивную майку. — Эти сосунки не знают, с кем связались.

Он не стал вспоминать, что на той неделе команда противника разгромила их к черту. Сегодня они отыграются. Гарри отбил «пять» Эндрю, и они, столкнувшись в дверях, поторопились в зал.

И только стоя в душе после игры, Гарри словил на себе пару любопытных взглядов. Похоже, слухи о той вечеринке расползлись быстрее, чем он ожидал. К счастью, ему пока везло — никто не был против, что в их команде играет гей.

Хотя, может, это временно и только потому, что благодаря его передачам их команда сегодня выиграла с отличным счётом.


	14. Тринадцатая глава

Кубики льда уже изрядно подтаяли и свели вкус колы к минимуму, превратив напиток в гадкую бурду, которую и пить-то противно. Но Гарри все равно не отставлял стакан в лунку и лишь пялился на экран, совершенно не вникая в происходящее.

Все было очень-очень плохо.

Папа интересовался его успехами, а успехов то и не было, он завалил очередной тест и только потому, что не смог отказать Дэну сходить прогуляться. А Дэну он не отказал, потому что на субботу был запланирован ужин с Луи у Лиама. И в итоге — низкий балл.

А сегодня он написал тест наобум, потому что вчера вместо подготовки думал, как же ему быть с Томлинсоном — как сказать ему, что «все». Как обрубить все сейчас?

Он и сейчас пялился на мелькающие картинки на экране и думал об этом. Как сказать, что все кончено, когда все только началось? Он дико боялся увязнуть, но остаться без этих встреч было ещё страшнее. До Луи он никогда не чувствовал себя таким… — он автоматически потряс стакан, подбирая слово — живым. Настоящим. Самим собой.

Пусть это и был просто секс, пусть он был для Луи просто мальчиком, которого удобно позвать на вечер.

Дэн положил голову ему на плечо, и Гарри машинально улыбнулся. Дэн. Он гладил его по раскрытой ладони, придумывал вместе с ним созвездия, дарил мягкие игрушки и устраивал самые милые свидания. Он был таким романтичным, милым и нежным, он все понимал и всегда входил в положение. Он хотел равных и уверенных отношений. И бросать его это то же самое, что выкинуть письмо из Гарварда — неразумно.

Наверное, сказать Луи «мне больше не нужны эти игры» будет достаточно, чтоб все привести в равновесие. Он же взрослый и самодостаточный мужчина, легко и быстро найдёт ему замену. Они наверняка смогут просто изредка пить кофе на крыше и играть в бильярд, да? Они же смогут остаться друзьями? Подкатила тошнота, и Гарри одним махом выпил ледяную воду с привкусом колы из стакана. Какие, нахер, друзья? Какие могут быть друзья, когда он мечтал переспать с Луи с первой их встречи, даже не зная его имени? Разве друзей ревнуют к случайным и неслучайным? Разве друзья дрочат друг другу в душе, смешивая стоны с поцелуями, и засыпают под одним одеялом?

Ответ был очевиден, но Гарри даже мысленно боялся его произнести. Казалось, что если подумаешь, то уже точно само собой ничего не наладится. А все ещё верилось в чудо.

Он отказал сегодня Дэну в том, что останется переночевать, это было бы лишним. Неправильным. _Плохим_ решением _хорошего_ мальчика.

Но заканчивать все это, безусловно придётся. И, может, сказать Луи вечером в воскресенье? Зачем портить вечер и все выходные заодно. А вечер воскресенья это конец выходных, и день сам себя портит. А он, Гарри, просто расставит все точки над i. И наконец уйдёт чувство вины перед Дэном, так доверчиво положившему свою голову на его плечо. И больше не придётся переживать, что Луи их увидит случайно или что наоборот — Дэн устроит сюрприз и придёт в гости, а там… И, наконец, Дэн перестанет обижаться, что Гарри не всегда отвечает на сообщения, не берет вечером трубку. И кофе на кухне у Луи тоже не будет. И…

— Ты уснул? — парень выдохнул в шею и слегка укусил. — Может, все ж останешься? Завтра утром я буду уезжать на тренировку и тебя разбужу?

— Нет, — Гарри потянувшись поцеловал его в щеку, — сегодня не могу. Может, в следующий раз.

— Кстати, на счёт следующего раза. Помнишь, ты мне как-то завтрак обещал?

— Конечно, — сейчас он вспомнил, что в шутку пообещал приготовить традиционный английский завтрак, — сходим купим все, утром приготовлю.

— Может, лучше у тебя переночуем? — Дэн отобрал пустой стакан из-под колы и оседлал его колени. — У тебя просто вид из окна такой офигенный, и можно сначала ужин, а потом и завтрак. Ужин с меня, разумеется.

— Конечно, — снова сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как сковывает внутренности. К собственному удивлению фанатизма Дэна он не разделял. — Ужин и завтрак. Звучит прекрасно.

Ненужные мысли так и лезли в голову: про недавний ужин, про Луи в очках и про субботний вечер, что наступит уже очень скоро. Сам Гарри считал, что вёл себя хорошо и вполне заслужил поощрение. Но об этом лучше не надо, иначе его стояк Дэн воспримет на свой счёт, а это в его планы не входило.  
Не сегодня.

***

Вообще он никогда не был из тех, кто любил порефлексировать и пострадать, но сегодня как-то само собой выходило. Он перебирал вещи после сушки и раскладывал в две спортивные сумки, думая о том, что все вообще не так, как он хотел, когда уговаривал папу отпустить его сюда.

Долги в универе, непонятные отношения с парнями по факультету, понятно куда запропастившаяся Мэг и, конечно же, Луи и Дэн. Он не нашёл много друзей, никто не заменит ему британской банды, что у него была. И ему все так же некому позвонить, когда некуда податься.

Из-за того, что сам запутался в парнях, не желая терять время и стараясь успеть и тут и там, учеба и социальная жизнь пошла под откос. Надвигался ноябрь и нужно торопиться, подтягивать хвосты и сдавать, сдавать. Иначе все перелезет на следующий год и предметов станет ещё больше.

И сегодня вот вечером Луи, а потом Дэн. А потом уже снова понедельник. И хер его знает, когда писать рефераты и эссе. И что-то Эндрю совсем не торопится с возвратом долга, наверное, зря он повелся на обещания.

Сегодня вообще такой настрой, что все казалось зря. И музыка в плеере не радовала и перспектива вкусного ужина и после — секса, тоже. Чирикнул телефон, и всплыло сообщение от Мэг — девушка виновато просила прощения и звала прогуляться. По сути терять ему нечего. До вечера он ничего не напишет и не выучит, а вот небольшой шоппинг будет очень кстати. Может, и на зиму что купит.

Гарри закончил складывать одежду и позвонил. Прижимая телефон к уху, он вышел из прачечной, по дороге слушая её виноватый голос и обещания рассказать все-все. Они договорились встретится через сорок минут у входа в молл. Времени оставалось всего-ничего, только на то, чтобы закинуть сумки и добежать до метро. Он очень любил большие магазины и шоппинг, за что всегда получал пару презрительных комментариев от отца. Но желание выглядеть хорошо было у него с детства, и в семнадцать уже поздно менять привычки.

***

Он не ожидал, что соберётся более четырёх человек, включая его, он думал, это тихие посиделки вечером в субботу под какое-то тв-шоу, а оказалось, что снова не угадал. К счастью выглядел он в этот раз отлично — сам себе нравился. Мэг долго перебирала вешалки с одеждой, пока наконец не остановила свой выбор на этом. Темно-зелёный пуловер, рубашка и облегающие брюки — простая классика. А спонтанный заход в парикмахерскую решил дело с отросшими волосами. Ему было приятно, что в этот раз он не выделяется ничем среди приглашённых.

Неожиданностью стал повод — Луи не обмолвился, просто сказал, что в шесть у Лиама. На самом деле, праздновали повышение Томлинсона. И почему не у него дома — оставалось загадкой. Хотя, коронное жаркое Софи намекало, что это все было именно её инициативой. Луи поздравляли, хлопали по спине и звенели бокалы. Гарри было немного неловко, что он не то что не знал о повышении, а даже не догадывался о старой должности. Он считал, что Луи был простым риэлтором и, если честно, подробности его не интересовали.

Он мусолил бокал вина, то и дело ловил на себе веселые взгляды Лиама и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не показать средний палец хозяину квартиры.

— Может, тебе сразу бутылку? — Луи, прижавшись со спины, коснулся губами уха. — В этот раз может даже останешься на танцы.

— Спасибо, — слегка отклонившись, ответил Гарри. Странно было обниматься с Томлинсоном на глазах у всех. — Я сегодня ограничусь бокалом.

— Взрослеешь, детка, — выдохнул мужчина и стал рядом. — Они не знают ничего. О нас, в смысле, не знают. Можешь сильно не шарахаться, я…

— Я не шарахался, — соврал он, перебивая. Обижать Луи не хотелось. — Просто ты меня напугал. И повод… Мог бы предупредить.

— Это был сюрприз, кроме того, какая разница, что за повод.

— Я бы хотел тебя поздравить, — он произнёс это тихо-тихо, отчего-то смутившись внезапного желания взять Луи за руку. Только что он отклонился от недопоцелуя, а сейчас уже хочется поцеловать самому. Что за херня?..

— Ты можешь поздравить меня после. Как сам захочешь, не при всех, — мужчина мягко улыбнулся, но глаза слегка потемнели, и Гарри вспомнил про давнее — аж со среды! — обещание Луи, которое выветрилось из головы, когда войдя, он увидел кучу незнакомых людей.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был мной доволен, — прошептал он, опуская глаза, пугаясь того, что действительно сейчас ему важно — доставить удовольствие Луи.

Очередная странность за сегодняшний вечер. Все снова шло не по плану.

— У тебя закончилось вино? — Гарри вздрогнул от громкого голоса Лиама. — Я купил на пару бутылок больше, чем в тот раз. На всякий случай.

— Я вас обоих ненавижу, — пробормотал он, закатывая глаза. — Вы случайно не состоите в комитете по борьбе с пьянством? Вы бы достигли огромных успехов.

— О, малыш надул губки, — Лиам приобнял его и потащил в сторону кухни, оставляя смеющегося Луи посреди комнаты. — Пупсик, а ты не хочешь сыграть ещё раз со мной в пул?

— Только если ты прекратишь называть меня пупсиком, — вырваться из медвежьих лап Лиама было непросто. — И вообще, играй с Луи.

— Он вечно занят. И дорого берет за проигрыш, а с тобой и на молочном коктейле можно сойтись.

Лиам достал пачку сигарет и, не предложив, Гарри закурил, щелкнул вытяжкой.

— Ты притащил меня на кухню, чтобы обсудить игру?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты увёл Луи на минут десять, может, больше. Мы тут ему небольшой сюрприз приготовили, — резко полегчало — он боялся, что Лиам все понял. Вообще _все_ , и хочет серьезно поговорить. А оно вот что. — Ну торт просто. А привезти не успели вовремя. Сказали, будут через час, так что… Просто выведи его на крышу или соври что-то. Сможешь?

— Смогу, — Гарри надеялся что не покраснел. Потому что идея, которая пришла ему в голову, совсем отличалась от озвученных идей Лиама. — Через час я уведу его минут на тридцать, без проблем. Партию скатаем.

— Вот и умничка, — Лиам затушил сигарету и почему-то показалось, что грустно на него взглянул, хлопнув по плечу. — Спасибо, мелкий.

***

«Зайди в туалет и воспользуйся содержимым пакетика в своём кармане» — Луи прислал сообщение в фейсбуке, — спасибо push-уведомлениям, он его увидел.

Он осторожно нащупал в кармашке пакетик, больше похожий на презерватив, извинился перед все тем же Луи и его другом Роем и вышел в коридор. Томлинсон сунул ему в карман смазку и теперь хочет, чтобы он себя смазал или подготовился по полной?

«Мне растянуть себя для тебя, папочка?»

Он опустил крышку унитаза и сел в ожидании ответа. Щеки пылали, пальцы подрагивали. Было так стыдно от всего — от сообщений в телефоне, оттого, что за дверью куча людей, что Луи знает, чем он будет заниматься, и оттого, что так хотелось поскорее почувствовать в себе член.

«Будь добр,» — просигналил телефон, и Гарри, зажмурившись, поднялся. Он много раз это делал, но в чужой квартире — никогда. Он стянул с себя брюки, белье — ещё одна вещь, за которую становилось стыдно, осторожно надорвал пакетик, выдавил на пальцы гель и завел ладонь за спину. Черт.

Глубоко выдохнув, он ввёл пальцы себе в задницу. Член блестел от смазки, и он себе прекрасно представлял, как эти пятна будут смотреться на светлом хлопке. Он будет, как девчонка. Блядь. Он резко развёл пальцы, намеренно причиняя себе боль. Только кончить не хватало от своих дурацких фантазий. Нужно просто подготовиться, и через полчаса он утащит Томлинсона, и тому волей-неволей придётся исполнить свои угрозы.

«Я мокренький как телочка, сэр,» написал он, заворачивая пакетик от смазки в салфетку.

Луи ничего не ответил, но, когда он вернулся в комнату, щеки Томлинсона слегка горели румянцем, и он явно не торопился подниматься с дивана. Гарри удовлетворенно принял это на свой счёт.

***

Увести Луи было проще простого. Он даже мог сделать это раньше, чем просил Лиам — судя по виду Томлинсона, тот был бы рад остаться с ним в уединенном уголке. От одного взгляда дыхание учащалось, и пальцы на ногах норовили поджаться в предвкушении удовольствия. Он и сам бы утащил соседа подальше и потребовал все обещанное, но неожиданно для себя проникся поддразниваниями. Это было что-то новое — соблазнять. Не вслепую на ощупь, как он делал раньше, а всерьёз, осознанно. Только сейчас до него начало доходить, что имел в виду Луи, когда спрашивал, что все же изменилось после первого секса.

Тогда — и правда ничего. И пусть с того раза они не трахались, в общепринятом смысле, но сегодня он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее под намеренно-насмешливым взглядом Луи. Намеренно — потому что как только они оказались за дверью, оставляя Лиама дожидаться доставки торта, он резко изменился. Глаза стали темными, почти черными, и оттого, как крепко Луи держал его за запястье, кружилась голова, и сердце распухло в горле, мешая дышать. Только мертвая хватка не давала ему сползти по гладкой стене лифта.

— Думаешь, дойдём до квартиры? — он, наверное, прочёл по губам, потому что слышать он не мог — сердце колотилось неистово громко.

— Нет, — прошептал он. — Я — нет.

Луи только кивнул и сжал пальцы ещё крепче. Гарри видел, как белела кожа под темными, на контрасте, пальцами. Видел и понимал, что останутся синяки, и никак не мог понять, отчего его это радует. Мысль, как и радость, была отрешённой, совсем неуместной, и к его облегчению вылетела из головы, как только тренькнул сигналь лифта.

Луи уверенно вывел его, и через секунду они оказались на слабо освещенной площадке.

Аварийная лестница. За лифтом сразу налево. Это удобнее, чем на лавочке под фикусом, но он был готов и там. Если бы Луи его отвёл туда, он был бы согласился.

У Томлинсона в трусах было твёрдо, влажно и горячо. Обхватывая член пальцами, Гарри, кажется, даже заскулил в поцелуй. Так хотелось его скорее в себя, так хотелось, почти до слез, чтобы посильнее и чтобы он не жалел его.

— Трахни меня скорее, — получилось, скорее, жалко, чем страстно, но похуй. — Давай же, а?

— А ты был хорошим мальчиком? — Луи приспустил с него брюки и кружил пальцем по смазанной дырке.

— Лучшим, — выдохнул Гарри, стараясь насадиться. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, папочка.

— Ты такой вежливый, — Томлинсон разглядывал его близко-близко, слегка растягивая. — Как отказать такому?

Он развернул его одним движением, и Гарри сам стащил брюки до колен, задирая свитер повыше. Луи, звякнув ремнём, через секунду уткнулся крупной головкой ему в зад.

Гарри натягивался сам, раздвигая ягодицы, закусывая губы, чтобы не орать. Орать хотелось неистово — удовольствие пополам с легкой болью сносило крышу, дрожью рассыпалось по всему телу и заполняло до предела. Никогда не думал, что возможно так хотеть, так сильно, что это казалось жизненно необходимым. Почти как дыхание.

Он не знал, что бормотал, что шептал, откинувшись на плечо Луи, толкаясь ниже, глубже. Он не помнил решительно ничего, кроме пальцев на бёдрах и горячего толстого члена внутри себя, нежных касаний губ на виске. Он не мог понять, чей это стон и откуда взялись спазмы внизу живота, и почему перед глазами пляшет фейерверк. Это не с ним все. Это не мог быть он.

Ноги дрожали, словно из них все кости вытащили, и Гарри услышал свой разочарованный вздох, когда Луи мягко выскользнул. И не успел сжаться — из задницы начала вытекать сперма. Томлинсон тут же собрал её пальцем и вернул обратно. Мышцы легко поддавались нажатию, и Гарри застонал — было немного больно и очень стыдно.

— Мы испортили твоё белье, — прошептал Луи, но его голос показался оглушительно громким. — Оно такое… Беленькое. Давай как-то снимем их, что ли.

Гарри хотел бы пройти сквозь стену или провалиться вниз, а лучше сгореть от стыда. Он специально выбирал самые невинные трусы из огромного ассортимента. Мэг только недовольно цокнула, когда он выложил на прилавок это — тонкие белые трусики. Размером поменьше у него были похожие, в самом раннем детстве. В них не было ничего пошлого, но… для Гарри было значимо.

Томлинсон все сделал сам — снял брючину и ловко стащил трусы. Скомкав тонкую ткань, легко промокнул между ягодиц, собирая остатки смазки и спермы.

— Я куплю тебе новые, — улыбнулся он стоящему истуканом Гарри.

— Я с тобой совсем… ну… как шлюха, — прошептал он, дергая штаны вверх. Как Луи вообще верил в то, что он девственник. Был.

Томлинсон, покачав головой, убрал его руки и сам застегнул брюки, одернув свитер.

— Маленький ещё. Глупенький. Все время забываю об этом, — пробормотал он ласково, аккуратно проводя пальцами по волосам. — Ты не шлюха, если тебе важно это знать, совсем нет. Меня от тебя не меньше кроет, на самом деле. Просто не так заметно. Мне как шестнадцать с тобой. На все готов. Ты абсолютно замечательный. Не дури и не забивай голову себе всякой глупой чушью. Ясно?

— Говоришь на все готов, и даже на секс под фикусом? — отпускало, но медленно. От слов Луи предательски заслезились глаза. Он замечательный. От него… Как там? Кроет! Вот как.

— Может быть, и под ним, — рассмеялся мужчина, и смех звонким эхом разлетелся вверх и вниз по лестнице. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. И поговорить. Зайдём ко мне? У меня даже кола есть. Ванильная.

— Да ты знаешь, как заманить к себе неопытных мальчиков, — он, повинуясь порыву прижался к губам. — Ради колы я и не на такое готов.

Луи ответил на поцелуй и слегка прижал Гарри к стене. В голове билась неясная мысль, что он тоже хотел поговорить о чем-то с Луи, но, что именно он хотел сказать сейчас вспомнить не выходило.

Да и черт с ним! Поцелуи Луи не были чем-то слишком редким, но каждый раз мелко дрожали колени, и он сам превращался в студень. А у студня нет мозга, поэтому помнить важное он не мог.

***

Гарри вертел в руках банку с колой и посматривал на дверь — Луи все не появлялся. Он сидел, поставив пятку на подножку барного стула, и медленно пил газировку. Дыхание уже выровнялось, и руки не дрожали. Состояние безбрежного удовлетворения омрачало лишь то, что он все же вспомнил, о чем хотел поговорить. Хотел расстаться с Луи, вот что. Но сейчас даже думать об этом было больно. У них такой секс! Им так хорошо. Легко. И Луи от него «кроет», и он так его целовал! Гарри зажмурился и потряс головой. Он не хочет. Не может сказать «все» сейчас. Как можно уйти после того, что произошло на аварийной лестнице? Луи находил правильные слова — всегда, черт возьми! И что-то щёлкало, превращая всю его решимость в маршмеллоу. Может быть, пусть все идёт, как идет? У Луи тоже были парни какие-то. И кто знает, кто ещё был… Так что не только он обманывает. Ничего страшного же не происходит…

— Нашёл наконец! — Луи вошёл с тонкой папкой в руке. — Я хотел… В общем, я не спросил тебя, когда мы первый раз занялись сексом без презерватива. Моя вина конечно, я не…

— Да все нормально, — смутился Гарри. Он и не думал, что Луи должен его о чем-то спрашивать. — Чего ты?

— Мы должны были это обсудить. Мне крышу снесло основательно. Ну тогда. А сегодня я даже не успел ничего. За тобой не успеешь, — Луи широко улыбнулся, отчего Гарри тут же смутился и уставился на красный бок банки. — А это… — продолжал Томлинсон медленно, словно с трудом подбирая слова, — довольно серьёзно. — Гарри подумал, что серьезно — не то слово, которым бы он описал их отношения, но озвучивать свои мысли не стал. — Я получил свои анализы, — он протянул папку и спокойно сел рядом. — Там все нормально, если тебе лень читать.

Так вот оно что! Он открыл папку, пробежал взглядом по черно-белой таблице, ничего не понял и закрыл. Читать было лень, да и верил он на слово.

Сейчас разница в возрасте ощущалась очень остро. Самому бы ему и в голову не пришло париться, сдавать анализы, тем более что он уверен был, что Луи здоров. Непонятно почему, кстати, учитывая, сколько парней и девушек у того было… Вот за себя он точно знал, что здоров… Мысль о том, что Луи не мог ничего об этом знать, удивила его самого. Томлинсон же знал о том, что у него были девушки.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже сдал? — он повертел пластиковый конверт в руках и положил на стол. — У твоего врача? — Луи кивнул. — Тогда и запиши меня на приём сам.

— Я даже заплачу, — улыбнулся Луи и, отпив из его банки, поморщился: — Гадость какая… Я…

— У меня был секс. Не с парнями, — он запнулся, минет ведь тоже секс как бы, но не признаваться же в этом Луи?! — Я всегда предохранялся. Всегда-всегда. Но я не против сдать. И если тебе спокойнее… Ну и мне вообще-то без резинки нравится больше, особенно если ты… Эм… В меня, — он старательно не отрывал взгляда от банки, уши ощутимо пылали, и было стыдно, так стыдно от всего этого разговора! Зачем он начал, Луи ведь не спрашивал!

— Все хорошо, — мягко произнёс Луи и, отойдя к вытяжке, подкурил. — Мы можем говорить об этом. Или не говорить.

— Луи, — уж позориться, так по полной! Гарри залпом допил колу и сжал банку в кулаке. — Вот в тот раз… Когда я у тебя остался посреди недели. Почему ты решил меня… Наказать?

— Как почему? — Томлинсон закашлялся. — Это ты решил. Сам же сказал, что был плохим и все такое, — он говорил быстро, словно бы нервничал. — Слушай, я не могу угадывать, чего ты хочешь в данный момент, и я просто подстраиваюсь. Я просил говорить, если что-то не так, помнишь?

— Нет-нет, мне все так, — господи, почему он переживает, все ведь просто отлично! — Просто ты мне веришь вот так? А если бы я обманул…

— Это твоё право, Добби. Я не знаю правды и по каким критериям ты оцениваешь сам своё поведение, но… Я просто делаю выводы, и не более.

А ведь Луи прав. Он сам сказал, что вёл себя плохо, вышло так, что намекнул. Но ведь, с другой стороны, они оба в выигрыше. И от «наказания» — одно название — он сам получил больше, чем предполагал. И эмоционально, и физически. До сегодняшнего дня с ума сходил просто от одних воспоминаний о том вечере. И врать и правда не имеет смысла… Луи не проверит — поверит. И сделает все так, как, ему кажется, хочет Гарри. И он пока ещё ни разу не ошибся.

— Ты мне сегодня написал, что у тебя в трусах все мокро, как у девочки, это намёк или просто фигура речи? Ты… Хочешь…

— Нет, — быстро оборвал он. — Не хочу быть девочкой. Просто ляпнул. Мне почему-то так захотелось.

— Если тебе захочется надеть кружевные трусики и чулки, скажешь мне первому?

Луи шутил, это было понятно по блеску глаз и улыбке, которая так и норовила расползтись от уха до уха. Но в каждой шутке же только доля шутки.

— Тебе хочется трахнуть меня в чулках? В смысле, — он засмеялся двузначности сказанного, представляя уже Луи в чулках, трахающим его у стены, — чтобы я был одет, как девочка? Тебе хочется Гарри-девочку, папочка?

— Мне хочется просто Гарри, — не повелся Луи, затушил сигарету и клацнул тумблером на вытяжке. — Гарри, который не боится своих желаний. Впрочем, пугливый Гарри мне тоже нравится. Нам пора возвращаться, там отмечают моё повышение, да?

— Точно, — он вытаращил глаза, вспомнив, что они как бы на крыше в бильярд играть должны. — Скажем, что мы в бильярд ходили, да?

— Тогда я выиграл.

— Эй, почему всегда ты?

— Мне будет очень непросто признаться, что проиграл тебе. Мои подчиненные меня засмеют.

Гарри понимал, что Луи его дурачит и вообще, он не из тех, кого это заботит.

— Может, хотя бы ничья?

— Добби, уступи мне хоть раз, — засмеялся Томлинсон, закрывая дверь. — Я и так постоянно тебе проигрываю.

Гарри совершенно не понял, о чем он. Совсем-совсем. Но уточнять не было ни времени, ни особого желания. Отчего-то ему совсем не хотелось знать, что именно тот имел в виду.


	15. Четырнадцатая глава

Рон не спускал с Мэг сияющих глаз, и Гарри с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не отпустить комментарий по этому поводу. Они выглядели до одури счастливыми и, бля, это бесило! Они были на редкость милыми и, кажется, даже старались держаться прилично и не палиться: переплетали пальцы под столом, не целовались в открытую и искренне пытались поддерживать беседу.

Но Гарри знал. Он чувствовал кожей, что им больше никто не нужен, видел, как они по очереди выпадали из разговора и, столкнувшись взглядом, глупо хихикали.

Огромный Рон. Рон который носил кожаные куртки. Который ездил на мотоциклах. Который помогал отцу в их семейном баре. Хихикал! Как малолетний дурачок!

Боже, мир сошёл с ума!

Гарри, едва не фыркнув, слез со стула и пошёл в туалет. Дэн удивленно взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал, продолжив обсуждать с Энди какую-то фигню. Оказывается, Дэн тоже интересовался мотоциклами, а он и не знал.

В туалет он вышел просто так, на передышку. Опустив крышку унитаза, он присел на край и потёр лицо ладонями. Так же он сидел в ванной Лиама и ждал сообщения от Луи о дальнейших действиях.

Гарри вздрогнул и ущипнул себя за бедро. Он об этом теперь все время будет вспоминать?!

Раздражало все дико. Все-все. И чертов Луи, и его доктор, который смотрел поверх очков, пока он диктовал ответы на вопросы медсестре. Про Дэна он умолчал, и врачебная тайна — это, конечно, хорошо, но мало ли… Да и анализы все покажут. Медсестра бодро печатала на клавиатуре, доктор внимательно смотрел, и с каждым вопросом Гарри все сильнее хотелось сбежать. Нелепо. Неловко. Все это скручивало позвоночник в тугую свинцовую спираль, заставляя бормотать ответы, наклонять низко голову, мечтать очнуться от этого кошмара.

Осмотр за плотной ширмой был ещё унизительнее, забор анализов был болезненным, и, когда, наконец, он вышел из здания, то едва не пустился бегом подальше от этого места. Неужели кому-то в голову приходит проходить это все добровольно?!

В туалет кто-то вошёл, дёрнув ручку соседней кабинки, тем самым заставив Гарри вздрогнуть и очнуться от воспоминаний. Неделя прошла, а он все мысленно переживает эту экзекуцию.

Нужно возвращаться, и Дэн ждёт. И остальные тоже. И как хочется оказаться дома. Чтобы никто не переглядывался, не извергал миллионы сердец одним взглядом, не обсуждал двигатели спортивных байков, он нихрена в этом не понимал и не хотел. Он хотел…

Все, чего он хотел, это сидеть у Луи на кухне и смотреть, как Томлинсон готовит кофе, а волосы на затылке влажные после душа, и джинсы все время съезжают, оголяя незагорелую кожу. Там, за чашкой, он прятался: от угрюмой осени за окном, от кучи долгов по учебе, от дуры-Дианы, которая продолжала ему писать, от всех. Единственное, что его интересовало в те моменты, это лишь бегущие по шее капли воды, и он недоумевал, почему Томлинсон никогда не вытирал волосы насухо. Он сначала хотел спросить, а потом испугался, что Луи так начнет делать, — на что он тогда будет смотреть?

Он шёл по залу, не отрывая взгляда от Пони и Мэган. И внезапно понял, почему они его так раздражают. Они были так похожи на парочку, которая пряталась за углом, передавая из рук в руки сигарету. Они были так влюблены. Так, как хотел он сам. До головокружения взаимно. Чего у него никогда не было и нет сейчас.

Дэн улыбнулся, взял за ладонь и притянул к себе, обнимая. Сердце, как назло, не ухнуло вниз и не подпрыгнуло в горло. И зажмурится от счастья не захотелось, только шею тянуло неудобно.

Черт возьми, какой он неудачник.

Ему сейчас так нужна Мэг, так нужна, чтобы вправить мозги. Чтобы сказала, что он идиот. Что Дэн — это тот, кто ему нужен. Что… Что-нибудь чтоб сказала, чтобы он прекратил метаться. И он бы наконец сделал правильный выбор и сказал Луи, что все кончено. Потому что ТАК больше продолжаться не может. Но Мэг была занята Ронни, и сейчас ей нет дела до его переживаний и выбора. Впрочем, она уже много раз говорила, что Луи — не вариант, ещё один раз мало что исправит, так ведь?

Уткнувшись носом в шею Дэниэла, он все ждал, когда же наконец участится пульс. Но как-то ничего. Ничего. И пальцы в его волосах не посылали по спине мурашки, и под взглядом не хотелось растаять. Он не бесил, не раздражал, не возбуждал одним своим присутствием. Ничего. Такая спокойная и ровная симпатия — это залог успеха и надежных отношений. Ведь в постели все было отлично. И минеты один другого лучше, так что…

Так что это все лучше, чем Луи, который только и делает, что трахает его в рот и задницу, но так и не соизволил сам опуститься на колени и открыть рот. Черт возьми, снова он не о том думает.

— Я у тебя сегодня переночую, ты не против? — он тихо прошептал парню на ухо.

Дэн легко коснулся губ и кивнул, улыбнувшись. Гарри прикрыл глаза, прижался щекой к плечу. Может, и не нужно никаких бабочек в животе и мурашек? Может, это все выдумки для развода лохов? А Ронни и Мэг, и еще те двое со скейтами — просто глупое исключение из правил?

***

Две чашки растворимого кофе. Скорлупа от четырёх яиц и три сосиски на двоих. Гарри хотелось завыть и убежать. Не потому, что это не завтрак из отеля из четырёх блюд и не потому, что сосиски так себе. Он никогда не был снобом или излишне избирательным в еде. И непонятно, почему веселая глазунья нагоняла тоску.

Однако же.

Он все пытался доказать себе, что у них с Дэном что-то да получится. Что он классный парень, и рано или поздно щёлкнет, и мир окрасится яркими красками.

Пока не щёлкало, и их отношения каким-то образом медленно катились в вязкий унылый быт. Ни тебе созвездий, ни поездок на катере. Это не то, на что он подписывался, и не то, о чем мечтал. У них даже секса все ещё не было. Все та же дрочка и минеты. Дэн сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы все было… Он поморщился вспоминая. «Не просто перепихоном». Вот, как он сказал. Может, ему розами квартиру застелить, чтоб он наконец его трахнул. Какой блядский бред!

Кто бы мог остановить все это и разложил все по полочкам? Кто бы мог объяснить, почему мечты сбываются шиворот-навыворот, и как выбраться из этого всего?!

Он, как лягушка из притчи, барахтается, барахтается, но масло из молока не взбивается.

— Я так рад, что у нас с тобой так все… По-домашнему. Люблю, когда ты остаёшься.

— Я тоже, — неопределенно ответил он и улыбнулся краешком рта, чувствуя, как внутри все обрывается. Какого хуя?! Как он может взять и уйти от него. Нет причин, он ничего не сможет объяснить…

— На День Благодарения есть планы?

Еще и этот праздник. Тот день, когда Америка сходит с ума от индейки и распродаж.

— Думаю, что нет, я не планировал ничего покупать, даже по скидке.

— Родители отмечают, мама готовит индейку и кучу всего вкусного. Поехали? На Кони-Айленд у них свой дом.

Боже. Нет. Нет. Знакомство с родителями в этот праздник. Он не может.

— Отличная идея, — произнес он, мысленно заколачивая свой воображаемый гроб. Он идиот и кретин. Но уже все. — Надеюсь, они не против?

— Они в восторге. Я много о тебе рассказывал.

— Хм, — Гарри стало весело. — А что ты обо мне рассказывал?

— Много чего, — Дэн, потянувшись, поцеловал его, — ты замечательный. И о тебе можно долго говорить.

— Может, — целуя в ответ, предложил Гарри, — мы сегодня все прогуляем и ты наконец трахнешь меня, такого замечательного? — сейчас в нем, наверное, больше жил интерес сравнения, чем определенное желание.

— Солнце, — Дэн легонько щелкнул его по носу. — Я не хочу делать все в спешке. Я хочу тебя, но так, чтобы ты на всю жизнь запомнил свой первый раз. Понимаю тебя, но лучше доверься мне.

Ох, блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Дэн свято уверен, что Гарри девственник! Он ему это сказал или тот сам решил? Гарри напряг память, но ничего не лезло в голову. Ладно. Поэтому он просто молча кивнул, низко опустив голову, сдерживая непонятно по какому поводу рвущийся смех.

Дэн все расценил по-своему. Чмокнул в висок и растрепал волосы. Видимо, пытался утешить или приободрить. Парень отошёл, хлопнув дверью в ванную, и Гарри, закрыв глаза, потряс головой. Что, блин, он натворил?! И что теперь делать?! Да ничего не делать. День Благодарения, так День Благодарения. Посидит, поест, с людьми пообщается. А там видно будет. Загадывать — дурное дело. В его случае все идёт шиворот-навыворот, лучше отпустить и плыть по течению.

Он надел свитер и потянулся к телефону.

На экране висело непрочитанное сообщение от Луи, который снова пропал на неделю. Он даже уже не обижался. Чем меньше Луи в его жизни, тем трезвее мысли. Томлинсон писал, что ждёт его в семь сегодня вечером. Внизу живота приятно заныло, и Гарри сжал член поверх джинсов. Это же просто ебаное смс. Какого хера?!

***

Анализировать своё отношение к Томлинсону он не мог. Не хотел. Хотел верить в то, что ничего, кроме желания трахаться, нет. Он почти смирился с тем, что Луи пропадал на пару-тройку дней, не писал и на сообщения отвечал односложно, если повезет, и неизвестно когда возвращался домой, да и кто знает, возвращался ли.

А то, что он часто подходил к своей двери, прислушиваясь, он старался игнорировать. Это ничего не значило.

По крайней мере к себе Луи никого не водил, может, разве что ночевал у кого-то периодически. Как, например, на тех выходных — Луи не отвечал на звонки, и Гарри, игнорируя тупую боль под ребром слева, позвал Дэна на завтрак.

Он скучал по Луи все время. По его рукам, губам, запаху. На лекциях, в Старбакс, сидя рядом с Мэг, в кино с Дэном. И это было так не нужно. Так некстати.

Но он научился игнорировать и это. Жил так, словно никакой тоски нет. Как и нет радостного виляния воображаемым хвостом, когда Луи наконец брал трубку, когда сам звонил или звал на утренний кофе. Раньше чаще — сейчас реже.

И вот сегодня вторник, и Луи позвал его к себе. Они долго уже не виделись, и внутри все замирало в предвкушении. Может, стоило взбрыкнуть? Послать его нахер в ответном смс? Но может, Томлинсон забрал его анализы, или что-то ещё случилось? Не мог же он его звать просто потрахаться? Гарри знал ответ — Луи мог. Он все мог.

Гарри опаздывал. Сначала пытался дописать эссе в библиотеке, потом ждал автобус и только к семи приехал в Бруклин. Он не заходил домой, сразу позвонил в соседнюю дверь. Сердце барабанило в ушах, желудок скрутило в узел, но он все списал на то, что быстро шёл и с утра ничего не ел.

Луи открыл почти сразу, и Гарри шагнул в квартиру, как в уютный кокон. Пахло едой и было тепло. Видимо, Томлинсон включил отопление.

Луи в привычных вытертых джинсах и непривычной мягкой голубой кофте, которую он раньше не видел, улыбался чуть устало и, прижав к себе, уколол щетиной. Все было буднично и очень отдавало бытовухой. Гарри устало уронил рюкзак, и Луи потянул с него куртку, стащил вместе с толстовкой.

— Мой руки и на кухню, — Томлинсон шлепнул его по заднице, и Гарри потопал по коридору, глупо улыбаясь. Ничего ещё не случилось, а на душе так хорошо стало. Черт его пойми почему.

Вкуснее этих спагетти с соусом болоньезе и пармезаном ничего не ел никогда. И вино в пузатом бокале согревало, оставляя на языке терпковатый привкус. Дэн бы наверное включил какую-то классическую музыку и зажег свечи, болтал бы о чем-то прекрасном. Томлинсон все ж далёк от романтики, вместо классики — «Deep purple», вместо свеч — верхний яркий свет. Ели они молча.

— Ты что-то хотел? — Гарри дождался, пока Луи дожуёт и плеснёт ещё вина в бокал.

— Ты сильно занят в универе?

— Да так, — неопределенно ответил он, вспоминая кучи заданий. — А что?

— Полетели со мной? В среду ночью улетим, в понедельник ночью вернёмся. В универ успеешь.

— Давай, — не раздумывая согласился, — а куда? — на самом деле, все равно куда!

— В Сан-Франциско. У меня пара встреч по работе, а ты совсем загрустил. Осень и правда холодная в этом году, обычно до конца ноября — солнце.

Гарри вздохнул. Не в солнце дело, все гораздо сложнее, чем дефицит витамина D.

— …да и песня эта твоя, — продолжал Луи. — Въелась прям.

— А я говорил вам, что она крутая, — засмеялся он. — А вы мне заливали, что это только малолетки типа меня могут слушать.

Собственный голос испугал — настолько радостно звучал. Но это все Сан-Франциско конечно. Он давно мечтал! Да и песня «Neighborhood’ов» рисовала картины абсолютной безмятежности. Золотые Ворота стояли перед глазами как реальные, а не с картинок.

— Ты как всегда прав, Добби, — Луи переклонился черёз узкий стол и дернул его за нос. — Перелёт за мой счёт, конечно. Как и отель, — спокойно продолжал он, — там не жарко, но и не слишком холодно. Пары свитеров хватит. Как раз та самая погода, — рассмеялся он.

Луи смеялся, пил вино, что-то ещё говорил про песню, про погоду. Утянул в комнату и уселся в уютное кресло, откинулся на спинку. Гарри, присев на край дивана, не мог оторваться — рассматривал. Не мог понять, что в Луи хорошего, что его так к нему тянет? Он же просто…

«Просто что?!» — взбрыкнул внутренний голос. — «Чего ты от него хочешь?!»

«Его хочу,» — ответил сам себе Гарри, глядя в веселые серые глаза.

Только жаль, что в душ не успел. Хотелось самого полного контакта. Кожа к коже максимально тесно.

Он поднялся и, обойдя низкий кофейный столик на котором разъехавшейся стопкой лежали журналы, без объяснений уселся к Луи на колени. Хорошо, что Томлинсону не нужно ничего объяснять, он сам все знает. Губы были терпкими от вина, руки привычно прохладными и шероховатыми.

— Детка, — шептал Луи, пока он стягивал с него джинсы, — черт тебя побери.

Он сильно прижимал, сжав в кулаке волосы на затылке и наращивая темп, и Гарри разрешал трахать себя в горло, постанывая от грубости, и только сильно сжимал пальцы на бёдрах мужчины. Его используют, просто так, чтобы получить разрядку после долгого рабочего дня. Просто так, потому что он сам предложил. Потому что сам сходил с ума, когда Луи так делал. От пальцев в волосах шли острые электрические разряды, стоны отдавались в голове, и собственный член сладко ныл, требуя внимания. Он мог опустить руку и засунуть её в трусы, но хотел сегодня отдать себя полностью, и только прижимался к ноге плотнее, судорожно всхлипывая от болезненных вспышек удовлетворения.

Луи кончил быстро и обильно, он не успевал глотать, и сперма текла вниз по подбородку. Быстро собрав капли и облизав пальцы, продолжая тереться о ногу — замер, чувствуя, как в своих штанах становится влажно и горячо.

Томлинсон медленно приходил в себя, а он ждал, стоя на коленях, не поднимая головы. Так он Дэну не отсасывал ни разу. Взахлеб, сегодня всерьёз теряя сознание от кайфа. С Луи совсем другой уровень.

— Гарри…

— Я кончил так, — растерянно произнес он. — Пока сосал тебе.

Он медленно поднялся и хотел выйти, чтобы отсидеться дома. Сложно было понять, как это все произошло, и совсем невозможно — почему.

— Гарри, эй, — Луи перехватил его, усадил к себе на колени и ласково поцеловал в висок. — Я никуда тебя сейчас не отпущу.

Луи гладил его затылок, спину, говорил что-то — он не слушал. Только дышал, стараясь игнорировать странное, вибрирующее чувство под рёбрами.

***

То, чего он боялся, произошло — он выглядел нелепо и неуместно. Хоть он и старался этого избежать: вместо рюкзака в последний момент выбрал сумку, куртку и свитер в обтяжку. Джинсы целые надел, кеды поновее. Почему-то представлял, что Луи будет в костюме и туфлях, а Томлинсон же как назло чуть не в домашнем летел. Мягкий спортивный костюм, рюкзак и кеды. Только чемодан и деловой костюм в чехле выдавали в нем человека, который летит в командировку.

— Тебе удобно в таких узких брюках будет? — только удивился он, пока они спускались в лифте.

Ведь и правда, летят то они ночью, к чему он старался выглядеть привлекательнее и вроде как сексуальнее? Меньше всего он думал об удобстве, когда собирался! Его больше волновало нижнее белье и брать ли с собой большой флакон смазки или можно тот, что поменьше? И какой свитер взять: серый с горлом или зелёный с вырезом? А плавки? Плавки надо?

Он взял три толстовки на четыре дня, двое джинсов, бежевые чиносы, легкие туфли, пять трусов, плюс красные стринги — мало ли! Алкозельцер и маленький флакон смазки. И на всякий случай крошечные желтые шорты и майку.

Презервативы отложил. Купить всегда можно, да и анализы предсказуемо отрицательные, можно не переживать.

Он что-то соврал Дэну, выдержал укорительное молчание Мэг, позвонил папе и заранее снял несколько сотен с карты — не нужно родителю знать, что он в Калифорнию улетел.

В самолёт они сели чуть ли не самыми первыми. Можно было конечно сидеть и ждать последнего объявления, пить чай или кофе, но в зале было неуютно, яркий свет бил по глазам и они единогласно решили, что обойдутся без кофе. Лучше в самолете посидеть.

Гарри уселся у окна, совершенно не испытывая угрызений совести, — Луи ещё много раз летать будет, а он только летом к папе. Если все хорошо будет. За окном блестела и переливалась огнями взлетная полоса. Сердце чуть не выпрыгивало. Он летит в Калифорнию! Он летит с Луи в Сан-Франциско! Он увидит мост, туман и покатается на трамвайчике!

Он будет жить с Луи четыре дня, и они будут… что они будут — было пока непонятно, Луи же туда работать летел, но не 24/7 же?! А с чего он взял, что это романтическая поездка? Луи скорее всего будет приходить ближе к ночи, и все время он будет гулять сам и есть сам, пить сам, все сам… зачем тогда везёт? И тут все просто — он же говорил, что ничего так не бодрит, как утренний минет. А Гарри сам готов сосать постоянно.

Вот уж оказалось сюрпризом, что его настолько это заводит. Луи, конечно, тоже мог бы — невзаимность не давала покоя, но в последний раз он даже не трогал себя, так кончил, просто прижимаясь к ноге. Так что…

Луи положил руку на его ладонь, отвлекая от иллюминатора.

— Не боишься летать?

— Не особо. Немного только, когда садится и взлетает. А ты?

— Иногда. Когда устаю сильно, то начинаю нервничать там, где от меня ничего не зависит. Контрол-фрик. Дурацкая черта.

— Мне нравится, — Гарри сжал пальцы Луи покрепче, — нравится, что ты любишь контролировать. Совсем не любишь отдавать руль?

— Ты хочешь проверить? — мягко и низко спросил Томлинсон, улыбаясь так, что Гарри заерзал и опустил глаза. Хотел ли он контролировать Луи? Нет. Хотел ли он над ним власти? Да. Но Луи об этом знать не нужно.

— Я хочу спросить, — лучшего места конечно нет, чем самолёт. Но Гарри было все равно. С ним это часто случалось — если в голову стрельнет, то уже идёт напролом. Ну, а если кто подслушивает, то чья это вина? Кому не нравится могут заткнуть уши. — Тогда у лифта. Ну тогда… я кончил без рук, да?

— Хм, — Луи свободной ладонью прикрыл лицо, сдерживая смех. — С моей рукой, если это важно. А что?

— Да просто. Просто я думал, это сложно, а я…

— Мне льстит, что ты так можешь, — взгляд Луи потяжелел, и Гарри задышал чаще.

Что снова происходит? Почему он так реагирует? Откуда эта нервозность?!

— Я взял смазку, — он испуганно попытался объяснить, что не совсем готов, если Луи хочет прямо сейчас. — А презервативы — нет. И… нам всегда без них теперь или… ну или если я… душ не всегда и… Сейчас, например… — во рту пересохло. Почему он так паникует? Блондинистая девушка села на соседний ряд, щелкнула фиксатором спинки и, видимо, зацепила что-то в его голове, потому что там тоже щелкнуло — он боится надоесть. Боится стать ненужным и скучным. Поэтому готов бежать чуть ли не по первому зову.

— Тише, — Луи погладил его по запястью и обвёл пальцем выпуклую косточку. — Нам не нужно бежать сейчас в туалет и трахаться. Просто ты на меня так действуешь, что я тебя постоянно хочу. Не надо только думать, что я могу бесконечно заниматься сексом, — он смешно вытаращил глаза, и Гарри рассмеялся. — Я уже стар для таких подвигов. Ну и что касается презервативов. Во-первых, мы можем ими пользоваться, если хотим, а можем нет — если хотим. И во-вторых, если что, то у меня всегда есть один с собой.

— Всегда-всегда?

— Всегда с четырнадцати лет. Я уже тогда был оптимистом.

— Ты носишь один и тот же презерватив уже больше десяти лет? — улыбнулся он, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

— Эй, — Томлинсон расхохотался, и наклонился к Гарри: — Я носил его почти год, пока мне не повезло. Так что, молодой человек, ваша издевка не уместна.

— Как изысканно, — фыркнул Гарри и, к своему удивлению, наклонился и поцеловал Луи в губы.

Просто он так говорил, чопорно подбирал слова, так улыбался, и глаза так блестели, что он не сдержался. Луи довольно откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.

Загорелась лампочка, и командир экипажа начал свою приветственную речь. Гарри, последовав примеру, тоже откинулся на подголовник и скосил глаза на переплетённые пальцы. Как бы там ни было в этой поездке, даже если он проведёт все дни в одиночестве, а потом его вышвырнут за дверь, как мешок с мусором, он уже счастлив оттого, что Луи держит его за руку.

Глупо-то как.


	16. Пятнадцатая глава

Они добрались из аэропорта в отель ближе к утру и сразу завалились в кровать. Луи сказал, что сегодня у него плотный график и ему нужно ещё хоть немного поспать.

Гарри сначала не собирался — он как-то совсем проснулся, пока ехали в такси, все пытаясь рассмотреть что-то от города в темноте. В номере думал разобрать чемодан, сходить в душ, но не стал. Луи же нужно выспаться, он же ясно сказал. И он прилёг рядом, просто чтобы где-то приткнуться. Хотел потупить в телефон и, кажется, даже разблокировал, а потом проснулся, укрытый одеялом, телефон лежал на тумбочке.

Луи рядом не было, остался только запах одеколона от какого-то японского дизайнера, со сложно произносимым именем, влажное полотенце в ванной, и на соседней подушке — записка, сложенная домиком. Записка гласила, что будет Томлинсон неизвестно когда, поэтому ждать не нужно.

Гарри громко засопел — вот это самомнение. С чего Луи взял, что он его ждать будет!

 — А с того, что он тебя сюда приволок, — сам себе ответил он и уставился в окно. За окном ожидаемо было светло, и покачивались ветки деревьев.

Он в Сан-Франциско. В Калифорнии. Где геев больше, чем натуралов, и везде куча радужных флагов. Так он себе представлял.

Раньше, когда он был помладше, всегда мечтал приехать сюда, чтобы как-то примириться с тем, что он гей. Чтобы понять, что он не изгой и не прокажённый. Осознание себя не было легким — частенько накатывали отчаяние и обида, что он не такой, как все. Не нормальный. Ему казалось, что этот город все про всех знает и, раз уж дал приют всем неформалам, то и ему поможет и расставит все по полочкам в голове. И вот он тут.

Спустя годы, спустя эти несколько месяцев в Нью-Йорке, спустя Луи и спустя, в конце концов, Дэна, все стало намного проще. Тут не было папы, не было тех, кто мог донести до отца, что он педик. Тут были те, кто спокойно относится к его… Природному выбору, что ли. Он все ещё не готов сказать отцу, и не факт, что когда-то будет, но хотя бы сам с собой смирился окончательно. И даже перестал думать, что это что-то из ряда вон выходящее. У него же не три глаза или четыре ноги. Да тут, в США, наверное, каждый третий — гей и каждый второй — би.

Но, несмотря на все это, Сан-Франциско не стал менее привлекательным. Сердце колотилось в предвкушении чего-то абсолютно замечательного. И пусть сейчас и не хотелось бежать на улицы, обвешиваясь радужным флагом и выкрикивая, что он любит члены, участвовать в парадах и покупать кожаные штаны и кепку, как в каких-то старых фильмах. Но город все же притягивал.

Любовь к новым местам никуда не исчезла: знаменитые Золотые ворота, океан, солнце — почему бы и нет! И даже вспомнить избитую песню «The Neighborhood», стоя босиком на песке и глядя на океан… и пусть даже один. В конце концов, прятать руки в чей-то свитер, это… это не самое главное.

А что главное?  
А то, что он в Ка-ли-фор-ни-и.  
Вот что.

Он улыбнулся, смущаясь своих детских воспоминаний, на секунду накрылся одеялом, словно был не один и кто-то мог подслушать, о чем он думал. Потряс головой, потянулся и, почти свалившись с низкой кровати, наконец принял вертикальное положение.

Душ. Завтрак. Сан-Франциско. Вот и все ближайшие планы. Может, хоть это поставит на место его взбесившиеся мозги? Может, наконец поймёт, чего хочет от жизни?

На Город последняя надежда.

Гарри позвонил на ресепшн, заказал завтрак в номер и поторопился в ванную. Нужно привести себя в порядок.

***

Гарри шёл куда глаза глядят. Разглядывая витрины, машины, просто пялясь на людей. Какая разница куда, если все новое, неизвестное? Погода радовала ярким солнцем, сказочно синим небом и свежим прозрачным воздухом. Невозможно представить, что каких-то пять часов в самолёте могут перенести из дождей и ветра — вот сюда — тут все ещё зеленые деревья, сочная трава на газонах и высокое небо. Сезоны не властны над Калифорнией.

Впереди маячил знаменитый спуск с Ноб Хилл, который с его стороны как раз был подъемом, и после почти трёхчасовой прогулки он казался слишком уж крутым. Гарри, оглянувшись в поисках местечка, чтобы передохнуть, наткнулся взглядом на летнюю площадку небольшого кафе. Ноги сами понесли его, и через минуту девушка с короткой стрижкой упорхнула с его нехитрым заказом.

В ожидании бургера с колой Гарри рассматривал прохожих, стараясь делать то, что ему так хорошо удавалось во время прогулки — попросту не думать.

Не думать ни о ком, ни о чем. Просто дышать и кожей впитывать солнечный город, радоваться путешествию в весну, но в голову настойчиво лезла Мэг и её осуждения. Лез Дэн, его грустный голос, когда он сказал, что уезжает на выходные. И, господи, чем он думал? Ему тот же Эндрю скажет, что никаких семинаров нет в Калифорнии. А может…

Девушка принесла заказ, сбивая с мысли, и, проводив её благодарным взглядом, Гарри впился зубами в бургер.

Боже. Он или так проголодался или тут действительно очень вкусно готовят. Сочная котлета в булке закончилась очень быстро, и Гарри, вздохнув, вытер пальцы о салфетку и потянулся к стакану с колой и тарелке с фри.

Все хорошее заканчивается быстро. Бургер это или четыре дня в другом штате с Луи. И если бургер можно заказать ещё раз, то второй такой совместной поездки уже может и не быть.

Гарри закусил губу.

Совместно они пока только долетели и проспали ночь.

Луи не хватало здесь и сейчас. Не хватало в долгом шатании по городу, и будет не хватать, когда он сядет вот в тот трамвайчик и поедет наверх. Это абсурдно, Луи никогда не гулял с ним по Нью-Йорку, не считая возвращения из клуба. Они никуда не ходили вместе, не читали вместе или ещё чего-то такого не делали вместе, что объясняло бы его тоску. Они просто катали шары, трахались и слегка напивались. Этого не должно быть достаточно.

Он не хотел бы тут видеть Дэна, не хотел бы видеть Мэг, Рэя или Била — его школьных друзей, даже папу — не хотел бы. Сан-Франциско был их с Луи, пусть даже пока он бродил в одиночестве, а Луи работал — так тяжело себе напоминать об этом. Все время тянуло обидеться, надуть губы, что Луи не рядом. Но вовремя всплывало то, что Томлинсон приехал сюда в командировку, а его захватил потому, что Гарри, по его мнению, не хватало солнца.

Гарри глупо улыбнулся и надел очки. Снова спрятался, как и утром, от своих мыслей. Сердце щемило мыслью, что Луи о нем все же иногда думает. И яростно отвергал факт, что он просто удобен Томлинсону, что ему не так и дорого свозить в Калифорнию своего мальчика, который услужливо подставляется по первому требованию.

Может это и так, но Луи все равно заметил его состояние и пусть списал на то, что витамина D мало, все равно… приятно.

Гарри потряс головой, чтобы наконец заткнуть дискуссию в голове, вот уж никогда не думал, что будет спорить сам с собой! Какая разница, для чего он Луи, если от их отношений ему только хорошее перепадает. Ну, если не учитывать заброшенной учебы и метаний. Но Луи в этом виноват только косвенно. Не он закрутил, так что…

Но разница все же была, хотелось, чтобы не просто так он был нужен Луи.

Гарри взглянул на часы — рабочий день скоро подойдёт к концу. Не так чтобы совсем скоро, но ему как раз хватит времени, чтобы добраться до отеля и привести себя в порядок. Не будет же Луи до ночи в офисе?! А увидеть его хотелось безумно. Может, они на ужин сходят даже. Гарри встал, отгоняя мысли о том, что практически мечтает о свидании, выложил двадцатку, поспешил на трамвайчик. Нужно торопиться, наверняка тут тоже пробки в конце дня, а вторую подобную пешую прогулку он не выдержит.

Трамвайчик звякнув пополз вниз, и Гарри уставился на проплывающий мимо город. Что за мысли вообще? Он хотел от Луи только секса, и тот более чем справлялся, всю остальную романтику он получал от Дэна. Что это на него нашло? Солнце напекло голову, и близость океана разморила? Он энергично кивнул сам себе и чуть не свалился с отполированной задницами туристов лавочки. Не хватало ещё голову разбить — чуть слышно фыркнул он и потёр нос. Обгорает, что ли?

Солнце было все ещё высоко, вспыхивая на крышах машин, в витринах, окнах домов, бежало следом за трамвайчиком. Гарри вдохнул поглубже, откинулся на деревянную спинку.

Как бы там ни было, у него ещё целых три дня на Город. Он завтра сходит на пляж и поковыряет песок у Золотых ворот. Рассмотрит те домики, которые есть чуть ли не в каждом фильме, сходит на смотровую площадку в башне Коит, поест лапши в Чайна Тауне и купит карамелизованное яблоко и дурацкий магнит на память у уличного торговца.

Придумает ещё сколько угодно развлечений, но больше не почувствует себя одиноким. И никто и ничто не должно помешать ему быть счастливым.

Он в Сан-Франциско — это самое главное, а все остальное — все люди, все вопросы, все проблемы сейчас не имеют значения. Пока старенький трамвайчик канатной дороги медленно сползает с Ноб-Хилл — плевать на все.

Гарри улыбался — Город делал своё дело, сейчас он чувствовал себя счастливым в компании самого себя.

***

«Буду поздно. Не скучай».

Записка заканчивалась кривым смайликом, Гарри повертел её и так и сяк, словно пытался найти ещё что-то, положил лист на тумбочку. Похоже, они разминулись, запах одеколона все ещё явственно ощущался в воздухе, полотенце на полу было мокрым, а зеркало подёрнуто паром.

Гарри автоматически повесил полотенце на сушитель и провёл рукой по зеркалу, открывая своё унылое отражение.

Вот и сходили поужинать.

Размечтался.

Радостное настроение летело вниз со скоростью света, от обиды было трудно дышать. А может, это просто от влажного воздуха — копаться в себе не хотелось. Он показал язык своему отражению и отвернулся.

Дерьмо какое-то.

Нужно, наверное, тоже привести себя в порядок и сходить перекусить или заказать в номер. Есть совсем не хотелось.

Хотелось не раздеваясь залезть в кровать и уснуть, примерно до воскресенья, чтобы очнуться уже в самолёте домой. Но, бля, он не Диана. Он не влюблённая истеричка.

Просто… просто он расслабился и размечтался. Луи как-то умел расположить к себе так, что за одну улыбку с его рук хотелось есть и прощать все на свете. Это с первой встречи так. Он ему и «Добби» простил сразу же, и подъёбы все, и «мелкого». Просто за эту дурацкую щербинку на переднем зубе и весёлые серо-голубые глаза.

Гарри в отражении заметил, как губы расплылись в идиотской улыбке, и покачал головой — его снова ведёт, так привычно, предсказуемо.

Пора завязывать с этим всем.

С чем конкретно завязывать, он и сам толком не понимал, а углубляться в свои мысли — значило лишь увязнуть глубже.

А хотелось-то как раз наоборот.

Нехотя раздевшись, он полез в душ, на полную открутив вентили. Вода хлестала колкими струями по лицу, и он медленно приходил в себя.

Он не истеричка. И не влюблён. И он в Калифорнии. Все хорошо.

Душ взбодрил, и стало казаться, что без Луи действительно не так и плохо. Они ведь тут не любовь изображают? Нет. Они просто занимаются сексом и оба довольны.

Гарри открыл мини-бар, нисколько не заботясь об оплате, вытащил бутылку апельсинового сока, поправил полотенце и уселся в кресло.

Кресло, как и все в этом сраном отеле, было стильным, светлым и, наверное, безумно дорогим. Все, чему положено сиять — сияло, чему переливаться — переливалось, а чему не положено — отливало холодной матовостью кожи и дерева. Он не смотрел фильм с Гиром и Робертс, но сейчас невольно сравнил себя с проституткой. Привезли на все готовое и бросили. Заплатил я тебе, Гарри, а ты, будь добр, жди меня готовеньким.

Злость была глупой, неоправданной и несправедливой по отношению к Луи, но…, но разве это не так?! Мог бы хоть вечером приехать?! Мог!

Он подавил секундное желание залить кресло соком, пусть Луи и платит за его капризы, но вовремя вспомнил, что он не истеричка и просто погладил мягкую ткань пальцем. Они играют в это вместе, и ему тоже нужно включаться.

Они же уже распределили роли, так? Так. И Луи честно отыгрывает свою, а он… он сделает сюрприз.

В лицо хлынула кровь от смелости идеи, и он приложил холодное стекло бутылки к щеке. Стыдно конечно, но ради предполагаемой реакции Томлинсона можно и потерпеть.

Гарри вытащил телефон из-под кучи своей одежды, подождал, когда подключится к отельному вай-фаю, вбил запрос. Присвистнув от количества предложений, он принялся изучать отзывы и рейтинги. Хотелось, чтобы нормально все сделали. Он по очереди прикладывал бутылку к щекам и лбу, отпивая мелкими глотками сок, щёлкал по экрану.

Луи хотел детку? Он получит.

***

Он сразу и не понял, что произошло, ведь он лежал, читал, ждал и нервничал. Чего стоил бы промах? Вдруг Луи не любит синий хлопок и кружево? Или гладкость… Хм… везде. Он лежал маялся, трусы то и дело сползали, а Луи все не шёл. Слишком долго ждал и нервничал, и, похоже, задремал, и вот сейчас он очнулся оттого, что Томлинсон, отодвинув трусы за край, вылизывал его зад.

— Блядь. Ты что?! Ты что… О господи. Ооооох… Ещееее, — нечленораздельные звуки — это все, что вырывалось, и собраться с мыслями не представлялось возможным.

Впрочем, а нахуя? Ведь охуенно же. Хоть и стыдно, Господи.

— Детка, — Луи шлепнул по ягодице, всунул большой палец в разлизанную дырку. — Детка.

— Я хорошо себя вёл, папочка? — прохрипел он, нетерпеливо виляя бёдрами.

Самому удивительно, до чего быстро включился в игру, если это все ещё игра.

— Охуенно, — ответил Луи и вернулся к начатому.

И больше никаких посторонних мыслей у Гарри не возникло.

Гарри был готов визжать или орать, или и то и другое одновременно, он, кажется, отчаянно матерился и извивался от наглых касаний языка, оттого, как он взвинчивался, мокро растягивая, оттого, как Луи тянул, раскрывая, его двумя большими пальцами, чтобы проникнуть глубже.

Голова была дико тяжелой, из горла рвались хрипы и всхлипы и, кажется, он вконец изжевал подушку, когда сорвался на жалобные просьбы.

— Папочка, трахни меня, — он высоко вскрикивал и пытался насадиться глубже, — Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, выеби меня.

— О Боже, — только и выдохнул Томлинсон, он услышал, как щелкнул ремень и вжикнула молния.

Луи отодвинул резинку и резко вошёл, крепко притягивая его за промежность к себе. Гарри этого хватило, чтобы волна резко прошла до пяток, закручивая в оргазм. Луи мелко вбивался, продляя удовольствие, и, как только Гарри перестал сжиматься, опрокинул его на кровать, и, приподняв за бёдра, начал размеренные толчки.

Это было дохера слишком. Гарри не мог понять, больно ему или хорошо, хотел он, чтобы это не прекращалось или чтобы скорее закончилось, рот открывался и закрывался в немых стонах, и по щекам катились слезы из-под зажмуренных век. Он почувствовал, что член, так и не опав, начинает твердеть, подался бёдрами навстречу.

— Хороший мальчик, — прошептал Луи, проводя по спине, заставляя прогнуться. — Умничка, детка. Гладенький, мокренький, как девочка. Трусики с оборочками долго подбирал? Думал, что я спокойнее отреагирую?

Гарри уже ничего не думал, он думал только о том, что Луи хотел его и хотел трахать его, наверняка припухшую, дырку и даже трусики не снял, специально. Его заводили эта невинность, кружева, тонкий синий хлопок.

— Тебя погладить там? — прошептал Луи.

— Да. Да, папочка. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста… — Но Луи только накрыл мокрую ткань сверху, навалился на спину.

— Думаю тебе хватит, чтобы кончить, прошептал он в ухо, — можешь тереться, сколько душе угодно.

Наверняка он скулил и умолял, выпрашивал больше, чтобы Луи подрочил ему нормально, наверное, их слышали даже на ресепшн, но похуй. Он знал, что Луи пьян, знал, что он его использует, и кайфовал от этого. Луи трахал его как девчонку-проститутку и блядь. И как же это было охрененно!

Он почувствовал, как Луи просунул вдоль своего члена палец, растягивая сильнее, и чуть сжал ладонь спереди. И вот сейчас точно было дохуя слишком. Оргазм просто вырубил его, коротким замыканием, последнее, что он помнил, это довольный вздох Луи:  
— Детка, какой же ты охуенный…

Дальше только темнота в ярких всполохах и мокрые трусики с двух сторон.

«Луи, как всегда, извращенец, хренов,» — отрешенно моргнула мысль, и он вырубился окончательно.

***

Проснулся от легкого хлопка двери. Он приоткрыл один глаз — Луи в комнате не было, а значит, уже ушёл. Перевернувшись на бок, он зажмурился — что он тут делает?! Что и зачем он наделал вчера? Ответ был прост — вчера он хотел угодить. Для этого он тут и есть — для удовольствия Луи.

Мэг все же была права. Продаваться — это не для него. Дома, в смысле, в Нью-Йорке, было ещё ничего. Непонятно почему, но там все воспринималось легче. Он не чувствовал себя брошенным настолько. Сейчас казалось, что его использовали, эмоционально и физически выпотрошили и выкинули на обочину за ненадобностью. И самое дурацкое было в том, что он пошёл на это добровольно.

Взять бы сейчас вещи и свалить отсюда подальше. Куда-то, где его никто не знает и начать все сначала. Снова. Уже с багажом знаний и опытом. Чтобы наконец что-то толковое вышло…

Дверь снова едва слышно хлопнула, и он резко обернулся. Луи в мятом с дороги спортивном костюме стоял на пороге с двумя бутылками сока.

— Разбудил? Извини, — начал он, и Гарри зажмурившись замотал головой. Сердце было готово выпрыгнуть и как ненормальное лупило о грудную клетку — Луи не ушёл и не бросил его одного. — Кто-то вчера выпил весь сок из мини-бара, — проворчал он, открывая крышку.

— Я долго тебя ждал, — Гарри уставился на свои торчащие из-под одеяла пальцы ног. — Вот и выпил.

— Ничего, — Томлинсон улыбнувшись сел на кровать. — Мне дали ещё. И аспирин тоже дали, — он закинул две таблетки в горлышко бутылки и потряс.

— Нечего было напиваться вчера, — пробурчал Гарри, стараясь стереть с лица дурацкую улыбку. Было бы чему радоваться!

Луи только пожал плечами и допил сок с растворяющимся в нем аспирином.

— Я в душ. Ты со мной?

— Неа, — он натянул на себя одеяло повыше. Встать голым перед Луи он не мог сейчас. После вчерашнего никогда не сможет. — Можно мне попить?

Томлинсон сунул ему вторую бутылку с соком — яблочным, согласно этикетке. И, стянув штаны и кофту, абсолютно голым пошёл в сторону ванной. Он даже не потрудился надеть что-то под костюм, когда спускался на ресепшн. Гарри снова почувствовал, как краснеет.

Да когда ж наконец он перестанет смущаться?!

Он раздраженно откинул одеяло и сел. Трусов не было. Странно, что он не понял этого раньше. Засохшая сперма на трусах бы царапалась, стягивала кожу… что он, не знает, что ли? А тут — даже раздражения от вчерашней эпиляции нет. Все реально гладко… как у девочек. Выходит, Луи его вчера обтер и трусы снял.

— Я их выкинул, — Томлинсон в полотенце на бёдрах стоял в дверях и внимательно рассматривал его. — Стирать уж не стал.

— И слава богу, — Гарри усилием воли не забрался обратно в кровать. — Как голова?

— Уже лучше, — Луи прошёл в комнату и принялся рыться в портфеле. — Это тебе.

— Это что? — Гарри все ж обмотался одеялом — голым перед Луи он стоять не мог — потянулся к коробке. — Что-то довольно большое.

— В твою коллекцию, — невнятно объяснил он, вытираясь.

Упаковка поддалась не сразу. Скотч не слезал с плотной коричневой бумаги, пальцы чуть дрожали, и в голове роились мысли — что же он ему подарил.

Четыре буквы на коробке прояснили ситуацию: Луи подарил ему вибратор. Дорогой и сильный. Но все же. Да, коллекция… точно.

— Я подумал, нам может быть весело с ним, — Томлинсон застёгивал запонки, галстук свободной петлей болтался на ещё расстёгнутой рубашке. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты трахаешь им себя.

Вибратор был словно бархатистый под пальцами. Чёрный на белой ручке. Красивый, если так о них говорят.

Луи хотел видеть.

Никогда, наверное, он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Он растерянно посмотрел в коробку — презервативы и небольшие бутылочки — смазка и антисептик прилагались.

— Да, папочка, — хрипло и тихо произнёс он, легко раскатывая латекс и размазывая сверху смазку. — Конечно.

Он перевернулся на живот и, подсунув подушку под бёдра, завёл руку и раздвинул ноги. Воздух словно перекрыли — он стал густым и вязким. И Гарри с раздражением понял, что не от отвращения, — ни к просьбе Луи, ни к себе за покорность, а от возбуждения: оттого, что сам хотел сделать это. Задницу все ещё тянуло от вчерашнего, было больно вталкивать в себя это чудо секс-индустрии, но, блядь, это все нихерово так возбуждало.

Игрушка была идеальной — заполняла, давила на стенки, растягивала, даже держать удобно было.

— Быстрее, — Луи подошёл ближе и положил руки на его ягодицы, развёл шире. — Я на встречу опаздываю.

Гарри ахнув подчинился, ускорил движение. Опаздывает он, бля! Совсем уже… Томлинсон сам нажал на вибрацию, взаставляя Гарри застонать громче и двигать рукой быстрее — игрушка была как живая.

— Тебе хорошо? — Луи целовал позвонки снизу вверх, прикусывая кожу. — Тебе нравится мой подарок, малыш?

— Да-а-ааа…

Глупый вопрос. Ему очень нравилось. Он давно не делал этого, полагая что секс, само собой, заменяет игрушки, но, блядь… он знал, что Луи смотрел, как он ввинчивает в себя вибратор до упора, смотрел, как поджались его яйца, и покрасневшую блестящую дырку тоже видел. Он видел все это и знал, как Гарри кайфует от этого.

— Твоей заднице все мало, — горячий шёпот обжог ухо, и новый режим вибрации заставил его захныкать. — Дай мне…

Луи перехватил ручку и начал трахать его быстрее, резко изменив угол, придавливая набухшую простату, и Гарри почувствовал, как течёт. Из члена вытекала густая смазка и тут же впитывалась в подушку. Он дрожал всем телом, сжимаясь задницей на каждом толчке, чувствуя, что от оргазма его отделяет каких-то полшага.

— Давай теперь сам, — Томлинсон перестал двигать вибратором, но и вытолкнуть Гарри его не мог, — тот крепко держал его за основание, и больше ничего не оставалось, как трахать подушку. Когда Луи щёлкнул на третий режим, он кончил практически насухо, вдавливаясь в мягкую опору под собой.

— Трахни меня, папочка, — Гарри прогнулся, подставляясь. Оргазм все ещё не откатил, и голова слабо соображала, но он точно знал, что Луи не кончил, а он здесь для его удовольствия.

— Детка, — Луи аккуратно вытащил игрушку и провёл по расселине, обвёл по кругу. — Не переоценивай свои способности.

Он провёл языком от яиц вверх, прикусил кожу и, звонко хлопнув по ягодице, перевернул Гарри на спину. Он был все также почти полностью одет, и видно было, как топорщатся брюки. Луи явно его хотел, но почему-то не трахнул, даже не всунул член между губ, а ведь мог.

— Ты взбодрил меня сильнее кофе, — он неожиданно поцеловал его: крепко, властно, грубо. У Гарри не было шансов не ответить, несмотря на химический привкус смазки, поцелуй был хорош. — Буду вечером, не играй без меня.

Луи быстро застегнул пуговицы, щёлкнул браслетом часов и, кое-как пригладив волосы, перекинул через руку пиджак и вышел за дверь, оставляя Гарри наедине с недоумением и черно-белым вибратором от LELO.

***

Если ещё рано утром Гарри мог сказать, что Луи его использует, то сейчас он ничего не мог сказать наверняка. Он ведь даже не кончил, не лез к нему, да и… если честно, то он как бы и не просил его трахать прямо сейчас. Он просто сказал, что хотел бы посмотреть. Возможно когда-то в будущем. Не прям сию секунду. А он сам схватил и начал. Вёл себя как псих и истеричка, считая, что Луи использует его для своего удовлетворения.

А ведь, если подумать, неужели было бы лучше, если бы Луи вчера увидел все приготовления — трусы с оборками и результат шугаринга под ними, и лёг спокойно спать рядом? Как раз это было бы обидно.

Гарри ошалело допивал третью чашку кофе. Похоже, он сам не знал, чего хочет от Томлинсона. Кроме одного — чтобы тот поскорее вернулся со своего чертового офиса!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Белье - https://pp.vk.me/c626130/v626130039/377c9/ME5l8QRtzsE.jpg
> 
> Lelo - https://pp.vk.me/c626130/v626130039/377c0/q_9k4fPRJKQ.jpg


	17. Шестнадцатая глава

Он ожидал, что Луи вернётся примерно к полуночи, как вчера. И поэтому не особо напрягался весь день — не ждал, не прислушивался к телефону, просто шёл по городу, куда глаза глядят, погруженный в свои мысли.

Неплохо было побыть одному, после такой насыщенной ночи и не менее насыщенного утра. Гарри присел на лавочку в каком-то небольшом парке и открыл банку колы. Интересно, чем она Луи не угодила? Хорошая газировка, особенно если охладить как следует.

Ох, если бы можно было мозги остудить так легко, как банку с колой! Он бы с удовольствием засунул голову в морозилку — невозможно было перестать думать о вчерашнем сексе и о том, что Луи вылизывал его, даже не сняв крохотные трусики.

Дернуло ж в тот магазин зайти! Он, конечно, сделал вид, что не для себя, но, похоже, консультант все поняла, раз уж, упаковав белье в невесомую бумагу, пожелала хорошей ночи.

Интересно… А Луи сможет сделать это ещё раз, если на нем не будет тонкого хлопка? Или это только от ассоциаций с девочками? Гарри быстро глотнул воды, капнув на ворот футболки. Как бы перестать думать об этом? Как перестать представлять, что Луи снова и снова…

Гарри застонал, согнулся и уткнулся лицом в колени.

Он конченный, озабоченный придурок. И если раньше думал, что все ограничится просто желанием быть оттраханным, то сейчас ясно — чем больше пробует, тем больше хочется. И вибратор ещё этот… Он до сих пор чувствовал дискомфорт и яйца звенели от пустоты. Боже, Луи его просто-напросто выдоил сегодня. И ведь, наверное, ночью захочет продолжения? Интересно, как это будет? Неприятно или наоборот, в кайф, когда прям ещё немного больно, а вставляют?

Гарри стало уже неловко перед собой. Что с ним такое, что он только и думает об этом? Неужели его теперь ничего не заинтересует? Он ведёт себя, да и чувствует себя как шлюха, самая дешевая и похотливая… Но ведь он попросту… Он тут на этих правах и есть. Луи его привёз для этого, и он хорошо вошёл в роль. Он просто детка своего папочки.

Он раздраженно отпихнул мысли о том, что Луи вообще-то его просто пригласил, а сделал эпиляцию и трусы купил он по своему желанию… Ну и да, вибратор он сам себе в задницу засунул.

Не хотелось признавать, что Томлинсон не виноват абсолютно ни в чем, и что все это — абсолютно его инициативы.

Гарри вздохнул, выкинул банку в урну и медленно побрел в отель. Может, поспать? Заказать еды в номер и поваляться перед плазмой? Не такая и плохая идея. Гулять как-то надоело, яблоко в карамели съел, магнит купил, да и похолодало: солнце спряталось за серые тучки, потянуло свежестью, как перед ливнем.

Дождя не хотелось, он с грустью подумал, что в Нью-Йорке его ждёт гадкая серость, бетон и вонючие машины. А в Сан-Франциско дышалось так легко… Тут не было ни надоевшей учебы, ни нежного и влюблённого Дэна, ни Мэг, которая была по уши в своих идеальных отношениях с идеальным Пони… То есть Рони.

Сан-Франциско был убежищем от реальности. И возвращаться в неё ох как не хотелось.

Он прошёл по улице вверх, обогнул группу темнокожих парней в ярких майках, свернул направо и через три минуты уже был возле отеля. Сейчас он наберёт ванну, закажет чего-то в номер поесть, посмотрит фильм. По пятницам часто показывают что-то интересное.

Он поднялся на пару ступенек и огляделся — вокруг кипела жизнь. Яркий праздник — пятница. Все куда-то торопятся: кто-то с работы домой, чтобы переодеться и отправиться в клуб, в кино, кто-то просто домой. Туристы группками, разномастные парочки, семьи. Все кого-то да ждут, а его — никто. И это будет просто самая унылая пятница в самом прекрасном городе.

Зря он приехал, сидел бы в своём Бруклине… А может, лучше бы вообще не приезжал. Сидел бы в Лондоне, рядом с папой и играл с глупым Форестером, который бигль. Диана, школьные друзья, все ж лучше, чем один.

Гарри, вздохнув, чиркнул картой и толкнул дверь в номер. Луи в одном полотенце на бёдрах валялся поперёк кровати и листал журнал. Он недоверчиво покосился на настенные часы — без двадцати пять. Рано как для Томлинсона.

— Где тебя носит? — Луи, нахмурившись, поднял голову.

— Гулял, а что? — он вообще не нанимался комнатной собачкой, ждать в номере весь день.

— Я столик на пять заказал, у тебя пятнадцать минут на все сборы и душ.

— Какой столик? — Гарри ушам поверить не мог, он собирался устраивать поминки своей пропащей юности, а тут… — Мы же никуда не планировали! Ты ничего не говорил!

— Считай, это сюрприз. — Луи решительно поднялся и подтолкнул Гарри в сторону ванной. — Нам ещё добраться надо, скорее, детка.

В душ Гарри ввалился с дурацкой улыбкой от уха до уха. Луи приехал раньше! Пятница спасена! И ужинать будут где-то вне отеля. Господи, спасибо тебе за Соединённые Штаты Америки и Луи Томлинсона!

***

Под вечер распогодилось, и солнце уже почти село, окрашивая небо в яркие оранжевые полосы. Облака, как бараны перед стрижкой, — такие же огромные, кудрявые и неловкие, толпились, толкались, словно боялись, что им не хватит алой краски и они навсегда останутся белоснежными.

Он был бы рад просидеть тут вечность, слушая монотонный ресторанный гул — звон приборов о фарфор, легкое треньканье бокалов, негромкий смех посетителей и вежливые ответы официантов. Может, это и не был самый лучший ресторан города, а может, и был — он ничего в этом не понимал, все равно, но вечер однозначно войдёт в его список с пометкой «лучший».

Сегодня он чувствовал себя даже немного слишком взрослым. Ряд ножей и вилок по обе стороны тарелки, белоснежная скатерть, прозрачный хрусталь бокалов. Терпкое красное вино, стейк средней прожарки, салат из рукколы и черри. Да никогда бы он сам себе не заказал это, если в меню есть кола и бургеры.

И Луи. Луи, который все придумал, который позвал его сюда и помог сделать заказ. И айди пригодилось — иначе бы не видать ему вина! Луи сидел весь вечер, смеялся над его шутками, расспрашивал, как прошёл день и как ему стейк. И все повышало собственную значимость пополам с самооценкой. Словно ему не восемнадцать, а хотя бы двадцать пять.

И пусть на нем простые чинос, футболка и наспех купленный пуловер в каком-то магазине по дороге в ресторан. Может он не самый изысканный парень, но глаза Томлинсона блестели, конечно, может все дело в вине, но может и в том, что Гарри, осмелившись, протянул руку через стол и накрыл его ладонь своей. И внезапно нелепый пенсионерский жест уже не кажется таким нелепым и пенсионерским.

До странного правильный вечер. До ужаса не хотелось, чтобы он заканчивался.

Так бы и сидел, рассматривая, как закатное солнце, раскрасив облака, пробившись через полукруглое окно, превратило белую скатерть в персиковую. Весь воздух казался наполненным тёплым золотисто-алым свечением. Солнце отражалось в изгибах приборов, отражалось «зайчиками» на стенах, пиджаках и платьях посетителей.

Ворот белой рубашки Луи оставался в тени, отчего шея мужчины казалась совсем смуглой. И Гарри подумал, что до сих пор так и не зарылся носом в ямку, не почувствовал губами кожу. Пальцы непроизвольно дернулись в попытке дотянуться, но он вовремя себя одернул — они же все же в ресторане.

— Какие у тебя планы на завтра? — Луи вытянул ладонь и потянулся к бокалу.

Только Томлинсон умеет так испортить все — одним жестом.

— Никаких, — смущенно спрятал ладони между колен.

— Тогда будем действовать по моим.

Луи улыбнулся, а настроение Гарри все стремительнее падало вниз. Планы Луи ему известны — ты сиди и жди меня, а я пойду поработаю.

— Да, — он прикусил язык, перехватив «сэр» в последнюю секунду. — Конечно, Луи. Без проблем.

Десерт показался из картона с ватой. Он съел его, не чувствуя вкуса, только жжение слева под рёбрами. Знай своё место, Гарри. И не суйся, куда не звали, придумал тут себе романтический вечер. И какого хрена Луи такой довольный?!

— Ладно, ёжик, поехали в отель, — Луи расписался на чеке, добавив к счету чаевые, и поднялся.

Прекрасно. К «Добби» теперь ещё и «ёжик» добавился. Интересно, с какого хрена? Может, он к тому, что у него на щеках щетина? Или не на щеках?! Гарри только фыркнул и с раздражением услышал смешок Луи за спиной.

Черт побери, за что ему этот мужчина?!

***

Гарри не мог понять, неужели Луи тащил его в отель из ресторана просто для того, чтобы смотреть древний фильм с Хэнксом? Да, конечно, они сначала протопали два квартала пешком — Луи сказал, что засиделся за весь день.

Потом они ели какое-то очень вкусное мороженое на улице и всматривались в мерцающие далеко-далеко огни Золотых Ворот, а теперь вот пришли в номер, и, скинув обувь, Луи развалился на кровати и щёлкал пультом.

Не так себе Гарри представлял этот вечер. Он, честно говоря, не то чтобы расстроился, задница все ещё помнила утренние приключения, но он так же помнил, что Луи утром не кончил. Он был уверен, что, только захлопнув дверь, его прижмут к стене и выебут чуть ли не на сухую.

Потому что Луи то и дело трогал его.

Он то держал за запястье, пока они шли, то по щеке провёл пару раз, пока они ели мороженое, а пока они в лифте ехали, вообще залез в штаны и, довольно фыркнув, легонько трогал гладкую кожу.

А вот сейчас он улёгся и с интересом смотрел на экран. Гарри присел рядом и взглянул, как героиня режет индейку. Точно, со дня на день этот дурацкий праздник. Через неделю, как раз. И Луи не спрашивал ничего: ни о его планах, зная, что он тут один, без семьи, ни пригласил куда-то с собой. А Дэн… Что ж. Дэн как раз пригласил и, казалась бы, куда очевиднее, у кого какие планы на его счёт. Сейчас Гарри чувствовал себя той самой индейкой, словно его долго мариновали, а потом ещё дольше тушили, и как главное блюдо поставили в центр стола. И каждый мог отрезать себе по кусочку.

Вздохнув, он лёг рядом, чувствуя, как ладонь Луи снова нырнула под резинку. Томлинсон, не отрываясь от экрана, ласково поглаживал, игнорируя быстро наливающийся член. Гарри придвинулся ближе, и рука тут же исчезла.

Томлинсон тупо издевался.

— Мы так и будем просто лежать? — не выдержал через пару минут Гарри, дождавшись рекламы.

Фильм странным образом затягивал, неспешное повествование, симпатичные герои, легкий юмор… Не такой уж и плохой выбор.

Луи не ответил, перехватил его руки и завёл за голову, удерживая ноги бедром, наклонился к шее, легонько укусил, провёл языком по подбородку и впился в губы. Гарри выгнулся, в поисках большего контакта, хотелось потрогать Луи везде. Но Томлинсон держал крепко, заставляя себя чувствовать превосходно беспомощным и трепыхаться как лист на ветру. Он возбуждал как-то слишком, преступно быстро, зная, куда нужно надавить, угадывая, чего хочется прямо сейчас.

Или все, что Луи ни сделал бы, возбуждает само по себе?..

— Да, — он отпустил так же быстро, как и накинулся, — просто полежим. — Реклама закончилась, и Луи, притянув его поближе, снова просунул ладонь под резинку, куснул за пылающее ухо. — Ты что-то раскомандовался, тебе не кажется, ёжик?

Гарри фыркнул. Ничего подобного — он не ёжик. Но Луи прав — он нарушает свои же правила. Он же детка, сам так сказал.

— Да, папочка, — сладко пропел он, поёрзав бёдрами, довольно отмечая, как сбилось дыхание Луи. — Тебе нравится меня там трогать?

Томлинсон ничего не ответил, но твёрдый член, упирающийся в ягодицу, он не спутал бы ни с чем, пусть их и разделяет четыре слоя ткани. Луи, видимо, хотел подразнить его, а теперь ещё вопрос, кому из них захочется быстрее.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на экран и подумал, что если Луи и завтра вечером проявит чудеса стойкости, то он признает своё поражение. В конце концов, ему можно, ему все же восемнадцать, и он имеет полное право.

***

В итоге это оказалось даже весело. Все утро они друг друга лапали: сначала лениво под одеялом, потом активно в душе, и, исходя из отражения в зеркале, вид, под конец, у них был абсолютно безумный. Поэтому, когда Луи предложил позавтракать внизу во внутреннем дворике, перед прогулкой, Гарри был совсем не против. Отказа от Луи он бы не выдержал, а он бы полез с намерением оказаться в кровати, это однозначно, а тот строго напомнил, что у него на сегодня планы.

Как он быстро приходил в себя — совершенно непонятно. Казалось, он уже на грани и вотпрямсейчас! — а он раз-два-три — и уже невозмутимый мистер Томлинсон!

Гарри оставалось только вздыхать.

Он был уверен, что Луи потащит его в офис, потому что он же работать приехал. Ну или ещё куда-то, по работе. Мало ли.

Чем он занимался сейчас, он вообще не представлял, учитывая, что Луи был просто риэлтором, продающим квартиру Лиаму. Или сдающим? Он даже этого не помнил. Да и не хотел. Работа Томлинсона его мало интересовала.

И именно поэтому, когда такси привезло их на набережную, и, пройдя сквозь небольшую толпу к кораблику, Гарри, погруженный в свои невесёлые мысли, очень удивился.

Надпись на белом боку катера гласила, что это экскурсия, и это было настолько неожиданно, что Луи пришлось затаскивать его на палубу чуть ли не за шкирку. Солнце скользило по воде, отражалось, било по глазам, туристы — их тут всегда много, это уже он понял, — галдели, Луи что-то объяснял, показывая вдаль, все слилось, и Гарри ничего не видел и не слышал.

Луи привёз его покататься на кораблике. Это все, что он понимал, сердце отплясывало какой-то дикий танец. В этом не было ничего такого, он катался с Дэном по Ист-Ривер и в Британии тоже, с той же Дианой. Но сейчас все было иначе. Он не знал почему, но это было так значимо.

Катерок медленно поплыл к арке Золотых Ворот, Луи обнимал его со спины и что-то тихо мурлыкал ему на ухо. Гарри только покачал головой, разобрав мелодию «Sweater weather», и, обхватив холодные ладони Луи, засунул их руки в карманы своей толстовки. Не рукава, но согреть он может и так. Луи благодарно чмокнул его в шею и упёрся подбородком в плечо.

***

После путешествия по заливу Гарри захотелось рассмотреть мост поближе. Он читал о нем, но мало что запомнил, знал только, что тот долгое время был самым длинным подвесным мостом и что долгое время не могли начать строительство: то Великая Депрессия, то не могли придумать, как справиться с бурным течением. Но, к счастью, все закончилось хорошо, и, даже вместо унылого черного, мост окрашен в красно-оранжевый. Наверное, как напоминание о том, что золотыми воротами назван он потому, что тут были найдены внушительные залежи золота.

Мост явно обладал харизмой, судя по количеству фото в сети, — чуть ли не самое фотографируемое место в мире! Да и людей полно на нем. Он перехватил Луи покрепче и потянул к толпе. Интересно, что там?

Луи, только вздохнув, послушно пошёл следом. Даже не сказал ничего о том, что Гарри вечно тянет не пойми куда.

Толпа людей оказалась подходящей акцией на сборы помощи людям с суицидальными наклонностями. Почему-то они не ушли, стояли слушали разговоры собравшихся о том, как пытаются предотвратить несчастные случаи, что-то о решении Шварценеггера, телефонах спасения, и рассматривали небольшой пятачок, где проходила акция. Он сунул руку в карман и, не глядя на купюру, положил в ящик для пожертвований. Томлинсон повторил его жест и легонько потянул из толпы.

Гарри крепко держал Луи за руку. Сердце щемило, и в глазах стояли слезы. Эти рюкзаки — все, что осталось от тех, кто шагнул за перила красного моста. Он слышал как-то, когда-то, от кого-то, что одно из названий моста — Мост Самоубийц. Тогда он не придал этому никакого значения, он думал: какая ерунда, разве в этом городе хочется умирать?! Разве хочется прыгать в воду с какой-то космической высоты… навсегда?

Фотографии, лежащие на рюкзаках, расплывались, и, как ни старался, он не мог сконцентрироваться на них. Может, и к лучшему? Что он будет делать с этими воспоминаниями?

Они прошли к ограждению, и Гарри уставился на волны, бьющиеся о балки моста. О чем они думают? Неужели в Сан-Франциско, в Северной Америке, в целом мире не нашлось им места? Неужели все могло бы быть настолько плохо, что захотелось перепрыгнуть и оставить только рюкзак с фотографией и запиской?! И он не мог понять, что чувствует, — злость? Ненависть? Или, может, просто жалость ко всем этим несчастным.

— Я тоже не понимаю, — негромко произнес Луи, и Гарри повернулся к нему. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел вверх, на металлические канаты. — Но нужно принять то, что у каждого своя смелость и свои решения проблем. И не знаю, смелость или глупость толкнула этих людей за ограду. Сколько таких в мире, и кто знает, что происходит в их головах…

Он говорил не ему, он словно сам с собой разговаривал, рассуждая вслух, но Гарри согласно кивал каждой фразе. Никто никогда не знал, что у других на душе, поэтому винить людей за их выбор неправильно. И он это знал, но сердце все равно болезненно сжималось, когда он скользил взглядом по аккуратно разложенным вещам самоубийц.

Они медленно развернулись и пошли в сторону набережной, говорить не хотелось, это слишком выбивалось из их веселого путешествия. Солнце припекало, океан шумел, и громко кричали чайки. Жизнь продолжалась. Луи положил руку на поясницу, просунул палец в шлёвку джинс, притянул ближе. Грусть потихоньку рассасывалась, оставляя лишь легкий след на сердце — рюкзачки студентов навсегда отпечатались в его памяти.

***

Он забрал из корзины рыбного ресторанчика хлеб и потащил Луи на берег. После насыщенного и наполненного людьми и впечатлениями дня хотелось немного тишины. Томлинсон не спорил, уселся на песке, подставив лицо солнцу, и наслаждался соленым ветром.

День неприлично быстро заканчивался. Они только отчалили на катере, только смотрели, как толстые морские котики скидывают друг друга с пирса, а вечер вот-вот наступит. Это не честно! Гарри отвернулся от солнца, словно оно виновато, словно это именно оно украло их день.

Луи сидел откинувшись на склон, обхватив одно колено руками, лучи закатного солнца отражались в зеркальных стёклах его авиаторов. Словно с картинки. Словно с постера голливудского фильма сошёл. Конечно, он нравится и парням и девушкам, родители, наверное, гордились… Наверное. Он ещё подумал секунду и решительно уселся рядом. Спросить-то можно! Пусть не отвечает, если что.

— Слушай, — Гарри покрошил булку и кинул куски вечно голодным птицам. — Ты же уже… Ну, вообще, как твои приняли, что тебе нравятся не только девушки?

— Мне кажется, они до сих пор не приняли до конца, — Луи поднял очки и, чуть прищурившись, посмотрел на него. — Херовая идея была вываливать это все на них. Я почему-то решил, что они поймут. У меня тогда был парень, и вроде бы все хорошо шло, хотел быть честным, чтобы от меня узнали, а не от добрых людей. Всегда кому-то есть до тебя дело…

Гарри замер. Он был уверен, что Луи расскажет сейчас что-то жизнеутверждающее. Что его приняли спокойно и мама гордится и все такое. Но история приняла совсем другой оборот. Зря он полез.

— Тебя выгнали? Ну… Из дома?

— Не, — Луи нахмурившись посмотрел на наглую чайку, которая толкала жирным боком сородичей. — Дай, — он оторвал кусок от булки и кинул подальше, птицы с криками накинулись на добычу. — Я сам ушёл со временем. Обстановка была не та, чтобы оставаться, и, к счастью, я поступил, уехал, встретил Лиама. Все как-то ничего было. Иногда на праздники езжу, но чаще звонки и открытки. Я не могу сказать, что о чем-то жалею, но иногда… Иногда мне кажется, что промолчать — это не такая и плохая идея.

— А как же честность?

— Я оставлю её максималистам. Чем дольше я живу и работаю, тем больше понимаю, что она никому не сдалась, эта честность. Ты планируешь признаться отцу?

— Да нет, я не хочу. У меня нет мамы, папа самый близкий мне человек, я не хочу с ним портить все только потому, что не вписываюсь под его определение «мужчины». Он ведь старался вырастить, а вышло… Что уж вышло.

— А вышло не так и плохо, да? — он перестал хмуриться, и на губах играла легкая ободряющая улыбка.

Гарри сел рядом на песок и прижался к плечу Луи щекой. Томлинсон молча притянул его ближе, заставляя почти залезть к нему на колени. День катился к концу, и завтра в это время они уже будут ехать в аэропорт. Каникулы закончились, и пора в Нью-Йорк. Луи перебирал его волосы, солнце мягко светило, с океана дул прохладный ветер, уходить не хотелось. Хотелось остаться в этом осеннем тёплом дне, сидеть на берегу залива и пялиться на красные балки моста, пока не заболят глаза. Остаться навсегда тут, где они с Луи полностью понимали друг друга. Томлинсон сейчас был предельно открыт и откровенен, Гарри это сердцем чувствовал.

Луи было примерно столько же, сколько ему сейчас, когда он открылся, и он полностью понимал его страх и обиду. И, судя по всему, это не лечится временем. Предательство от самых близких больнее всего. И пусть его никто не предавал, никогда ещё за свою жизнь, ни с кем Гарри не чувствовал себя единым целым.

Он наклонился и прижался к губам в болезненном и отчаянном поцелуе. Ему хотелось хоть как-то разделить старую боль обиды. Луи, прижав его крепче за шею, сильно прикусил за губу. Дыхание сбилось на раз, и Гарри сильнее впился пальцами в свитер Луи, словно обещая, что никуда его не отпустит, что пусть горят синим пламенем все родственники, он-то рядом, он понимал.

***

Они молча шли к трамвайчику, когда Гарри снова вспомнил про Дэна и День Благодарения. И то, что Луи он ничего не рассказал. Но вовремя вспомнил, что Луи никакая правда и не нужна. А то, что произошло на пляже, это была просто минутная слабость взрослого и уверенного в себе мужчины.

— А сколько у тебя было девушек? — Гарри взял в автомате на остановке колу и чипсы. Зря он булку чайкам скормил, уже успел проголодаться. Он открыл бутылку и присосался к горлышку.

— А вчерашняя ночь считается? — Луи усмехнувшись отобрал пакетик с картофелем и, распечатав, засунул несколько чипс в рот.

— Что-о-о? — Гарри от удивления открыл рот. Люди на остановке оглянулись на них. — Я не девочка!

— Да? — Томлинсон наклонился к самому уху. — А твои трусики говорили о другом. Кстати… — Он бесцеремонно залез под кофту, оттянул ремень и погладил, — тут все так же гладко, м?

— Ты — чертов извращенец, — Гарри хотел бы, чтобы в голосе прозвучал шок, обида, отвращение, да что угодно, кроме воркующе-флиртующих нот!

— Знаю. И как только мы вернёмся в отель, я снова продемонстрирую тебе это. И, может быть, ещё пару раз.

Трамвайчик, зазвенев, подъехал к остановке, и их толпой занесло на подножку. Места почти не было, и они, прижавшись бёдрами, плавно покачивались в такт движению трамвая. Гарри очень хотелось целовать и трогать Луи, и чтобы он в ответ тоже трогал и целовал. Но вокруг было слишком много народу, он не был уверен, что даже в супер-либеральном Фриско люди спокойно на это отреагируют.

— Все равно я не был девочкой, — молчать было невыносимо.

— Ну раз не был, то значит… — Луи прищурил один глаз и закусил губу, — наверное, одиннадцать. Или, может, семнадцать. Я не помню.

— Семнадцать?! — Гарри возмущённо присвистнул.

— Я живу в свободной стране, знаешь ли…

— Но семнадцать…

— Я рано начал.

— А парней? Сколько было парней? Вместе со мной?!

— Считай себя юбилейным номером.

— Я серьёзно, ну скажи.

— Все, я уже слишком много сказал, Добби.

Луи его дразнил. Или нет? Может, он сотый? Или пятидесятый? Или двадцатый? Хрен его разберёт. Томлинсон-то у него был первым, и очень не хотелось сравнения не в свою пользу. Гарри, вздохнув, вспомнил парней, которых Луи привёл к себе несколько недель назад. Видимо, он не самый лучший. И никакая эпиляция или кружево этого не исправят.


	18. Семнадцатая глава

Зубы отбивали нервную дрожь, как всегда бывает от недосыпа, сумка оттягивала плечо, яркие лампы зала слепили глаза. Взъерошенный Томлинсон застегнул куртку и вышел из здания. Как бы Гарри ни хотелось, но пришлось шагать следом.

— Какой ужас, — пробормотал он, глядя на лужи у выхода из аэропорта.

— Обещали солнце к выходным, — зевнул Луи и потянулся.

На часах два ночи и им ещё сколько ехать домой. Коротенький отпуск непростительно быстро закончился, и сейчас, в темноте и на холодном ветру, казалось, он был в другой жизни.

— Думаю, доедем быстро, — Луи пошёл в сторону чёрного такси, — ночь все же.

Он снова читает его мысли, но после позавчерашнего насыщенного и вчерашнего ленивого дня, когда они из постели выбрались только к обеду, да и то, только потому, что нужно было собирать вещи и ехать в аэропорт, это уже не пугало — скорее радовало, что не нужно много говорить. С Луи было приятно и помолчать.

Гарри жалел, что у них было всего… сколько там? Два с половиной дня. Хотелось, чтобы всегда так было, но Нью-Йорк мало кого щадил — естественный отбор тут во всех направлениях, и отношения он тоже проверяет на счёт раз. Сейчас было даже думать неприятно о том, что они снова вернуться к паре ночей в неделю вместе, а в остальное время — каждый сам по себе. Прижавшись на заднем сидении к Луи, он смотрел на проплывающие огни города и мечтал, что тут тоже может быть как в Сан-Франциско. Когда и без секса неплохо, а с сексом ещё лучше. Луи дышал ему в макушку, обнимая за плечи и Гарри был готов провести остаток жизни так, на заднем сидении чёрного кэба.

— Можно я посплю у тебя? — лифт привёз их на этаж и выставил под яркий круглосуточно горевший свет.

— Мне рано вставать, — Луи порылся в кармане рюкзака и достал ключи. Вот и все, по сути — это конечная. Томлинсон не собирается продолжать ничего в том же духе, как он себе намечтал, тут все возвращается на свои места. — Но если тебя не пугает это и бардак, который остался после моих сборов, то пойдём скорее. Вставать уже скоро, часа через четыре.

Это было глупо, но от радости он чуть не побежал к двери Луи вприпрыжку, чтобы тот не отправил его к себе. Он бы и побежал, да только сил не было, и вместо этого он просто заулыбался и зашагал следом.

— А завтра можно я к тебе приду вечером? — Гарри стягивал джинсы, прыгая на одной ноге, — в смысле уже сегодня. В понедельник.

— Нет, Добби, — Луи сгрёб вещи с незаправленной кровати, посмотрел на них, словно не понимая, откуда они вообще взялись, и кинул кучу в угол. — Я поздно вернусь, мне нужно убраться и выспаться. А с тобой я не смогу ничего из этого сделать.

Гарри обиженно засопел, но потом передумал — у него же тоже куча всего. И Луи прав, выспаться им вместе не удастся — с этим не поспоришь.

— Ёжик, — Луи чмокнул его в плечо, — не обижайся, у меня правда много дел.

— Я подумаю, — он прижался к боку мужчины и улыбнулся, — просто…

Стало страшно оттого, что чуть не сорвалось с языка. Он не мог сказать Луи, что уже скучает, что ему очень мало проведённого времени, — всегда мало! Он подумает, что все — парень в кармане, — и вышвырнет, как мусорный пакет. Не может себе такого позволить, он и без этого слишком влип!

— …просто у меня потом не будет времени, — продолжил он, — не знаю, когда освобожусь.

— Я надеюсь, ты найдёшь способ со мной связаться?

— Только после выходных, — Гарри пошёл ва-банк.

— После, значит, после, — Луи сонно кивнул, его невозмутимость и спокойствие пугали и раздражали, — неужели Сан-Франциско ничего не значил?! Совсем ничего?! — Я буду скучать, и ждать, когда у тебя появится на меня время.

— Зато выспишься, — буркнул Гарри, чувствуя как предательски теплеет, — Луи сказал, что будет скучать, хоть и шутит, в своей привычной манере, и все — ледники тают и обеспечивают глобальное потепление души и сердца. — И уберёшь все.

— Давай уже спать, Добби, — Луи ещё раз чмокнул и, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, засопел.

Гарри лежал, глядя на расчерченный светом потолок, — в этом городе вообще бывает абсолютная темнота? Даже в три ночи везде огни, — и ничего не мог решить. Как жить дальше, и что делать с Дэном, если он так легко готов убежать с Луи? И нужен ли он Луи где-то вне его квартиры? Как бы оно само собой стало на свои места! Как бы он этого хотел — все бы отдал!

Он ещё немного повздыхал, тихонько потерся носом о макушку Луи и, повинуясь секундному порыву нежности, поцеловал мужчину в лоб и, наконец, закрыл глаза. Спать оставалось не больше трёх часов.

***

Ситуация была, по меньшей мере, неловкой. Они столкнулись с Луи в лифте, в среду, когда вся страна сходила с ума от предвкушения распродаж, жареной индейки и тыквенного пирога.

В Америке это как репетиция Рождества — все суетятся, бегают и что-то планируют, чего-то ждут. И если он ждал и планировал что-то, то совсем не встречу с Томлинсоном. И ладно бы они были одни — только рад был бы, соскучился дико, но сам же сказал, что после выходных, значит, нечего звонить! Но Гарри был с Дэном, а Луи с каким-то парнем. И на вид тот парень был помладше Гарри: хрупкий мальчишка с сияющими глазами. И он даже назвал бы его красивым, если бы не знал его спутника.

Луи коротко поздоровался, кивнул Дэну и отвернулся к парню. Они о чем-то совсем тихо говорили, и Гарри не мог разобрать: то ли от шума лифта, то ли оттого, что в голове зашумело и заломило виски.

Гарри потерялся во времени и пространстве, казалось, лифт ехал целую вечность, а потом все словно на перемотке поскакало. Открылись двери, они все разом ломанулись к выходу, Дэн и паренёк рассмеялись и хором извинились. Мальчишка вышел первым и, нежно глядя на Луи, потянул его к двери — видимо, хорошо знал куда идти. Они уже исчезли, щелкнул замок, а Гарри все никак не мог достать ключи.

— Все нормально? — от заботы Дэна только сильнее сдавило череп, он сдержался, чтоб не скрипнуть зубами.

— Голова просто разболелась, — казалось, на затылок давит наковальня, по которой со всей силы лупят молотком.

Дэн забрал ключи, открыл дверь, завёл в квартиру и усадил на диван, порылся в своём рюкзаке:  
— Аспирин, — он потряс колбочкой, растворил пару таблеток, сунул Гарри стакан.

Это ужасно. Луи с парнем. И Дэн. Заботливый такой, нежный. И, казалось бы, уже все ясно, все решилось само собой — у Луи явно другой и он не стесняется этого и не скрывает. Все как он мечтал, но легче не стало ни на грамм. Не такого он решения хотел!

Он-то дурак решил, что после того, что было в Сан-Франциско, Луи перестанет тягать к себе парней, но, видимо, для Томлинсона ничего такого в той поездке не было. Это он себе сам все напридумывал.

Как же он его ненавидел! Только Дэн сейчас останавливал его от того, чтобы он не ворвался к Луи и не набил ему морду. Даже он сейчас понимал, что это совершенно невразумительная идея. Дэн — его парень, вообще-то. Как он ему все объяснит?

Гарри фактически бурлил от внутренней ненависти и ярости. Он что-то отвечал, кивал, согласился посмотреть фильм, но совершенно не вникал в происходящее. Он только и думал о том, что Томлинсон совсем охренел, придумывал тысячу и один план убийства и ещё зачем-то вспоминал последнюю ночь во Фриско. Ещё даже недели не прошло, как Луи обнимал его одной рукой, — когда под утро у Гарри уже не было никаких сил, кроме как лежать, — курил, — у Луи ещё на это нашлись силы, — и шутил, что он бы хотел ещё, да больше не может. Он помнил, как тяжело они дышали и как сладко сводило мышцы, горячий шёпот Луи и ментоловый дым в комнате. Почему это воспоминание врезалось в мозг — черт его знает, но в тот момент он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

На часах было почти двенадцать, когда ушёл Дэн, напомнив, что завтра в одиннадцать он подъедет на такси, чтобы тот был готов. Когда лифт уехал вниз, Гарри медленно пошёл к квартире, на секунду задержался у двери Томлинсона, прислушался — но ничего не расслышав, ушёл к себе. На сердце словно камень подвесили. Так больно и тяжело ему ещё никогда не было.

Он выключил свет и прижался к окну — за ним как всегда сиял Манхэттен. Всегда восхищался его красотой, но сейчас почти ненавидел этот город, в котором всегда было место празднику, который своими огнями призывал веселиться, не тратить время попусту и брать от жизни все.

Гарри присел на шезлонг и невольно вспомнил первый день в Нью-Йорке — как ему дали не те ключи, как Луи и Лиам чуть не застукали его голым, вспомнил он и то, как Томлинсон упомянул какого-то Джонатана и, кажется, его же приводил к себе — тогда он решил, что все же по работе, но сейчас он не уверен. И ещё помнил то, что Джонатан хорошо сосет их шефу и, конечно ещё то, что Луи повысили.

Господи, была ли в Томлинсоне хоть капля искренности? Он хоть что-то сказал честно? Как же он ненавидел этого мудака и лицемера!

Снова начала болеть голова — действие аспирина ослабевало, и он, прикрыв глаза, откинулся на сидении. Завтра, он все ему скажет завтра. Нужно подождать совсем немного.

Во рту горчило от ненависти, кто бы знал, что у неё такой мерзкий привкус. Гарри, повинуясь секундному порыву, поднялся и подошёл к тумбочке, достал сигареты. Луи пару недель назад заходил — он уже и не помнил, что был за вечер, — пил чай и курил под вытяжкой. И тогда забыл пачку на столе, и Гарри все собирался её отдать, но не успел.

Он долго рассматривал пачку, словно не знал как подступиться, но наконец решился, вытащил сигарету и, нашарив спички на полке, подкурил. Во рту сразу стало приятно-горько и немного прохладно — от ментола, — по комнате поплыл сизый, едва различимый в полумраке дым. Проследив за дымом, он затянулся ещё раз, чуть смелее, прислушиваясь к себе, — новые ощущения — он так и не курил никогда, даже не просил ни разу у Луи сигарету, даже после секса.

Часы пикнули, начав отсчёт нового дня. Гарри решительно и глубоко затянулся, сдержав кашель, — непривычные к сигаретам легкие протестовали — выпустил тонкую струйку сигаретного дыма.

— С Днём благодарения, Луи! — негромко произнес, глядя в стену. — Он у тебя будет незабываемым.

***

Гарри мало и плохо спал, но выглядеть сейчас ниже среднего он просто не мог себе позволить. И сам знал, что не в родителях Дэна и не в нем — Дэне, дело. Он скажет Луи все, что он о нем думает. И про Дэна тоже скажет, не ему одному должно быть херово. Погода за окном наконец прекрасная, не соврал прогноз — наверное, знак, что с Луи уже все, они подошли к финалу.

Он выключил утюг и, повесив рубашку на вешалку, взглянул на часы — почти десять. Гарри быстро пошёл в душ — у него оставалось полчаса до того, как он выйдет и позвонит в дверь напротив.

Как ни странно, решительность никуда не делась за ночь, напротив — разрослась, добавилось, что сказать.

Томлинсон не открывал. И Гарри очень надеялся, что если тот парень все ещё здесь, то он прервал их замечательное времяпровождение. И этот парень, — мальчишка даже! — сейчас тоже узнает что к чему. И свалит от Луи подальше. Он давил и давил в кнопку звонка, слушая, как заливается мелодия за дверью. Наверное, он уже ушёл… В такую-то рань?! Наверное, отсыпается после бурной ночи… Натянул ещё одного девственника и рад!..

Дверь открылась настолько неожиданно, что Гарри, опиравшийся в неё коленом, буквально влетел в коридор. Луи неожиданно не был сонным и даже одет был так, словно выходить собрался. В квартире знакомо пахло кофе, одеколоном и почему-то хвоей. Елку, что ли, ставить собрался?..

Он думал все не о том, он надеялся, что выплеснет на Луи все, что думал, как кипяток в лицо, прям с порога, чтобы он почувствовал, каково это — когда больно. Но вместо этого вглядывался в лицо, пытаясь найти что-то, что сделало бы Луи отвратительным уродом ещё и внешне.

— Детка, — Луи привычным жестом убрал кудрявую прядь со лба Гарри. — Ну заходи, раз пришёл.

— И сколько у тебя таких, — он процедил сквозь зубы. Детка — это слово всегда слегка веселило его, возбуждало, давало ощущение защищенности. Сейчас же оно напомнило, зачем он пришёл. Слово — триггер. — Трахаешь сразу двоих? Троих? Помогаешь опыта набраться?! Сколько тебе надо, Луи, или лучше «папочка»?! Ты как? Нас по очереди в Сан-Франциско возил: неделя — я, неделя — он?! А как повышение получил? Научился отсасывать получше Джонатана, наверное? И на ком ты тренировался, папочка? Не на мне, так уж точно…

Гарри нёсся как паровоз, на полном ходу сошедший с рельс, — сметая все на своём пути, круша до обломков и щепок. Чтобы наверняка не собрать. Он говорил, перечисляя подарки, недели, когда Луи не появлялся, клубы и ещё что-то. Приплёл Лиама и Софи, в курсе ли они и как помогали сохранить все в тайне? Он сам себя не слышал, выливал и выплескивал обиду, абсолютно уверенный, что Томлинсон это заслужил.

— Заткнись, — голос был чужой, вернее, он, конечно, принадлежал Луи, просто был незнакомо жестким, грубым.

Томлинсон внезапно оказался слишком близко и рукой вцепился в свитер, захватывая и сминая на груди тщательно выглаженную рубашку. Было ясно, что вышвырнет сейчас за дверь, и Гарри уже приготовился, мысленно сжался, как вдруг лицо Луи оказалось совсем близко и…

Он только выдохнуть успел, как его тут же заткнули поцелуем. Яростным, грубым, болезненным. Щетина больно царапалась, пальцы, переместившиеся с груди, впивались в челюсть, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Он хотел оттолкнуть, оторвать Луи от себя, врезать как следует и даже руки поднял, но неожиданно для себя притянул его крепче, впился пальцами в плечи, ответил на поцелуй со всей яростью, на которую был способен.

Мыслей в голове резко стало ноль, время исчезло и остались только инстинкты и потребность сжимать, вжиматься, целовать.

— Развернись.

Брюки уже были расстегнуты и болтались у колен, когда успели? Свитер задрался на животе, даже трусы уже немного съехали. Наверное, и Томлинсон выглядел не лучше, но разглядеть не удалось, он тут же по команде развернулся, вжался щекой в стену. Сам стянул с себя трусы, оттопырил зад и рукой отодвинул ягодицу. Все за секунду произошло, он торопился, словно огнём жгло — так это нужно было сейчас. Луи поднёс пальцы к его рту, и он тут же с готовностью втянул и облизал.

— Блядь, давай! Ну?

Томлинсон коснулся между ягодиц, чуть смазал, протиснулся пальцами глубже, но ждать, пока тот его подготовит, не было ни сил ни желания. Пальцы — не то, что он хотел.

И Томлинсона не нужно было просить дважды. Через пару долгих мгновений он ткнулся между ягодиц. Гарри вскрикнул — член медленно втискивался, растягивая, словно раскалывал надвое. Но, блядь, это было так охуенно, боль закручивала в какое-то извращенное удовольствие. Отрезвляя и унося за край сознания одновременно. Именно то, что было нужно прямо сейчас.

Луи не думал о нем, он не думал о Луи, — у них на двоих было только это — вихрем закручивающееся удовольствие, которое утягивало за грань. Гарри слышал, как он громко и грязно стонет, слышал и стоны Луи за спиной, подмахивал в такт толчкам внутри себя, он почти кричал, требуя быстрее и сильнее, яростно надрачивая собственный член. Хуй его знает, как долго все это могло бы длиться, но накрыло, резко и неожиданно, словно взрывной волной.

Кончал он всем телом, долго, чувствуя, как судорогой скрутило по очереди все: от мозга до пальцев на ногах. Он чувствовал, как пульсирует член внутри него, как дрожат пальцы Луи на его бёдрах, слышал шумное и влажное дыхание между лопаток.

Луи вытащил член, Гарри привычно сжался, стараясь удержать сперму, и… Ничего? Он медленно повернулся на дрожащих ногах, — Томлинсон, завязав презерватив, узлом кинул его в угол. Когда он успел его надеть, и откуда он у него оказался?! Какого хера он вообще в презервативе?!

Под рёбрами все медленно покрывалось коркой льда.

— Достойный опыт, я надеюсь? — Луи говорил почти спокойно, словно ничего не произошло пять минут назад. Он застегнул ремень на джинсах и одернул кофту. Не хватало только подойти к зеркалу и причесаться.

— Зачем ты..? — глупо растягивая слова, как дебил, спросил Гарри, стараясь заправить рубашку и одернуть свитер одновременно. — Что это..? Откуда?

— Я же говорил, что всегда был оптимистом. Твой телефон звонит, не хочешь ответить?

Гарри покачал головой, звонил Дэн. Само собой.

— Ты совсем охуел, да? — казалось, ненавидеть Луи сильнее, чем он вчера, было невозможно. Оказалось — показалось. Сейчас он всерьёз был готов его убить.

— Это же просто секс, детка? Что ещё ты хотел, ты же так замечательно меня изучил?

— Я ненавижу тебя, — голос сорвался на шёпот, — ненавижу! Какой же ты…

— Про меня все ясно, — Луи перебил, кивнув, и чуть улыбнулся. — И теперь ты свободен. С Днём благодарения, Гарри.

Томлинсон развернулся и ушёл в глубь квартиры. Гарри так и стоял, слушая, как заливается его телефон. Наконец очнувшись, ответил, не глядя на экран:  
— Пять минут и я спускаюсь.

Он вышел из квартиры и тихо прикрыл дверь. Как он вляпался?! Как? Так некстати вспомнился вечер, когда они с Луи играли в пул, а потом Томлинсон словно отгородился от него. Он всегда так мастерски всех ставит по местам: интонацией, взглядом, парой фраз… И он тогда думал, что Луи прячется за какой-то воображаемой дверью с табличкой. И вот теперь он наконец разобрал надпись. Все оказалось просто — крупные буквы на желтом фоне, c молнией сбоку.

Его же предупреждали. А он влез.

***

Гарри сидел и смотрел на спящего Дэна. Как жаль, что у них ничего не вышло и уже не выйдет. Чувство вины сжирало его с потрохами — он такой мудак. Зачем он согласился тогда, ещё в октябре, дать ему второй шанс? Он только мучал парня, давал ему ложную надежду, и он же видел, что Дэн влюбился. И это его вина, только его. Он дотянул до того, что Дэн привёз его к своей семье, познакомил и увел спать в свою постель — и это воспринялось как само собой разумеющееся. Гарри ведь его парень, как иначе?

И что теперь, «Прости, дело не в тебе, дело во мне»?

Дэн золотой. Он верил, доверял, отдавал себя полностью. Влился в его компанию, познакомил с какими-то своими друзьями, в кино ходили пару раз, теперь вот — День благодарения. И вчера — аспирин, а сегодня вот легко поверил, что Гарри просто плохо спал, и поэтому так выглядит, измученным, хоть он сам, глядя на себя в зеркало, иначе как «оттраханный», про себя бы и не сказал. Да и смятая под свитером на груди рубашка, подсыхающая капля спермы на собственном замшевом ботинке, только подтверждали это определение. И самое хуевое — что и стыдно-то толком не было.

Гарри только покачал головой — как он до такого дошёл? Как?! И зачем?! Что ему мешало сказать Дэну, что между ними все кончено, когда он появился на пороге его квартиры, и ничего не надо было бы даже объяснять. Типа не простил, не поверил в потерянный телефон…

Но он все откладывал, откладывал этот разговор. Ему и хотелось бросить Дэна, да только одному быть не хотелось, а Луи… Что ж, сейчас это не самое удачное место и время, чтобы думать о нем.

Сегодня он наконец переспал с Дэном. И после утреннего было больно, он стонал и ерзал, хоть Дэн и старался помягче, растягивал, лил смазку, уверенный в том, что он у Гарри первый. Целовал, двигался медленно и шептал, какой он замечательный. И может, если бы раньше… Он отвернулся — нет, даже если бы раньше, то все равно нет. Дэн — не Луи, и это нужно признать.

Дэн был… Да что уж, как Диана. Те же гладкие отношения, выверенные фразы, отличные свидания, даже секс такой же — как с картинки, по правилам. Дэн ему, конечно же, нравился, но представить себя с ним посреди гей-клуба? В женских трусиках? С вибратором в заднице, лёжа на подушке? Да ни за что! Этого просто не случилось бы никогда.

Как бы он ни ненавидел Томлинсона, как бы ни презирал, но с ним он был настоящим, что ли. Хоть и стыдно было после, но Луи быстро возвращал все в нужное русло, парой слов, он принимал его со всеми потрохами, и глупостями, и извращениями. Да и ладно, не только в постели все было хорошо! И в ресторане, и у Софи на вечеринке, за бильярдным столом, и там, на пирсе, когда они смеялись над неповоротливостью морских котиков. И когда Луи рассказывал о себе, и хотелось его защитить от придурков-родственников, тоже было… с ним было правильно. Несмотря ни на что, он всегда с ним был собой. Ничего не нужно было скрывать, додумывать, изображать. А то, что Луи оказался лицемером… Тут уж ничего не сделать.

И как бы он хотел этого не знать! Лучше бы жил в этом идеальном мире, где утром, едва проснувшись, сонным прийти к Луи и пить кофе, сидя на высоком стуле, наблюдая за сборами на работу. Ему нравилось, когда Луи торопился и выгонял его, бурчал под нос, что опаздывает к чертям, потому что у него совещание и тянул из кухни за рукав. А потом они целовались, пока едет лифт, и Гарри так и уходил домой с кружкой кофе и в приспущенных пижамных штанах, потому что Луи конечно же всего его облапал. И это задавало настроение всему его дню, и унылые лекции уже не были такими унылыми.

Но теперь и этого не будет. И Дэна не будет — он больше не выдержит, не захочет этого идеального, но не своего мира. Это уже не имело значения. Он слишком долго жил во вранье — Луи врал ему, он врал Дэну. Все честно, только вот Дэниэл ни при чем.

За окном слегка посерело, ночь отступала, и нужно было поторапливаться. И если можно было бы стать большей мразью, то у него это получилось — записка на столе, и он вышел из спящего дома. Он не мог все сказать и объяснить Дэну, и, как последняя сволочь, он оставил его одного, после Дня благодарения, один на один с родственниками и недоеденной запеченной индейкой. Ему придётся самому придумать, куда делся его милый парень. Пусть он лучше возненавидит его, пошлёт мысленно на хуй, но не станет искать и ничего выяснять.

Он знал, что это вдвойне эгоистичный поступок, но ничего не мог поделать. Сил не было на то, чтобы быть смелым. Сил не было в принципе.

Гарри перешёл на другую сторону улицы и прошёл пешком два квартала, сел на остановке и достал из кармана рюкзака пачку сигарет. Он замерзал в тонкой куртке, нужно хоть сейчас купить зимнее пальто, раз уж распродажи… Он подтянул шарф, натянул пониже свитер и подкурил. Легкие жгло ментолом и от этого становилось ещё холоднее. Первый автобус на Бруклин должен появиться через десять минут, как раз успеет докурить. Он затягивался, наблюдая, как тлеет тонкая бумага, чувствовал, как на сердце становится все тяжелее и что дышать все сложнее, Гарри казалось, что он вот-вот расплачется.

Он чувствовал себя таким говнюком и вместе с этим таким несчастным, жалким, никого не достойным. Казалось, что жизнь закончилась и дальше только темнота.

Он шмыгнул носом, затянулся, подтянув рукав свитера вверх, затушил сигарету о запястье, вскрикнув от боли. На тыльной стороне красовался круглый ожег, как раз в ряд со старыми — от монеток.

Физическая боль переносилась легче и оттесняла ту, душевную. Гарри потрогал пальцем ранку и тихо зашипел.

Из-за поворота медленно выезжал первый автобус на Бруклин.

***

Казалось бы, Мэг должно быть похуй, но нет. Она шипела в трубку о том, какого хера он начудил. Ей, оказывается, Дэн звонил. Вот как.

Гарри даже не пытался ничего придумать в оправдание: легко согласился, что он мудак. Вообще ничего нового — он уже давно себя им ощущает.

Краем уха слушая то, как злится Мэг, — вообще, почему она не на его стороне? — он оглядывал комнату, которая служила ему и гостиной, и кабинетом, и временами столовой, когда на кухне слишком захламлено было.

Феерический срач.

После Калифорнии ему то спать хотелось, то убирать лень, а тут и роковая среда, следом за которой пришёл День благодарения. И сегодня вот Чёрная Пятница, во многих смыслах чёрная.

 — Хочешь, пойдём по торговым центрам пройдёмся? — может, наконец прикупит что к зиме? — Поговорим заодно.

 — Я… — Мэг осеклась, — я уже. Мы с Рони…

Дальше можно не слушать.

 — Ладно, — Гарри перебил, — Завтра? Послезавтра?

 — Слушай, — девушка запнулась. — Давай в понедельник, в универе уже?

 — Ладно, — в общем-то, похуй, у неё, видимо, его в планах не было. — Только одна просьба, ок?

Он быстро изложил, подождал, пока она согласует это с Пони — их безоблачные отношения уже даже почти не раздражали, и, получив согласие, положил трубку.

Выбрать фото много времени не заняло, они часто делали дурацкие селфи, и он особо не усердствовал. «Моя Мэг» и три красных сердечка под фото на фейсбуке. Прости, Диана, но так будет лучше для всех. Гарри понимал, что это очередное враньё, но по крайней мере это обеспечит ей какой-то толчок, чтобы идти дальше. Ей же лучше.

Он закрыл фейсбук и, подумав, отключил уведомления — все потом. На душе было пусто, в голове было пусто, в жизни тоже — пусто. Он умом понимал, что у Мэг просто период такой, что Рон важнее всех, но… даже она бросила его. И поговорить не с кем, совсем. Ну не Эндрю же звонить? Сейчас он чувствовал себя таким же одиноким, как в день приезда, хотя нет, гораздо более одиноким. Когда он приехал, он был полон надежд и ожиданий, сейчас — нет. Он пуст и выжат, Нью-Йорк за окном в ранних сумерках переливался и сиял, как и в августе. Но все было совсем не так, даже квартира уже не казалась огромной. Кстати, как ни странно, но у Лиама, на этаж выше, было просторнее, а у Луи вообще все не так. Интересно, почему?

Гарри потряс головой и открыл шкаф — тёплый свитер он с собой все же взял? Дома сидеть совершенно невозможно, хотелось выйти и наконец вдохнуть свежий воздух. Ему казалось, что квартира давит своими воспоминаниями: кровать, диван, шезлонг… Да и дому в целом было о чем напомнить.

Вспоминать было стыдно и больно.

Гарри хотелось бы, чтобы сейчас появился молодой Уилл Смитт и, щёлкнув ручкой, стёр все воспоминания последних месяцев. И не было бы ни Луи, ни Дэна, ни Сан-Франциско, а только огромные долги по учебе в универе. Он поскорее натянул свитер, сунул ноги в кроссовки, и, накинув куртку, сунул бумажник и телефон в карман, вышел в подъезд.

Свитер натирал свежий ожог, кололся, стягивал плотной вязкой горло, Гарри оттянул высокий ворот пальцем — вроде легче, жить будет, и вошёл в подоспевший лифт, нажал на кнопку. Круглое пятно от сигареты болело, дергало каждый раз, когда ткань соприкасалась с ранкой, но заклеивать не стал, — пусть болит лучше рука.

Лифт ехал вниз долго, медленно, но верно увозил его от горы заданий, тоторо Дэна и Луи, который в этот раз не выскочил, как черт из табакерки, из своей квартиры. И он не мог понять, рад он этому или вовсе нет.

О Луи хотелось забыть сильнее всего.

На улице было шумно, оживлённо и дико холодно — все жаловались на холодную осень в этом году. Гарри всунул наушники в уши, включил плей-лист на спотифай, зашагал к реке. «Milky chance» запели «Down by the river», и он ускорил шаг. Что-то было в этой песне раздражающее, но выключать не хотелось. Он чувствовал острую потребность бежать, бежать изо всех сил, так быстро, как может, чтобы отвыкшие мышцы жгло, чтобы от холода сводило лёгкие. Что-то гнало его вперёд, подстегивало сзади, мешало размеренным шагам.

И Гарри побежал, глубоко вдыхая, чувствуя, как холодный ветер бьет по лицу, высекая слезы из глаз, и скручивает лёгкие в узел.

Нью-Йорк был хорош тем, как говорил Дэн, что ты видишь всех, а тебя — никто. Гарри бежал по набережной, натянув капюшон, белые кроссовки отсвечивали наклейками в свете фар, шнур от наушников болтался в ритм шагам, и среди остальных бегунов его отличали только чёрные джинсы вместо спортивных штанов, сбившееся напрочь дыхание, слезы, размазанные ветром по щекам, и бесконечное, как космос, одиночество.


	19. Восемнадцатая глава

Гарри курил, сидя на лавке под каким-то облысевшим от ранней осени деревом. Как иронично: со Дня благодарения дожди умотали на южное побережье, а Нью-Йорк поливало солнцем. Правда теплее от него не было, но кутаться в новое пальто и новый же шарф, натягивая рукава старого, но горячо любимого свитера пониже, цепляя не затянувшийся до конца ожог, было все же приятнее, чем прятаться от дождя.

Он провел ладонью по чуть шероховатой ткани пальто и откинул голову на спинку. Небо, просвечивающее сквозь густую крону голых веток, казалось высоким и холодным. К счастью, зима ему теперь не страшна. Хоть и пришлось побегать по торговому центру. Он поперся туда, чтобы отвлечься, посмотреть на витрины, потолкаться среди людей — когда есть риск, что оторвут в давке ногу, то в голову меньше мыслей лезет.

Но, если честно, то он никогда не был против шоппинга, в конце концов, зачем же тогда столько магазинов, если в них не ходить? А если распродажи? И вообще, хорошо выглядеть это… Это к отрицательному балансу на карточке. Папа высказался довольно строго в этом отношении, но что уж. Просто на эти очки не было скидки, а были они ну почти точь-в-точь как у Томлинсона. И как бы он не пытался объяснить себе, что копировать вещи Луи в его случае — дело, достойное идиота, ничего поделать он не мог. Кроме того, на лето пригодятся.

И в общем-то, в этих охрененно дорогих очках, и пальто, и туфлях, пусть даже в старом свитере, да ещё и с сигаретой, он себе безумно нравился. Настолько, что выражение «сам себя бы трахнул» уже и не казалось совсем абсурдным.

Он пил дешевый кофе — какой ещё, если папа урезал расходы, обещая скинуть деньги только к Рождеству, — а так живи себе почти месяц на двести пятьдесят баксов, он как-то посчитал, что ему хватит на еду и проезд, курил Мальборо — других он не знал, а сразу купил пару блоков — ментоловых и обычных, будь неладны скидки торговых центров! — и ждал Рона. Тайно. Мэг не должна была знать, встреча была назначена подальше от универа, и в этот день у неё был какой-то факультатив, Гарри не помнил, какой именно. Прям, блядь, свидание под фонарем! Зачем Рону такие сложности, чтобы узнать, о каком подарке девушка мечтает к Рождеству? Он был точно уверен, Рону от него нужно только это. Что же ещё?

До Рождества три недели. С Пони они не так чтобы лучшие друзья. А вчера они с Мэг как раз гуляли, он выслушал все: начиная с того, какой он дурак, что ушёл от Дэна, и какой молодец, что разобрался с Луи, до того, как она поправилась за праздники и какой офигенный кожаный браслет она видела.

Кожаный браслет с серебром и маленьким черепом на застежке. Гарри был уверен, что Рон её серьёзно покусал, откуда у неё ещё бы появились такие предпочтения? И он кивал, и соглашался, не в силах объяснить, что ему жаль, что с Дэном он иначе не смог, и больно, что Луи не смог иначе с ним. И только говорил, что она не поправилась вовсе, а браслет Рон ей и так купит, без всякого там Рождества. Наверное, череп и Рождество — не очень такое сочетание, да?

И ведь сначала он хотел ей рассказать все-все: и про Луи и Сан-Франциско, и про то, что наорал на него и чуть не получил по морде в ответ. Хотел рассказать, что к Дэну и не тянуло давно, и бросить не мог — просто не знал как, хотел, чтобы тот сам ушёл, просто ранить его не мог. Но потом передумал. Это и сложно, и слишком личное. А они с ней все же отдалились друг от друга.

Она словно и не играла в команде противника, но все же, как бы чуточку, против. Не понимала его до конца, как ни крути. И поэтому он молчал, потрошил неподкуренную сигарету и кусал и так обветренные губы, выслушивая все, что она о нем думала.

Рон появился ровненько в тот момент, когда Гарри почувствовал некое родство с лавочкой. Он изучил все винтики, посчитал все рейки и нашёл пару сколов на её спинке, пролил на сидение остатки кофе, отодвинулся от лужицы и передумал тушить в ней окурок, бросив на землю. Рон дышал тяжело, словно сошёл с дистанции ипподрома на полном скаку. Уж непонятно, откуда эти сравнения с лошадьми, но смешок он сдержал в последнюю минуту.

— Ты сегодня лучше дома посиди, — без предисловий начал он, усевшись в миллиметрах от разлитого кофе. — Не ходи с ней никуда.

— Это почему ещё? — Гарри нахмурился — он не очень-то любил приказы, ну только от одного человека, и то… Неважно. — У тебя ж все равно дела…

— Дохуя, — он провёл ребром ладони по шее и посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза: — Не ходи, говорю тебе. Она…

— Искусает меня?

— Она хочет помирить вас с Дэном. Я случайно узнал, и вообще… Не моё это дело. Но, блядь, не люблю я эти бабские сопли и причитания. Дэн… Ну, в общем… Не ходи, если сам не хочешь. Я бы не пошёл.

Гарри с трудом пытался переварить услышанное — Дэн и бабские сопли. Сопли чьи, Мэг, Дэна или что, просто фигура речи?

— Ага, — глубокомысленно изрёк наконец он, — а чьи сопли?

— Ну, я вообще, — Рон пнул камень и почесал бровь. — Не понимаю женщин и не знаю, зачем она лезет, поэтому подумал, что тебе лучше знать. Сам решай.

— Рон…

— Я не лучше, чем она, ага? — парень рассмеялся. — Я-то зачем в это пи… В смысле… Извини.

— Пидорское дерьмо, да, — это было вовсе не обидно, он широко улыбнулся: — Все нормально, лучше слова не подобрать. Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Рон встал, протягивая руку. — Ты просто… Смотри по сторонам лучше.

— Ладно, — не очень понятно, о чем он, но это же Рон — говорит внятно, и на том спасибо. — Я не пойду.

— Вот и славно, — парень сжал его ладонь и крепко встряхнул, — я поскакал, дел ещё…

— Рон! — Гарри снова сдержал смех в последний момент — точно конь. — Мэг браслет хочет: кожаный, с черепом на застёжке…

— Серьёзно?! — Парень просиял и кивнул, даже страшно стало, что с объятиями рванет на него. — Вот спасибо! Спас меня просто!

Рон потряс его ладонь ещё пару раз и убежал по дорожке вниз. Гарри присел на краешек лавочки и подкурил новую сигарету. Ментоловые нравились больше — не так горло драли, но с собой только красные классические. Новость Рона не огорошила — он подозревал что-то в таком роде, но такого скорого наступления он не ожидал.

Что ж, сегодня пусть сходят в кино без него, он лучше сэкономит на завтрашний кофе. А с Мэг он все же поговорит посерьёзнее, пусть сочувствует Дэну сколько угодно, только его пусть не трогает.

***

Мэган пекла мясной пирог, и от запаха Гарри сносило крышу. Он пришёл в гости только ради него, если честно. Есть хотелось просто ужасно, и даже несмотря на то, что было опасение, что она опять решится помирить их с Дэном, пирог победил. Сам он на такие кулинарные подвиги способен не был, а то, на что он был способен, осточертело ещё в сентябре.

Девушка натянула толстую рукавичку и распахнула духовой шкаф. Запах усилился, и Гарри пришлось сглатывать интенсивнее — риск закапать слюной стол был слишком велик.

— Вот ты и готов, наконец, — нежно проворковала она, вооружившись второй рукавичкой, достала пирог. — Надеюсь, ты голодный?

— Я бы на твоём месте надеялся, что я не сожру его вместе с противнем.

— Тебе не стоило столько тратить на очки, — она вздохнула и отрезала кусок побольше, примерно четверть пирога, и положила на тарелку. — Они того не стоили.

— Они стоили, — упрямо ответил он и подул, стараясь охладить быстрее. — Ты же видишь, какие они классные?

— Да, но триста баксов за «Ray Ban»?!

— Двести восемьдесят пять! — он наконец откусил и зажмурился — горячо и вкусно.

— Это не важно, — она налила чай и села напротив, обхватив ладонями чашку. — Гарри… Может, ты поговоришь с ним?

— С папой? Да не, он прав, я потерплю до Рождества…

— С Дэном.

— С Дэном… Я не смогу, Мэг. Я бы хотел, но…

— Ты бросил его…

— Как мудак? Я знаю. Понимаешь…

— Нет, — оборвала она, — не понимаю! Он переживал и звонил мне, не мог понять, что произошло. Ты оставил ему записку со словом «извини» и все! Ты хоть понимаешь, что он чувствовал или нет? Ты даже не объяснил ему ничего!

— Что я мог ему объяснить? Что он милый и хороший, но у меня к нему нет никаких чувств и особо-то и не было?! Что я расстроился, когда он объявился с вывихнутой ногой и извинениями? Или что съездил в Сан-Франциско с одним мужиком и понял, что дальше так не может продолжаться?

— Ты бы мог не продолжать с ним…

— А я не смог не продолжать! — он запихнул остатки куска в рот, прожевал и выдохнул: — Вот поэтому я и не знаю, что сказать ему! От разговора лучше не станет, а хуже — запросто.

— Может, — она покрутила чашку, — все равно… Не нужно было так.

А как нужно было? Сама бы она как поступила? Неужели она понять не может, что он сам не в восторге оттого, как все получилось?!

— Уж как вышло.

— Он хочет знать, что сделал не так…

— Он ничего не сделал. Это все я.

— Ты…

— Да, я! Зря, блядь, родился! Вот и все, ясно?!

Мэг опустила голову и ничего не ответила. Оба молчали, и от звенящей тишины закладывало уши. Гарри хотелось орать и трясти её, схватив за плечи, попытаться объяснить, что ему так хуево от всего этого и что нихрена не помогает. Ни шоппинг, ни попытки окунуться в учебу, ни длинные пробежки в темноте по набережной, и только от сигарет, от которых она брезгливо морщит нос, чуточку становится легче. Они напоминают о том, что когда-то в его жизни все было хорошо.

Он достал пачку, открыл, закрыл и снова спрятал в карман. Тут курить нельзя.

— Спасибо за пирог, я, наверное, пойду.

— Гарри…

— Да все нормально, я тоже был бы на его стороне, — он уже повязывал шарф и натягивал пальто.

— Давай зав… Блин, завтра никак…

Она растерянно смотрела на него, и ему было жаль, что он снова ведёт себя как свинья. Просто, блядь, никто не понимал его. Никто не хотел ничего понимать. И так хуево, когда на сто километров вокруг нет ни одного человека, с кем можно было бы просто поговорить.

— В другой раз. И Рону привет.

Он быстро чмокнул её в щеку и шагнул за порог, дождавшись, когда провернется замок, сбежал по лестнице и подкурил. Все так дерьмово, в этот четверг. Так же, как и в тот. Неделя прошла, а казалось, что лет сто — время тянулось жвачкой.

***

Гарри разглядывал столб с объявлениями на остановке, в ожидании автобуса.

 _«Новая квартира — новая жизнь»_  — проходили, знаем. Старая жизнь лучше.

 _«Приходи и получишь прощение»_  — вот уж нет, туда он точно не придёт. Сам пока как-то разберётся.

 _«Выгуляй собаку — обрети друга»_  — а вот это интересно. Он сорвал корешок объявления и сунул в карман. Волонтёрская работа в приюте это здорово.

Мимо проехал пустой автобус — наверное, в парк. И он снова вернулся к столбу.

_«Ярмарка в честь…»_

_«Выставка выпускников…»_

_«Стриптиз-клуб „Фламинго“ приглашает…»_ Это — фу…

А вот, наконец, и автобус, к его счастью.

Людей было много, и все стояли тесно прижавшись, как в том клубе на танцполе, куда они с Луи ходили. Он старался не думать о нем, но тот постоянно лез в голову. Словно глубокая заноза, которую не вытащить, как ни ковыряй палец — только больнее. Воспоминание о клубе окутало плотно, он даже слышал дыхание Луи, и как наяву видел смятую трубочку от коктейля на углу стола. Раз уж не отбросить воспоминание, нужно переключиться. И он попытался вспомнить парней, которые танцевали, и звуки из туалетных кабинок, цвет волос бармена, название коктейлей на мерцающем табло и музыку. Но в голове издевательски звучал раздраженный голос Томлинсона: «…идиотов не любят, а не девственников, Гарри!».

Он потряс головой, отгоняя воспоминание подальше. Но с этим умозаключением поспорить он ни тогда, ни сейчас не мог. Он такой идиот. По жизни.

Окна запотели, и остановки угадывались только интуитивно. Ехать ещё далеко. Он прошёл в конец автобуса и втиснулся на пятачок у окна, всунул наушники и врубил звук погромче. Не важно, что играет, только бы не думать и не вспоминать.

Было слишком больно, воспоминания лезвиями резали по коже, сердцу, нервам. Хотелось забиться под одеяло и реветь в голос, как тогда, когда ушла мама. Он не помнил толком ничего, только то, что было очень страшно, когда её она исчезла.

Надо же, он не помнит никаких подробностей, ссор родителей и сестру тоже слабо помнит, а свой страх — как вчера было. Его снова словно в чёрную дыру засасывало, в которой нет ничего — ни радости, ни любви, ни какой-нибудь надежды на лучшее, только холодная липкая темнота, которая не давала дышать.

— С вами все в порядке? — парень, на вид чуть младше его, трогал за плечо.

— Да, спасибо, — ответил он и потеснился к выходу. Уже почти его остановка, надо же, так загрузился мыслями, что и не заметил как доехал.

Надо взять себя в руки, не думать ни о маме, ни о Луи, а лучше думать о тестах и куче всего, что нужно сдать. Нужно позвонить Эндрю и попросить помочь, раз уж он совсем забил на обещание.

Автобус остановился, и Гарри спрыгнул со ступеньки. Он не торопясь, несмотря на холодный воздух, пошёл в сторону дома и, выйдя на аллейку, притормозил. Знаменитое трио, почти Гриффиндорцы, выходило из подъезда. Софи первая — юркнула на заднее сидение, следом Лиам — было видно, как он зацепился пальто за машину, и видно, как Луи покачал головой — очевидно, отвесив колкий, в его стиле, комментарий, влез следом.

Гарри шумно выдохнул — не дышал, оказывается, все это время, словно они могли его вычислить. Идиотизм какой. Но хоть один плюс — домой он вернётся с нормальным сердцебиением и без паники, что начищенный туфель втиснется между почти закрывшихся дверей лифта, и придётся ехать с Луи аж до самого сорок четвёртого этажа.

***

До приюта «Барк шелтер» было близко от Мэг, но довольно долго ехать от его дома. Впрочем, он не мог сказать, что ограничен во времени. Он либо учился, либо спал. Удивительно, как сильно он был занят, разрываясь между Луи и Дэном, да ещё и Мэг. Сейчас от всех троих он был абсолютно свободен.

Вчера, пятничным вечером, впервые с сентября проведённым дома, он написал два эссе на английский, и подготовился к тестам по истории Америки и набросал план на историю архитектуры. Пусть он и состоял из двух пунктов: а) позвонить Эндрю и б) заставить его помочь. Даже спать лёг относительно рано, ещё часу не было.

Сначала Гарри не собирался всерьёз идти, но, просмотрев сайт, решился. Развеется и дело хорошее сделает, опять же. Он никогда не бывал в приютах раньше и, если честно, ожидал, что его будут рады видеть в любое удобное для него время. А оказалось, нет — у собак свой график, и даже есть время выгула для каких-то особых волонтерских групп. И сегодня нужно было успеть до девяти двадцати, чтобы взять собачку.

При учете дороги и завтрака встал он так же рано, как и на учебу. Семь утра плюс завтрак чемпиона — овсянка и сок, а следом не очень полезный растворимый кофе и сигарета.

Гарри с нетерпением ждал, когда подъедет автобус, было давно забытое ощущение радостной встречи, почти свидания. Он надеялся, что в приюте найдётся кто-то вроде его бигля. Форестер был активным и подвижным, все время уходило на то, чтобы следить за псиной. Сейчас как никогда хотелось погрузится в активное общение с четырехлапым другом, отвлечься хоть на пару часов от всей ерунды, что его окружала.

Автобус явился вовремя, и через полчаса Гарри уже вышел на нужной остановке. Он покрутил головой, взглянул на часы и решил ускориться — лучше прийти чуть заранее. Кроме того, у приюта как он увидел издалека, уже стояли люди.

— А помоложе никого? — не то чтобы он не любил старичков, но… Девушка, цеплявшая поводок на шлейку толстого английского бульдога, посмотрела на него и в её взгляде явно читалось неприкрытое возмущение и даже негодование. — Извините.

— Это Бубба, ему шесть, вес шестьдесят девять фунтов и пять унций, при норме пятьдесят пять, — Гарри присвистнул — многовато! — Да, он у нас толстячок. Любишь покушать, а?

Девушка — согласно бейджику на груди — Алана, — нежно потрепала английского бульдога по холке. Бубба — кто придумал такую кличку вообще?! — радостно хрюкнул, услышав слово «кушать», и заплясал на месте. Выглядело это забавно, и Гарри, рассмеявшись, присел на корточки и протянул ладонь, позволяя собаке обнюхать и привыкнуть к нему.

— Ему нужно худеть, поэтому прогулки обязательны, — Алана заполняла анкету, — будь с ним построже, не давай орехов, пирогов, кофе с молоком и прочей ерунды, у него строгая диета.

— Кофе? — Гарри нахмурившись поднялся и потянул за поводок, пёс нехотя подошёл и тут же плюхнулся на задницу. — Кто даёт собакам кофе?

— Бывшие хозяева, например. К двенадцати возвращайтесь, буду ждать.

Он кивнул и потащил бульдога — похоже, Бубба не разделял никакого энтузиазма прогулки.

***

— Тебе нужно худеть, малыш, мы ведь всего полчаса гуляем, — уговаривал Гарри грустно сидящего на тротуаре пса. — Пойдём, пройдёмся к мосту, хочешь? Или, может, в тот скверик? Или хотя бы дорогу перейдём?

Собака только грустно смотрела на него и щурилась от солнца. Гарри лишь вздохнул, подошёл и, слегка крякнув, поднял бульдога на руки:  
— Да тут все пятьдесят кило, мне кажется, у вас весы врут, — пёс, высунув язык, радостно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Хитрая ты жопа, Бубба. Ладно, пойдём поищем лавочку.

Он перехватил животное поудобнее и потащился в сторону сквера. Всего полтора квартала, как-нибудь дойдёт.

***

Когда он возвращал собаку Алане, то чувствовал острое чувство вины. Бубба смотрел грустно и укоризненно из-под мощного лба. Наверное, думал, что после всего, что произошло в парке: валяний в листьях, многоразового почухивания пуза и сырой морковки, которую они купили в овощном ларьке и съели пополам, Гарри точно заберёт его себе. И ему было стыдно, что не заберёт. Куда ему собаку?

— Английские бульдоги очень быстро и сильно привязываются… — грустно улыбнулась девушка.

— Я вернусь к тебе, честно. В понедельник или когда у вас будет очередная прогулка. Не скучай, ладно? — он потрепал пса за ухом и, быстро подписав бумажку, подсунутую Аланой, выскочил за дверь.

Гарри отошёл от входа и закурил, опираясь на стену. Бубба чихал от дыма, и он затушил сигарету в парке, как только понял, что она мешает псу. Бульдог оказался не слишком подвижным, толстеньким, но игривым и изголодавшимся по ласке и вниманию. Все два часа Гарри то и дело, что чухал, носил на руках и разговаривал с ним. И казалось, что к концу прогулки пёс повеселел и не считал Гарри наказанием, как при знакомстве в приюте. Впрочем, это было взаимно. Гарри тоже перестал относиться к нему как к бестолковому созданию, с которым и не поиграть толком. Он не такой, как его Форестер или как лабрадор Майки — его соседа. Он не создан для активных игр и фрисби, утренних пробежек и игры в мяч. А если не такой, то и не значит, что никчёмный.

Гарри рассмеялся своему умозаключению и, покачав головой, пошёл по улице. Наверное, он тоже не такой плохой, просто не для Луи. Наверное, он когда-то перестанет об этом думать, но, а пока… Пока он не может понять, чем не угодил. Он чувствовал себя так же, как Бубба — быстро и сильно привязался, кофе Луи тоже его поил, и оба — они с Буббой — англичане в Америке. Идиотское сравнение с собакой не такое уж и идиотское.

Зачем Луи нужны были другие? Чего ему не хватало? Если бы он хоть раз дал понять, что Гарри нужен не только для секса, он и с Дэном бы расстался раньше. Всем было бы только лучше. Но Луи… Просто мистер Мудак Томлинсон, который все делает с выгодой для себя. И хуево скучать по такому человеку. Даже хуже, чем быть таким.

Гарри прошёл мимо дома Мэг и достал телефон, но тут же передумал и пошёл дальше. Он даже уже не обижался на неё, он её понимал. И даже верил в то, что они снова смогут дружить. Чуть позже, когда все уляжется.

Ветер пронизывал насквозь и он застегнул куртку повыше, до самого носа. Нужно пуховик ещё какой-то купить. Зря он свой дома оставил. Но везти ещё и пуховик летом было безумием.

Он все думал о ветре, грустном бульдоге, долгой зиме и о снеговике во дворе своего дома, который слепил с отцом, когда ему было шесть. И понимал, что мёрзнет вовсе не от ветра, а от банальной недостачи человеческого тепла. Вот только где его взять, в огромных каменных джунглях, где все находят себе других, а тебя вышвыривают за дверь? Где найти тёплый приют с добрыми и понимающими, как Алана из «Барк шелтер», только для людей?

\------  
*примерно тридцать два килограмма, при норме веса двадцать пять.


	20. Девятнадцатая глава

_Дорогой Дэн,  
Я хочу извиниться за то, что сбежал утром и не объяснил причину. Просто я встретил другого мужчину, который трахал меня все время, пока ты тормозил, и ни на какой семинар я не ездил, а спокойно лежал жопой кверху в крутом отеле в девчачьих трусиках, и мне, если честно, было охуеть как. И ты был последним, о ком я там думал. И вот поэтому я решил, что, пожалуй, ты достоин парня получше, чем такого говнюка, как я…_

Гарри покачал головой и закрыл окно редактора. Отправлять он, конечно, это не собирался, писал только для себя, чтобы выговориться. Хорошо, что Дэн об этом никогда не узнает. Он действительно заслужил кого-нибудь получше, кто оценит. А он… А он как-то уж проживет.

Прогудел лифт, Гарри взглянул на часы. Десять. По полу глухо простучали каблуки в сторону его квартиры, и Гарри, зажмурившись, вцепился в сиденье, чтобы не сорваться, не подскочить к двери и не прильнуть к глазку. Он не станет смотреть на Луи через линзу, он не станет смотреть на того или ту, с кем он пришёл, он просто _не ста-нет._

И как хорошо все было: утром с Буббой погулял, посидел над заданиями, с папой поговорил. Нет, дёрнул же черт Томлинсона вернуться! Мог бы и пораньше домой заявиться, а то в десять вечера… Сейчас, наверное, в душ, а потом тусить, по клубам и ресторанам. А он, блядь, один дома сидеть останется. Потому что ему, блин, некому позвонить. Снова. И за все Луи спасибо…

Гарри обхватил голову руками и сам же поморщился от столь драматичного жеста. Просто, бля, ну как так вышло, что за все время, которое он тут, он либо окружён толпой друзей, либо единственный, кому он нужен, — это толстый бульдог из приюта? И денег, как назло, совсем немного, так бы хоть… А ведь это идея!

Ему совсем не обязательно платить за себя в клубе. Если он поедет — хотя можно и пройтись, это же совсем недалеко, — туда, где он уже был с Луи, там его пустят по айди. А потом уж он найдёт кого-нибудь, кто захочет его угостить. Ведь захочет же?!

Мысль о том, что вдруг нет, больно кольнула самооценку, и он решительно открыл шкаф.

Горка подарков, которые он заказал ещё в начале октября, сиротливо лежала под коробкой с гирляндой. Совсем забыл про них. Он тогда выбрал и Дэну кожаный пояс, и Мэг набор каких-то помад — подсмотрел, на что она заглядывалась в магазинах. Луи тоже, кстати, купил — дурацкий молескин, потому что не знал, что тому ещё надо! Зачем он покупал подарок Луи — не помнил. Наверное, думал, что некрасиво выйдет, если в Рождество не подарить что-то. Он, наверное, наивно надеялся, что они дотянут до зимы.

Даже елку собирался ставить, купил гирлянду и десяток деревянных игрушек. Как оно все в жизни повернулось! Теперь и дарить их некому… Ну, хотя почему некому? Мэг он подарок еще отдаст, а ремень можно и себе оставить. А ежедневник… Тоже себе! Ведь других подарков он не ждёт. Хорошо, что заказ на свитер папе он оформил заранее, и его заверили, что доставят точно в срок.

Он поднял коробку с гирляндой, поднёс к глазам, прокрутил и так и сяк, положил на место. Что он будет делать в Рождество один? Это уж совсем печально — встретить его в компании пиццы и колы, он же не Кевин Маккалистер…

Нужно не думать о том, что будет, просто забить. Все равно не изменить нихрена, а вот папу никто не заменит! Мужики и друзья могут меняться и исчезать — неизвестно, сколько их ещё будет, а папа один на всю жизнь.

Лучше сосредоточится на одежде. Что бы такого надеть? Вот эта полупрозрачная рубашка и чёрные драные джинсы — самое то! Он помнил, что в основном парни были в майках и джинсах, а он должен выделяться, чтобы привлечь внимание. Так что… Так что есть вероятность, что этот вечер он закончит в какой-нибудь компании, а может, и не только вечер. В конце концов, секс — это еще ничего не значит. Он в свободной стране и имеет право.

Гарри решительно направился в душ, высоко подняв голову, словно кто-то убеждал его остаться дома и не выпендриваться. Но никому и дела не было до его авантюры.

Клуб он нашёл почти сразу, покурил, покусал губы, пару раз дёрнул себя за нос и, перепроверив в сотый раз двадцать баксов и карту айди, пошёл к двери. Выдохнул он только в зале — охране, похоже, и дела не было, только глянули на кусок пластика и все, он на месте.

В тот раз было все иначе. Он это понял, как только переступил порог. Уютнее и безопаснее было с Томлинсоном, который держал за руку и вёл через зал. И все парни уже не казались такими сексуальными и недосягаемыми, как герои порно! Страшно оказалось столкнуться один на один с реальностью.

— Да не, — он встряхнул головой и, нашарив двадцатку, которую отложил на такси, направился к барной стойке. Выпить нужно, вот что! Обратно тоже пешком прогуляется.

Длинный бокал с темным пойлом через пару минут скользнул в ладонь. Он просто выпьет, послушает музыку и, может, немного потанцует, а потом домой. Самому в такие места ходить скучно. И не нужно. Не его это.

Прикусив трубочку, Гарри рассматривал яркие огни и неожиданно для себя вспомнил первые дни в нью-Йорке, когда он списался с какими-то дурацкими парнями, которые обещали его провести в клуб, и как он мечтал поскорее расстаться с девственностью. Вроде и прошло-то всего-ничего, а он на жизнь повзрослел. Бывает же… И Луи в тот вечер тоже был. Стоял у стены и шутил, как всегда, смешно и не обидно, про лифт, кажется. Он зажмурился. Не надо о нем. Томлинсон и не заметил, что Гарри больше нет в его жизни. Ему все равно. И так было всегда. Это был только секс, как он сам и хотел. Только, блядь, почему он никак не может все забыть и просто продолжать жить дальше, ведь уже больше недели прошло!

— Котёночек, ты не против?

Гарри оглянулся. Здоровяк в белой майке смотрел на него и улыбался. И улыбался настолько однозначно и откровенно, что сердце рвануло вниз, ударяя под коленки с такой силой, что он осел на высоченный барный стул. К счастью, его паника осталась незамеченной — темно очень.

— Котеночек не против, — он слегка улыбнулся, опуская глаза, стараясь успокоиться.

Все так просто оказалось — на него кто-то повелся, и очень быстро.

Парень, он представился Джонни, но кто там знает, как на самом деле его зовут, точно знал, чего хочет. Он легко утащил его на танцпол, для чего пришлось прикончить свой Лонг-Айленд куда быстрее, чем планировалось, пара шотов после танцев, а потом ещё танцы и следом горящий коктейль с приторным вкусом аниса. И, в общем-то, Гарри был готов.

Ко всему и на все.

Он правда хотел этого парня, в голове весело шумело, Джонни казался нереально красивым, он трогал накачанные бицепсы, ерошил короткие волосы, прижимался задницей в танце и смеялся, смеялся, смеялся! Эйфория захлестнула с головой, и все было охренеть как здорово. Когда ему было так здорово?!

И кто кого утащил в кабинку, так и останется похороненным под алко-шотами.

Джонни тискал его властно и умело, как в фильмах брутальные герои тискают худеньких девчонок. Гарри вело от его силы. Он ласкал в ответ и подставлялся под поцелуи, сам расстёгивал джинсы и терся о выпуклую ширинку. Джонни смеялся ему в губы и говорил, что он голодный и нетерпеливый мальчишка.

Гарри не знал правил клубов, да и были ли они вообще, но дома на всякий случай смазал себя как следует, и, похоже, угадал. Короткое «умничка» и легкий шелест упаковки презерватива после касания пальцев между ягодиц.

Колени мелко дрожали, пока Джонни натягивал его на себя короткими и грубыми движениями. Он только громко вскрикивал, наплевав на то, что его слышно всем, кто заходил в комнату, жмурился от горячих вспышек удовольствия, стараясь принять до упора.

Туалетная вонь не отрезвляла, и ничего противным не было, он просто отключился, разрешая парню выебать себя как следует. Секс словно очищал, забивал пустоты, которые ныли все время. Он был нужен здесь и сейчас, его хотели — и это что-то да значило. Он даже не дрочил себе, ловил кайф только от члена внутри. Джонни трахал долго — сказывался алкоголь, наверное, и под конец уже ноги не держали, а яйца налились и тяжело хлопались о бёдра при каждом толчке.

— Подрочи себе, маленький, я уже скоро… — Джонни даже не старался говорить шепотом.

Гарри послушно потянулся к члену, размазывая смазку по ладони. И стало совсем охуенно. Кончал он, практически подвывая, под чей-то негромкий смех с другой стороны двери и болезненный укус от Джонни сзади на шее.

Парень точно знал, чего хочет. И через минуту после того, как кончил, чпокнув презервативом и потрепав Гарри по голове, — «сладенький» — свалил из туалета, оставляя его в открытой кабинке в спущенных до пола штанах.

***

Как дошёл, он почти не помнил, разве только то, что усилием воли натянул штаны и под пару весёлых комментариев вышел из туалета. Похуй. Разве сюда не за этим ходят? В голове толком и мыслей не было, какой-то туман, обрывки музыки и сопения Джонни в ухо. Шёл он, наверное, долго и какими-то окольными путями, но очнулся все же у нужного дома. И удивительно быстро почти протрезвел, когда увидел отъезжающее желтое такси от подъезда. Редкий таксист с Манхэттена попрется в бруклинскую глушь.

Он потряс головой, нашарил чудом уцелевший телефон в кармане джинсов и застегнул куртку. Интересно, как он куртку забрал? Ничего не вспоминается. Постоял, пятясь на темный бок чьей-то припаркованной машины и чувствуя, как тошнота подступает к горлу. Сколько, блин, он выпил? Попытался подсчитать, но постоянно сбивался. Так или иначе, выходило, что много.

Нужно идти домой. Может быть, завтра станет легче. Правда, завтра — это уже понедельник, так как на часах — три. В лифте было тепло и качало. И все сорок три этажа он ехал, прижав ладонь ко рту. Открывая дверь, он увидел тонкую полоску света, выбивающуюся из глазка соседней двери. Так вот кто приехал на жёлтом такси!

Томлинсон теперь не шарится по дешевым клубам Бруклина, ему теперь Манхэттен подавай! Видимо, Гарри он воспринимал тоже как дешевое и доступное удовольствие, сейчас, наверное, трахает кого-то поприличнее.

Гарри пьяно рассмеялся, поморщившись послушал эхо и, наконец, открыл дверь. Пусть делает, что хочет, и трахает, кого хочет. Только бы, блядь, свалил из его головы наконец. Он стянул грязные туфли — где и по каким газонам его носило?! — и почти бегом направился в туалет.

Выворачивало и скручивало долго, сильно. Волосы лезли в глаза, прошибал холодный пот, и в голове отчаянно колотилась насмешкой абстрактная, словно сплетенная из сигаретного дыма, мысль: он никому нахуй не нужен.

И если он сдохнет, разбив голову об унитаз, то спохватятся ещё нескоро.

Хуево-то как!

***

Если воскресенья у него попросту не было — он почти весь день старался лежать и не шевелиться, то к понедельнику ощутимо стало легче. Забросив форму в рюкзак, Гарри поторопился на остановку. Сегодня у них игра, и он был безумно рад, что оклемался после клуба. Баскетбол он искренне любил.

Тошнить перестало ещё вчера вечером и, к счастью, никаких моральных угрызений совести он не испытывал. Даже слегка был горд, что так быстро нашёл того, кто оправдал его ожидания и, скажем так, потребности. Дико было бы ныть — он хотел, чтобы его укатали во всех смыслах, — его и укатали. Даже стараться не пришлось, Джонни все сам сделал.

Хуже было оттого, что он помнил дурацкое желтое такси и свет в квартире Томлинсона. Блядь, почему он его все время использовал?! Неужели он такая дешевка, что только и годился, что на низкопробные заведения? И вся эта забота, ужины дома — вовсе не из-за доброты душевной и усталости, а просто потому, что Луи так играл. Вот от этого было грустно.

Наверное, секс с едва знакомым парнем под смех из-за перегородки должен был только подвести черту — да, он такая дешевка. Но почему-то манхэттенское такси унижало больше, чем-то, что его оставили с открытой дверью и спущенными штанами. Хорошо, что ещё никакой мудак не ввалился в кабинку…

О том, что его, такого пьяного в хлам, могли развести ещё раз на секс, он старался не думать. Просто в следующий раз он будет осторожнее. А то, что следующий раз будет, он не сомневался. Он тут все равно никому особо и не нужен, так что и делать может, что хочет.

Все, как планировал перед отлетом.

И самое удивительное, что желания сбывались. И с Луи решилось само собой, и с тем, что он сам себе хозяин, тоже. Только счастливее это его не делало. Или он просто ещё не привык? Слишком много всего навалилось разом. Он разберётся потом, когда-нибудь.

Быстро переодеваясь, Гарри словил краем глаза хмурый взгляд Эндрю и, улыбнувшись, помахал. Нужно будет напомнить, что за парнем должок, и вытрясти из него хотя бы какую-то помощь по этой дурацкой «архитектуре».

Тренер толкнул короткую и бодрую напутственную речь, назвал их молодцами и поторопил в зал. Последняя игра, блин. Хорошо бы выиграть.

Оно и было бы хорошо, но… Может, зря он так был уверен в том, что оклемался. Одышка, потные ладони, вечно ускользающий из рук мяч и в ушах нехороший шум. Он реально играл так херово, словно первый раз на поле вышел. И мяч, как назло, сам летел в его сторону. Ему бы брать да зашвыривать его в корзину, но куда там!

Он чувствовал, что подставлял команду, и, конечно же, попросил бы замену, да заменять толком было некем! Логан вывихнул лодыжку, его заменили Джеем, который так себе, Карл заболел, и вместо здоровенной детины из Норвегии играл Дживс, который чудом прошёл отбор. И если сейчас и он свалится, то его только на мистера Центнера могут заменить, а уж он точно не лучше!

Мяч снова передали пасом в его сторону, он удивительно легко словил его и в два прыжка оказался в двухочковой зоне. По уму, нужно было отдать мяч Мишелю и не выебываться, но он так хотел показать класс… Да и казалось, ему уже получше! И он бросил сам. Но — блядство-то какое! — мяч ударился об обод и под финальный свисток скатился на пол.

Они проиграли в одно очко.

Сука!

Гарри поплёлся в раздевалку, почти не обращая внимания на недовольные возгласы и то, что его толкают плечами сильнее, чем обычно. До него дошло, что толкали не случайно, только когда он едва успел выставить руки, полетев на встречу с полом предбанника. Тычок кроссовкой под рёбра прошил огненной молнией, но даже лёжа на полу и недоумевая, что произошло и в чем причина, он понимал, что удар не в полную силу — так, пинок.

— Ты, блядь, пидор, — Сэм, капитан команды, присел на корточки и потянул его за волосы, приподнимая над кафелем. — Вместо того, чтоб в задницу ебаться, лучше б играть научился.

— Да тебе какая разница, куда я ебусь, — зло прошипел он. А вот и гомофобия, будь она неладна! Он как-то и забыл, что это тоже случается. — Не твоё, блин, дело…

— Как ноги сведёшь и нормально мяч швырять будешь, тогда и будет не моё, — он резко потащил за волосы вверх, заставляя подняться, и с силой толкнул в стену. Гарри почему-то даже не сопротивлялся — то ли отходняки ловил, то ли не мог понять, куда все ведёт. Он хотел сказать, что ему тоже жаль, может даже сильнее, чем им всем. Но не успел. Только открыл рот и почувствовал, как скулу рассек пудовый кулак. — Это тебе для симметрии к твоим засосам на шее. Цветовое, бля, решение.

Гарри бы наверное рассмеялся этой фразе из журнала, но бля! Как же больно и обидно! Боль была острой и так давно забытой — дрался он редко. Сэмми крепко держал за майку, подтягивая высоко, заставляя становиться на носочки, и вся команда смотрела молча, явно пребывая на стороне своего капитана.

— Мне похуй, кого ты ебешь: мальчиков, девочек или коз рогатых, но до тех пор, пока ты, сука, _играешь_. Или другой вариант — сидишь тихо на скамеечке и не выебываешься.

— Эй, Сэм, — неожиданно протиснулся сквозь парней Эндрю — он, кажется, задержался в зале, с кем-то болтал. — Ты чего его… Ну бывает же, не забил…

— Бывает. Но пидорам спуску не дам. И тем, кто распиздит про это тренеру, — тоже, — он задержал выразительный взгляд на Эндрю. — Ясно? А теперь разбежались!

Гарри съехал по стене на задницу, как только парни зашли в раздевалку. Скула горела и, кажется, опухла вся левая половина лица — Сэмми был левшой.

— Больно? — Эндрю присел на корточки и осторожно потрогал ушиб. — Сильно?..

— Да все нормально, — Гарри растянул губы в подобии улыбки, — жить буду.

— Ты сегодня был не очень… Ну, в форме. Плохо спал?

— Типа того, — парень не сводил с него взгляд, и Гарри понял, что ему, кроме сочувствия, ещё и очень любопытно. И, сам не зная почему, пояснил, назло себе, что ли: — Пошёл в субботу в клуб… Ну, _наш._ Подцепил мужика, он меня напоил и трахнул. И я блевал полночи от того, что намешал. Это если тебя интересовали подробности…

Эндрю издал странный звук, то ли смех сдержал, то ли рвотный позыв. Но сдержал, и ладно.

***

— А почему пас Мишелю не отдал? — Эндрю принёс его вещи, и он переодевался прямо в туалете, в душ придётся идти уже дома. Хорошо, что занятий сегодня больше нет.

— Французику этому? Я? Да ни за что! — Гарри шутливо вытаращил глаза.

— Гребаные британцы, — пробурчал парень, и они вместе рассмеялись.

— Хочешь пива? У меня дома есть пара паков, — отсмеявшись, предложил он.

— Ты меня что, в гости зовёшь?

Гарри смущённо пожал плечами — и правда, что это он придумал?

— Ладно, не вопрос. Только в душ я у тебя схожу, ладно? Эти мудаки все равно всю воду слили.

***

На улице было свежо. Эндрю, поморщившись, застегнул куртку и поправил рюкзак. Все же он симпатичный. И брови, опять же, — мечта! Гарри вздохнул и накинул на голову капюшон толстовки. Рожа в зеркале туалета была не так чтобы сильно хороша. Но дома есть какая-то мазь и лёд, может, не успеет разойтись по всей морде синяк?

— Сильно болит? — Эндрю старался не падать на него, хоть автобус ощутимо качало и толпой давило сзади.

— Болит, но ничего, — он поморщился — сильно зачесался нос. — Дома холодную банку приложу, и пройдёт.

— А пиво у тебя откуда? Тебе же нет ещё двадцати одного? Или тебе Дэн покупает?

— Покупал пару раз, — Гарри вышел из автобуса и наконец почесал кончик носа. — Мы расстались, если что, — Эндрю удивленно посмотрел, но ничего не спросил. — А потом сам, по айди, — немного более хвастливо, чем хотелось бы, произнес он.

— А откуда он у тебя?

— Его сложно сделать? — Гарри всегда интересовало, как Луи его получил.

— Ты знаешь, нет. Просто для этого нужны или деньги, или знакомые. Все ж это нарушение закона, понимаешь ли. Айдишки у многих есть, но у тебя-то откуда?

— Знакомый помог, — ну не объяснять же? Да и всего не расскажешь…

Эндрю ничего не сказал и больше не спрашивал. Даже странно, уж так настаивал! Может, у него личные счёты с людьми, которые подделывают документы? Отец — полицейский? Или, наоборот, конкурентов вычисляет?

— Закажем пиццу? Я плачу.

— Хорошо, — быстро согласился он, ему-то платить было особо нечем. Деньги подозрительно быстро заканчивались.

В холле было темно, какая-то лампа перегорела, что ли, и мужчины в форме что-то обсуждали, размахивая руками. Из-за резкого перепада света, он не сразу узнал Томлинсона. Да и светлое не по сезону пальто сбивало с толку. Он стоял, уткнувшись взглядом в экран телефона, и ещё не видел его. Это давало шанс убежать. Он бы так и поступил, будь он один, без Эндрю. Но тот уже пошёл вперёд и нажал кнопку вызова лифта.

— Уже вызвал, — автоматически произнес Томлинсон и поднял голову.

Гарри думал, что при встрече Луи будет избегать, прятать взгляд, сделает вид, что они не знакомы, но нет. Луи улыбнулся, почти неформальной улыбкой, кивнул и в упор уставился на Эндрю. Наверное, ему тоже нравятся такие брови. Гарри снова вздохнул — дался кому-то этот дурацкий тренд!

В лифте все было хуже. Войдя в лифт, Луи взглянул на него под светом ламп и присвистнул. Больше ничего не сказал, да и вроде бы не смотрел, но все равно казалось, что прожигает взглядом. И шишка эта на пол-лица… Наверное, рот перекосило, и глаз один меньше другого! Вот же, блин, везунчик!

— Все со мной нормально, — буркнул Гарри, как только лифт остановился, и, подхватив Эндрю за запястье, потянул по коридору. Как же, блин, достало все это невезение!

Томлинсон ничего не ответил, но Гарри знал наверняка, что тот закатил глаза и легко пожал плечами. Он всегда так делал. И дурацкое пальто это, от которого глаза отсвечивали хищным серебром, и костюм какой-то новый! И чего он так рано-то с работы приперся, мистер вечно-занятой-Луи-Томлинсон?!

— Все хорошо? — как-то робко поинтересовался Эндрю, дёргая замок на куртке.

— Все со мной нормально! — Гарри быстро разулся и, громко топая, прошёл в комнату. — Раздевайся и иди сюда!

Кричал он громче, чем нужно, понимая, что Луи вряд ли услышит, но если услышит, то поймёт, что он ему быстро нашёл замену!


	21. Двадцатая глава

Несмотря на насыщенный день и усталость, сон не шёл. Гарри повертелся ещё немного и, поднявшись, как был в одних только трусах — а кого ему стесняться, — пошёл на кухню и потянулся к полке. В пачке осталась пара сигарет, и он, подцепив пальцами одну, уселся прямо на стол и включил вытяжку.

Вроде и курит недолго: неделю или чуть больше, а уже так втянулся. Сделал из вредной привычки почти священный ритуал. Сигарета с кофе, сигарета на остановке, сигарета перед сном. К вредному быстро привыкаешь, но Гарри не сомневался, что легко бросит. Как только момент найдётся подходящий.

Но пока так. Без сигарет он бы сошёл с ума, наверное. Курение занимало руки, немного выравнивало ход мыслей и бонусом — он не казался себе настолько ненужным. Стоит, курит — значит, занят.

Тяжелая неделька. Да ещё Луи не шёл из головы весь день. Как и почти все предыдущие, если честно, но сегодня особенно. С ним всегда так — сто вопросов и ноль ответов. И страдает от этого, конечно, не Томлинсон.

Гарри хотел бы знать ответ только на один из сотни — как перестать думать о нем. Он его ненавидел — всей душой. Видеть не хотел! Искренне презирал его образ жизни и отношение к людям. Но не мог перестать думать. Думать о том, как Луи шло это новое пальто и как глаза светились серебром в тон ткани. И щетина эта, дурацкая — колючая! Волосы на затылке отросли и чуть вились забавными кольцами — не так, как у него самого, но все же! Все же Луи выглядел как картинка с журнала — охуенно и недосягаемо.

И хорошо Эндрю был — иначе кто знает, что произошло бы, останься они наедине? Или ничего бы не произошло, а ничего — это как раз и есть самое ужасное.

Гарри затягивался жадно, словно от каждой затяжки становилось меньше мыслей. Но, наоборот, только вспоминал больше — Луи курил в постели и утром с кофе под вытяжкой. В аэропорту и на балкончике отеля и в постели после секса. И после ресторана курил! И когда Гарри его дразнил папочкой в тот вечер, на крыше, тоже пошёл курить. В тот вечер Луи сказал, что Гарри было бы неплохо отшлепать, уж больно он несносный и пошёл курить.

А потом все произошло.

Самый ужасный первый раз, который можно было придумать. Гарри было смешно, каким нелепым и несмелым он был в ту ночь, сейчас он чувствовал себя почти гуру. Но Луи и тогда был… Черт бы его побрал — идеальным! Ведь понял все сразу…

И, само собой, сейчас же в голову пришёл очередной вопрос, на который не было ответа — а что, если бы он не ушёл? А что, если бы он остался и дождался Луи из душа? Где бы они были сейчас — все так же в разных квартирах, или он бы тогда поступил с Дэном честно — не пустил бы обратно в свою жизнь?!

Сигарета опалила пальцы, и он зашипел, отбросив её в раковину, вытряс на ладонь последнюю, и подкурил. Какая разница?! Дэн, не Дэн, а Луи все равно бы гулял и изменял ему. Ну, может, сходили бы в клуб на пару раз больше, может сексом занимались бы чаще, но…

Он бы надоел Луи ещё быстрее. И все. Ничего хорошего бы не вышло. Он бы все равно оказался мешком мусора.

И он сам, точно так же избавился от Дэна — и выходит, что он ничем не лучше Томлинсона.

Думать об этом ему не нравилось. Было стыдно, хотелось спрятать руки, опустить глаза, отвлечь внимание. Да только кроме него никого тут и нет. Гарри аккуратно затушил сигарету и выкинул вонючие окурки в ведро.

Надо завтра уборку затеять, что ли?

Душно как-то в квартире, неуютно. Когда звал Эндрю, не думал про это. А потом как поднял жалюзи, так самому неприятно стало.

Гарри нахмурился и ойкнул — скула болела невыносимо, да и синяк отлично растёкся. Нужно опять смазать мазью, может почти пройдёт к выходным.

Он тщательно размазал гель от отеков и синяков, глядя в забрызганное зеркало ванной, почистил зубы, зачем-то покопался в шкафу и надел пижаму. Может, так уютнее станет, и уснёт наконец?

Всегда, когда не мог долго уснуть, он думал о чем-то скучном. Сейчас он мысленно вычеркивал долги по предметам. Оставалось все равно много. Эндрю все же согласился сделать задание по архитектуре, но остальное — эссе, рефераты, расчёты… Все ему самому. Правда, Эндрю предложил помощь, и у Мэгг можно кое-что попросить. Рони тоже, может, отдаст свои готовые задания.

Выходило, все не так и плохо.

Мысли снова вернулись к Эндрю. Что этот чувак от него хочет? Он всегда, с самого момента их знакомства был очень внимательным к нему: то под лестницей ждал, чтобы на игру пойти, то в пиццерии побольше кусок подсовывал, много разных мелочей всплывало в памяти. Да и Рон сказал: «по сторонам смотри». Рон, конечно, выражается всегда странно, но, может, он не просто так?..

Гарри задумался — внешне Эндрю ничего, красивый даже. Широкие брови, губы красивой формы, чуть застенчивая улыбка и… Может, стоит сблизиться. И в компанию прежнюю легко будет вернуться.

Мысли кружились, путаясь, и мысль о том, что Эндрю он нравился, не казалась дикой. Может быть, это, наконец, тот самый шанс обрести и себя, и парня?

***

Бубба сегодня был на редкость угрюмым. Гарри подозревал, что ветеринар сделал диету строже, а псу хотелось радостей жизни. Гарри, в общем-то, его поддерживал. Ему самому хотелось радостей и вкусняшек, но финансы не позволяли. До Рождества две недели и всего сто двадцать баксов. Для Нью-Йорка — это копейки.

Бубба уныло рыл носом землю под лавкой, Гарри теребил поводок и старался не думать про вчерашнюю оплошность и завтрашнюю тренировку. Когда-то же он поумнеет?

Эндрю оказался самым что ни на есть натуралом. Он любил девочек и не любил мальчиков. И никогда в жизни не мечтал о членах. И что-то ещё про мужскую дружбу злобно шипел ему в лицо парень, грозно сдвинув густые брови.

Эндрю был правшой. Теперь и на левой скуле расцветал синяк. Послабее конечно, куда ему до Сэмми. Но все же не стоило его целовать. Можно было хотя бы просто спросить, для начала.

Бубба, вздохнув, побрел вдоль дорожи по траве, очевидно не обнаружив ничего вкусного и запретного. Гарри тоже вздохнул и пошёл следом, пиная сухие листья.

— Не везёт нам с тобой, да? — пёс только хрюкнул и поднял заднюю лапу у высокого дерева. — Зачем я сюда приехал? Сидел бы с папой, всем было бы только лучше. А так не город-мечта, а город-разочарование какой-то! Зачем я тут, а?

Бульдог укоризненно посмотрел. Действительно, для чего он тут, как не гулять с ним? Кто ж ещё должен это делать, как не он — Гарри Стайлс?

— Ну да, все ради того, чтобы подбирать твои какашки…

Бубба обиженно засопел и отвернулся. Гарри просить прощения не собирался.

Он вытянул тамблер из кармана рюкзака, сделал глоток и вздохнул — чай в старбаксовской кружке уже совсем остыл. Да и сам по себе чай уже не бодрил, как когда-то раньше, не грел, даже обжигающе-горячий.

Хотелось кофе.

Густого и черного, из красной с хромом кофеварки на кухне его соседа. Никто не варит такой кофе, с идеальными пропорциями сахара и арабики, с пенкой по краю и безумным запахом… Это тупик. Он то и дело думает о Луи, хотя вообще ничего не намекает о нем. Ну, кроме самой чашки.

Гарри задрал голову вверх в попытке отвлечься. Небо, деревья и крыши небоскребов. Типичный Нью-Йорк. Никакой романтики. Но этого не поймёшь вот так сразу — фильмы показывают совсем иное. Красивая жизнь, Манхэттен, шампанское. В жизни все не так — холод. Он тут повсюду. В бесконечных, стремящихся в облака зданиях, стальном небе, сером асфальте. Никакие жёлтые машинки и огни рекламы не скроют безразличия — всем на тебя плевать. Всем от тебя что-то да нужно, если есть деньги — отлично. Нет денег — тело тоже подойдёт. А потом ты никому не нужен, тебя высосали как источник тепла — и до свидания!

Бубба уверенно и сильно ткнулся носом под коленку, и Гарри, пошатнувшись, посмотрел под ноги. Пёс смотрел жалобно.

— Ничего, малыш, прорвёмся! — он присел почесать пса за ухом. Бульдог прижался к ноге и снова вздохнул. — Нам пора, да?

Он ненавидел это. Каждый ебаный раз ненавидел момент, когда нужно было отводить собаку в приют и отдавать поводок. И каждый раз Бубба молчал — не скулил, не рвался к нему, только укоризненно смотрел исподлобья.

— Я завтра тоже приду! — он пыхтел, но не выпускал его из рук.

Пёс не просился, шёл бы и сам, но это вроде их маленькой традиции, пусть ей только третий раз но… Гарри просто нравилось это — тащить тяжелую псину на себе. За три прогулки они почти сроднились. Или даже уже не почти.

Забрать бы его к себе. Они б валялись на кровати и смотрели все фильмы по ТВ подряд под мигание гирлянды. Может быть, ему отдадут его хотя бы на праздники? Нужно будет обязательно уточнить.

***

Мэгган выплюнула кофе в сантиметре от толстого бока.

— Аккуратнее!

Гарри нервно дернул поводок и на всякий случай провёл ладонью по шерсти. К счастью, сухо.

— Гарри, что с тобой? — девушка прокашлялась и посмотрела на него. В глазах читалась жалость. — Прости, дружочек, — это она уже присела возле Буббы и потрепала за щеки. Бульдог радостно оскалился. — Не собака, а толстый ласковый кот. Невозможно просто!

Гарри отвернулся от этой парочки. Ему почему-то казалось, что и Бубба его предал. Но обижаться на пса с дефицитом внимания было бы крайностью.

— Он со мной просто не разговаривает и не отвечает на сообщения, трубку не берет… Я… — он трусливо прогулял тренировку, отмазываясь перед собой, что библиотека нужнее. — Я бы хотел извиниться.

— Да что с тобой? Ты что, без мужика прожить и недели не можешь?!

Это она ещё про клуб не в курсе.

— Я не знаю. Могу, наверное? Просто мне казалось, что я ему нравлюсь и он из-за Дэна не решался. А тут…

— Да, ты ему определенно нравился, — Мэг потерлась носом о лобастую башку и поднялась. — Только не так, как ты думал. Как человек нравился. Такое бывает.

— Бывает, — эхом отозвался Гарри и шмыгнул носом. — Что теперь-то делать? Он трубку не берет. И вообще…

Он отпил кофе из стаканчика и, передав поводок девушке, отошёл покурить. Он рад был, что Мэг пришла. Она, конечно, резкая и даже не пыталась подбирать слова, чтобы не задеть. Но это и хорошо. Это быстро приводило в чувство. Действительно, ему что, так нужно было с кем-то начинать встречаться? Да вроде бы и нет. А зачем полез?

Гарри знал зачем — закрыть дырку в сердце. В душе. Или где она там? Он физически чувствовал необходимость быть с кем-то, быть не одному.

Но этого Мэг не обьяснить. Она заладит опять про Дэна. Луи она терпеть не могла, поэтому… Она не захочет понять. В её мире все совсем не так, как в его. Ей не понять, почему милый парень ему не нужен, не поймёт, почему, расставшись с Луи, он ноет и страдает. И это она ещё о подробностях не в курсе! Но фразу «я же говорила» Гарри не перенесёт. Он и сам не знал, почему не может мысленно отпустить Луи, может, просто потому, что чем хуже человек, тем сильнее врывается в жизнь? Скорее всего.

— Хотела тебя попросить, — Мэг с неохотой отдала поводок, и Гарри тут же подхватил толстячка на руки. — Зачем ты его таскаешь?

— Мне нравится, — прокряхтел он. — Так что попросить?

— Мы собирались с Роном и парнями на хоккей. Но… Сходи за меня? Я не хочу тащиться на каток, а потом там сидеть…

— Мэг…

— Серьёзно! Я дома в ванной с книжкой посижу. А билет пропадёт, обидно же? И Эндрю будет. Поговоришь как раз…

Гарри понимал, что она врет. Она любила хоккей, весёлые тусовки, и ей нравилось быть среди парней.

— Прощение вымаливаешь?

— Немножко, — она грустно ему улыбнулась. — Я все ещё тебя не могу понять, но… Но Рон сказал, что я должна успокоиться. И сочувствовать Дэну я могу сколько угодно, но и тебя не должна так просто бросать. Ваши отношения это не моё дело, да?

— Не твоё. Он прав, — Рон внезапно становился все лучше. И даже стыдно стало за свои прошлые выкрутасы перед ним. — Я бы хотел сходить. Но…

— И сходишь, — оборвала она его. — Может, поставишь Буббу? Он не похож на изможденного пса, если честно.

— Мне нравится его носить, — пёс прижался сильнее и Гарри чмокнул его между ушей. — Я б забрал его. Думаешь, отдадут? Я хочу узнать…

Они дошли до приюта очень быстро, болтая на отвлеченные темы. Обсуждать что-то серьезное не хотелось. Мир был кое-как налажен, и рушить его было ой как страшно. Близкими людьми не разбрасываются, а ошибки нужно прощать.

***

— …я думаю, на праздники ты сможешь его забрать. Кроме тебя им никто не интересуется, — Алана отвернулась от монитора и грустно улыбнулась. — Рика не отдала бы, как и Синди. Они почти… Почти устроены. И вообще, не желательно давать надежду, а потом возвращать. Но Бубба…

Она резко отвернулась, и у Гарри ухнуло сердце.

— Что с ним?!

— Он старый, больной и нужно покупать лекарства. И кормить тоже его сложно. Бывшие хозяева здорово «посадили» его здоровье, — голос девушки дрожал, она не поворачивалась лицом, делала вид, что занята поиском чего-то в шкафчике, но пальцы просто нервно перебирали одни и те же карточки — ему было видно с того места, где он стоял. — Его могут. Скорее всего, даже… Я так думаю.

— Что?! — он ничего не понимал. Ни слова. Что она несёт?!

— Усыпить. Его содержание дорого обходится… И, в общем, — она шмыгнула носом. — Пусть хоть на праздники… Ну, как будто он дом нашёл.

Девушка шмыгнула носом и закрыла лицо руками. Гарри молча вышел. Ему нужно было на свежий воздух. Голова кружилась, и от слабости подкашивались ноги. Возможно, что псу осталось совсем немного. И ебанутые законы! Они забрали его, чтобы усыпить?! Может, его бывшие хозяева и были алкоголиками и уродами, но, наверное, любили его?!

И он хотел его забрать… Но, блин же! Они не могли отдать ему его, потому что дорого лечить. И они правы, у Гарри не было таких денег. Надо поговорить с папой. Может, он добавит несколько сотен к тем деньгам, что переводит? Может, получится?! Плохо только то, что он не американец, ему уезжать придётся. Но он сможет уговорить Мэг взять Буббу на лето! Он даже не сомневался, он сможет.

Главное, просто успеть, чтобы документы не подписали какие-нибудь и можно было его забрать.

Он сильно потёр ладонями щеки и поднялся со скамейки. Нужно все решить, как можно скорее. Он будет звонить папе в субботу и все решит. У него было время ещё, до середины января точно было.

***

Он и голос-то узнал не сразу. Оглянулся на «Добби» скорее автоматически, прозвище прилипло намертво.

— Хэээй! — невысокая стройная девушка помахала рукой.

Она стояла у типично-американско-несуразно-квадратного автомобиля. Ветер трепал длинные волосы, и тяжело было разглядеть лицо — она ещё и стояла против света. Он прищурился и, скорее, угадал, нежели узнал её. Бетани. Девушка, которая была с Луи на крыше. Странно, что он её помнит. Странно, что она его вообще запомнила.

— Привет, Бэт, — он подошел и улыбнулся.

— Привет, Добби, — девушка улыбнулась в ответ и заправила прядь за ухо, придержала, словно это могло бы помешать ветру ерошить её волосы. — Как твой универ?

— Хреново, — он поискал сигареты в кармане и прикурил, руки нужно было занять чем-то. Зачем он подошёл, они едва знакомы! — Предметов много набрал, теперь разгребаю. А ты как?

— Неплохо, — она достала свою пачку, и Гарри, вспомнив, что он все же джентельмен, помог — поднёс зажигалку, прикрывая огонь ладонью. К черту этот феминизм. — Спасибо. Меня повысили, и вот сегодня едем на праздничный обед.

Он только сейчас заметил, что девушка одета в узкое чёрное платье, которое явно не носят просто так, на обед в каком-то дешевом ресторанчике.

— С кем? — на автомате уточнил он, но тут же пожалел. Понятно с кем.

— С ним вот! — она указала рукой с сигаретой за его спину, и Гарри окаменел. — Ты что так долго?

— Прости, — рука Луи легла ему на плечо, деликатно отодвигая, не задержалась ни на секунду дольше, чем положено, но этого хватило — казалось, ладонь прожгла куртку насквозь, опалила кожу и почти добралось до кости. Гарри слишком резко отпрянул, даже Бэт заметила и удивлённо посмотрела сначала на него, потом на Луи и нахмурилась. — Я, как всегда, на работе был. Привет, Гарри.

— Привет, — севшим голосом выдавил он.

Отошёл, стушевался, неловко выкинул только подкуренную сигарету, задавил носком кроссовка. Почему все так нелепо и ужасно? За столько времени он постоянно предстаёт перед Луи в самой дурацкой одежде, с разбитым лицом, а теперь ещё и с сигаретой попался! Как будто Луи до этого есть дело, и он сейчас прочтёт лекцию о вреде курения!

Он смотрел, как Томлинсон легонько поцеловал девушку в щеку, открыл дверь авто и после того как помог сесть, уселся рядом. Бэт переклонилась через Луи и помахала ему рукой, Томлинсон тоже сделал непонятное движение рукой и потянулся к ручке. Хлопнула дверь. Машина уехала. А он так и стоял как истукан, в дурацкой шапке, в старой куртке, из-под воротника которой торчал капюшон толстовки. Ведь он же с парнями на хоккей собрался, а не производить впечатление на всяких тут!

Гарри со злостью плюнул на землю и поторопился на остановку. У него не было машины с личным водителем, да и вообще машины не было! У него было сто пятнадцать баксов чуть больше чем на на неделю и хоккейный матч через час. И куда ему до таких красивых и успешных?!

Ветер порывом обжёг щеки, и он побежал на остановку. Он не станет больше о нем думать. Если Луи спокойно себе живёт, наслаждается, то и он будет!

Да пошёл он на хуй, этот Томлинсон!

Злится было гораздо лучше, чем страдать. Может быть, даже полезнее. Гарри вскочил в автобус, сел на свободное сидение и всунул наушники. Похуй. По-хуй. Старые добрые «The Kooks» успокаивали, и он задергал ногой в такт, игнорируя взгляд пожилой соседки.

Насрать. И на старушку тоже насрать. Как бы там ни было, что бы у неё не болело, ему было хуже.

Луи был окончательно и бесповоротно счастлив. Без него.

Сердце в сотый раз разбилось на осколки.

***

Рон поманил его пальцем и указал на стакан, торчащий из кармана рюкзака. Он автоматически его передал и через пару минут забрал потяжелевший тамблер. Только сейчас дошло, когда в нос ударил острый запах, зачем они топчутся в подворотне и закрывают Рона — парень разливал из термоса горячий кофе с коньяком.

Это было разумно. И очень актуально. Мало того, что Луи встретил, да ещё и не одного, так и Эндрю его сторонился. Напиться хотелось просто смертельно.

— Не пей сейчас, — Крис покачал головой, когда увидел, что Гарри открывает крышку. — Унюхают на входе и не пустят, — и добавил, обернувшись на парней: — Идём, скоро уже начнётся.

Удивительно, но их рюкзаки никто не проверил, ничего никто не сказал на входе, и они уселись на самом верхнем ряду. Трибуна была наполовину пустая, и на последние ряды никто не претендовал. Парни скинули рюкзаки на нижний ряд и удобно положили ноги на сидения перед собой.

Гарри намеренно сел рядом с Эндрю, проскользнув следом за ним, оттолкнув рыжего Стива. Эндрю поджал губы, посмотрел исподлобья, но не отсел, только чуть сдвинулся, чтобы не касаться коленями. Всем своим видом он дал понять, что пришёл смотреть игру, а не болтать. Гарри только хмыкнул, развернулся к Стиву и принялся расспрашивать правила. Он нифига не знал про хоккей.

В принципе, напиться не вышло — на катке было действительно холодно, и, возможно, он выжил только благодаря кофе с коньяком. Да и было его не так чтобы много. Зато игра была интересной! Кто бы мог подумать, что его заинтересует хоккей?! Он вышел на улицу через два часа, подпрыгивая и разминая окоченевшие ноги.

— Стайлс, ты с нами?

Парни, горячо обсуждая игру, пошли по улице вверх, толкаясь плечами и отпуская нелестные комментарии в сторону проигравшей команды. Ответ Гарри их не интересовал, Крис, обхватив его за плечи, тянул с ними — они явно собирались продолжить вечеринку. У Гарри с собой был только проездной и двадцатка, на всякий случай. И если все хотели пива, то он был бы больше рад горячему чаю. А лучше кофе.

Как девчонка, блядь! Кофе ему, блин, с шоколадкой!

Гарри злился и ему было страшно. Вот он идёт с этими, неизвестно куда, но парни же, наверное, не в курсе, что он гей? А если узнают? Это компания Рона, он видел их в первый и, возможно, последний раз — кто знает, что у них на уме? Рон, конечно, в курсе, но что это решает? Никаких гарантий. Но он шёл, конечно шёл! Ему нужно с Эндрю поговорить — все ради этого и затевалось! Было страшно и сильно не по себе, но сегодня и так дурацкий день, куда уже хуже?

***

— Падай, — Эндрю хлопнул рядом с собой. Парни ушли на перекур, Гарри остался. Курить ему больше нравилось в одиночку. — Твою работу, ну, по архитектуре, я уже почти закончил, — без предисловий начал он, — вышлю завтра…

— Эндрю. Нет, — Гарри поморщился. Как все объяснить? — Я не хотел. Я не правильно понял все. Слушай. Давай выйдем, как они вернутся и я все объясню?

— Ладно, — он вздохнул. — Давай выйдем, — наверное, ему тоже не хотелось выяснять отношения при парнях. — Но бля, только дотронься…

Гарри поспешно кивнул. Он и не собирался.

***

Эндрю смотрел выжидательно. Стоял, чертил носком высокого кроссовка на асфальте одному ему ведомые узоры и молчал. Гарри смотрел и думал, как в две сигареты — примерно пятнадцать минут, уместить все вот это вот дерьмо? Стыдно было ныть и терять последнее уважение.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я нытик и девчонка, — на последнем слове Эндрю фыркнул, — просто… Черт. Нихуя не просто, Эндрю!

— Скажи уже, не тяни кота за яйца. Ну? Завалить меня хотел? Отсосать? На спор с кем-то? Говори!

— Я не хотел тебя потерять. В смысле нет. Потерять и тебя.

Парень молчал и Гарри продолжил:  
— Все так хуево стало в один день. Знаешь, был этот тупой день Благодарения… Хотя, все, наверное, началось… Ладно, значит день Благодарения? Я расстался с Дэном. Не очень красиво, но… И Мэг была на его стороне и забила на меня. И Рон выходит, что тоже — с Мэг. Я со многими общался, да? Но оказалось, что позвонить некому и мне стало страшно. Пиздец как. Я снова оказался один в огромном городе и, блядь… Я потерял всех друзей в один день.

— И решил засосать меня? На фоне стресса?

— Да нет же! Я просто решил, что нравлюсь тебе. Если оттолкну, то и ты свалишь.

— Охуенно, Стайлс. Ты решил типа мечту парня исполнить?

— Ты… Мне Рон сказал лучше по сторонам смотреть. Ты гей-клубом интересовался. Ты заступился перед Сэмми…

— Если у тебя нет тут друзей, — перебил нахмурившись Эндрю, игнорируя объяснения. — То откуда у тебя айди? Кто тебе его пробил?

— Сосед. Ну… Тот парень. Ты его видел.

— Вы с ним? — парень помахал рукой туда-сюда. — Типа…

— Я с ним спал. Если это имеет значение.

— Для тебя, похоже, да… — невнятно произнес он, и Гарри не стал заострять внимание на фразе.

Потому что как раз очень хотелось заострить и рассказать подробнее. Ему физически было необходимо с кем-то поговорить о Луи. Рассказать про все хорошее и про плохое, чтобы кто-то выслушал и сказал, что Гарри все правильно сделал! Он бы рассказал про того парня, которого Луи привёл к себе, про мужчин, которые ночевали, про Бэт и про кофе, к которому Томлинсон приучил его. Про сигареты и про свитер, который они купили в Сан-Франциско по дороге в ресторан, про ужины и про дурацкие прозвища… Но никто не согласится слушать этот бред. Да и зачем? Что было, то прошло!

— Прости, что полез к тебе, я правда не… — опомнился он.

Что «не» он сформулировать так и не смог. Но Эндрю, похоже, понял, хлопнул по плечу:  
— Ладно, чувак. Проехали. Будем считать, что ничего не было.

Гарри улыбнулся, кивнул и потянул дверь бара на себя. Решил пока не дотрагиваться до Эндрю — в конце концов, он обещал не трогать. Пока непонятно, станут ли они друзьями, или все же он похерил их дружбу в зачатке тем поцелуем. Но, по крайней мере, Эндрю больше не будет смотреть на него с отвращением и отсаживаться подальше.


	22. Двадцать первая глава

Он знал, что прикосновения не остаются на одежде, знал, что лёгкое касание не может оставить следов на коже, и уж конечно знал, что спустя сутки не нужно об этом вспоминать. Но он помнил, тёр плечо, смотрел в зеркало, даже поводил по коже куском льда — безрезультатно.

Луи всегда, с самого-самого начала, оставлял на нем свои следы. Никому, кроме него, не видные, жгучие, ноющие зарубки.

Стараясь отвлечься, он пробежал на квартал больше привычного, выгулял Буббу и позвонил отцу, как только в Англии пробило семь утра. Разговор с папой не помог ни капли. Отец или был все ещё зол на него за растраты, или же просто не проникся судьбой несчастного бульдога, но в помощи отказал. Он знал, что скорее всего сможет переубедить его, но все же на душе стало беспокойно.

И плечо заныло сильнее.

Он знал, что это все фантомное, что все в голове, но выкинуть Томлинсона из своих воспоминаний и мыслей у него пока никак не получалось. Они снова стали неизбежно пересекаться, сталкиваться взглядами, касаться плечами, даже разговаривать, и это совсем не помогало все свести к нулю.

Он знал, как все исправить. Думал не долго. Пять минут потратил на душ, быстро высушил феном волосы, чёрные джинсы, кеды, узкая белая майка и сверху старый свитер — он сдаст его вместе с курткой в гардероб. Сунул в карман джинсов тридцатку, оставив полтинник на оставшиеся несколько дней, перевод должен быть как раз перед Рождеством, — протянет!

Он найдёт обезболивающее. Даже знает, где ничего не напомнит о Луи. Другой клуб. Другой парень. Все нормально.

Секс в клубе это не те ощущения, что в своё время он получал от Луи, но он и не ждал тех же. Ему нужно было другое: острое, немного отрешенно-безразличное, но честное — он использовал и его использовали. Все взаимно, и больше ничего не нужно.

Есть правила, и их нужно принимать. Если хочешь выжить, конечно. За все нужно платить, словом, телом, делом. От бесплатной выпивки, горячих танцев и хорошего траха глупо отказываться. Это же Нью-Йорк, детка.

До клуба он дошёл быстро. Ещё быстрее нашёл нужного парня на баре — даже не успел своё пиво допить. И снова все прошло так, как нужно. Пара «Лонг-Айлендов», томных взглядов из-под ресниц, недвусмысленных прикосновений. Оказывается, он уже умел правильно улыбаться и прикасаться в танце.

И снова кабинка, шелест сдираемой фольги с презерватива. Все так же, только в этот раз он уже даже имени не запоминал.

Чувак развернул его и нагнул, заставляя взять в рот. На языке расплылся вкус дешёвой бесплатной резинки, которые предлагал этот клуб — в каждой кабинке висели ящики с пакетиками смазки и презервативами. Заботливые хозяева.

Гарри отстранился через пару фрикций — отсасывать в гондоне не для него. Вкус мерзкий, да и резинка противно скрипит, касаясь зубов. Ну и в общем-то он не за этим пришёл. Парень понял все правильно и, вдавив его в перегородку, сам расстегнул ему ремень.

***

Гарри, поморщившись, натянул трусы и присел на край унитаза вытереть ладонь. Выебал его чувак отлично и, видимо, как положено в гей-клубах, свалил через минуту, как кончил. В воздухе остро стоял запах секса и какой-то химии, которой моют унитазы. Впрочем, то что моют — уже очень хорошо.

Голова была тяжёлой от оргазма и от выпитого, спину слегка тянуло, болел краешек рта, и на языке оставался привкус смазки с презерватива, ноги ватные. Чувак не был ласков и осторожен — сидеть было, мягко говоря, некомфортно. Впрочем, он него и не ждал никто этого — о себе, в этом смысле, он позаботился сам дома, в душе. Лечить порванный зад в его планы не входило. Да и не за что. Интересно, в случае чего, страховка покроет?

Он тихо рассмеялся, прислушался к характерным звукам из соседней кабинки — интересно, зачем тут вообще унитаз если все равно ссут все только в писсуар при входе? Гарри зевнул, сплюнул, выкинул перепачканную спермой бумажку в унитаз и, поднявшись, застегнул джинсы и нажал на кнопку. Шум воды слегка заглушил стоны, и он поторопился выйти. Все ж он ещё не привык к этому — быть свидетелем чужого секса. О том, что было слышно его самого, он старался думать, как о чужих проблемах.

Хотелось покурить, но выходить на улицу было холодно и лень. Зато плечо наконец перестало напоминать о себе. Секс с другими помогал на сто процентов. Ноги все ещё слегка дрожали, и он так и не потратил свою резервную двадцатку. Он честно заслужил ещё бокал пива и, на секунду замявшись перед входом, шагнул в зал.

Ремикс на песню с придурковатым смыслом, но вполне себе надрывной мелодией и охуенным исполнением накрыл волной. «Возьми меня в церковь, я буду как пёс служить твоей лжи…» Песня задолбала ещё пару месяцев назад и сейчас казалась совершенно не в тему. Просто потому, что она все так же выворачивала его душу наизнанку, и этому ничего не мешало — ни искалеченная диджеем мелодия, ни то, что она его заебала.

Цветные лучи били по глазам, басы отдавались во всем теле, окончания строчек тонули в шуме скачущей толпы, и Гарри, наконец протиснувшись к барной стойке, уселся на только что освободившийся стул. Тут народ пока не задерживался, всех несло на танцпол.

Бармен сунул ему холодный пластиковый стакан с пивом, и Гарри, откинувшись на спинку стула, с наслаждением отхлебнул, смывая вкус дешёвой резины. Ощущение, которое давал ему этот одноразовый секс, смывало с каждым глотком и каждой строчкой этой дурацкой песни. То ли он трезвел, то ли наоборот — пьянел сильнее, но чувство, что он был кому-то нужен, терялось. И как наркоману, потребовалось ещё. Наверное, в тот раз сыграла свою роль выпивка, а может, продолжительность — в том баре они долго трахались. Он помнил обрывки шуток из-за двери, и как в неё нетерпеливо колотили. А может, дело ещё в чем-то, он пока не понял. Но он понял то, что в этот раз одного парня ему мало.

Только начало двенадцатого, и он успеет найти ещё одного.

Гарри допил и, спрыгнув с высокого стула, уверенно, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся, пошёл в толпу. Он ни секунды не сомневался, что найдёт себе ещё одного сегодня. И, к счастью, дурацкая песня закончилась. И больше не нужно думать, что он как дурак вёлся, пока ему все время врали.

***

За ним никто и не думал гнаться, естественно. Тот мужчина, с которым он танцевал, наверное, и не понял ничего — он завис всего на пару минут, вглядываясь в переплетенные тела, и тут же рванул сквозь толпу к выходу.

Луи сто процентов не заметил! Господи, ну какая вероятность того, что он встретит ебаного Луи в субботу вечером в новом клубе?! Это просто пиздец какое нереальное совпадение. Томлинсон должен нежиться в постели Бетани, после вчерашнего ужина, а не танцевать с каким-то парнем. И из того, что Гарри успел рассмотреть, танец определённо доставлял Луи удовольствие.

Он побежал быстрее, застегивая молнию выше. Карман, оттянутый телефоном и ключами, неудобно и больно бил по бедру, но он и не думал останавливаться. Он ненавидел этих двоих. Снова и снова прокручивая ту минуту, когда заметил тату на запястье, прижимающем светловолосый затылок к своей шее. Мокрые майки на обоих, блестящие от пота бицепсы, приоткрытые от удовольствия губы Луи и рука парня под поясом джинсов Томлинсона.

Какого хуя они не свалили в туалет, какого хера почти трахались в толпе, и, блядь, почему только ему было до этого дело?! И, конечно, он развернулся и быстро свалил.

Зачем? Знать бы самому.

Он не хотел, чтобы Томлинсон его заметил. Не хотел смотреть на этих двоих. И не хотел, чтобы кто-то другой трогал его. Внезапно стало противно, хотя сначала парень показался очень даже ничего. Но более того, он конечно же знал, что это неправильно, но не хотел, — так сильно, до ломоты в висках не хотел! — чтобы какой-то мудак, парень из клуба, трогал Луи. И целовал его. И лез в трусы. Лапал, в конце концов.

Томлинсон должен принадлежать только ему, а не вот этим всем левым мужикам, парням и тому, почти мальчишке.

И это было так отчаянно глупо. Луи никогда не принадлежал ему, никогда не будет.

Он не очень-то понимал, что это за чувство, которое ломало его изнутри, поэтому только бежал быстро, как мог, чтобы наконец оказаться за спасительной дверью своей квартиры. Где можно ломать, крушить, лить из душа на себя горячую воду и просто сидеть на полу у двери, крепко обняв колени и смотреть в одну точку, и никто и слова тебе не скажет.

***

Лиам Пейн, собственной персоной, сидел под фикусом и пялился в стену. Гарри сначала прошёл мимо, но потом все же вернулся.

— Лиам? Ты чего тут?

— Ой, Добби! Привет, — он посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, но глаза оставались стеклянными, пустыми.

— Привет, — наверное, не стоило возвращаться. До квартиры, а значит, и до спасительного уединения, было так близко. Гарри с грустью взглянул на свою дверь и повторил: — Чего ты тут сидишь?

— Жду. Луи жду.

— Домой иди, — выдохнул он, до боли сжимая ключи в ладони. — Я его только что в клубе видел. Он там… Неплохо время проводит с парнем. Каким-то.

— Ладно, — Лиам совсем не удивился, поёрзал на лавке. Впрочем, странно было бы, если давний друг не в курсе ориентации. — Я не тороплюсь.

— Уже поздно, Лиам, — Гарри стало неловко. — Что-то случилось?

Пейн покачал головой, а потом покивал, оставляя вопрос без конкретного ответа. Возможно, что ответа на самом деле и не было, или Лиам и сам не знал, что происходит.

— Хочешь, пойдем, переночуешь у меня? — само вырвалось. Он не хотел никого видеть сегодня. Лиам вполне мог переночевать в отеле? Или ещё где угодно, если не хотел домой, так ведь? У него точно есть друзья и деньги тоже есть.

— Хочешь выпить? У меня вот тут вискарь, — Пейн пнул ногой бумажный пакет, торчащий из-под лавки.

— Ну, — подумаешь, угробить ещё одно воскресенье, потратив его на похмелье. Настроение и так паскудное. — Только из пожрать у меня лишь сосиски.

— Сойдёт, — Пейн, чуть пошатнувшись, встал и потянул пакет. — Домой я сегодня не хочу. Так что сосиски это не самое плохое, что со мной могло случиться.

Он поднялся и, вновь покачнувшись, пошёл к двери. Гарри пошёл следом, прикидывая, кто первый свалится от выпитого.

Лиам по-хозяйски полез в шкафчик, достал стаканы и лёд из холодильника, ссыпал в пиалку. Разлил по низким стаканам виски и один, как заправский бармен, толкнул в сторону Гарри. Он только присвистнул и, словив бокал, сделал глоток. Виски у Лиама был не из дешевых. Вечер обещает быть интересным.

— Почему не пойдёшь домой? — подкурил сигарету после третьего глотка.

— Она утром приедет. Или днём. А я не могу. Боюсь, — Лиам был пьян. Где-то хорошо выпил и приехал с бутылкой к Луи. И теперь он жарил омлет. Гарри был рад — самому было лень, если честно, а Лиам сам полез, стащив пиджак и закатав рукава рубашки до локтя. С пьяными лучше не спорить, так ведь? Сковорода шипела, говорил он невнятно, и слышно было не очень. — Я боюсь, что она мне откажет, знаешь?

— В чем? В еде? — он уже переставал что-либо понимать. Пейн вон отлично справлялся с венчиком и яйцами. Даже соль от перца отличал. И почему сосиски ему казались чем-то страшным?

— Я хочу ей сделать предложение. А она… Ну, она карьеристка и немного феминистка, и вообще личность независимая.

Гарри выдохнул дым в потолок и подумал, что Пейн не все знает о своей девушке. Софи в супермаркете с тележкой, полной еды, не производила впечатление феминистки и карьеристки. Ну разве только совсем немного. Хотя, возможно, это не показатель.

— Даже Луи не смог её убедить в том, что мы оплатим квартиру за неё, она пошла работать официанткой в круглосуточное кафе, — Лиам украсил омлет последним существующим в его холодильнике помидором, разделил на две части и поставил перед Гарри тарелку.

— Луи? — растерянно переспросил. Странный какой-то вечер. Мало ему клуба, так ещё и хозяйственный Лиам с этим омлетом.

— Ну да, — Лиам выпил полстакана виски залпом и задумчиво уставился в свою тарелку, словно недоумевая, откуда тут взялся этот омлет. — Мы жили тогда с Луи вместе. Мы в кампусе комнату делили сначала, а потом съехались. А он привёл Софи. Сказал, что ей жить негде, и вот…

— И вот… — поторопил он.

— Она и осталась. Странно тогда все было, но ты знаешь, я как-то и не жалею. С Луи мы остались друзьями, а это не очень часто бывает.

Доходило медленно. Или вискарь или «Лонг-Айленды» тому виной, но суть сказанного продиралась с треском, как макака сквозь густые заросли.

— Вы, что… — он сильно затянулся очередной сигаретой и, подавившись дымом, закашлялся. — Вы с Луи, что?!

— А он не говорил? — Лиам удивлённо посмотрел на него. — Мы с ним… Парой, типа, были года два, может, чуть меньше. А потом втроём жили… С Софи втроём. И он уехал потом, решив за нас, между прочим, что нам с ней лучше вдвоём. В общем, правильно решил, конечно, но…

— Охуеть, — Гарри поморщился. — Гадость какая! Втроём!

— Не говори, пока не попробуешь, — вздохнул Пейн и поковырял омлет. — Это было… своеобразно, но очень неплохо.

— Да как ты можешь с ней быть, когда она с… — слова подбирались с трудом, и он отложил вилку, подозревая, что его вывернет. — Луи трахалась?!

— Ну, ты же как-то мог быть с Луи, зная, что он трахался с кем-то до тебя?

— Это дру… — да что он так тормозит сегодня?! — Так ты что, знал?! Ты знал, все это время? Ну, о том, что мы с Луи?

— Он прямо конечно не сказал, — пьяно подмигнул Пейн. — Ещё бы он сказал… Мне намекнуло об этом ваше совместное исчезновение с крыши и ещё кое-что из личных наблюдений.

— Например? — буркнул он. Да уж, убежали они тогда без объяснений.

— Хотя бы то, что Луи перестал вечерами выбираться к нам.

— Он работал над повышением, — Гарри старался говорить равнодушно, но обида пополам с отвращением явно проскользнула в его голосе. Он трахался с шефом, чтобы получить это гребаное повышение.

— Да, он трудоголик, — с гордостью произнес Лиам, словно Луи его любимый сын и уже заработал свой первый миллион. — Но обычно пару свободных вечеров в неделю у него было. А тут совсем нет. Ну и знаешь, видно по человеку, когда у него кто-то есть. Эти дурацкие улыбки и все такое.

— Бля, — он допил виски и тут же сам налил ещё, это что-то за гранью. Выходит, что Луи тратил почти все свободное время на него? Да не, Лиам просто пьяный и не думает о том, что Томлинсон успевал и мужиков в дом водить. — Колы хочешь?

Лиам не мог знать всего. Он хотел верить в это. Лиам просто не знал, что у Луи и Джонатан, и шеф, и какие-то мужики ещё были, и тот парень, да мало ли кто ещё! Просто Пейн не в курсе.

Банка сильно холодила ладонь, и казалось, что пальцы вот-вот отвалятся.

Лиам знал о Луи все. Они жили вместе и ещё и с Софи, и все это… Они оставались друзьями и даже соседями — Луи сам показывал эту квартиру Пейну. Софи устраивала вечеринку для Луи, они тусовались на крыше и знали о Бетани.

Лиам просто _не мог не знать_ всего.

— Так что мне делать с Софи? — Лиам смотрел на него беспомощными карими глазами одинокого щенка коккер-спаниеля.

— Знаешь, Лиам, — Гарри протянул ему открытую банку колы. — Скажи ей, что ты Бетмэн, и она не устоит.

Лиам только грустно усмехнулся и отпил.

— Я так и сделаю. Спасибо.

— Да не за что.

— Жаль, что у вас ничего не вышло, да?

— У него все хорошо, — утвердительно сказал он, имея ввиду Бэт и парней, которые липли к Луи по щелчку пальцев, — он был уверен, что все так и есть.

— А у тебя?

Гарри только молча покивал головой. У него все хорошо, даже лучше. Будет. Если бы только не ненужная ему информация о том, что Томлинсон по-дурацки улыбался, когда он появился в его жизни.

***

Лиам раскинулся на всю кровать по диагонали и тихонько храпел. Гарри выполз из душа, посмотрел на него и тихо ушёл во вторую комнату. Он сел на диван, выключил надоедливо мигающую гирлянду и вздохнул. Они пили примерно до четырёх, сейчас двенадцать. В принципе все могло быть и хуже. Голова почти не болела, только мутило слегка. Скоро пройдёт.

Он надеялся, что у Лиама память хуже. И он к утру забудет этот пьяный разговор по душам. Чем меньше оставалось виски на дне, тем меньше оставалось самообладания у него и тем больше он рассказывал о себе Лиаму. Рассуждал о предложении руки и сердца, словно опыт у него внушительный. Но вроде бы они решили, что лучше всего сделать предложение после Нового года, но до дня святого Валентина. Чтобы был дополнительный праздник. Девушки любят праздники.

И после принятого решения он перевёл разговор на себя. Пожаловался на универ и похвастался бульдогом. Но Лиам сказал, что Буббу ему не отдадут так просто, там какой-то ряд причин, типа больное животное может потребовать б **o** льших денег и ухода, а он студент, не местный, опять же, все бывает, и не все приюты хотят рисковать. Ведь животное придётся им забрать, в случае чего.

Кто вообще мог подумать, что с этим могут быть трудности?! Но у государства на это свои взгляды. Но все же попробовать побороться стоило. Вдруг Пейн все перепутал, и сейчас нет тупых требований — ведь когда он был волонтером? На первых курсах универа? Давно это было.

Потом они говорили о многом, Лиам рассказывал что-то о работе кризисного менеджера, о том, как они с Луи часто обедали на рабочей неделе. О Софи. О родителях, которые не знают многих деталей из его молодости. И он не собирался что-то менять. Томлинсон никогда не настаивал на этом в университете, а сейчас не было уже и смысла. И даже ночью, будучи пьяным в какашку, у него сжималось сердце — Луи знал, как это, когда не принимают близкие, конечно, он не настаивал.

Исходя из всего услышанного, в жизни Лиама было много Луи. Так или иначе он присутствовал в каждом значимом событии для Пейна. И сегодня, по случайности, Гарри заменил его. А ведь Лиам мог бы просто уйти к себе на этаж выше. Его собственная квартира стояла пустой — Софи уехала к родителям отмечать Рождество. Наверное, ему совсем хреново было, раз снизошёл до такой компании для себя.

Гарри всегда чувствовал себя на ступень ниже, когда кто-то из них был рядом. Они были такими идеальными. Правильными. Гладкими. Как весь нью-йоркский глянец.

А теперь он знал, что они пережили много… разного, что они совсем не идеальны и не глянцевы. Скорее, даже наоборот — они местами ему, может, отвратительны, но они-то все равно оставались друг у друга.

И он завидовал им всем троим. Их дружбе вопреки всему.

И ещё одно. Лиам, засыпая, сказал, что не знает, что именно произошло между ними и почему так быстро разбежались. Но он знает, что любить Луи тяжело, но не любить — сложнее. И Гарри замотал головой, сказал, что пора спать, и поскорее вырубился, позволив себе подумать об этом только сейчас.

Потому что он не был влюблён в Томлинсона, он знал это наверняка. Просто привязался к нему, потому что… Наверное, потому, что он красивый и смешной. Или потому, что у него тату на запястье и он умеет играть в бильярд. И умеет проигрывать с достоинством. А ещё он хорошо трахался и варил вкусный кофе. И ужином кормил, и… Да мало ли, почему? Просто привязался и никак не отцепится. Но это совсем не говорило о том, что он влюблён. Вовсе нет.

Лиам заворочался в комнате, и Гарри стало стыдно, что не сказал ему о том, что слышал вчера, как Луи вернулся домой почти сразу после двух. Лиам ушёл переодеваться в любезно предложенные ему штаны и футболку. Гарри слышал, как приехал лифт, и шаги. Он узнал бы их из тысячи. Луи приехал один. И это тоже совсем ни о чем не говорило.

 _Ни о чем_.

***

Двадцать второе число. Последний день универа за спиной. И он даже смог все сдать. Не страшно, что баллы самые низкие, он теперь будет умнее и учиться начнёт как следует. Это он себе обещает!

А завтра он заберёт Буббу, заедет по пути к Мэг, поздравит её с Рождеством и получит смс с извещением о переводе денег от отца. Конечно жаль, что у него будет одинокое Рождество с собакой на пару, без кучи вкусных блюд и подарков под елкой. Но это и не страшно. Все хорошо по-своему. Он подарит Рождество бульдогу, а тот подарит ему компанию. Они вместе отличная команда, так ведь?

А пока за окном тихий вечер в Большом Городе, и солнце истерично разбрасывает лучи по ирреально голубому небу. Гарри до сих пор не понимал, что за город, этот Нью-Йорк? Он холодный, серый, безразличный, но обладает потрясающим магнетизмом, и сюда стремятся попасть сотни людей со всех точек мира. Может быть, желание покорить и завоевать, показать всему миру средний палец и уложить Город на лопатки влекло сюда? Интересно, кому-то это удалось? Или все становятся рабами этих каменных джунглей?

Гарри рассмеялся — что за глупая философия? У него, наконец, наступили каникулы, а он непонятно о чем думает! Нужно заняться чем-то… Чем-то таким, что больше подходит для одинокого парня. Он вполне даже заслужил пару роликов на сайте с небезызвестным названием. Ну и допустим, можно же попробовать то, что он купил ещё в сентябре, но так и не попробовал? Маленькая штучка с управлением от брелка, это же здорово?

Он как-то замялся. Отвык, что ли? Странно, но заниматься сексом с незнакомым парнем было проще, чем дрочить под порно. Как-то неловко все это. Но клубы он себе запретил — не хватает еще вечно на Луи натыкаться. Одного раза — выше крыши. Поэтому, вернуться к тому, с чего начинал, хорошая идея. И, кивнув своим мыслям, Гарри полез в шкаф за любимой некогда коробкой.

Ощущения были более чем яркие. Он даже почти забыл о ролике, сосредоточившись на себе. Вибрация была слабая, но это вибро-яйцо ощутимо давило и чуть подрагивало, Гарри перевернулся на живот и со стоном толкнулся в покрывало. Из динамиков доносились схожие звуки, и он подстроился под ритм ролика. И почти даже догнал их, когда услышал требовательный стук в дверь.

Да что же это, блядь, такое?! Кого опять принесло? Лиаму опять не с кем выпить?!

Гарри напялил шорты, хлопнул крышкой ноута, и, сжимая в руке крохотный пульт, громко потопал к двери.

— Пап?! — от неожиданности он сжал пульт и вскрикнул — вибрация тут же сменилась пульсацией.

— Привет, — папа протиснулся между ним и косяком в квартиру. — Соскучился сильно. Приехал вот.

Отец притянул его к себе и крепко сжал в медвежьих объятиях. В заднице активно вибрировало это чертово яйцо и, блядь, ему в жизни не было так неловко.


	23. Двадцать вторая глава

Гарри в панике метался по комнате.

Папу он отправил в душ, ноутбук вырубил, даже это гребаное вибро яйцо достать изловчился. От возбуждения, естественно, и следа не осталось, и эта дурацкая игрушка причиняла почти болезненный дискомфорт все время, пока папа не ушёл в ванную. Конечно, он выключил его почти сразу, больше ничего не пульсировало и не вибрировало. Но все же оно было в нем, и это доставляло кучу неудобств, пока папа обнимал, крутил перед собой, как маленького, просил подогреть чайник, а потом и усаживал его на диван, чтобы выпить этот самый чай.

К счастью, папа, все же сославшись на усталость, попросился в душ, и Гарри удалось максимально быстро замести следы. Кроме одного. Самого большого и явного — отпечатка его тщательно скрываемой гомосексуальности. Коробки с искусственными членами, смазкой, презервативами, прочими штучками, улучшавшими его настроение.

Дома в Англии он легко прятал её под кроватью — туда никому в голову не пришло бы заглянуть. Кровать была низкая, и только ладонь пролезала. Он специально отвинтил пару деревянных реек под матрасом, чтобы можно было достаточно быстро извлечь и надёжно спрятать свой гейский скарб.

Как он его перевозил — и вспоминать не стоит! Его знатно потряхивало, когда он заворачивал и упаковывал эти причиндалы в чемоданы. К счастью, перевозка не запрещена, главное было только, батарейки вытащить.

И вот теперь непонятно, куда прятать это добро. Под кровать — не влезет. В шкаф — ненадёжно. В духовку… Господи, нет конечно. О чем он думает?

Гарри трясло от паники. Голова соображала плохо, сердце бешено колотилось, он то и дело вытирал вспотевшие ладони о шорты, продолжая бестолково метаться по квартире.

Выхода не было. Только в мусор. Жаль, конечно. И дорого все это вышвыривать. Но собственная голова и отношения с папой все же дороже. Гарри подхватил пластиковый разрисованный контейнер и, прижав его к боку, побежал к двери.

Отец, судя по звукам, уже вот-вот был готов выйти.

— Блядь!

От громкого вопля и неожиданности он чуть не выронил коробку, но подхватил её в последний момент, только крышка чуть съехала. К счастью. Иначе бы вибраторы и прочие радости его жизни бодро заскакали бы по коридору.

— Гарри, твою мать! — Луи потирал плечо. — Куда ты так несёшься?

— Выкинуть. Нужно выкинуть. Срочно! Папа! — паника снова вернулась, только сильнее. Он ничего не успевал, сейчас папа выйдет, и все! Все узнает! И убьёт. Точно убьет! Руки затряслись, и он снова чуть не выронил коробку.

— Гарри? — голос папы раздался совсем близко, и одновременно с этим коробка исчезла у него из рук. Он даже сразу не понял, куда именно, только потом догадался посмотреть на Луи. Тот невозмутимо поправил крышку и с вежливой улыбкой смотрел за спину Гарри. — Добрый вечер!

— Здравствуйте, — Томлинсон улыбнулся и, перехватив коробку одной рукой, протянул ладонь папе. — Я Луи Томлинсон, ваш сосед. В смысле, сосед Гарри.

— Дес Стайлс, — кивнул тот. — Приятно познакомиться. У вас с Гарри… эээ… встреча?

— О, нет. Я… Гарри просил научить его рисунку. Я… давал ему пару своих университетских работ, — он кивнул на ящик. — Отдавал мне. Вот. Очень срочно понадобилось.

— Но Гарри не умеет рисовать…

Боже мой! Гарри почувствовал, как слабеют ноги. Папа сейчас выхватит ящик, и все! Все! Он убьет их обоих!

— Вы совершенно правы, мистер Стайлс. Ни грамма таланта.

Вдруг стало обидно. Луи даже никогда не видел, как он рисует. Он даже хотел поспорить, но Луи не дал ему и рта раскрыть.

— Я пойду, завтра уезжаю. Вернусь через четыре дня, — зачем-то пояснил он. — Счастливого Рождества, мистер Стайлс, — кивок, — Гарри, — ещё один.

Ему только шляпы не хватало, чтобы старомодно приподнять!

И Луи, крепко прижимая ящик к боку, подошел к своей двери и, не оборачиваясь, вошёл в квартиру.

Гарри молча пошёл за отцом. Никак не верилось, что все так хорошо закончилось, и разоблачение откладывается. Луи просто так к месту оказался в коридоре… И куда он шёл? Или откуда?  
Наверное, из прачечной…

— Вы хорошо знакомы? — папа смотрел на него как-то так, что снова затряслись поджилки, — а если он догадался, что они с Луи… Господи, нет. Он выдумывает от страха. Перелет был долгий, смена часовых поясов, отец устал, оттого и взгляд такой тяжёлый.

— Нормально, — осторожно ответил Гарри. — Дружим. Как соседи.

— Приятный, — оценил отец. — Хорошо, что ты нашёл друга постарше. Как думаешь, он придёт на обед, если мы его пригласим? Как вернется, попробую. Интересно узнать тех, с кем ты общаешься.

Отец уже говорил сам с собой. Он все спланировал и решил. Такой уж он.

Гарри только повёл плечами и беспомощно улыбнулся. Луи только этого не хватало. А ему как раз не хватало именно Томлинсона в компании с его отцом. Праздники обещали быть веселыми.

***

Папа уснул быстро. Он едва дотянул до начала двенадцатого и ушёл в спальню. Гарри предварительно, пока они ждали доставку из китайского ресторанчика, перестелил белье, твёрдо настояв на том, что папа будет спать в его комнате.

После такого перелёта нужно как следует выспаться, да и вообще, ему-то все равно, где спать, а папе нужен нормальный отдых.

Чертовски хотелось курить. Но при папе он не решался, хотя, может, тот и не слишком против будет. Но включать вытяжку он не решился. Завтра будет видно, что делать с вредной привычкой. И с деньгами. И с Буббой. У них с папой было очень много тем для обсуждения. И хорошо, что они все относительно безопасные.

Луи просто его спас. Как гребаный Супермен или какой-нибудь Капитан Америка. Он никак не мог понять, почему же Томлинсон без разговоров решил помочь?! Может, вину свою чувствует и загладить пытается? Наверное. Других вариантов он не видел.

Он так старательно избегал его все время. Так ненавидел за то, что он с ним сделал. И за это равнодушие, после того ужасного четверга. Пока он подыхал от одиночества, ненависти и бессилия, Луи было похер. Он все так же продолжал жить, трахаться и работать, как ни в чем ни бывало. В клубы ходил, на обеды, и на Манхэттен ездил. Оттрахал его у стены и вернулся к своей жизни.

Несмотря на благодарность, что он так ловко спас его от папы, его снова накрыло это непонятное, противоречивое, разрывающее изнутри чувство. Хотелось наорать на Луи и кинуться на шею с объятиями, ударить посильнее и поцеловать, послать к черту и никогда не отпускать от себя дольше чем на минуту.

Так все запутанно. Так все сложно. Раньше такого никогда не бывало. И что с этим всем делать, он понятия не имел.

Гарри замотался в плед и улёгся на шезлонг. Кто вообще придумал ставить эти шезлонги в каждой квартире? Он лежал, рассматривая мерцающий за рекой Манхэттен и никак не мог выкинуть слова Лиама из головы. Он ведь не любил Луи. Нет, конечно нет! Он его ненавидел. За кучу парней. За ложь. За то, что использовал Гарри. Ведь это удобно — иметь карманного мальчика для секса! За… Он сам не помнил, за что именно он ещё ненавидел Луи. Но точно за что-то действительно серьезное. Гарри, тихонько застонав, перевернулся на бок и прижал колени к груди.

Он уже не испытывал ярости и ненависти. Все эти мысли — неудачные попытки накрутить себя.

Уже нет никакой ненависти. Осталась только обида и непонимание. И вот это непонятное, рвущее на части чувство.

Хватит уже врать себе.

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Больно-больно так. И ещё больнее становится, когда накрывают воспоминания.

Луи с кофе. Луи, отбирающий одеяло. Луи, смеющийся над морскими котиками. Луи под солнцем Сан-Франциско. Луи с парнем в клубе — тут сердце особенно заныло. И сегодня вот — Луи в хорошо знакомой домашней одежде. Джинсы вытерлись на заднице, и кофта эта голубая — мягкая-мягкая, а под мышкой коробка с изображением Биг Бена (Гарри казалось это забавным, слово «большой» совместно с содержимым его очень веселило). И если забыть все то, что Луи сделал, то он мог бы претендовать на звание самого лучшего мужчины в мире.

Вздохнув, он встал с шезлонга и поплёлся на диван. Блядь, как жаль, что они столкнулись тогда в лифте. Он лучше бы и дальше жил в своём выдуманном идеальном мире, где утром Томлинсон варил ему кофе, а потом тискал в подъезде, пока не приедет лифт. Лучше бы так…

***

— Сегодня уже двадцать третье, — отец грустно рассматривал пустые полки холодильника, — нам нужно решать с Рождеством. Слушай, ты тут голодал, что ли? Я, наверное, не рассчитал с ограничением… Цены тут другие, я…

— Пап, успокойся, — Гарри сидел, закутавшись в одеяло и пил чай. — Я просто… Сорвался. Ну, знаешь, скидки. И мне захотелось прикупить себе чего-то такого…

Отец только фыркнул.

Да, он помнил, что папа против выпендрежа в одежде. Против всяких стильных шмоток, очков за три сотни, полупрозрачных футболок… Всего, что не входило в его представления о мужском стиле. Ох, тяжко ему будет.

Да, он рад! Безумно рад, что папа приехал, он соскучился, и вообще, родной ведь человек, но… Но он не хотел отца здесь. Как бы это ни было ужасно эгоистично, но он хотел, чтобы Нью-Йорк оставался его территорией. Здесь он старался найти себя, понять, самовыразиться, в конце концов. Папе-то его «самовыражения» вообще не понравились бы.

— Не нужно было тебя отпускать, — поджал губы отец. — Мало того, что деньги рассчитывать не умеешь, так и тратишь непонятно на что.

— Всего лишь новое пальто и очки, — тихо ответил Гарри, отворачиваясь. Папа не поймёт, никогда не поймёт. Понятно, что про это все отец забудет, но не в шмотках же дело! Он его не примет. Не примет. — Я больше так не буду.

— Да ладно, хрен с ними. Не велика беда. Пойдём позавтракаем нормально, и ты мне покажешь этот город свой любимый, расскажешь все.

Рассказать. Все рассказать? Гарри бы рассмеялся, если бы это не было так грустно. Все про то, как он забил на учебу, как тусил с Дэном, как с Луи в Калифорнию летал, как ночевал у одного, а потом у другого? Этим он и был занят последние полгода, в основном. Опять придётся врать, выкручиваться. Прав был, черт его побери, Томлинсон, — правда не нужна никому. И его папе, в первую очередь.

Хорошо, хоть Мэг иногда его на вечеринки вытаскивала, и тогда на хоккей он сходил. Хоть какие-то подробности. И про Буббу рассказать. Его завтра утром нужно будет забрать! По идее, папа вряд ли будет возражать, он же любил Форестера, значит и против одинокого бульдога не будет. Может даже, если подружится, то и денег даст. Стало стыдно. Отца он, значит, видеть особо не хотел, но денег просил. Самому нужно идти работать. Тогда и проблем меньше будет.

— А чего это ты рисовать решил? — от неожиданности горло свело спазмом. Бля, Луи, конечно… — Ты же вроде на исторический пошел?

— Да… — Гарри быстро затолкал кусок омлета в рот, стараясь выиграть время. — Он просто сказал, что эээ… что научит кого угодно. Просто типа у меня учителя не те были. Вот. А оказалось, что и он не смог. Когда обе руки левые, пап, сам знаешь, это сложно!

— Странные у вас отношения, — посмеиваясь, произнес отец. И хорошо, что он не знал, насколько странными они были! Гарри снова вспомнился их номер в Сан-Франциско, и какой была кровать под утро, когда они съезжали. — Вообще, как? Много друзей нашёл? Не скучаешь?

Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Эта тема его устраивала. Он принялся рассказывать про Меган, Рони, Эндрю, немного приукрасил отношения с другими ребятами, про хоккей, про вечеринки, про то, что он — номер два в баскетбольной команде, только придурок Сэмми лучше!

Он рассказывал и видел, как смягчается лицо отца, как он им гордится, как счастлив за него. И сердце болезненно сжималось, быстрее, чем положено, разгоняя кровь, билось быстро-быстро оттого, что ему было жаль папу. У него никогда не будет сына, которым он мог бы гордится. Только завравшийся трус, гей, который очень хочет наконец найти своё место в жизни.

***

Он был до последнего уверен, что Томлинсон уж точно не придёт. Зачем ему это надо? Папа хотел познакомиться с его друзьями. И отмазаться, что все-все разъехались, — не вышло. Потому что Меган заскочила двадцать пятого, вручить подарок ему — тёплый, сине-зелёный шарф-снуд, и маленький свёрток Буббе — спрессованные овощи в форме косточки. И, когда папа вышел поздороваться, Гарри едва успел наступить ей на ногу, чтобы молчала. Она уж точно подумала не то, что нужно, и явно уже готовилась отпустить какой-то комментарий в духе: «О, у тебя новый папочка?». К счастью, обошлось — Мэг ойкнула, но тут же расплылась в очаровательной улыбке и пожала папе руку. Но на обед она с радостью согласилась зайти, то ли не понимая яростных подмигиваний Гарри, то ли ей было абсолютно плевать на то, что он не хочет никаких посиделок.

И бог бы с ней, с Меган. Она по своей безалаберной натуре хоть и вредная, но все же не опасна ни капли. Держать язык за зубами она умела. И он так надеялся, что они просто пообедают втроём, тихо-мирно. Но все надежды рухнули без трёх минут пять.

Мистер Томлинсон явился — не запылился. С бутылкой вина и какой-то корзинкой с сырами. Высший свет — ни дать, ни взять.

Отец издал звук — что-то среднее между фырканьем и цоканьем, что, очевидно, означало одобрение, и провёл Луи к столу. Мэг радостно пожала руку, представилась и с интересом рассматривала соседа. И до Гарри с запозданием дошло — она не знает, что Луи это его… папочка. Бывший. Но все же. А ведь она его так ненавидела, так презирала, хотела сдать полиции и уговаривала Гарри сбежать подальше, и желательно, к Дэну. А тут сидит, улыбается, волосы поправляет.

За что ему этот дурдом?

Бубба, засопев, подошел к Луи и уткнулся в отглаженную брючину. Тот тут же присел, заворковал, потрепал за ушами — знакомился.

— Ему нельзя ничего жирного, — Гарри уселся на стул рядом с Меган, — у него диета.

— Д-Гарри, это твой? — Луи выглянул из-под столешницы. — Я думал, это пёс твоей милой девушки.

— Мы просто дружим, — стараясь говорить спокойно, произнес Гарри. Вот свинья, знает же все, а туда же! — И пёс приютский. Я его на праздники взял.

— В «Барк шелтер», — неожиданно вставила Меган, — рядом с моим домом. Там, за парком…

Гарри не слушал, что ответил Луи. Он поднялся и на правах хозяина квартиры пошёл за главным блюдом. Отец запекал баранину. А её, как известно, нужно есть только горячей. Пусть они подавятся своей милой и светской беседой. Собачьи приюты! Вино! Ещё пусть про погоду вспомнят.

Ой, да нахуй их всех!

Гарри выкладывал горячие куски мяса на блюдо и сам кипел не меньше подливки на дне. Боже, за что ему все это, и как выжить? Он сейчас просто ненавидел всех троих, а заодно и Буббу, который ластится к каждому, кто готов его погладить. Бросить бы их тут, таких прекрасных и вежливых, а самому убежать на набережную и врубить в наушниках что-то такое, от чего бы он снова стал спокойным, и сердце бы так не колотилось — как тогда, после клуба. Не понятно, почему ему так противно оттого, что Луи всем так нравится?! Все хотят с ним поболтать и обсудить что угодно! Нахер он вообще пришёл, забыл, что ли, о чем ему Гарри кричал в тот день? Напомнить, может?

Гарри сжал щипцы для мяса в ладони и выдохнул. Раз-два-три-четыре… Он досчитал до десяти и зажмурился. Никуда это не годится. Нужно взять себя в руки. Иначе у отца точно возникнут вопросы. А ведь он сам сказал — черт дёрнул за язык! — что они с Томлинсоном в хороших отношениях. А значит, и вести себя нужно соответственно.

Он ещё пару раз глубоко вдохнул и, нацепив милую улыбку, взял баранину и пошёл к столу.


	24. Двадцать третья глава

Ужин подходил к логическому завершению, как и вино, которое принёс Луи. Отец разлил остатки — себе и Луи полные бокалы, а им с Мэг только по половинке.

— Кстати, Луи, — спросил папа, убрав бутылку со стола. — Как вы познакомились с Гарри?

— О, он вам не рассказывал?!

Луи так радостно улыбнулся, что Гарри захотелось его треснуть его же бутылкой. А потом поцеловать. Но это совсем лишнее. Томлинсон сделал глоток и уселся поудобнее. Гарри понял, что пропал, — Меган с него потом не слезет.

— Я привёл своего друга, показать квартиру. Освободился раньше и, чтобы не гонять риэлторов, решил показать сам. Так удобнее. И вот мы заходим, уверенные, что квартира пустая. А там ваш сын, Дес. Сидит взъерошенный, перепуганный до смерти, глаза, как блюдца, — огромные.

— Я вовсе не испугался!

— Ну да, я помню, — кивнул тот и продолжил: — Сначала предположили, что он домовенок, а потом выяснилось, что ему просто ключи не те выдали, — дом новый, суета при заселении была. А чуть позже выяснилось, что мы соседи. И потом…

— Мы жарили сосиски, — перебил Гарри. Он знал, что Луи не скажет лишнего, иначе зачем весь этот цирк с коробкой поддержал, но хотелось поскорее закончить этот рассказ без лишних подробностей. — На крыше. И Луи угощал меня пивом.

— Эй, а меня почему никогда не звал на крышу? — возмутилась Мэг.

— Это было ещё до универа, — ответил он, — весной пойдём обязательно. Холодно же было.

— А меня возьмёте?

— А ты пиво нам купишь?

— Конечно, — Луи не стал отпираться, — кто же вам продаст, малышам. И да, я угощал Гарри пивом, конечно же, — он повернулся к отцу. — Жарко было. Надеюсь, вы не против?

— О, дома он мог и не только пива выпить, — папа рассмеялся. — Иной раз приводили его друзья — сам не стоял. Знаю, что мелкий ещё, но мужик растёт. Как иначе? У вас строгий закон, который все хотят обойти. Двадцать один — слишком как-то, ничего плохого в паре бокалов вина или пива нет, так же?

— Это если выпить пару, то нет, — даже не поднимая головы, знал, что Луи смотрит на него и веселится. Эта выходка у Лиама дома будет припоминаться ему вечно… Хотя, к чему это он? Они с Луи больше не вместе, да и не были никогда, — хватит уже себе напоминать об этом! Это последний раз, когда они общаются. Разве только, когда он за своей коробкой зайдёт, то ещё парой слов перекинутся. — Мы ходили с ним к друзьям, к которым Гарри пытался устроится домовым на полставки, там он тоже пил вино, пару бокалов…

Его бросило в жар. Он не выживет. До конца обеда не дотянет, точно сдохнет. Эти воспоминания о пикнике на крыше, про обед — это уж слишком. Луи словно похер, о чем говорить, — словно они и правда друзья, между которыми ничего и не было!

— Да, совсем немного выпил, — сообщил он, не поднимая глаз, наклонился и погладил бульдога, уснувшего под столом.

Ещё пара воспоминаний, и он точно уже прибьёт Луи им же подаренной бутылкой.

Ненависть к Томлинсону забурлила с новой силой. Мудак — он и есть мудак!

Мэг, нахмурившись, переводила взгляд с него на Луи и обратно. Неужели начала догадываться?

— Мистер Томлинсон, — начала Мэг. — А вы за «Янкиз» болеете?

Папа, извинившись, вышел, и Гарри остался один. Как последний солдат на поле боя. Как одинокий лист на дереве, как…

— А кто нет? — Луи подпер ладонью щеку и, чуть прищурившись, посмотрел на девушку. Гарри замер. — Как тебе их последняя игра?

— А я не разбираюсь, — Мэг наклонила голову и прикусила губу. — Никто никогда не хочет мне объяснять, знаете, Мистер Томлинсон, — она широко улыбнулась и взмахнула ресницами, — парни не очень любят возиться.

Она что, блядь, заигрывает? Ну охренеть!

— Я бы с удовольствием вам объяснил, юная леди, — голос Луи звучал на полтона ниже привычного и что-то ещё в нем было, словно крохотные брызги шампанского, от которых слегка мутнеет в голове. — Как только начнётся сезон и у вас будет желание узнать про игру подробнее, — дайте мне знать.

Гарри надулся, зыркнул на неё исподлобья и отвернулся. Блядь, что за жизнь?! Ведь нормально все было. Жил он себе, наконец почувствовав свободу и все такое. Хотел провести все праздники, обнимаясь с собакой под старые рождественские фильмы. А тут на тебе — сияющий, как медный таз, Луи, Меган на пальчик волосы накручивает — видел бы её Рони! Как не стыдно, при живом-то парне…

Сердце было готово расколоться пополам. Оно, глупое, не понимало ничего, зря болело. Как объяснить ему, что этот красивый молодой мужчина на самом деле просто пустышка? Что он использует таких дурачков, как он, а после фантиками выкидывает в ведро? И что нужно плюнуть, растереть и жить дальше? Что не должно быть так невыносимо больно.

И Мэг ещё с этим вот своим флиртом… Зачем?

К счастью, отец вернулся в комнату, и эти двое перестали изображать макак в период гона. Или как там у обезьян называется брачный период?

***

Мэг засобиралась домой, и он вызвался проводить ее до такси.

— Луи — это… — начала она тихо, как только лифт захлопнул створки.

— Да, это он. Тот, который… — он нажал на кнопку. — Помнишь, ты его ненавидела? А теперь и я ненавижу.

— Он не такой, как я себе его представляла, — она задумчиво смотрела на перескакивающий с кнопки на кнопку огонёк. — Не монстр. Милый такой. Смешно рассказывает истории.

— Он монстр. Ты не представляешь насколько. Просто внешне лапочка. Знаешь, все монстры именно такие… Привлекательные. И ещё ты со своими… Со своим бейсболом.

— Да чего тебе? Ты же от него ушёл, да? Какая разница?

— Ушел, — зло произнес он. — Ушел, но… Мне не нравится, когда ты… При живом-то Рони! Он тебя вон как любит…

— Гарри, — перебила девушка, — ты вляпался.

— Уже нет, — сообщил он нарочито радостным тоном своим ботинкам.

— Нет, — она ущипнула его за щеку и посмотрела в глаза: — Ты по уши вляпался.

— Не говори даже ничего о том, что я влюбился или ещё что-то…

— А я и не говорю, — девушка неожиданно рассмеялась и звонко чмокнула его в горящую щеку. — Ты сам все знаешь! Спасибо за обед, папа очень милый. И… он тоже, правда. Не сердись на меня. Я просто… по привычке.

Мэг прыгнула в машину, и Гарри постоял, непонимающе глядя ей в след. Что она несёт? Бред какой-то. Почему все говорят о какой-то любви?! Неужели никто не понимает, что Луи его тупо стебет и выводит из себя? Потому что он безразличный, эгоистичный, самовлюблённый мудак! Он просто мастерски всем пудрит мозги, очаровывает и использует в своих целях. Вот как!

Гарри выкурил сигарету, — пусть папа и не против его привычки, курить перед ним не было уж очень комфортно, — постоял, глядя в темноту и, окончательно продрогнув, пошёл домой.

Луи уже ушёл. К счастью. Он бы не вынес его вида. Папа, насвистывая, раскладывал посуду по ячейкам посудомойки.

— Проводил?

Гарри кивнул.

— Нас Луи завтра на ужин пригласил…

— Ты же послезавтра уезжаешь! — вырвалось у него.

Какой, к черту, ужин?!

— Да, я знаю, — папа грустно улыбнулся. — Но так уж вышло. Дела не ждут. Даже Новый год не отметим вместе. Второго уже встреча…

— Я понимаю, — Гарри кивнул. Неделя с папой — это лучше, чем совсем ничего, но одновременно с тоской он чувствовал облегчение. Он действительно отвык. Но не об этом сейчас! — Так что с ужином?

— А? В шесть вечера он нас ждёт… Где у вас тут хорошее вино купить можно?

Гарри пожал плечами и пообещал погуглить. Что Луи придумал? Какой ужин? Зачем ему все это? Недостаточно наигрался?

Он потряс головой и зажмурился. Блядь, когда там уже в универ? Ему срочно нужно отвлечься.

***

Если бы не настойчивость отца, он бы и не пошёл никуда. Никогда не имел представления, как вести себя с бывшими на их территории, раньше-то таких сложностей не возникало. Да и бывших никаких не было.

В квартире слишком много всего случилось, и хорошего, и не очень. Не хотелось возвращаться, чтобы воспоминания, и без того яркие, совсем свели его с ума.

Там же все — заканчивая коридором и начиная кухней — про них с Луи. В кухне, где пил свой первый американский кофе, — начали, в коридоре закончили… А про то, что было в середине — в спальне, гостиной, душевой — лучше и вовсе забыть. И ведь вроде бы все потихоньку утихало, забывалось, затягивалось. А теперь вот — ужин.

И не пойти он не может. Разве что только свалит поскорее. Придумает, что у Буббы беда с желудком, и лучше пережить бурю на улице. И папа с Луи же поймут? Доказательств никто не потребует…

— Ты что, так и пойдёшь, в шортах? — отец вверх ногами возвышался над диваном, и Гарри сел, чтобы мир принял правильное положение.

— А что? Так и пойду.

— Как новое пальто, так мы покупаем, а как на ужин к приличному человеку, так в шортах…

Вообще-то отец был прав, конечно, но ему так не хотелось наряжаться для Луи. Просто из принципа, чтоб не подумал, что он для него старается. Хотелось прийти в чем-то самом дурацком, старом и простом, чтоб он понял, что не только ему пофиг, но все взаимно, — Гарри тоже на него плевать! Что вся эта возня осенью ничегошеньки не значила, что он тоже быстро справился и взял себя в руки, а пришёл вообще только ради папы и из врождённой вежливости.

Но спорить с отцом не хотелось. Как объяснишь ему свои принципы? Не говорить же, как все было! И он, пару раз показательно громко вздохнув, потащился переодеваться.

В спину долетело удовлетворённое хмыканье отца, и Гарри поморщился. На поводу у отца идти не хотелось, нужно срочно придумать компромисс.

***

Два коротких звонка, и Луи открыл дверь. Как ждал у порога.

— Добрый вечер, Дес, привет… э… реинкарнация Стива Джобса.

— И тебе не скучать, — прошипел, наклонившись к Луи так, чтобы отец не расслышал. Зря он так низко наклонился и вдохнул глубоко знакомый запах. Та же туалетная вода, что и была у него в Сан-Франциско… Месяц прошёл, не год даже. С чего бы Луи менять свой парфюм? — Папа попросил одеться прилично, я и постарался.

— Он вообще в шортах хотел идти, — вставил отец. — А потом вот вырядился. Подростки всегда делают все наперекор, натура у них такая.

Луи рассмеялся и кивнул.

Блин, они ведут себя так, словно Гарри тут и нет! Словно он неразумное дите! Он им не сильно мешает?

— Мой брат точно такой же, хоть и помладше будет. Родители с ума сходят от его выходок. Проходи, не стой в дверях.

Вспомнил, значит. Гарри прошёл и уселся на диван перед телевизором. Стол на кухне — он даже отсюда видел, был накрыт по всем правилам, почему-то Луи всегда так сервировал, словно приём у королевы. Хотя откуда им в Штатах понимать, кто такая королева…

— У вас большая семья? — подхватил папа, усевшись в кресло. Луи остановился в арке, ведущей на кухню, и оперся на стену.

Гарри зевнул — светская беседа началась. Скууууучно. Он всем своим видом старался передать, что этот ужин — плохая идея.

— Да, большая, нас семеро. Младшим по пятнадцать. Приезжали ко мне вот на день Благодарения, пришлось их в отеле поселить, сюда бы они не влезли…

Гарри напрягся — день Благодарения и семья, серьёзно? И когда он успел того малолетку подцепить?

— Оу, — отец присвистнул, — большая компания! Наверное, вам не скучно всем вместе.

— Да, уж. Пожалуй, не скучно. Правда я отвык от них — уехал из дома сразу после школы и не возвращался дольше, чем на пару дней. А тут так вышло… Эрни решил идти после школы работать, а все настаивают на образовании. Особенно отчим, он немного… не по-американски старомоден в этом вопросе. И дошло до скандала. Они решили, что я повлияю, и приехали на праздники, — Луи замолчал и, нервно сглотнув, закусил губу — разоткровенничался. — Простите, я увлёкся. Пойдёмте к столу, все остынет, невкусно будет.

Сердце неожиданно налилось глухой тоской — так жаль Луи стало. Никто о нем не вспоминал, пока брат не начал выпендриваться. А тут даже прикатили всем семейством. Он не знал подробностей. Не знал никаких деталей, но ему хватило того, что раньше Луи ему говорил, чтобы все понять.

Это неправильно — жалеть Луи. Он же его предал и изменил с тем блондинчиком? И ухом не повёл, встретив его и Дэна в лифте. Стоял, улыбался этому своему малолетке, как ни в чем ни бывало. Но, как он не старался себя убедить, что такие, как Луи, недостойны жалости и сочувствия — оно им просто не нужно, обида за Томлинсона никуда не делась.

Гарри встал, потряс головой, словно бы это помогло упорядочить мысли заодно с чувствами, и, поднявшись, пошёл на кухню следом за отцом.

***

Ужин, вопреки его надеждам и ожиданиям, был вовсе не скучным.

Скорее даже наоборот, увлекательным и уютным, возможно, потому, что Луи постоянно пытался втянуть его в беседу и то и дело, ответив на вопрос папы, переводил разговор в нейтральное русло. И если бы Гарри спросили, он бы сказал, что из Томлинсона бы вышел отменный переговорщик. Болтовня, стейки, запечённая картошка, салаты и блюдо с сырами — под вино. Все было настолько изысканно, что Гарри так и подмывало спросить, какая из женщин в жизни Луи приложила к этому руку.

Не мог же он сам все это сделать, не мог он быть настолько идеальным?!

Гарри спохватился только через два часа. Буббу следовало выгулять ещё минут сорок назад — он специально не стал этого делать заранее, чтобы претворить план в жизнь, когда ужин станет невыносимым.

— Я… Буббу надо выгулять, — он поднялся из-за стола и сложил салфетку на стул. — Извините.

— Приходи с ним, — кивнул Луи, поднимаясь. — Что он один сидит там, я ему купил пару диетических вкусняшек. Раз уж он за фигурой следит.

Гарри только закатил глаза и вышел за дверь. Томлинсон уже почти отрастил крылья за спиной.

***

Он ему открывался с разных сторон. И за эти два ужина Гарри узнал его больше, чем за все время, что они были вместе. Томлинсон-то, оказывается, ведущий инженер, и это конкретное здание построено по его проекту. И планировки на всех этажах разные, нет совсем одинаковых квартир. И потому как этот проект имел успех при продаже и аренде, похожие строятся ещё в нескольких штатах. И эти стройки вёл тоже он. Именно поэтому Луи получил повышение и перестал работать под началом своего консервативного шефа.

Он рассказал все вскользь, не особо вдаваясь в детали, да и вряд ли бы они с отцом что-то поняли, но сам бы он никогда не узнал этого.

Они говорили с папой о бизнесе, о каких-то финансовых вложениях и биржевых торгах. Скучно, непонятно, но он все равно слушал. Речь и знания Луи удивляли. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Томлинсон вообще может поддержать беседу такого уровня. В общем-то, он мало думал об интеллекте Луи, все это время его интересовали совсем другие вещи. Томлинсон был на одном уровне с его отцом, да и младше всего лет на десять. Кстати, примерно на столько же, насколько он был старше Гарри.

И, накручивая поводок, — Буббу снова понесло к полной урне у дороги, — Гарри не мог сообразить, кто такой Луи Томлинсон. Настолько разительно отличался он от того недавнего молодого мужчины, с которым он трахался, как сумасшедший, на огромной кровати отеля. Как может ведущий инженер ходить по гей клубам и лезть в штаны к самому обычно подростку? Как может этот самый инженер играть в бильярд с малолеткой, ходить по ресторанам и кататься на экскурсии? И ведь казалось, что ему совсем не было скучно! Все эти игры и грязные разговорчики, подарки из секс-шопа и фетиш от женского белья… Как это сочетается с любящим братом и ответственным сотрудником?!

Он уже ничего не понимал. И, к неожиданному сожалению, вряд ли когда-то поймёт.

Шмыгнув носом, он подхватил собаку на руки и потащился к дому. Бубба счастливо вертел головой, рассматривая проезжающие машины. Наверняка ему просто нравилось сидеть повыше, а то ноги и колеса, которые он рассматривал постоянно на прогулках, очевидно, осточертели бедняге. А тут мало того, что не нужно шевелить лапами, так ещё и обзор какой! Его придётся вернуть уже второго числа. Быстро время пролетело, он даже и не заметил. Жаль будет с ним расставаться, но он надеялся, что это ненадолго — поговорит с директором приюта и уговорит отдать ему собачку. Папа сказал, что с деньгами проблем не будет, нужно только в банке справку взять, и все. Бубба очаровал и его за две минуты.

— Пойдёшь к Луи, толстячок? — спросил Гарри, выпуская собаку из лифта. — Он для тебя приготовил сюрприз.

Бубба радостно хрюкнул и открыл пасть — теперь казалось, что он широко улыбается в ожидании чего-то вкусненького.

— Идём, подлиза, — Гарри закинул куртку в квартиру и, одернув чёрную водолазку, пошёл к соседней двери. Бубба тут же, зацокав коготками, засеменил следом.

***

Когда Гарри разлепил глаза, в комнате царил полумрак. Когда это он уснуть успел? Ведь только хотел поудобнее устроиться на диване, подложил под затылок подушку, и Бубба ткнулся под бок…

— Я даже не знаю, как ему это сказать, — отец говорил негромко, и слова почему-то слышались приглушённо, как сквозь вату. Он хотел спросить, что происходит, и что сказать и кому, но тяжесть на груди не давала полноценно вдохнуть. — Мы так давно вместе с ней, но не мог… Я все думал, что предам его. С матерью его никак не выходило поладить, сбежала, сука, ни разу не позвонила ему.

Он замер, прекратив дышать, Бубба заворочался и убрал голову с его груди. Но дышать не стало легче. Вот оно как было с матерью, оказывается! Отец ему совсем другую версию рассказывал. Зачем?..

— А тут… Мы с ней уже лет пять вместе, но никак не мог решиться познакомить даже. Виделись, как получалось, ссорились, расходились. Как Гарри подрос, легче стало, у него свои девочки, друзья, у меня своя жизнь началась. Сейчас-то с Лиз мы вместе живём, но… Гарри летом приехать должен, я не хотел говорить по телефону, думал увижу — все расскажу! А язык никак не повернётся. Я таким трусом никогда не был, Луи. Никогда.

— Я думаю, — послышался щелчок зажигалки, и Луи продолжил: — Он взрослый человек. Не без… Скажем, ещё не совсем повзрослел, но…, но он поймёт, я уверен. Даже если наговорит глупостей, — с чего это Томлинсон так его характеризует?! Много о себе возомнил, ебаный психолог! — Он парень горячий. Но не нужно от него ничего скрывать, он… Не нужно.

— Ты так хорошо его знаешь? С такой уверенностью говоришь.

— Да, мы много общали-емся, поправил сам себя Томлинсон, — он хороший парень. Одному тут страшно, особенно первое время…

— Может быть, ты и прав… Может быть. Завтра самолёт, а я все никак не решусь… Неделя пролетела зря.

Внутри все покрылось липким и холодным, словно вместо вкусного ужина, десерта и какао с пенкой — кто вообще варит какао в двадцать первом веке? — он проглотил каракатицу. До того дико было все то, что он услышал. Отец доверял Луи свои секреты, личные переживания, а ему ни словом не обмолвился. Столько лет вранья?! Стало полегче, когда он вырос и своя жизнь появилась?! Да он и не просил ничего, катился бы к своей Лиз, и жил бы как хотел! А так — неделя пролетела зря.

Гарри тихо выдохнул. Хотелось вскочить и заорать — что он все слышал, что им не повезло, и он уже проснулся, но сил не было. Охватившее отчаянье пригвоздило к этому мягкому дивану, годному только на то, чтобы валяться холодными вечерами, обнимать толстого пса и дремать под сериалы.

— Да ладно, Дес, вы неплохо провели время, он наверняка скучал.

— И я скучал. Конечно. И город ваш смотрел, Гарри показывал. Я редко провожу бесцельно время в Лондоне — только по делам. Даже не знаю, так же и у нас… эти не стыдятся ничего…

— Эти?..

— Ну пидорасы, кто ж ещё! Уже совсем стыд потеряли. На Таймс сквер обжимаются. Днём-то!

В голосе отца звучало неприкрытое отвращение. К таким, как Луи. К таким, как он сам.

— Я думаю, — мягко и плавно начал Луи, — в двадцать первом веке люди сами решают, с кем быть и чего стесняться. Здесь, — он выделил это слово, — гомофобия неприемлема.

— Все равно, я не понимаю — зачем? Им что, женщин не хватает?!

— Может быть, — скрипнул стул, похоже, Луи поднялся. — Лёд? Содовую?

— Лёд. Ненавижу Колу. А Гарри хлещет, как в него она влезает?

Луи негромко рассмеялся, хлопнул дверцей холодильника, звякнул льдом. А Гарри так и лежал на диване, оттягивая неожиданно ставший тугим ворот чёрной водолазки, Бубба все так же сладко спал, похрюкивая ему на ухо.

Что, блядь, происходит?! Женщина у отца?! И столько лет уже? Как он мог… Столько врал!

И где-то отголоском звучала привычная мысль — он не поймёт. Он не примет. Он не примет сына пидораса.

Гарри откинулся на подушку и зажмурился, стараясь не заорать от кипящей и раздирающей боли.


	25. Двадцать четвёртая глава

Аэропорт был забит людьми. Казалось, что праздники обходят стороной залы прилёта и регистрационные стойки. Здесь, и правда, наверное, нет никаких временных рамок кроме тех, что постоянно светятся на громадине черного табло.

Гарри нахохлившись стоял и смотрел в стеклянную стену, которую по недоразумению называют окном. За прозрачной стеной медленно и лениво начинали разбег остроносые птицы-самолеты. Разгоняясь все быстрее по чёрной полосе, они взмывали высоко-высоко и через несколько минут скрывались за горизонтом. Самолеты развозили своих пассажиров туда, где их что-то ждёт. Где их кто-то ждёт.

Ему не нужен самолет. Больше, наверное, никогда не понадобится. Некуда ему больше лететь.

Он сказал отцу за минуту до объявления окончания посадки, чтоб он не… Зря он ожидал, что отец будет орать, замахнётся для удара, процедит какую-то гадкую фразу сквозь зубы. А он только переспросил: «В каком смысле, гей?!» и, может, не стоило громко выплевывать в лицо: «В том смысле, что ебусь в задницу!».

Может, и не стоило.

Наверное, это было дурацким ответом на его: «У меня есть для тебя новость, сынок», — «У меня папа тоже — новость». Знал он эту новость. И знал, что новость вовсе не такая и новая. А лет ей уже примерно пять. Отец его предал и предавал так долго, оправдываясь работой, отмазываясь деньгами, даря свободу. Тогда это радовало, но сейчас, когда он знал правду… Он чувствовал себя совсем брошенным и потерянным. Обманутым.

Самолёт отца улетел уже минут двадцать назад и даже огни в быстро темнеющем небе не проглядывалось. А он все так же маялся у огромной витрины, за которой продают свободу.

Хотел бы он быть кому-то да нужным. Друзья в Англии обзавелись новыми приятелями и подружками и писали все реже. А он тут толком не обзавёлся никакими новыми. Луи его предал, поиграл да променял. Меган легко убежала к Рону и приняла сторону Дэна. Папа… А папа просто врал, доверяя случайному человеку — Луи — больше, чем родному сыну. И если бы не Бубба, то он совсем не нужен был бы никому в этой стране.

Бубба… Гарри зажмурившись прижался к стеклу, чувствуя лбом безразличный холод. Буббу предал он своим никому не нужным каминаутом. Ему придётся вернуться в жуткую клетку в приюте и… Сердце забилось словно укуренный барабанщик отбивал на нем безумную мелодию шамана. Алана сказала, что его… Даже мысленно произнести это слово он не смог. Гарри резко развернулся, впиваясь в лямку рюкзака выбежал, толкаясь, из здания. Полупустой рюкзак больно колотил по спине и Гарри, надев вторую лямку, побежал в сторону остановки.

Отец сказал, что он больше ему не сын. И теперь он уже никого не спасёт из славного приюта на окраине Бруклина.

У них с Буббой оставалось каких-то три дня до конца.

***

Он обнаружил себя у двери Томлинсона и, не успел одернуть палец, как уже нажал на кнопку звонка. Сил убегать уже не было. Но, если честно, он и не торопил момент, когда зайдёт домой и посмотрит в глаза бульдогу. А если забирать коробку с членами — Луи она ни к чему, то лучше сейчас. И свалить поскорее, забыть окончательно про существование соседа. Сейчас и без него проблем будет дохрена. Таких проблем среди которых секс Томлинсона с другими парнями покажется совсем даже не проблемой, а так, мелкой неприятностью.

Это все пронеслось в голове вихрем, так как дверь открылась почти мгновенно. И как бы он не убеждал себя, что ему похуй на Луи и вообще — сейчас не время, как только он увидел его в дверном проёме, комок подступил к горлу, перекрывая дыхание. Что за херня с ним творится.

Уже даже не было сил злиться. Он не злился ни за то, что Томлинсон трахался с мелким блондинчиком, ни за то, что отец ему рассказал про все. Не было сил и на то, чтоб поблагодарить от души за попытку спасти и за вкусный ужин… Он смертельно устал. До кругов перед глазами и тошноты.

 — Я за коробкой, — вместо приветствия выдавил он и закусил до боли губу. На языке предсказуемо расплылся привкус крови.

— Все хорошо? — Томлинсон не дожидаясь ответа скрылся в квартире, словно дал время на раздумья.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, — он крепко прижал коробку к животу и зажмурился. Все произошедшее нахлынуло с новой силой. — Спасибо, что спас. Правда, зря все.

— Гарри?

— Я все ему сказал, — беспокойство в голосе Луи лучше проигнорировать. Нет там никакого беспокойства, любопытство и только. Не нужно выдумывать. — Все как есть. Про себя все сказал.

Он потряс головой и, не глядя на Луи, развернулся к своей двери, вытащил ключи из кармана куртки и торопливо вставил в скважину. Замок щёлкнул и, толкнув дверь, Гарри скрылся в спасительной темноте квартиры. Счастливый лай Буббы почти заглушил щелчок замка соседней квартиры.

Держаться было больше незачем.

Коробка с грохотом выпала из рук. Он скатился по стене и прижался к холодному носу щекой.

***

Буббу выдало счастливое похрюкивание, доносившееся из-под низкого столика у дивана. Он все не оставлял попыток найти что-то вкусное в самых непредназначенных для еды местах. Гарри, изловчившись, вырвал кусок глянцевой бумаги и с отвращением уставился на пожёванный исслюнявленный лист.

— Где ты это нашёл? — он потянул за угол, расправляя. — Вечеринка, — пробежался глазами по тексту, — бла-бла-бла компания устраивает… А что? Как думаешь, Бу, посидишь дома пару часов?

После того, как шок от случившегося слегка сошёл, на него накатило отчаяние пополам с истеричным весельем. Отец не писал и не звонил — он сам удивился, что ждал этого, а значит, все. Действительно — все. Он теперь сам за себя, хорошо только, что, почти до сентября у него не будет проблем с жильем и универом. Отец подписал контракты, а издержки и суды ему ни к чему, так что минус две проблемы в его случае уже отлично.

За себя он пока не сильно переживал. Как-то справится, прокормит себя, не маленький!

А вот Бубба… он об этом думал все время и единственное решение — это Меган. Она его любит — собаку в смысле, жалеет и не допустит, чтоб его усыпили. Не допустит же?! Он обязан её уговорить, и, как только наладит дела с работой, сразу же заберёт. Это сработает. Должно.

Он даже не допускал и мысли, что может не сработать. Иначе он себе не простит… ладно, его жизнь катится ко всем чертям, но как там было в детской книге со странными картинками — «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили»?

Бубба весело скалился, вообще ни о чем плохом не подозревая, и Гарри вернул ему приглашение на вечеринку — пусть догрызает. А он сходит. Хоть какой-то Новый год у него же должен быть. Немного шампанского и каких-то крошечных канапе или что там будет, ему не повредит. Неизвестно, когда он ещё сможет поесть бесплатно и вкусно. Моментом нужно пользоваться.

***

Несмотря на то, что в выпивке никто не ограничивал, напиваться не хотелось. Может быть всему виной нервы, а может то, что Луи какого-то хрена все же явился. К счастью, после двенадцати, но все же. А напиваться при Луи — плохая примета. Да и трезвым лучше получается себя контролировать.

Общаться и знакомиться тоже как-то не выходило. Все были старше, многие парами, а он малолетка. Ему место в кампусе, с такими же студентами, как он. Или, может быть, в квартире, как у Мэг, подальше от элитных застроек. Ничего, то ли приободрил, то ли осадил он себя, следующую зиму он встретит в другом месте. Более подходящем и, очевидно, менее комфортабельном.

Он периодически ловил на себе взгляд Луи, и это напрягало. Пора было валить.

Гарри посмотрел на часы, взял ещё один бокал шампанского и осушил его одним глотком. Он хотел вернуть бокал на стол, но кто-то неосторожно толкнул его, и он чуть не сбил с ног молоденькую брюнетку, облив её остатками игристого вина. Он замешкался, несколько раз извинился, попытался отряхнуть платье салфетками. Девушка только смеялась, отмахивалась от его помощи, предложила выпить за знакомство на брудершафт.

Гарри, тут же почуяв неладное, приткнул бокал на столик, извинился и поспешно вышел из зала, влетев в закрывающийся лифт.

Зря. Зря он так торопился. Поцелуй с девушкой был бы лучше, чем это… И почему всегда лифт?! Он переедет в дом, где нет лифтов, и эта кара наконец его отпустит. Он хотел нажать на красную кнопку и выскочить, но момент был упущен, и убежать от Томлинсона, разившего шампанским на весь огромный лифт, незаметно бы не вышло. А заметно это уже слишком много чести. Не накинется же он тут? Они даже не вдвоём в этой железной коробке.

Но Луи казалось было похуй. Он сверлил взглядом, прикусив губу, и выглядел то ли пьяным, то ли сумасшедшим маньяком. Хоть и было неловко, но он решил, что хватит от него убегать и делать вид, будто его не существует, — если папа не оплатит следующий год, то так и будет, — такую квартиру он сам не осилит. Поэтому хер с ним — хочет смотреть, пьянь проклятая, пусть смотрит уже.

Вниз, как известно, все лифты едут быстрее. Блядь, скорей бы домой, а?!

Мелодично прозвенев, двери открылись, и Гарри почти успел в пару прыжков домчаться до своей двери.

Почти.

Затылок и спину обожгло от удара со стеной, и через секунду губы смяли наглым поцелуем. Ладони сами скользнули вниз, стаскивая переброшенный через руку пиджак. Словно так и надо. Словно он этого только и ждал.

От Луи было жарко. И лёд, наросший с памятного Дня Благодарения, рушился с грохотом весенней капели. Он и сам не понимал, как сильно ему этого не хватало. Сжигающих в пепел поцелуев, грубых, собственнических ладоней под рубашкой и колена, раздвигающего ноги.

Господи…

Гарри впивался в рот, терся всем телом, трогал обнаженную кожу на шее, чувствуя, как сильно дрожит. Как же он его хочет. Ничего не изменилось. Нихренашечки!

— К тебе или…

— Ко мне, — он, засуетившись, выдернул за колечко ключ из кармана и с третьей попытки открыл дверь.

Бубба только поднял голову и, поняв, что никто не претендует на его диван, тут же уснул. Этой секунды хватило, чтоб испугаться, занервничать и почти вытолкать Луи за дверь.

Но Томлинсон был чертовски пьян и привычно нагл. С лёгким смешком он развернул Гарри и подтолкнул в сторону спальни.

— Де-е-тка, ну же.

И он почти его ненавидел. Ненавидел за слабость, которую испытывал от голоса. За вернувшиеся на место губы. За скрипнувший под их телами матрас и быстро исчезнувшую одежду.

Мысли выжигало, словно огненным торнадо, закручивало смерчем, оголяя нервы. Он так хотел Луи. Полностью и целиком. Без остатка.

Оставшимся осколком сознания он понимал, что Луи пьян. Что повелся не на него, как человека, а на просто… просто на услужливо раздвинутые ноги. Осознавать это было больно, но отказаться от разгоряченного, обнаженного Луи, от его губ — ещё больнее. Пусть так. Пусть больше никогда. Пусть он даже не вспомнит об этом после похмелья утром. Но у него, у Гарри, останется память об этой ночи.

— Ты такой сладкий, — пробормотал Луи, очертив языком дорожку до пупка. — И все такой же, послушный мальчишка?

— Да, — губы пересохли, сердце набатом забилось о рёбра. — Да, Луи. Я такой же… твой.

В глазах мужчины промелькнул дьявольский огонёк, и он уселся между раздвинутых ног.

— Покажи мне. Покажи мне себя. Мне, блять, так надо тебя видеть.

Смазку он вчера переложил под подушку. Как окончательный приговор, что скрывать себя больше не от кого. Не то чтобы он собирался водить к себе кого-то, но прятать её в ящик он больше не станет. А теперь Луи не просит, нет, приказывает. Как кстати все оказалось. Нашарив флакончик и сдернув крышку, он выдавил смазку и, согнув ноги, коснулся пальцами между ягодиц, прикрывая глаза.

Хотел — пусть смотрит. А у него не хватит наглости на такое.

Томлинсон не выдержал и первого пальца, оттолкнул, коротко, как дикарь, рыкнул, полез сам.

Да точно, дикарь!

Смешок превратился в стон и он сгрёб простынь в кулаки. Это же, блин, невозможно.

Луи прикусывал кожу на груди, оставляя следы зубов, трахал пальцами, тёр внутри быстро набухающий бугорок. Снова целовал, целовал, целовал. Губы уже опухли и живот мокрый от собственной смазки. И в голове так пусто, что даже больно.

Томлинсон развел пальцы и легонько прикусил сосок. Гарри захлебнулся стоном, ужом закрутился на простыне в отчаянной мольбе сделать хоть что-то ещё, потому что терпеть уже было невозможно.

И, кажется, он умолял об этом вслух.

— Какой ты, все же, какой… — прошептал Луи его искусанным ключицам, успокаивающе провел языком, вытащил из него пальцы. — И я тебя…

— Боже, да! Да! Пожалуйста…

Луи вошёл быстрым мощным толчком, и Гарри тут же притянул его к себе ногами, впиваясь руками в плечи. Чтоб уж наверняка.

— Ну давай, давай же! Черт тебя побери!

Луи полностью разрушал, его тело отзывалось на каждое движение, принимало то, что не должно. Жёсткие пальцы впивавшиеся в ногу, засосы на предоставленной им самим шее — ничего из этого не должно было оглушать, заставлять кричать, кусать в ответ и шлепнуть пару раз Томлинсона по заднице, чтоб и не думал останавливаться.

Он не должен был хотеть его так, словно между ними все осталось, как прежде. Он не должен был хотеть его ещё сильнее с того, деньблагодаренческого секса. Словно он изголодался, словно у него никого за это время не было. И только, блять, Томлинсон знал как он хочет и как ему надо. Это было так неправильно и до одурения хорошо.

И, взрываясь в такт толчкам внутри себя, он удивился, что какая-то часть его еще пытается что-то анализировать. А потом Луи замер, пульсируя глубоко в нем, и снова поцеловал. И стало все равно.

Оргазм вытряс из него последние силы, впрочем, как всегда бывало, сделал тело ватным, сознание ещё более мутным, только отголоски удовольствия покалывали в кончиках пальцев. Он лениво улыбался в поцелуй, гладил расцарапанную им же спину и больше ни о чем не думал, словно и не было ничего более важного.

***

Гарри лежал на диване в комнате Мэг, положив голову на мягкий подлокотник.

Девушка, поджав ноги, свернулась в кресле и что-то сёрфила в телефоне.

Со стороны это было больше похоже на сеанс психотерапии. Так его показывают в фильмах. А Гарри бы не отказался от хорошего мозгоправа, в реальности.

Очнулся уже, когда почти рассвело. Между ягодиц было влажно и тело ныло, как будто его катком раскатали. Ноги, спина, шея, даже пальцы рук ныли. Господи, что они вчера тут творили? Он потянулся, ощущая неправильную прохладу простыней. Постель рядом была пустой и холодной, а это значит только одно — Луи Томлинсон съебался и в очередной раз оставил его разбираться со всем дерьмом одного.

Но Бог с ним, с сексом. Пугало совсем другое — то, как он хотел Луи, как не мог насытиться его ласками, так не хотел отпускать, и, в конце концов, сказал ему — «я твой». Откуда это взялось и что это значило бы?! Это же почти признание…

— Может, ты снимешь этот дурацкий свитер? — девушка оторвалась от экрана, выдернув его из опасных мыслей. — Жарко же! И, может быть, ты мне объяснишь, что с тобой происходит?

— Тебе это не понравится, Мэг.

— Мне уже это не нравится, так что не стесняйся.

— Ладно, — Гарри приподнявшись, стащил свитер, оголяя шею и едва прикрытые майкой ключицы. — Любуйся.

— О, — девушка присвистнула, выпрямляясь в кресле. — Где это ты… тебя так?

— Это мы так переспали с Луи, — он снова лёг и уставился в потолок. — Я вчера возвращался с вечеринки в нашем доме, ну, для жильцов, которым некуда податься на Новый год. И мы встретились в лифте, все наши встречи происходят там, — рассмеялся он. — Просто секс, знаешь, на нервной почве после того, как я сказал отцу, что я гей, и с тех пор он мне не звонит. Все нормально.

— Я вижу… — только и смогла произнести Меган. — Охренеть как нормально. И что ты будешь делать?

— Искать работу, что ещё. Денег высылать он мне не станет.

— А с Луи?

— Ничего. Это был просто секс, он был пьяный, и ему хотелось присунуть. Я попался, и…

— А ты хотел?

— И я хотел. Но это был просто секс, Мэг, ничего серьёзного.

— Эм…, а почему «просто»? Может, ты все слишком… упрощаешь. Ты хотел и он хотел. Я видела, как ты на него смотришь, и…

«Я твой.»

Гарри закрыл на секунду глаза, отгоняя пока ещё слишком четкое воспоминание.

— Он ушёл сразу после, как я уснул. Он ушёл. Для него это ничего не значило, Мэг, вот почему я так говорю.

И хорошо, что она не спросила, что это значило для него. Потому что он и сам боялся об этом думать, не то, что говорить.

— Ладно, — преувеличено бодро заявила она, — а с отцом как так вышло?

Гарри нахмурился. Это слишком личное. И опять же — без Луи не обошлось.

— Потом как-нибудь, ладно? Давай, лучше ты о своих праздниках расскажи?

Девушка кивнула и, чуть помолчав, начала рассказ о рождественских подарках от всей семьи. Гарри улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Как хорошо, что у кого-то в этом мире все замечательно!

***

Он отвёл Буббу в приют один, без Мэган, стойко выдержав осуждающий взгяд: «Эй чувак, что я сделал не так, что ты меня возвращаешь обратно?!».

Аланы сегодня не было, и Гарри, к счастью, ничего не пришлось объяснять новенькому парню за стойкой. Он поцеловал пса в мокрый нос и, зажмурившись, вылетел в холодное январское утро.

Это было прощание навсегда.

Он не спас его. И никто не спасёт. Мэг не сможет взять. В ее доме держать собак запрещено. У Рони тоже. У папы Эндрю аллергия на шерсть. И так далее.

Никто не захотел приютить несчастное одинокое животное. Он так и думал — не захотел, а не «не смог».

Его сердце разрывалось от осознания, что Буббе осталось совсем не долго. Он предал его и знал, что не зайдёт в приют больше никогда. Он просто не справится.

Он добежал до незнакомой аллеи и, усевшись на холодную лавку, закурил. Руки дрожали, дыхание рвано вырывалось из груди, щеки совсем заледенели от слез. Он уже и не пытался сдержаться. Все шло просто коту под хвост.

Его все бросают, предают, оставляют одного замерзать среди холодных серых глыб домов. Это наказание за прошлое? За то, что сам иногда использовал девчонок для прикрытия?  
И карма настигла его за Атлантикой, в многомиллионном городе-муравейнике, где одиночество ощущается острее, чем в пустыне.

Он смог убежать из Лондона. Смог переспать с парнем. Смог даже найти друзей. Но он не смог найти себя. И он должен сделать это — понять Гарри Стайлса, понять чего он хочет, понять кем он хочет стать.

Иначе, если он не изменится, то так и продолжит терять самых лучших и близких.

Зимнее солнце лениво заливало светом никогда не спящий город. Кто-то, порывшись в сумке, нацепил тёмные очки, кто-то, нахмурившись, нырнул в метро. Гарри сидел запрокинув голову, подставив лицо холодным лучам и думал о том, что жертва Буббы не должна быть напрасной. Лимит его глупостей исчерпан.


	26. Двадцать пятая глава

Они у него замечательные. Было непонятно, за что на него свалились эти люди и почему все его поддерживают и кричат «С днём рождения!», поливая серпантином из бутылок.

Мэган его уговорила прийти к ней после работы, просто посидеть и выпить пива под какой-то фильм, как в старые добрые. В те времена, когда он был беззаботным и с кредиткой отца. А не работающим на двух работах студентом.

Но вообще ему не стоит жаловаться. Работы у него отличные, которые он бы не нашёл, если бы не Мэг, которая уговорила отца взять его помощником к себе в офис. И если бы не Эндрю, который сорвал объявление, что в отель нужен мойщик посуды. Делов то было: загрузить в посудомойку, выбрать программу и разгрузить, когда цикл подойдёт к концу. И времени свободного было валом, и поесть мог со скидкой.

Правда, работать приходилось допоздна, и домой он возвращался только к просмотру позднего тв-шоу. Не то, что раньше, сразу после занятий был свободен, мог заниматься ерундой сколько угодно, ходить на вечеринки, свидания, просто бездумно бродить по городу. Сейчас это казалось чьей-то чужой жизнью. Яркой, счастливой и беззаботной. И поэтому вчера, увидев на телефоне тридцатое число, он удивился, что по сути то и прошёл всего месяц с того разговора в аэропорту, а так много всего изменилось. Почти все.

И, наверное, отец мог бы им гордится, если бы он не оказался педиком. Наверное, он был бы рад, что он получает зарплату и её хватает на нормальные продукты и дорогу в универ. И, наверное, если бы он постарался, хватало бы ещё и на клубы, с продолжением знакомства. Но он и не старался.

Томлинсон, как назло, не забывался. Ни работа, ни двойная работа, ни учеба сверх этого всего не спасали. Как только он оставался наедине со своими мыслями, его тут же накрывало необъяснимой тоской. А выбивать из себя Луи другими парнями он больше не хотел. Все равно не помогало. Поэтому пока так — поживет днём сурка. По крайней мере, пока он не сможет его забыть. Не хотелось знакомиться, чувствовать, как горит сердце, не хотелось привязываться. Спокойнее как-то одному. И почти не одиноко.

И, если честно, он и забыл, что у него день рождения через каких-то пару часов, а они не забыли. И сейчас стояли в ярких колпаках, трясли баллончиками и бутылкой шампанского и распевали всем известную песню. Как тут жаловаться на одиночество?

Гарри рассмеявшись уронил рюкзак, кинулся обнимать Мэг, Рони-Пони, Эндрю, Майкла и Эми, с которыми он не был так близок, но все же был очень рад, что они пришли его поздравить.

Где-то глубоко внутри кольнула мысль, что больше всего хотелось бы, чтоб из дальней комнаты вышел Луи, который был бы самым большим сегодняшним сюрпризом. И чтобы отец позвонил.

Но Нью-Йорк это не Страна Оз, так что на чудеса рассчитывать не приходилось.

***

Выполз он ближе к полудню. В голове гудело, во рту было гадко, руки слегка дрожали — все, как положено после дня рождения. Видимо, спал он дольше всех, потому как кроме сидящей в кресле с ноутбуком и в наушниках Мэг никого не было видно.

То, что она старалась его не разбудить, трогало едва ли не больше устроенной ею вечеринки в его честь. Их дружба казалась совершенно невероятной, учитывая то, как неловко они начали общаться в Старбакс, сидя на высоких неудобных стульях, и его первый в жизни каминаут. Их недолгие отношения уже успели выдержать конфликт с Дэном и розовую вечеринку, чтоб отпугнуть Рона, и даже флирт Мэган с Луи, потерю собаки и множество разных мелких стычек.  
А сейчас кажется, что они только выиграли от этих порой смешных, а порой и серьёзных недомолвок. Ближе стали, повзрослели, что ли?

Гарри ухмыльнулся своим философским мыслям и развернулся к ванной комнате. Сначала он умоется, а уж потом вернётся к девушке и даст знать, что выжил после вчерашнего невероятного вечера.

***

Снег валил как сумасшедший. Видимо, какой-то очередной внеплановый шторм или другое стихийное бедствие. Гарри, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в Мэг, шёл практически на ощупь. Хорошо, что он согласился пойти к ней, он бы сдох дома, потому что холодильник пустой, доставка не работает, до супермаркета только на тракторе ехать. Мэг снова соблазнила его едой. Так просто и банально. Мясной пирог. Лапша с курицей и овощами с острым соусом. Большая упаковка баночек колы для него и колы zero для неё. А ещё она сказала, что есть пара бутылок красного и бутылка белого вина, Рони уехал в Нью-Джерси — и, видимо, прочно там застрял из-за погоды, у него целых два дня выходных, и грех не использовать это время с пользой.

Он в принципе совсем не был против. Так как работа сейчас занимала практически все свободное время, они и не виделись толком. Если с Эндрю он пересекался на тренировках, и иногда они пили пиво сразу после универа, если Гарри нужно было попозже на работу, то с Мэг они проводили только короткие перемены, перед общими занятиями.

Поговорить с ней хотелось отчаянно. После вечеринки поговорить толком не вышло — обсуждали прошлую ночь, смеялись, и день закончился непростительно быстро — он убежал на работу прямо от неё, не успев заскочить домой.

Вроде бы и отлегло уже, но не до конца. И ниточки воспоминаний больно тянули, рвали и без того уставшее сердце. Ему снился Бубба, глупыш на толстых лапах, ему чудился лай, словно он близко, через стену, выпрашивает очередную вкусняшку. Но за стеной был Луи — он сам предлагал ему разработать систему стуков, в том далеком и счастливом сентябре, если Томлинсона схватит радикулит или что-то такое. И неизвестно отчего — оттого, что он знал, что псу подписан приговор, или оттого, что за стеной Луи, становилось так хреново, что он только стискивал зубы посильнее, зажмуривался и накрывал голову подушкой, заставляя себя вспоминать мотивы любимых песен.

После той новогодней ночи Луи не появлялся. Нигде не видел его, словно он исчез, испарился. И он бы поверил в это, если бы не встретил на прошлой неделе прыгающего ему навстречу через ступеньки подъезда того малолетнего блондинчика. Значит, у них что-то сложилось? Значит так. Не мог же парень уверенно бежать к тому, кто здесь больше не живёт.

И он даже не знал, что у боли не ограничен лимит. Думал, что хуже уже некуда, но при виде светловолосой макушки, его словно каленым железом проткнули, и он вылетел на холодный воздух и судорожно закурил. Сигареты делали своё дело, и он, потихоньку успокоившись, пошёл на вечернюю субботнюю смену.

Это все в прошлом, да, Гарри? Луи, папа, Бубба, секс и прочие радости этой осени. Будут другие радости и другие люди. Все будет, потерпи немного. Ты просто забыл, что живёшь теперь по другим правилам и немножко в другом измерении. Все будет хорошо. Уже хорошо, а будет лучше.

Так он говорил себе каждый раз, когда слышал фантомный лай, когда натыкался рукой на подаренную кружку Старбакс или взглядом — на коробку с фаллосами. И воспоминания одно за другим, как в книге про другого Гарри — Поттера, выскальзывали из омута памяти и кружились вокруг него, заставляя снова и снова переживать недавнее прошлое.

А сейчас он идёт к Мэг и будет отдыхать от всего этого, может, наконец, он немного выдохнет и займёт свою голову какими-то другими событиями, воспоминаниями. Ничего же не стоит на месте, правда ведь? Все проходит, и это пройдёт.

Гарри брёл по сугробам и мечтал только, чтобы свет не отключили, иначе он умрет от голода и отчаяния при виде сырых продуктов. В рюкзаке лежали чипсы и четыре банки пива — он не настолько плохо воспитан, чтобы вваливаться без какого-либо угощения. Но это совсем не пирог и не лапша.

До её дома оставалось всего ничего, он подтянул капюшон нового пуховика — спасибо всем, кто решил поздравить его с девятнадцатилетием переводом на карточку! — и пошёл на свет подъезда. Мэг тоже приободрилась и запрыгала через сугробы бодрее.

Перспектива не сдохнуть от холода и снега, а оказаться в тепле квартиры в компании с мясным пирогом, подгоняла лучше некуда.

***

Пожалуй, он объелся. Может, даже уже умирал от переедания, но сейчас он согласен на это, сдаётся без борьбы. Они развалились перед телевизором, расставив на столике бутылки с пивом, вино, тарелки с пирогом, чипсы и шоколад. Может быть, чревоугодие — действительно большой грех, но, черт возьми, он счастлив.

— Если я лопну и умру от обжорства, — беспомощно произнесла Мэг, — пообещай, что не расскажешь Рони, сколько я съела?

— Не переживай, — он пошевелил пальцами ног, словно проверяя, способен ли хоть как-то ещё двигаться, — он все равно не поверит, что ты такая обжора.

Мэг рассмеялась, попыталась толкнуть его в бок, но она была слишком ленива и расслаблена, чтоб толчок вышел хоть сколько-нибудь серьезным.

— Я скучала, Хаз, — отсмеявшись сказала девушка, и в носу у Гарри подозрительно защекотало.

— Я тоже, Мэг, — хрипло признался он и прикрыл глаза. — Я так чертовски устал. И это была действительно хорошая идея… провести так выходные.

Он знал, что она кивает в ответ на невысказанную благодарность, хотя его глаза все так же закрыты, и накрывает его ладонь рукой. Ещё довольно рано, часов десять, но телевизор убаюкивающе бормочет, в квартире тепло, и на нем полосатая пижама из комиссионки и махровые носки — Мэг приберегла «на такой торжественный случай, как девчачьи посиделки», и его так накрыло ощущением уюта, сытости и безопасности, что он даже не пытался сопротивляться и провалился в сон.

Он действительно так чертовски устал и заслужил передышку.

***

— Мне кажется, я немного переборщила с вином, — раскрасневшаяся и слегка пьяная от винных паров девушка отпила из поварешки. — Но так, вроде бы и неплохо.

Варить глинтвейн в субботний полдень — занятие просто то, что надо. Чем ещё заняться, если идти никуда не нужно, да ещё и снег не везде очистили; власти попросили не выходить никуда без особой необходимости. Терпкий, пряный вкус разливался на языке, от специй щекотало в носу, а с каждым микро глотком по телу разносилось тепло.

— Это просто… Как в журналах каких-то, — выдал Гарри, ему было настолько комфортно и уютно, что даже немного неловко. — Мы с тобой сидим под пледом, пьём глинтвейн, по телевизору какая-то комедия. За окном снег, и…

— И ты — гей. А я — твоя подруга.

— Это уже не очень по-журнальному, да?

— Совсем нет, — девушка рассмеялась и отпила ещё глоток. — Знаешь, когда ты мне тогда сказал… В Старбакс. Что гей и… Я не знаю. Мне так обидно было. А потом ты пришёл в понедельник, и на тебе лица не было. Я просто подумала, что какой же надо быть сукой, чтоб оборвать общение просто потому, что ты мне не достался. И я тогда купила этот капучино. Я видела, как ты спустился под лестницу и свернул в коридор, ага. И до сих пор я ни разу не пожалела, что тогда рискнула притащиться к тебе.

— Я тогда… С Луи, в общем… — он замялся и уставился на экран телевизора. Щеки стремительно заливало жаром. То ли от вина, то ли от воспоминаний.

— Поссорился?

— Переспал, — Мэг заинтересованно посмотрела на него и сделала глоток побольше. Гарри последовал её примеру. Пьяные исповеди требуют определённой кондиции. — И убежал от него. Потому что мне показалось, что я был не на высоте, ну, знаешь… Первый раз, он…

— Неловкий.

— Да, наверное. И мне казалось тогда, что я какой-то неудачник, и он не позвонит мне больше никогда.

— А он? Пришёл? Позвонил?

Мэг никогда не отличалась терпением, и он её ни капли не осуждал. Похоже, ей давно было интересно узнать, как у них с Томлинсоном все было.

— Он никогда… В смысле, знаешь, я даже не могу объяснить, — Гарри выпрямился и поджал под себя ногу. — Если я убегал, он никогда не шёл следом. Ждал всегда случайной встречи или не случайной — хрен поймёшь! Словно ему пофиг, понимаешь?

— Может… Может, он хотел дать тебе передышку? Или чтобы ты сам решил?

— Не знаю, — он нахмурившись помешал глинтвейн ложкой, разглядывая, как зернышко гвоздики описывает круги в стакане. — Ты разве на его стороне? Опять?!

— Нет. Нет. Прости, но… Мне жаль, что с Дэном я тогда… Просто, черт. Я думала, твой Луи старый и страшный, и жирный. Например. И я не понимала, почему ты с ним вообще!

— А теперь?

— А он… Он нормальный, — она выглядела растерянной и немного озадаченной, — ты был с Дэном, и я не могла понять, что тебя держит с… Я тогда думала — стариканом! Я же не знала, что он смешной и красивый. Разбирается во многом и не выпячивает своё превосходство. Он флиртует так… Непринуждённо, что ли? Словно это его обычная манера разговора, и в какой-то момент ты уже в плену его обаяния. В такого можно влюбиться запросто, Гарри.

— Я не влю… Ладно. Я влюбился. Допустим… Немного.

Признаваться было страшно. Но надо было кому-то сказать уже. Он так скучал по нему. Так хотелось вернуть обратно это ощущение, когда о тебе заботятся, когда ждут к ужину — пусть это было совсем не так и часто! И кофе когда варят по утрам и у лифта тискают — это так здорово. У них так круто все было. И было бы дальше, если бы не этот чертов лифт и белобрысый в нем. У них было бы все круто, если бы Луи сказал, что у них все серьёзно, он бы ушёл от Дэна раньше. Но день Благодарения… Да не было бы у них все замечательно, никогда бы!

— У него всегда был кто-то кроме меня. И я бы не узнал, если бы не встретился с его новым… Новым парнем в лифте. Это слишком уже было. Он знал, что я не смогу с ним… трахаться до окончания праздников, и, видимо, времени зря не терял.

— Гарри…

— Это не то же самое, что у меня был Дэн! Это совсем другое!

К счастью, она не стала уточнять, что именно он подразумевал под этим. Он бы не смог объяснить, но именно так он чувствовал.

— И я видел на днях этого блондинчика снова. Бежал к нему. Чуть не снёс меня на лестнице. Наверное, уже официально все…

Мэг молчала, переваривая информацию. А затем нахмурившись, потянулась к телефону. Вот уж время проверить почту — он ей тут душу изливает, а она…

— Как фамилия Луи правильно пишется?

— Том-лин-сон, — продиктовал он, вытягивая шею, чтобы проверить, правильно ли она напечатала. — Решила в друзья добавиться? Он, вообще, и с девочками может. Хочешь отбить у него блондинчика?

Она усмехнулась, но не повелась на провокацию. Сосредоточенно тыкала в экран и, наконец, сунула ему телефон в лицо:  
— Этот?! — голос у неё был неуместно раздражённый. Чего бы ей злиться?

Гарри покрутил флагман и так и сяк. Всмотрелся в лица, увеличил и вернул ей телефон:  
— Он самый.

Внутри все сжигалось в пепел. Так херооово. Он уже и на фейсбуке с ним фотки выкладывает. Фото было совсем новым, он его раньше не видел, хоть и просматривал регулярно альбомы. Совместное фото на Фейсбук — это совсем серьезно. Он залпом допил остатки горячего вина, подошёл к столу, налил себе до краев. В кастрюле оставалось ещё довольно много, есть шанс напиться.

— А теперь прочти. Вот там, ниже написано.

— Эрнест Дикин. Я умею читать. Что с этого мы имеем?

— А вот что, — она провела по экрану вверх. — Опять читай.

— Сестры… Брат… Что?

— Он не трахался с ним, Гарри. Он его брат. Индийский фильм, блин! Все танцуют.

— Так что это получается… — жалобным голосом он сделал вывод: — Он мне не изменял, что ли?

В голове было мутно. То ли от новостей, то ли от вина. Мэг поглядывала на него и нервно качала ногой — злилась. Или на него, или на ситуацию в целом.

— Ты был прав, — наконец произнесла она, — это вообще не так, как ты с Дэном.

— У него наверняка были другие. Он приводил кого-то ночью. Я слышал. И это уж точно не братья!

— Тебе виднее, — девушка вздохнула. — Я на твоей стороне, если что… Только… Выводы у тебя какие-то неправильные.

— А у нас ещё пирог остался? — Гарри неловко свернул тему и одним глотком прикончил глинтвейн.

Обсуждать Луи ему больше не хотелось. Хотелось напиться или провалиться сквозь землю. Он на него так орал. Такое в лицо высказывал. Лучше бы это оказался и правда малолетний любовник, он хотя бы таким дерьмом себя не чувствовал!

***

Рони пришёл неожиданно. Впрочем, они не особо обратили внимание на звук открывающейся двери — как раз опробовали только сваренный крюшон. Меган сказала, что глинтвейн ей надоел, и полезла сначала в Гугл, а потом в свой холодильник за ромом. У современных девушек есть все, это Гарри уже понял.

— Вы что, напились? — Рон скинул куртку и, потоптавшись на коврике, разулся. — Без меня?

— Ты же в Сан-Франциско был! — удивился Гарри. Язык странно цеплялся за зубы, и слова звучали немного невнятно. — Мы бы не дождались!

— Нет, это Луи в Сан-Франциско, — поправила Мэг и обняла сияющего как медный таз Пони, — а он был в Нью-Джерси. Но там же снег! Как ты был там, а теперь — тут?!

— Наши коммунальные службы хорошо работают, малыш. Да и снег уже почти как сутки перестал валить.

Рони усадил Мэг в кресло и налил себе крюшон в большую кружку, залпом выпил половину, передернулся:  
— Крепкая, зараза!

— Ещё бы, — гордо пробормотала девушка, укладывая голову на спинку кресла, — Там же ром! Почти половина бутылки!

— А почему вы решили напиться, — допивая, спросил парень, — что случилось-то?

— Я — мудак, — Гарри уселся на кухонный стул. — Хочешь немного послушать про пидорское говно, которое со мной случилось?

Рони взглянул на свернувшуюся в клубочек Мэг, кивнул, выключил верхний свет и, разлив горячий напиток по бокалам, уселся напротив.

***

Гарри прыгал как пингвин, размахивая руками в попытках остановить такси. Идея Рона поговорить с Луи прямо сейчас оказалась просто гениальной. Когда же ещё?! Зачем тянуть?!

— Ты не переживай, — Рон тоже интенсивно махал, — я буду рядом! Если он даст тебе в морду. А он даст! И я ему тут же наваляю.

— Может, ещё и не даст!

— Да ну, я бы дал за такое, а ты?

— И я бы дал, — немного подумав, согласился Гарри.

— Значит, мы набьём ему морду! — радостно умозаключил Ронни и, споткнувшись, полез на заднее сидение только что притормозившего такси.

***

Под ребром растеклась боль, а следом зашипел охрипший, отдаленно знакомый голос. Боль стала сильнее, и Гарри разлепил глаза, с трудом сосредоточившись, и опознал Рона. Что он тут делает, он же уехал…

— Гарри, — Рон пихал его в бок. — Выпусти меня, Мэг прибьёт!

Вокруг было темно и незнакомо. Где они?

— Что? — он сел и потряс головой.

Лучше бы не тряс, она тут же отозвалась острой болью в затылке. Он ничего не понимал, что происходит, и почему он вообще спал с Роном?!

— Ты знаешь, как открывается эта чертова дверь? Гарри, ну очнись пожалуйста, мы же даже без телефонов ушли вчера…

Господи-Боже! Они вчера приехали к Луи бить ему морду. Так они ему и сказали, как только он открыл дверь. И Томлинсон даже зачем-то впустил их и… Куда-то он ушёл, за чаем, что ли. Рон что-то бормотал, про то, что Гарри сначала скажет, а потом Томлинсон наконец получит своё, а потом он улёгся на подлокотник и за минуту захрапел. И в тот момент это показалось гениальной идеей. Вчера Рон генерировал гениальные идеи просто без остановки…

— Стайлс! — прошипел он, и Гарри снова попытался встать. Господи-господи, что делать?! Что, блядь, делать?! — Выпусти меня!

Он ошалело позволил себя дотащить до двери и машинально открыл замок, Рон хлопнул его по плечу и выскользнул в подъезд. Гарри только с удивлением взглянул на дверь напротив, со скрипом осознавая, что он так близко к дому. Надо ключи найти и свалить, пока…

— Так что, драка снова отменяется? — Луи взъерошенный, в майке и трусах стоял в дверном проеме. — Кофе?

Блядский боже, оказаться дома у Луи, когда тот почти голый и сонный, — самый лучший и самый худший его сон в одном флаконе. И кофе ещё этот.

А самое дикое — это уже нихрена не сон.


	27. Двадцать шестая глава

— Так что, кофе? Да? Нет? — Луи выжидающе смотрел, приподняв бровь.

— Да, — закивал он и попятился. Нужно было бежать подальше и поскорее, но он почему-то тормозил и переминался с ноги на ногу. — Только я сейчас. Туда… Если ты не против?

Томлинсон безразлично пожал плечами, вернулся в спальню, и Гарри со скоростью света ринулся в сторону ванной. Наверное, это был его шанс сбежать. Наверное, так и стоило сделать. Но он благополучно этот шанс проебал. Как и многое другое в этой жизни. На самом же деле, всему есть причина, и его проебу тоже. Количество выпитой жидкости не оставило ему возможности для красивых жестов для отступления, хорошо хоть не тошнило, поэтому и не сбежал! Он даже не уверен, где его ключи — скорее всего, у Мэг остались, а так далеко терпеть он бы не смог. Это было слабое оправдание, но все же оправдание.

Нажав на слив, он заправил майку в джинсы и застегнул пояс. Зеркало равнодушно отражало сонного и всклокоченного, помятого диваном парня, и он, решительно открыв холодную воду, сунул голову под кран.

Наглеть и искать запечатанную зубную щетку он не стал, а его старой тут ожидаемо не обнаружилось. Кое-как повозил пальцем в зубной пасте по зубам и пригладил мокрые волосы ладонями — вот и все, что он смог сделать. Вроде бы вид получше, если сравнивать с тем, что было, конечно. Так или иначе, на обложку журнала он сейчас не потянет.

Гарри вздохнул — пора было выходить. Его слегка начало мутить — или от вчерашнего вина или, скорее, от нервов, — говорить с Луи всегда было непросто. А уж когда так… Он, блин, так облажался, столько раз… оправдания никакого нет, и смысла в разговоре, пожалуй, тоже. Вот если он все сейчас объяснит, расскажет, исповедуется, то что случится, что изменится? Что он хочет услышать в ответ?

Да хер его знает, что! Ничего.

Но не говорить уже просто не было шансов — раньше думать надо было. Например, когда решил, что поочередное пребывание в его жизни Дэна и Луи, это разумное и взвешенное решение.

Он засунул руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть волнение, и, закусив губу, отправился на запах — Луи варил кофе. Знакомая, почти родная обстановка, та же кофеварка, тот же кофе и те же вытертые джинсы, на том же мужчине.

Ничего не изменилось, и Луи не разобрал стену по кирпичикам и топором не изрубил стол. И все так же и на том же месте. Он все такой же невозмутимый и красивый, как и пару месяцев назад. Гарри вздохнул и забрался на стул — как с таким разговаривать? Как извиняться?! Кому это надо?!

— Я не знал, что он твой брат, — как только чашка дотронулась до стола, скороговоркой выпалил он. — Ты должен был сказать! Я… Я не знал же!

Луи закашлялся, отставил свой кофе и, подтянувшись на руках, сел на столешницу.

— Да что ты? Когда же я должен был тебе все объяснить? Перед твоим парнем? Или когда ты… Комплименты мне забежал отвесить?

Он улыбался. Только венка на шее подрагивала, выдавая раздражение.

— Парнем? Откуда ты… — Черт! Как он мог забыть тот прерванный Томлинсоном поцелуй у лифта? Он же видел Дэна несколько раз и… — Это…

— Не то, что я думаю? — Томлинсон усмехнувшись подкурил и клацнул кнопкой на вытяжке. — Я уверен, что это именно _то_ , что я думаю. Опыта набирался?

Все было намного, намного сложнее! Как объяснить Луи все вот это вот, что было? Как объяснить ему страх одиночества, ощущение никомуненужности и простого желания отношений, где есть место свиданиям и вечеринкам, а не только сексу? Как объяснить то, что он сам запутался и что ему хреново от этого было? Объяснить так, чтобы звучало правильно — не жалко и не пафосно, — он не сможет, он просто в очередной раз все испортит.

— Почему ты тогда помог мне? Из жалости на ужин приперся? Из любопытства? Посмотреть, что за зверьки такие, эти Стайлсы?! — истерика неотвратимо подкатывала, хотелось зажать руками рот, засунуть эти вопли поглубже в глотку и начать разговор с самого начала. Но сколько ни начинай заново — ты всегда остаёшься собой — все тем же глупым Гарри.

— Любопытно, конечно, было, Добби, ты, сам бы, что, не пошёл? — интонации нечитаемые, непонятные. Ни раздражения, ни злости. От этого ещё хуже. Голову висками сжимало и соображать вообще не получалось. Пошел бы он? Зассал бы, скорее всего. Где он, и где Луи? Они в любом вопросе на разных уровнях. — И коробку эту забрать, — продолжал он, — мне ничего не стоило, а для тебя это было вроде бы как, важно.

— И как… как тебе?.. — дыхание перехватывало на каждом слове. — Понравилось?

— У тебя милая подружка.

— Ага. Вчера я с её парнем приходил. Тоже… милый.

Гарри с каждой фразой терялся все сильнее, словно каждая фраза, произнесенная Томлинсоном, его в грязь втаптывала. Что он за человек такой? Что ему нужно было?! Почему, блядь, — и как? — он заставляет его чувствовать себя дерьмом так легко?!

— Хм, — Луи затушил сигарету и одним глотком допил кофе. — Он хотел набить мне морду за неё?

— Нет. За меня. Ты должен был дать в морду мне, а он — тебе… это сложная схема.

Луи молчал. Тишина давила ледяной глыбой, и нужно было говорить. Или бежать. Или делать уже хоть что-то!

— Кофе вкусный очень, спасибо, — все, что он смог придумать, и вцепился в чашку. Луи молча курил и смотрел на него, не отрываясь. — Можно и мне? Сигарету?

Пачка приземлилась на край стола, и следом — зажигалка. И снова ледяная тишина.

— Спасибо, — повторил он и подкурил. Руки тряслись как ненормальные, и огонёк только со второй попытки обжёг край сигареты.

— И давно ты курить начал? — лучше б он орал. Холодная светская вежливость Луи ранила острее лезвий. Гарри бы предпочёл, чтобы Луи швырял в него ножи с во-о-н той деревянной подставки слева от его локтя, чем говорил таким тоном.

— Со Дня Благодарения, примерно, — на самом деле Гарри точно знал, даже помнил, как часы пропищали полночь. — Ты забыл у меня пачку, я… В общем, так вышло. Все так хуево вышло, Луи. Мне так жаль!

Может и пафосно и нелепо все сейчас прозвучало. Но блядь, так уж он чувствовал. Ему, правда, жаль.

— Мне тоже, если бы ты спросил, жаль.

Разговор был до ужаса неловким, скомканным, хотелось одновременно и вцепиться в Томлинсона, и убежать от него же с громким воплем за дверь. Все, как всегда: без ответа и конкретики.

— Слушай, — он нахмурившись, затушил окурок в пепельнице, — я б ещё с удовольствием поболтал, но мне пора. Дел сегодня много, только приехал вчера…

— Да, да! Конечно. — Гарри быстро поднялся, скрипнув стулом. Выгоняет, значит, какие дела в субботу? — Мне на работу скоро, так что… Да. Спасибо за кофе и… Извини, что вчера так…

— Ничего, вы довольно быстро уснули и мне не помешали, — Луи улыбнувшись прошёл по коридорчику и протянул ему куртку валявшуюся на полу. — Хорошего дня, Гарри.

— Пока, — он только успел выскочить, как дверь захлопнулась за спиной.

Вот, блин, и поговорили! Бестолково-то как! Гарри нашарил ключи в кармане, — к счастью, они тут, а не в рюкзаке, который остался вместе с телефоном у Мэг, — и зашёл домой. Он так надеялся, что станет легче. Он верил, что, высказавшись Луи, ему станет легче. Только он не высказался нифига, ему не дали даже толком извиниться. Он, шмыгнув носом, поплёлся в душ.

Надежда, что разговор что-то изменит, сгорела в четвертьфинале. Все стало ещё запутаннее и ещё хуже.

***

День был не из лучших. Никакой понедельник не может быть хоть сколько-нибудь хорошим, ведь так?!

Гарри устало перебирал ногами и старался не думать о том, какой он все-таки неудачник. Даже любимая музыка в наушниках не помогала поднять настроение. Ещё пара проебов на игре, и Сэми его попрет из основного состава, это как пить дать. Повод будет. И тогда — пока, стипендия! В этот раз он даже не пасс отказался давать, а тупо не дошвырнул мяч! Это, блин, одноочковый был! Ребёнок любой справится, а он — нет!

Ещё и с работы уволили! Гарри со злости пнул выступ на тротуаре и, споткнувшись о намерзший лёд, растянулся на асфальте.

Блядь! Этот день закончится?!

Да, он толком не спал, да, он перебрал с кофе, но все же?! Где вероятность того, что все несчастья могут приключиться в один день? Разбить полную тележку посуды — все до единой чашки — в пыль! Не забить пустяковый мяч! Ещё и растянуться на, вероятно, единственной ледяной шишке во всем городе?!

Он отряхнулся, шумно выдохнул, стараясь не заорать от обиды, потряс головой. Что это, Нью-Йорк устраивает ему испытания на прочность? Судьба шутит? Или он просто должен перестать страдать по Томлинсону и думать о том, где и как бы он ему сказал всю правду?

Вчера он все Меган рассказал, конечно же. А Эндрю не стал, сказал, что голова болела два дня, пока отмывал кровь из-под носа, — последствия столкновения с левой рукой Сэма: «Малыш, я тебя предупреждал. Ты или играешь нормально, или…». «Или» — это разбитый нос.

Мэг сказала, что хоть и на его стороне, но и Луи понимает целиком и полностью — мало кто в хорошем настроении будет после всего. Да и вообще, он, может, в туалет хотел и в душ, а он тут поговорить решил… Вообще-то, в глубине души, Гарри был согласен и с ней, и с Луи, но за себя-то всегда обиднее.

А Эндрю… ну, он сказал, что пора как-то уже себя в руки брать — похоже, он подумал, что Гарри в клубе опять был.

Он бы попробовал все свалить на мужиков — на всех, что уже в его жизни были, но врать-то себе зачем? Все проблемы у него от самого себя, он сам по себе проблемный очень. Надо бы что-то с собой решать…

Гарри брёл по аллейке и с каждым шагом набирался решимости. Надо пойти и все высказать Луи! Все, что он о нем думает, все что думал, объяснить все-все! Потому что ещё пара ночей с рассуждениями «я ему сказал так, а он мне ответил эдак» приведут к неминуемой гибели. Или его Сэм уроет, или он сам свалится где-нибудь от недосыпа и передоза кофеино-никотином.

Вдохнув холодный воздух, он ускорил шаг — пока не растерял решимость, нужно торопиться!

***

 — Открой дверь, Луи, — бормотал он себе под нос, надавливая третий раз на кнопку. Сердце колотилось так громко, что, наверное, если бы что-то взорвалось за спиной, хрен бы он услышал.

— Да что ж такое?! — Луи резко распахнул дверь, и Гарри ввалился в коридор. Не первый раз так вышло, а значит, такая себе традиция уже нарисовалась.

— Мне нужно поговорить, — он таращился на Томлинсона, понимая, что в очередной раз помешал — тот стоял в полотенце, абсолютно мокрый, сверху донизу покрытый каплями воды и мурашками — от холода. И надо сказать, что это совершенно потрясающее зрелище. Во рту мигом пересохло, кровь прилила не только к щекам, и Гарри нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я тебе что, психолог-доброволец?! — прорычал Луи и захлопнул дверь. — Дай мне хотя бы десять минут покоя. Подожди, там… где угодно, господи.

Полотенце беззастенчиво сползало, слегка оголяя задницу, и, да, пожалуй, он не вовремя, но… хоть на что новенькое подрочить в душе будет. Сколько можно старых воспоминаний?

И-ди-от какой! Весь мозг у него в член утекает, как только Луи хоть сколько-нибудь голый стоит рядом.

Он скинул ботинки, сунул куртку на низкую стойку для одежды, потёр щеки ладонями, чтобы отвлечься и, шмыгнув носом, отправился в темную комнату. Он сделал шаг, потянулся к выключателю на стене и, перешагнув через что-то мягкое, огромное и определенно живое, в очередной раз за день плюхнулся на пол. Существо, обиженно и громко взвизгнув, умчалось из комнаты, продолжая оглушительно и как-то даже знакомо завывать в глубине квартиры.

Гарри, нащупав диван осторожно уселся, на край, сложив ладони на колени. Как примерный мальчик. Ему сегодня лучше лишнего не трогать. Пусть Луи зайдёт сам, свет включит и заодно это существо объяснит. Если соизволит.

Одиночество было недолгим. Через пару секунд он услышал щелчок выключателя, и визг сменился похрюкиванием.

— Какой же ты пугливый, — голос Луи чарующе-мягкий, когда-то и с ним так говорил, а теперь вот с этим… существом. — Глупенький, это же всего лишь… Гарри, что ты с ним сделал?!

Дальше все произошло одновременно, он не успел подумать, ничего рассказать и даже голову повернуть на звук не успел. Зажегся свет, раздался визг и в лицо тут же ткнулась слюнявая морда.

— Бубба! Луи?! Бубба, откуда ты тут?! — Гарри больше ничего не мог сказать. Это же он. Огромный, тёплый, слюнявый и толстый Бубба. Которого он предал и его должны были… ох, он старался не думать об этом. Он мечтал. Он мечтал, что пёс будет счастлив и найдёт себе хозяина, но как он оказался _тут_?!

— Я сейчас тоже заплачу, — Луи — уже одетый и почти сухой, прервал их радостные возгласы и визги. Гарри растер свои слезы и слюни буббы по щекам.

— Мне и не стыдно, что я плачу. Я думал, его…

— Я знаю, что ты думал.

— И не сказал! Я живу напротив, Луи! Ты бы мог зайти и сказать!

— О, боже. Я всегда во всем у тебя буду виноват?! — раздраженно рявкнул Томлинсон и, развернувшись ушёл на кухню. — Еды нет. Колы нет. Вино тебе не налью, только минералку без газа. Хочешь?

— Хочу, — тихо ответил Гарри себе под нос. Он опять, как всегда — зачем он кричит на Луи постоянно?! Нервы ни к черту. — Извини, я просто перенервничал.

— Бедняжка, — он протянул ему закрытую бутылку воды, а сам присел в кресло, отхлебнув пиво прямо из бутылки. — Я думал, она тебе рассказала все.

— Она?

— Твоя красивая подружка. Меган, но не Фокс.

— Да обычная, почему красивая сразу… стоп. Что? Она тут при чем?

— Дёрнул меня черт связаться с вами, а?

Он устало потёр глаза, Бубба подошёл к Луи и приткнулся у его ноги, счастливо хрюкнув, когда Томлинсон потрепал его за ухом. Ревность неприятно уколола, но кого к кому ревнует, разобраться Гарри не успел.

— Мэгги… Она прибежала вся в слезах, сказала что у Буббы всего-ничего по времени, надо забрать, иначе усыпят. Она ходила в приют постоянно, когда ты вернул его, пыталась уладить, уговорить их, но ничего не выходило. И оттого, что уже не знала, что делать, пришла ко мне, спрашивая, может, у меня есть друзья, которым он нужен. Я забрал, потому что… не знаю почему. Наверное, потому что он уже намучился с этим всем — приюты, хозяева, чужие люди. Его, конечно, отдавать на время командировки пришлось, на передержку к Бэт, но вряд ли получится так всегда делать.

— Я заберу. Хоть навсегда. Я же его нашёл.

— И бросил.

— Так вышло… Я не хотел.

— Так вышло… не хотел… Блядь, Гарри. Ты вообще думаешь, что не можешь поиграться и свалить?!

— А ты не так думаешь?! Ты не такой, да?

— Да когда я, блин, от тебя сбегал?! Хватит из меня делать монстра ебаного, а?!

— Ты всегда такой независимый, взрослый совсем. И куда я тебе нужен был? Зачем, — Гарри горько всхлипнул. Тяжелый, липкий ком разрастался с огромной скоростью, давил на сердце, мешал дышать. — Скажи, ну зачем я тебе нужен был, если только не для того, чтобы трахать, когда угодно?! Ну разве это не так?! А он… у нас были свидания, знаешь, такие… в городе. И… — он закрыл лицо руками, потому что рыдать в открытую просто не мог, но и сдерживаться тоже не было сил. — Я боялся остаться один, когда ты наиграешься. Считал, что у тебя я не один, много с кем спишь. А ему я вроде бы нравился. Ты бы не пошёл со мной никуда, никогда. Куда тебе вечеринки студенческие, а он ходил. И в кино, в кафе, ну, ты понял…

— Добби, ну, — Луи с усилием убрал руки от его лица и вытер слезы большими пальцами. — Ты бы мог просто сказать мне, что тебе это нужно… если бы это тебе было действительно нужно от меня.

— У меня никогда никого не было, понимаешь?! Понимаешь? Я не знаю, что мне надо и чего не хватает! У меня до этой осени никаких отношений не было, мне никто не нравился, меня никто не целовал, да я же тебе говорил! Мы с тобой переспали безо всяких там… Статуй Свобод и паромов, я думал, что это _то_ , что мне надо. Я думал, что секс — это все, чего я хочу. А потом ты уходил и не писал, не отвечал на звонки, а потом опять только секс, и все сначала. Я просто… я так запутался тогда. Так облажался.

Он рыдал, вцепившись в кофту Луи, и жаловался ему на него самого. Как такое произошло? Почему он его успокаивает и, вообще… терпит зачем?!

— Почему ты это делаешь? Я столько всего тебе сказал и сделал… Тебе нравится быть святым, да? — сдавленно прошептал он на ухо.

Луи рассмеявшись разжал объятия, сел рядом.

— Ох, Добби. Я должен был подумать об этом. Какой из меня, нахрен, святой? Довел тебя до истерики… Я же говорил, что забываю постоянно о том, что тебе восемнадцать. У меня не было никогда таких… неискушенных. Да и что врать, я привык к одноразовым отношениям… Давно ничего серьезного не было.

— Со времён Лиама и Софи, да?

— Ты-то откуда о них знаешь?

— Лиам рассказал все. Все-все. Про то, что ты с ним был, а потом и про то, как втроём жили, — кровь кипела, и слова вырывались уже практически бесконтрольно. — И как тебе было… втроём? Как это вообще… сейчас не практикуете?

— Ты что, — Луи резко повернул голову, они почти лбами столкнулись, посмотрел в глаза и неожиданно широко усмехнулся, — Ты что… Ты ревнуешь, что ли?

— Ревную! — слово, как плевок, вырвалось, и он снова уткнулся в ладони. Какой он жалкий, а?! — Ко всем ревную! К отцу, к Мэгги, к Буббе даже! И к мужику тому, которого ты в «Старом Чикаго» лапал, и к другим тоже, с кем ты там был, двоих домой приводил осенью! И к Лиаму и, тем более, к Софи. И что, блядь, мне с этим всем делать я не знаю! Где я и где ты? Мы же вообще быть не могли никогда вместе, поэтому я просто… Знаю, что не был прав, но мне просто хотелось перестать испытывать это жуткое одиночество, хотелось чтобы не только мне, но и я был нужным… — Гарри резко осекся. Внезапно, он увидел, какой дурацкой ситуация кажется со стороны, какой нелепой, дикой. — Я… я, наверное, пойду…

Он быстро поднялся и, не глядя на Луи, вышел из комнаты. Где-то тут он швырял куртку? Куртка сползла на пол и выбежавший из комнаты Бубба нашел себе вкусняшку — жевал ключи, которые облепили растаявшие бесплатные карамельки со стойки ресторана — его бывшего места работы.

— Только не сегодня! — взвыл Гарри и кинулся отбирать находку, попутно радуясь, что вечноголодный и всеядный пёс не проглотил связку. Бульдог только обиженно вздохнул — любовь к сладкому никуда не испарилась. — Тебе все равно нельзя конфеты!

Вроде бы ничего страшного, но ключ все же перекосило — бульдог это не болонка.

— Надеюсь он откроет, — Гарри давно не чувствовал себя таким несчастным и никчемным. На Томлинсона он не смотрел, но чувствовал, что тот вышел и стоит за спиной. Хотелось, как никогда, хоть немного стабильности сегодня, уюта и относительного спокойствия своей квартиры. Хотелось к своим вещам, ноуту, музыке, в конце концов!

— Возможно, — Луи подошел и взглянул на ключ. — Пойдём попробуем?

Пока Гарри искал свои вещи, он смотрел на него как-то странно, то ли с сочувствием, то ли с жалостью, но хоть без отвращения, и на том спасибо.

***

Если уже не везёт, то, наверное, до самого конца. Ключ застрял в скважине, и после нескольких поочередных попыток его достать или провернуть, хрустнул и половина осталась у Луи в руке, а вторая половина, соответственно, в замке.

Гарри только крякнул и драматично сполз по стене вниз.

— Сегодня не мой день, — прикрыв глаза, он покачал головой. — Нужно было остаться дома и привязать себя к батарее до завтрашнего утра.

— Фантазии у тебя, Добби, просто моя мечта, — Луи протянул ему связку с оставшимся целым ключом от почтового ящика. — Пойдём домой, выдам тебе скаутовский набор из зубной щетки и чистого белья.

— Ты меня пустишь к себе? — ему это в голову не приходило даже! Думал, ночевать под фикусом, если Мэг не возьмёт трубку. Вряд ли сейчас кто-то примчится чинить ему дверь.

— Ну, моя собака испортила ключи, значит моя ответственность.

Да уж, Гарри вздохнул, Луи не мог не подьебнуть своей идеальностью. Конечно же, он никогда не перекладывает ни на кого свою ответственность! И собака, вообще-то, не его, формально да, но нашёл-то его Гарри!

— Я могу и тут, на лавке, — буркнул он. — Или к Мэг, или к Эндрю поеду.

— Я сказал — пойдём. Гарри, не надо спорить и строить из себя жертву. Я не такой монстр, каким ты меня считаешь, и я не ем белых мальчиков на завтрак.

— А что ты с ними делаешь? — автоматически и непроизвольно вырвалось изо рта. — Ладно, не отвечай. Я не хочу знать.

— Да ты и так знаешь, так что я и не думал отвечать, — рассмеялся Томлинсон и втолкнул его в квартиру.

Бубба радостно кинулся встречать, словно их не было как минимум сутки, а не каких-то двадцать минут.

***

— Привет! — Мэг, не такая уж и красотка, какой её считал Луи, крутилась перед зеркалом в холле. — Красивые? — она приподняла свитер продемонстрировала новые джинсы.

— Задница — высший класс!

— Ты чего злой такой? — нахмурилась она.

— Я ночевал у Луи.

— Ох… — она явно растерялась. — И что?

— И что, блядь?! Ты ничего мне сказать не хочешь, а?

Мэг молчала, и Гарри уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда девушка схватила его за локоть и потащила к окошку, где было меньше людей.

— Я не знала, что делать, Хаз! Я не могла его бросить. Никто не хотел брать, никто!!! Ты окунулся в депрессию, не хотел ничего делать, и я, черт возьми, делала, что могла. Он был последним шансом. Я попросила его спросить среди знакомых, а он взял Буббу себе. И я иногда гуляю с ним, если у Луи много работы…

— Ох, уже — Луи!..

— Ну Гарри! Что я должна была делать?! Что?

— Сказать мне! Я сходил с ума…

— Молча! Нихрена не делая! Ты бы меня к Луи не пустил, а он был последним шансом — ещё раз тебе говорю!

— Но потом, потом, почему молчала?!

— Потому что ты бы орал. Как сейчас! А я не хотела ругаться с тобой, потому что у тебя и так…

— Что?!

— Тонкая душевная организация! — выкрикнула девушка и взлетела вверх по лестнице. — Ты никогда не знаешь, чего хочешь. Ничего не хочешь решать сам, сидишь и страдаешь, а когда все разрешается без твоего участия, ты злишься и ищешь виноватого!

— Ты её довёл, — послышался голос Эндрю. Стоял молча и благоразумно наблюдал их маленький скандал.

— Это оказалось не очень сложно, — вздохнул Гарри и прикусил щеку. — Наверное, она даже не слишком и неправа.

— Ты как после вчерашнего? — он не лез в подробности, что, в общем-то, сейчас только радовало.

Гарри почувствовал, как краснеет. Луи выдал ему перед сном чистое белье, состоящее из запакованных трусов: «я тебе должен был» и его футболки: «в Сан-Франциско сунул твоё в свой чемодан». И теперь он в этих невесомых белых трусах. Хоть и нет в них ничего неприличного, но Гарри же знал все о себе. И ещё, он помнил после _чего_ Луи пообещал ему новые. Хорошо ещё, что когда он вышел из душа, Томлинсон уже выключил свет в своей спальне, и подушка с одеялом лежали на разложенном диване. Так что смотреть в глаза Томлинсону пришлось только рано утром.

— Нос твой как? — Эндрю нахмурившись смотрел на него. — Сэм разошёлся совсем…

— А, ты об этом, — Гарри отвернулся. — Все нормально. В тот раз было хуже.

— Ты…

— Слушай. Нет. Мы говорили об этом уже. Я не пойду стучать тренеру. Да, я не худший игрок, и много кто проебывает сильнее, но… Если я уйду из команды, нажалуюсь кому-то, то не добьюсь ничего. Мне просто нужно играть лучше. Раньше ведь это не было проблемой.

— И его шутки…

— Про то, что у меня дыра между ног, что мне натерли… что я не могу бегать, и все такое? Ну…

— Гарри, его никто из парней не поддерживает, он…

— Он капитан и играет как бог. И шутит как мудак. Забей, он не первый мудак, которого я встречаю в жизни. Переживу.

— Хочешь пива попьём? Ты же выходной сегодня?

— Ага, только у меня замок менять будут в три. Можем у меня посидеть, если квартиру откроют.

— Что у тебя слу… — голос Эндрю заглушил сигнал начала занятий.

— Долго рассказывать, — Гарри шлёпнул тетрадь на стол. — Да и под пиво интереснее слушать. Этот рассказ берет начало с заснеженных выходных, — голосом сказочника шепотом произнес он.

Эндрю рассмеялся, толкнув его в бок, покачал головой и уставился на экран проектора. Лекции пока никто не отменял.

Гарри погрыз ручку. Что же делать? С Луи до сих пор ничего не ясно, и, может, у Эндрю будет, что сказать? Мэг права, сам он ничего не может. Ничегошеньки.

***

— Эндрю, может останешься? — Гарри с сочувствием смотрел на попытки друга влезть в ботинки. Да и вообще, он виноват — напоил его нелегально добытым виски именно он, а не кто-то другой!

— Не-не-не, Гарри, без обид, но с тобой один раз уснёшь, а проснёшься уже не… Ну, ты понял.

Возможно бы, он обиделся, но знал, что Эндрю шутит, поэтому только закатил глаза. Телефон пропищал сообщением, что «Убер» приехал, и Гарри, осторожно поддерживая под локоть друга, пошёл к лифту.

— Твоя карета, принцесса, — он указал на машину, и повёл его вниз по лестнице. Луи он заметил секундой позже — Бубба старательно обнюхивал урну, стоящую в тени дерева. — Привет, Луи.

— Ухуу! — Эндрю покачнуло на дорожке. — Да ты _тот самый Луи_? Парееееннь, нам нужно…

— О господи, пойдем скорее, — он боялся, что Эндрю наговорит ерунды. Всяких глупостей и собственных умозаключений, которые наверняка и не настолько глупы, но Луи их лучше не знать. — Тебе пора.

— Пока дорогой, спасибо за ик-вечер-ик, — радостно проорал Эндрю и залез в машину. Наверное, эта шутка из какого-нибудь гипертрофированного шоу времён 90-х о геях казалась ему очень удачной и смешной.

Луи с Буббуй все ещё изучали урну. Но сейчас Луи казался более заинтересованным в ней, чем бульдог, что, в общем-то, немного странно. Надо, наверное, подойти, глупо как-то игнорировать.

— С замком все в порядке, спасибо, Луи.

— Да не за что, позвонить было несложно. Пойдём?

— Пойдём, — согласился Гарри с опозданием понимая, что предложение было не ему, а псу. — Эээ… Мой друг, эм. Он перепил, — резко изменил тему, чтоб замять неловкость, — извини его. Он очень… Очень дружелюбный.

— Друг? — Луи выглядел искренне удивленным и фальшиво безразличным.

— Просто друг. Очень просто друг.

— Это ты его, кажется, призывал к тому, чтобы разделся скорее.

Это был удар поддых. Луи все помнил и все-все слышал.

— Просто друг. Я не думал, что ты слышал…

— Ну, ты так кричал…

— Так вышло, — Гарри ещё раз нажал кнопку лифта, как-будто это могло заставить его ехать скорее. — Он… Совсем не по мальчикам. Я проверял, так что…

Луи закашлялся. Или попытался кашлем замаскировать смех.  
Гарри перевёл взгляд на бульдога. Бубба радостно улыбался, наверное, от счастья, что прогулка закончилась и можно домой, на кровать.

— Да, — ситуацию хотелось прояснить до конца. Не понятно, правда, зачем, но недомолвок с Луи ему хватило в прошлом. Будущего у них, разумеется нет, но, может быть, они смогут дружить? — Я проверял и в процессе проверки отлично получил по роже.

— Это у вас эээ… Садо-мазо такое? Ты все время проверяешь, а он бьет, и вам обоим хорошо? — Томлинсон издевался, открыто, и это даже немого напоминало его давние шуточки. — Когда мы в последний раз виделись в этом лифте…, а вот и он, как кстати… Ты был уже, — он помахал перед лицом, — с отметиной. И вот сейчас опять.

— Нет, это капитан команды. Я играю в баскетбол. И гей. Его это не очень устраивает. Выгнать хочет, но не может, потому что лучше меня играет только он сам. В хорошие дни. А в плохие, я отгребаю за то, что трахаюсь в зад.

— Гарри, это… — голос мужчины дрогнул, и все игривые нотки исчезли. Неожиданно для себя было приятно, что Луи не все равно.

— Я не уйду. Пока нет. Он выпускается в этом году, и у меня будет шанс подать на спортивную стипендию. А это важно для меня. Поэтому давай просто не будем. Баскет сам по себе травматичный, это не самое страшное, что могло случится с моим лицом, — он не хотел это обсуждать ни с кем. Пока ни с кем. Вопрос следующего года в универе стоял остро. Отец на связь не выходил сам, а Гарри пока не настаивал. А с баскетболом у него был шанс задержаться. — Наша остановка!

Он присел возле двери на корточки и принялся чесать Буббу за ухом. Он так рад, так рад что все с ним в порядке, хоть и слова Мэг не выходили из головы — он действительно смирился и ничего не сделал для его спасения.

— Если ты хочешь, — Луи смотрел на них сверху вниз. — И если можешь, конечно, то можешь забирать его иногда и, если есть время, гулять с ним, когда угодно. Он в принципе привык, что я возвращаюсь поздно. Но…

— Я согласен! Я хочу! Хоть это и похоже на раздел времени на опеку о ребёнке при разводе, но… Я бы очень хотел с ним гулять.

— Я тебе дам ключи и… Напиши сообщение, когда будешь забирать. Сигнализация, и все такое… Идём, ужинать пора.

Бубба рванул в распахнутую дверь. Луи, криво улыбнувшись, зашёл следом, закрыл за собой дверь, оставив его в полном непонимании происходящего. Какой-то сюрреалистический сон. И, что главное, чем дальше, тем запутаннее. Луи не принёс никакой ясности ни к прошлому, ни к настоящему, отчего будущее казалось совсем туманным.


	28. Двадцать седьмая глава

Он крутил приглашение в руках, всматривался в каждый завиток и пытался взвесить все «за» и «против». Скорее всего, не надо никуда идти. Луи будет там — лучший друг, да ещё и бывший… черт. Надо как-то перестать об этом думать, Луи и Лиам, и Софи — это такое же прошлое, как он и Луи. Ведь они не женятся все втроём друг на друге? Нет. И Гарри тоже никто руку и сердце не предлагал…

А вообще, в конце концов, он приложил руку к тому, чтоб эта помолвка состоялась. Хотя, если мыслить шире, она бы состоялась и без него. Его участие просто стечение обстоятельств. Так что, можно и не идти.

Он отложил пригласительную открытку и достал сигарету.

С Луи он не виделся ни разу, только общались через смс, если Буббу забирал на прогулку, и возвращал так же — в пустую квартиру, и ставил все на сигнализацию. Скучал ли он по нему? Безумно. Но встреч больше сам не искал. Луи явно не хотел его лишний раз видеть, и он не станет винить его за это. Столько косяков…

Хорошо, что его уволили, — с одной работой времени стало намного больше, и он мог выгуливать собаку, не мозоля глаза Томлинсону, но и денег ощутимо меньше. Нужно будет поискать что-то ещё, весна приближается, и сезонной работы должно стать больше…

Этот год определённо изменил его, и продолжает менять — больно, ломая кости и устоявшиеся привычки, но удивительно, он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, чем когда только переехал.

— Это потому, что у тебя квартира до августа оплачена, — пробормотал он себе под нос, напоминая. — Если будешь умничкой и дотянешь в основном составе до конца года, то шансы на стипендию возрастут. А ещё и на кампус. Так что давай Гарри, бери себя в руки и начинай играть так, как ты это умеешь.

Мотивационные речи. Кофе в стаканчике и десятисантиметровые Мальборо, ненависть к метро и иррациональная любовь к жёлтым такси. В айфоне — Инди-рок, в Инстаграм — все черно-белое. Он открытый гей, немного хипстер и даже сумел протянуть пару месяцев без папиной кредитки. Он на пути к тому, чтобы стать Нью-йоркцем и свободной личностью, которую сам из себя слепит. Это Америка, детка. Тут все, у кого есть яйца, могут добиться высот.

Гарри усмехнулся и отвернулся от окна, из которого открывался все тот же завораживающий вид на Манхэттен, и затушил окурок в пепельнице.

И дослушав такую своевременную сейчас «Where is my mind?» от Pixies, из колонок раздались первые аккорды Portishead’овской «Road», он решительно выключил музыку и оперся ладонями на стол. К черту все эти предрассудки и размышления о собственной важности. Они все неплохо друг друга знают, с Луи конфликт максимально исчерпан, так что ничего страшного… Главное, чтоб Пейны не принялся вспоминать его любовь к красному вину, но, после той ночевки, Гарри будет чем отбить подколы.

Он пойдёт туда. Его звали. Он взрослый. Он справится и больше не станет пугаться, обижаться и отсиживаться в темноте. Это просто вечеринка с прекрасным поводом.

Гарри подошёл к шкафу, памятуя о том, что это «высший свет», и рубашка лишней не будет, и, перебирая вешалки, наткнулся на свитер, который они купили с Луи по дороге в ресторан в Калифорнии. Он красивый, тонкий и хорошо сидит на нем. Наверное, его и стоит надеть. Под джинсы будет в самый раз. Не костюм, конечно, но так и не его помолвку отмечают.

Мысли о том, что Луи там будет, что они смогут немного пообщаться, и, возможно, у него будет какой-то шанс дотронуться до него, Гарри игнорировал. Он привык к этим мыслям, привык и к тому, что понимал — с Луи больше ничего и никогда. Он все ему сказал, и только идиот не понял бы, что он влюблён. Но измены не прощают, особенно, такие — расчётливые и длительные. Да и, поставив себя на место Томлинсона, — он сам себя бы не простил. Так что, здорово, если Луи там будет, здорово, если они смогут поговорить и столкнуться в дверном проёме, собственно, если уж совсем начистоту, это главная причина, почему он туда идёт, но надеяться на то, что в его жизни что-то изменится, он не будет.

Он взрослеет, умнеет и, конечно же, справится с тем, что сам все проебал.

***

— Спасибо!

Софи, казалось, была искренне рада его видеть, обняла и отставила бутылку вина на столик. Вино было хорошим, папа покупал. Он тогда вообще зачем-то пополнил его нелегальный бар. Наверное, считал, что настоящие мужики должны всегда иметь под рукой хороший алкоголь. Девушек, наверняка, укатывать. Просто папа тогда ещё не знал, что Гарри никаких девушек не приглашает, а значит, и вино не нужно. Но он тогда купил четыре бутылки: две взял к Луи в гости, две осталось. И сейчас, ввиду его скромной заработной платы, это очень кстати.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — Лиам хлопнул его по плечу, и Гарри с трудом подавил замечание, что обычно так говорят, когда гости уходят. Лиам от счастья, видимо, совсем последние мозги растерял. — Я боялся, что ты не… Ну, Луи…

— Все хорошо…

Томлинсона в толпе легко было найти — он всегда самый красивый, и сейчас Гарри тут же выделил его из одинаково безликих парней — рукава белой рубашки закатаны до локтей, тяжёлый браслет часов, хрупкий бокал с вином. Ворот белой рубашки подбит тёмной тканью и расстегнут на пару пуговиц. Он такой естественный и расслабленный, и невозможно глаз отвести…

— Гарри?.. — Лиам обеспокоенно держал его за запястье. — Гарри, мне…

— Все хорошо. Ты просто был прав, Лиам, так чертовски прав, когда говорил о нем. Мне нужно немного времени, но… Это не то, о чем тебе нужно беспокоиться, тем более сейчас.

Он постарался улыбнуться так, чтобы Лиам поверил и успокоился, в конце концов, это действительно не его беда, что тот не может не любить Луи, хоть и любить его чертовски сложно.

А потом, в какой-то момент, все закружилось, посыпались поздравления, объятия, тосты. Людей было немного, самые-самые их друзья, и Гарри щемило сердце от осознания, что он тоже входит в этот круг. Он общался одновременно со всеми и ни с кем конкретно, круг постоянно менялся — становился то больше, то меньше, и давно он не чувствовал такой легкости в практически незнакомом обществе. Наверное, не в нем дело, а в людях, которые умели вести себя так, что малолетка вроде него, чувствовал себя вполне уместно.

— Ещё вина? — спросил Луи, когда они наконец столкнулись нос к носу у столика с напитками. — Танцы скоро.

— Наверное… Наверное, нет. Я… Испорчу праздник, ты же…

— Да я шучу, Добби. Чего ты? — Луи все же забрал у него бокал и долил из бутылки. — Я отведу тебя домой, по традиции.

— Ты просто не хочешь со мной танцевать, — улыбнулся он, принимая бокал. Как странно говорить с Луи вот так, словно ничего не было между той вечеринкой и теперешней. — Лучше прямо скажи.

— Просто тверк под Минаж — не мой стиль.

Луи говорил с таким деланно-надменным и напыщенным лицом, что Гарри расхохотался и, фыркнув в бокал, слегка заляпал свитер.

Вот черт!

— Чем раньше отмоешь, тем лучше, — Томлинсон нахмурился, показал на расползающиеся пятна на светлой вязке. — Иначе не спасти.

— Тогда я пойду, — он поставил бокал и с сожалением посмотрел на раскрасневшуюся парочку, болтающую в кругу друзей. — Скажи им, что я должен был… Скажи им, что…

— Им пофиг, поверь, — Луи подхватил его за руку и повёл к двери. — Они даже не заметят, что мы ушли.

— Ты тоже? Ты же… Зачем тебе?

— Слишком шумно, и я устал от светских разговоров, а тут повод свалить. Ещё и Буббу лучше выгулять лишний раз перед сном.

Такой себе повод — Луи же не собирается стирать его свитер?! Но, в принципе, доехать вместе в лифте — уже было бы прекрасно.

— Хочешь, я выгуляю? Если ты устал, я могу. Только застираю пятно.

— Отличная идея, — Луи широко и благодарно улыбнулся. — Заходи, как освободишься.

***

За пятнадцать минут он успел и переодеться, и привести в порядок свитер, и напиться воды — когда волновался, всегда сильно хотелось пить.

Торопился, боялся, что Луи передумает или ещё что-то произойдёт. Тянуло к нему просто невозможно, впрочем как и всегда, просто он отвык, что Луи его сам зовёт.

— Тс-ссс, — дверь открылась почти моментально, и он автоматически вошёл, не понимая ещё, почему надо вести себя тихо. — Он спит. Так что прогулка пока откладывается. Заходи.

Это так странно. Он тихо разулся, на носочках прокрался за Луи мимо спящего на огромной подушке Буббы, как мимо спальни спящих родителей, а не мимо собаки, честное слово! Не сдержавшись, тихо хихикнул от нелепости ситуации, когда наконец оказался в комнате, и Луи жестом показал садится, Гарри, не долго думая, уселся на пол, откинулся на стоящее позади кресло.

— Вино будешь? — прошептал Луи, указывая на стеклянный бар, и он только кивнул, потому что пока ещё в своём уме и отказываться не собирался. Пусть они даже напьются и снова переспят, это же не самая плохая модель отношений?

— Оно испанское, — тихо пояснил Луи. — Кислое, может, слегка, но другого пока нет.

— Я не разбираюсь в винах, если честно, — ответил он, принимая бокал. — Оно или вкусное, или нет. И я не был в Испании, чтоб по вкусу отличить страну производителя.

— А я был, лет пять назад, мы собрались после окончания университета и вчетвером поехали. Жара просто невозможная, поесть толком нигде нельзя, кроме Макдоналдс ничего до шести вечера не работает. С ума сойти, как они там работают…

Луи сел рядом, и в темноте, нарушаемой только подсветкой телевизора, на высоте хер-знает-скольки-метров, Гарри казалось, что они одни на всей планете. Он продолжал рассказывать про Испанию, лето, которое было пять лет назад, про то, как они напились и решили украсть зеленые мандарины, за что ночевали в полицейском участке, про ужасный английский испанцев и про то, что Лиам несколько преувеличил свои знания языков, когда вызвался поговорить с офицером. И, наверное, если бы он рассказывал про рост и колебания биржевой торговли, он бы тоже его слушал с интересом, потому что ему просто нравилось его слушать. И чувствовать лёгкое случайное касание бёдра, и рассматривать профиль, и от всего этого и вина, наверное, тоже, Гарри казалось, что он не выдержит и лопнет. Он настолько переполнен этими эмоциями, чувствами и иррациональным счастьем, столько в нем не поместится!

— А ты когда-нибудь ночевал в полиции?

— Неа, — Гарри, широко улыбнувшись, покачал головой. — Я был вполне себе хорошим мальчиком. У меня была подружка, я знаю, это нечестно, но… и друзья, конечно, — мы больше швыряли мяч в кольцо, чем воровали апельсины, изредка напивались, но до нарушения законов дело не дошло. Видишь, я очень скучный. Скучный Гарри из скучной Англии! Тут меня, конечно же, могли арестовать за поддельные документы…

— О, точно! У тебя был шанс. Ты бы меня выдал? — шепотом перебил Луи, и его лицо оказалось очень-очень близко. — Меня бы тоже посадили за распространение поддельных айди.

— Никогда, — Гарри подхватил заговорщический тон. — Я бы назвал ложные данные и отбыл наказание сам. А ты бы носил мне сигареты.

— И мыло. Говорят, в Нью-Йоркских тюрьмах беда с мылом.

— А адвокат? Где бы я его взял…

Они несли какую-то немыслимую чепуху. Шепотом, почти выдыхая слова друг другу в губы, и напряжение казалось уже яростно вибрировало в комнате. Стоило признать — у них всегда оно было — это напряжение. С первой встречи, когда Гарри прикрывал заляпанный спермой живот наскоро натянутой футболкой, между ними уже искрило. Какая, к черту, дружба, если он сейчас вспыхнет от этого недопоцелуя?!

— Я бы отдал все деньги для того, чтоб тебя… — рука Луи тяжело опустилась ему на шею, и он потянулся к нему, почти касаясь губами, когда Бубба оглушительно чихнул, и они отпрыгнули друг от друга, словно их застукали за чем-то неприличным.

— Господи. Эта собака меня сведёт с ума, — прошептал Луи сам себе, потирая переносицу.

Пёс, проснувшись и услышав, что речь именно о нем, радостно подбежал и ткнулся носом в бокал Гарри. Чихнул и, плюхнувшись на задницу, счастливо зевнул, совершенно не чувствуя за собой ни капли вины.

— Может выгулять, раз уж… — хотелось прыгнуть с размаху в холодную воду, чтоб щеки перестали так гореть, и дрожь внутри чтоб успокоилась. В животе не то, что бабочки, а словно улей с пчёлами поселился, ему казалось, что его даже покачивало.

— Давай, и я схожу, прогуляться перед сном всегда полезно, особенно, в моем возрасте.

— Ты, главное, оденься потеплее, а не то спину застудишь, что делать тогда…

Луи, оскорблённо ахнув, швырнул в него комбинезон Буббы, ночью ещё слишком холодно для толстячка, ушел в комнату за свитером.

***

— Гарри, — Луи отпустил бульдога с поводка, и тот лениво обнюхивал кусты — очевидно, выбирая лучший. — Я могу задать тебе вопрос?

— Конекнтно — хм, да, конечно, — в горле пересохло, и сердце болезненно заныло. Ничего хорошего не спросит же…

— Если… ну, допустим, — казалось, Луи нелегко было подобрать слова, — если бы мы разминулись. Ты бы не увидел меня с Эрни, а я тебя с твоим… что было бы?

Он хотел знать, продолжал ли бы Гарри его обманывать, вот что. Что ж, он имеет право…

— Когда мы прилетели, я думал, что Сан-Франциско много значил для тебя. В смысле, та поездка, — они не смотрели друг на друга, синхронно наблюдая за Буббой. — Но ты так легко отпустил меня на праздники, не сказал про то, что приезжает семья…

— Не хотел тебя грузить, они не самые… не самые толерантные…

— Я бы понял, — он правда бы понял. У самого такая же фигня! — Но это не важно, я тогда уже с Дэном договорился… Я ушёл от него сразу после Дня благодарения. Некрасиво сбежал. Потому что не знал, как прекратить это все вранье. Я не спал с ним, пока… пока мы с тобой были. А потом, когда… в общем, я понял, что с ним у меня не выйдет. Я когда сюда летел, все время думал, что вот тут, в США, я буду собой и не буду притворяться кем-то другим, а с Дэном у меня так не получалось. Не знаю почему. Это все очень сложно. И звучит по-мудацки, очень, но…

— Я понял, — он сунул поводок в карман.

— Не уверен, я сам не понял, что сказал, — Гарри улыбнулся и задрал голову — с неба сыпались ледяные капли. — Но если ты хочешь знать, то… когда мы с тобой переспали, я был уверен, что уже ни с кем не встречаюсь. Дэн после того поцелуя исчез, оказалось, ногу подвернул и телефон утопил. А потом ты исчез, а он вернулся. И так все само собой закрутилось… как в кино.

— Как в жизни, — поправил его Луи и свистнул — Бубба хрюкая понёсся на звук. — Пора спать, наверное.

— Наверное…

В лифте они ехали молча. Даже Бубба сосредоточенно молчал.

Странный день, даже не скажешь наверняка, хороший он был или плохой. И Луи вроде бы не злится, но зачем спрашивал… господи, как это все закончится. Как-то, когда-то…

— Кофе хочешь? — неожиданно спросил Томлинсон уже у самой двери.

— Если честно, то нет, — спать хотелось неимоверно. От нервов, наверное. — Можно мне захотеть утром?

— Можно, — Луи провернул ключ в замке.

— Спокойной ночи.

— До завтра, Добби.

***

Он долго решался, и, уже когда кофе был допит и больше тянуть было некуда, выпалил:  
— Я бы хотел, — Гарри замялся, в самый последний момент, идея тут же показалась до ужаса глупой. — Ты меня всегда поишь кофе. Часто. И я бы хотел… пригласить тебя на завтрак. Не сегодня, потому что какой завтрак в это время. На неделе это неудобно и… может быть, в субботу? Часов на девять?

— Это будет настоящий Английский завтрак? — Луи посмотрел на него, склонив голову.

— Самый настоящий. Ты когда-то пробовал?

— Возможно, но мне кажется, что это было не очень по-британски. Недостаточно Английский.

— О, — он постарался оставаться серьезным, — я могу говорить даже на Королевском Английском, если тебе это нужно.

— Я был бы очень признателен, — Луи старательно имитировал британский акцент. — И чай с молоком. Иначе не согласен.

— Да хоть молоко с чаем!

Гарри и не пытался скрыть радость. Непонятно пока ничего, что происходит между ними, но, если честно, если так и будет дальше, ему и не надо знать. Главное, что ему хорошо, что Луи шутит, и они вроде бы как общаются.

— Как насчёт фильма в пятницу? Если у тебя нет никаких планов, — предложил Томлинсон, когда он уже дотронулся до дверной ручки.

— Я работаю… часов до пяти. Мы можем что-то выбрать на Нетфликс… — фильм дома, это же замечательно. Вдвоём.

— Мы выберем что-то, что идёт в кинотеатре. Или просто пойдём на то, что будет идти в удобное нам время.

— О…

Это… это уже больше походило на… свидание? На самое простое банальное. На которое ходят влюбленные, например. Или те, кто хотел бы быть вместе, но пока ещё нет…

Впрочем… он же ходил в кино и с друзьями? Ходил. Так что не стоит обольщаться. Ни с кем из друзей он так и не начал встречаться. Так что кино это не равно свиданию.

— Гарри?

— Да! Конечно! Давай, часов в…

— Я думаю, в семь я зайду за тобой, так что… если передумаешь…

— Я не передумаю. И ты, надеюсь, тоже.

— Тогда до пятницы?

— До пятницы…

Это целых пять дней. Даже больше, ведь сейчас ещё так рано, утро воскресенья. Но, почему-то, он не чувствовал никакого огорчения или раздражения, что ждать так долго. Наоборот, ожидание было волнительным, и хотелось лечь на кровать, раскинуть руки и, пялясь в потолок, мечтать. О том, как все будет через неделю. И что целых два часа он просидит рядом с Луи. И какая разница, что за фильм будет. Он смотреть его не собирался совершенно.

Отражение в зеркале выглядело счастливым и немного глуповатым. Гарри помахал сам себе и присел на диван. Через неделю Луи придёт к нему на завтрак. И надо, чтоб все прошло идеально. В холодильнике практически пусто, посуда в раковине, по углам пыль, и стирки накопилось… Осмотрев захламлённую квартиру, Гарри с ужасом осознал, что до завтрака осталось каких-то пять дней, с учётом того, что вечером в пятницу у него не будет никакого времени на уборку.

Гарри кинулся к столу, вырвал лист из тетради и принялся писать список — продукты, уборка, стирка, работа и учеба, нужно учесть ещё прогулки с Буббой и еженедельный витринный шоппинг с Мэг — его можно вычеркнуть.

Гарри повесил список дел на холодильник и прижал магнитом, купленным в Сан-Франциско. На душе было радостно, и по венам, словно шампанское бежало, а не кровь. Это все так странно и неожиданно.

Как будто его личная Американская мечта начинала сбываться.


	29. Двадцать восьмая глава

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Луи позвал его на свидание в кино. И все стало только хуже, потому что Луи его не простил. Он-то рассчитывал, что все быстро станет на свои места, что кино, кофе и вечерние выгулы собаки все легко исправят. Но, несмотря на все это, Луи все так же был далёк от него, как Сатурн от планеты Земля.  
Он улыбался, смеялся, даже не убирал руку от не-случайных касаний, но… все было не так. Напряжение, которое висело между ними, было непробиваемым. И это напряжение было совсем не сексуальным.

И они уже были — не они.

Может быть, лучше совсем никак, чем так?

Гарри хотел бы все исправить, хотел бы не быть дураком, который все испортил. Хотел бы заслужить то доверие, но не понимал как. Как выпросить себе второй шанс?

Может, надо все пустить на самотёк? Дать Луи время и все как-то само-собой… Но Мэг права, он всегда так делал, а результатом недоволен.

Нужно что-то предпринять и растормошить Томлинсона или уйти, перестрадать, пережить это все, но не изнывать от этой стены между ними, которая мешала двигаться навстречу. Но что? Ещё один бессмысленный разговор? Серенада под окном? Спасти из пожара?!

Это все полная ерунда.

На часах с писком сменились цифры, и одновременно раздался короткий звонок в дверь. Луи. Раньше он не был пунктуальным, раньше они не ходили никуда, раньше все было замечательно, только оценить это все он сумел слишком поздно.

— Что-то случилось? — Луи в утеплённой кожаной куртке-аляске и чёрных джинсах выглядел как ожившая мечта. Холодная ожившая мечта. — Ты передумал?

 — Хочешь выпить чего-то? — Гарри отошёл, пропуская его в квартиру. Луи кивнул, зашёл, стянул куртку, остался в чёрной же обтягивающей футболке с длинным рукавом и прошёл в комнату. — Я тут… кофе нет, может, колы, воды? Чай могу ещё?..

Уверенность улетучивалась. С каждым словом. Может, и правда — не париться, само как-то, без его вмешательств, образуется.

— Давай воду, — Луи сел в кресло, скрестив ноги в высоких ботинках и уставился на него с немым, но слишком очевидным вопросом.

— Я так больше не могу, — Гарри поставил чуть запотевшую бутылку воды и пепельницу, вернулся за колой, хлопнул дверкой холодильника.

— Ты не простил меня, — продолжил он быстро, приткнув себя на край дивана, хотя Луи и не собирался ничего говорить — ждал. Спокойно ждал, а у него все дрожало внутри, словно он перемерз. — Ты мне больше не доверяешь. Ты не… не хочешь меня, как раньше. Зачем тебе это все, Томлинсон? Нахрена?

— Я пытаюсь, — он выдохнул, полез в карман джинс и вытащил чуть мятую пачку и зажигалку, достал одну сигарету, подкурил и, выдохнув дым в потолок, посмотрел ему в глаза. Гарри казалось, что прошла вечность. — Пытаюсь простить, понять и принять, вести себя как раньше. Но я просто человек и не умею все исправлять щелчком пальцев. У меня не получается так просто, как хотелось бы… Блядь. Это же не была случайная измена, как на вечеринке, если бы ты просто перебрал, а…

— Расчетливый план самовлюблённого эгоиста. Я знаю, — кола зашипев перелилась за неплотно завинченную крышку, он быстро вытер руку об обивку дивана. — Я знаю! Сам себя ненавижу за то, что сделал. Не могу простить себе ни то, что сделал с ним, ни то, что сделал с тобой. Ебать, это все звучит как в сериале каком-то, но это так и есть! Я так хочу все вернуть назад, — он съехал по дивану вниз и уселся возле толстых подошв у кресла. — Я все готов сделать, чтоб ты поверил мне снова. Но, блин, я не знаю как, я просто не знаю!

— Добби…

— Я чуть не сдох, когда тебя в том лифте увидел, и когда в клубе с каким-то мужиком. Я был там, говорил уже? Трахался с кем-то, чтоб о тебе не думать. Хотел, чтобы тебя кто-то заменил. Легчало вроде бы ненадолго, но… когда я увидел, что ты с другим — целуешь, обнимаешь, смеёшься. Мне так хуево стало. Всю жизнь хотел бы вот так просидеть, у твоих ног, чтоб ты меня только простил и больше никого не касался. Чтобы только я. Потому что меня как ножом режет это все. Но ещё хуже когда вот так — ты и рядом, и нет. И дотрагиваешься, а я ничего не чувствую. Так как раньше быть не может, но так как сейчас ещё хуже. Ладно я. Но тебе зачем весь этот цирк?

— Думаешь, мне было… Ты знаешь, я не из тех, кто в долгих отношениях бывает. А тут появился ты, такой простой, хороший мальчик, — он положил руку на подлокотник и Гарри придвинулся ближе, прижался щекой к грубой джинсе. — Ты смотрел так открыто, искренне обижался, напивался, паниковал, восхищался. Ты был одновременно полон ожиданий, фантазий и при этом совершенно без какого-либо опыта. Ни жизненного, ни опыта в отношениях. Это меня просто с ног сбивало, и я думал — о боже, такие ещё бывают?! Одна часть меня требовала попробовать, вдруг выгорит. Вдруг! А другая спокойно, размеренно вдалбливала в голову, что я не нужен тебе. Тебе восемнадцать, и у тебя должны быть такие же друзья, как ты, парни — как ты, а не как я! У меня работа от рассвета до заката, повышение на носу, проекты, дедлайны, и мне просто некогда! Я видел тебя с парнем и… — он прикрыл глаза, потёр переносицу. — Это было больно, но это была честная боль. Все решено, а значит я иду дальше. А потом все закрутилось. Как только я расслабился. Ты пришёл и смотрел так, как будто я — все, что тебя интересует в мире. Я не верил, что твои глаза могут врать. Что ты можешь врать.

— Я не…

— И когда я увидел вас в лифте… как-то жизнь сразу стала на свои места. Я просто забыл, что это не сказка, а я не принц никакой.

— Ты был моей сказкой, — тихо прошептал он, зажмурившись. Оказывается, он давно плакал, и слезы медленно катились из глаз. — Ты был лучшим, кого я знал. Мне так жаль, что я наговорил тебе все это… Я никогда даже не думал, что изменял тебе с… С Дэном. Всегда думал наоборот, что ему изменяю. Потому что всегда бежал к тебе, срывался, считал тебя лучше, чем он, и это, несмотря на то, что считал, будто тебе абсолютно плевать. Мне все равно было, сколько тебе лет, где ты работаешь, я мечтал, чтобы ты пошёл хоть раз со мной на вечеринку, думал, что ты такой классный, всех уделаешь. У меня не все гладко было первое время… Но ты всегда был занят и звонил редко… никогда! И мне оставалось только ревновать тебя к работе и к остальным… партнёрам. Вообще, я был уверен, что у тебя полно парней и девушек, кроме меня, а я мечтал быть единственным. Но не знал, как им стать. А оказалось, я им уже был.

— С твоим темпераментом странно было думать, что мне нужен кто-то ещё, — Луи жадно затянулся, удивительно, что они не выкурили все имеющиеся сигареты, напряжение не отпускало даже после того, как самое главное было сказано. — Это физически сложно. Я даже тебе вибратор купил, чтоб ты на стороне не…

— Я же говорил, что и не спал ни с кем, — то, что он слышал, ошеломляло. Луи боялся, что ему мало? Серьёзно? Неужели он думал, что вибратор сможет его заменить?! — Только после. Раз в неделю, по выходным.

— У тебя прям как адвент. Свечи раз в неделю зажигают.

— Да, — Гарри фыркнул и поднял голову, взглянув на Луи. — А потом приехал папа и застал меня с виброяйцом в заднице. Это была как раз последняя свечка.

Ему всегда было радостно, когда он смешил Луи, а сейчас — вдвойне.

— То ещё чувство, когда в тебе эта хрень пульсирует, а папа хлопает по спине и приговаривает, как я вырос, как я изменился. А потом было ещё веселее, когда он в душ все же ушёл, а я с коробкой носился…

— Так какой из них Биг Бен?

Гарри фыркнул, закашлялся дымом, но сигарету из рук не выпустил.

— Из них любой подойдёт, — он смутился, — но ты мог бы и не разглядывать… Как тебе вообще в голову пришел этот бред про рисование?

— Сам не знаю. Думал только о том, чтобы крышка не съехала, твоя паника заразительна. Говорил какую-то чепуху, главное ведь, говорить уверенно, тогда никто не подумает проверять. Я был рад тебе помочь.

— После всего, что я сделал?

— Мне хотелось загладить хоть как-то _то, что сделал я_. Я до сих пор не могу себе простить, что я тогда… когда ты пришёл после лифта…

— С претензиями?

— Хороший эвфемизм, Добби. Когда ты вывернул на меня все дерьмо, что сам придумал, а я в ответ тебя выебал у стены. Я знал, что тебе будет больно, но я хотел тебе сделать больно. Догадывался, конечно, что ты пойдёшь к этому… Дэну. И не мог сдержаться. Хотел…

— Пометить?

— Пусть так, пометить — Томлинсон пожал плечами, его словно выжимал разговор, но он продолжал. — Я повёл себя как мудак. И сделал это дважды.

Гарри и объяснять не надо, о каком втором разе была речь. Хотя он тогда сам Луи в квартиру повёл.

— Оба раза я хотел тебя, так о чем ты паришься? А на Новый год ты совсем пьяный был, я не знаю, стоит ли его считать. Не я, так другой… Я не был уверен, что ты даже его помнишь.

— Мне тяжело напиться парой бокалов шампанского, — Луи подкурил очередную сигарету, и Гарри вытащил из его пачки себе тоже, щелкнул зажигалкой.

— А разило-то не как от пары.

— Вонял мой пиджак, который отразил пену из бутылки неловкого официанта. Я был в абсолютном сознании.

— И почему… Почему ты пошёл? После всего?

— Потому что мне крышу снесло. Как всегда. В очередной раз. Ты стоял такой перепуганный, посреди зала с разряженными людьми, как когда-то раньше, у Лиама. Каким я тебя встретил осенью. И к лифту убежал. Все в этом долбанном лифте случается. А дальше все само собой вышло. Я хотел тебя, как и раньше, и знал, как вести себя, чтобы ты не отказал. Мудак, да?

— А ушёл тогда почему?

Это было важно. Он, блядь, тогда чуть не сдох на утро.

— Что я мог сказать тебе? Не знал, вот и ушёл. Как делал всегда с другими. Я не слишком-то и хорош. Говорю же — не принц. В том, что у тебя был другой, виноват не только ты. Я не давал тебе многого — ты замещал. Я эгоистично думал, что раз не истеришь, не требуешь, значит и так тебе хорошо. Оказалось, что нет.

— Я думал, что если начну требовать, то ты меня пошлёшь.

Луи рассмеялся, покачал головой и улыбнулся. Той самой, знакомой ранее, настоящей своей улыбкой.

Все оказалось одновременно и сложнее, и проще, чем он думал. Он как всегда заострился на себе, на своей вине, а оказалось, что у Луи в голове своя история. Но от разговора стало легче. Не слишком, но все же. Какая-то далекая надежда, что не все потеряно, забрезжила на горизонте.

— Мы ещё успеваем в кино?

— Конечно, Добби, ночные сеансы ещё никто не отменял. Ты хочешь пойти?

— Да, хочу, — он устал, разговор вымотал, Луи наверняка тоже, но надо придерживаться плана. Кино - это хороший план. — Я думаю, мы сходим в ближайший, там точно что-то идёт. Типа «Поворота не туда —12». Если нам не понравится, то уйдём, да?

— Пиво, попкорн и фильм ужасов — звучит заманчиво.

— Ты купишь нам пиво? — Гарри не торопился вставать, смотрел снизу вверх, любовался.

— А ты попкорн? Один на двоих? Соленый?

— Так точно, Сэр.

Он улыбался, Луи улыбался в ответ, и между ними ещё много разговоров, попыток нащупать правильную нить. Много и, возможно… Возможно, у них все получится.

Ладонь Луи легла на макушку и взъерошила волосы, застыла на секунду. Гарри зажмурился, Луи смотрел на него так, что щемило сердце.

У них получится. Без всяких «возможно».

***

Все по-прежнему держалось на платоническом уровне, но это самое «но» становилось уже гораздо меньше. Наступил март, и вместе с ним в Нью-Йорк пришло тепло. Дни становились длиннее, воздух влажным и чистым, и казалось, что все будет очень неплохо.

Прогулки с Буббой затягивались, они все дольше болтали, пили чай свободными вечерами, ходили в кино на выходных. Это были самые длинные и вместе с тем самые счастливые две недели в жизни Гарри.

Впервые в жизни он влюбился. Он думал, что уже влюблён, но сейчас все было так правильно. Хотелось, конечно, перейти на новую ступень — ведь он уже знал, как это, —просыпаться с Луи после секса для того, чтобы снова им заняться. Но с другой стороны, такого трепета осенью он не испытывал. Тогда все было отчаяннее, неизвестность душила, и мысли были только о том, что же с ним будет, когда все закончится. Ну и о Дэне ещё, конечно. Но сейчас все не так.

Томлинсон в ночь на понедельник улетает в Сан-Франциско, а у него останется работа, универ и собака, которую в его рабочие вечера согласилась выгуливать Мэг.

Гарри был немного расстроен поездкой, но когда он знал, куда и зачем Луи летит, было проще. Он рассказывал в свою очередь про универ, про стычки с Сэмом, про Эндрю, Ронни, про тренера, который, бог знает почему, все ещё в него верит, и долбанного историка. И Томлинсон не возмутился ни тогда, когда Гарри ушёл в прошлую субботу на тренировку до вечера, ни когда они с Мэттом, Ронни и Эндрю ушли выгуливать Буббу и потом пили пиво до позднего возвращения Луи с работы.

Вчера, когда он рассказал об этом феномене Мэг, она назвала его дураком, а феномен — доверием.

И Гарри должен был признать, что «доверие» — это крайне приятная штука. Когда можно задать любой вопрос и получить на него ответ, вместо плода своей фантазии, это сильно упрощает жизнь.

И сегодня, в субботу, он встал пораньше, чтобы пробраться к Луи и приготовить ему завтрак. Просто потому, что ему все так же нравилось видеть Томлинсона по утрам, просто потому, что хотелось делать для него приятные мелочи, да и Луи готовить, мягко говоря, не очень любил, а ему не сложно… и перед его отлетом закрепить успех сюрпризом тоже лишним не будет.

Он рассчитал все верно, Луи был в душе, так что Бубба не выдал его своим счастливым порыкиванием. Гарри погладил пса, достал шейкер со смесью для блинов, которую приготовил заранее, голубику в контейнере, баночку мёда и включил конфорку под сковородкой.

— Разбалуешь меня, Добби, — донеслось из-за спины, — придётся запереть тебя и…

— Использовать в личных целях? — он не отрывал взгляда от сковородки, стараясь не проворонить момент, когда блинчики будут готовы.

— Готовить завтрак, обед, ужин, все, как делают домовые эльфы. Ты же Добби, — Луи подошёл совсем близко, положил подбородок на плечо, — забыл?

— Он свободный эльф, — Гарри выложил последние блинчики в аккуратную стопку и полил их мёдом. — А я… — сердце застучало так быстро, он повернулся и почти столкнулся с Луи носами.

— А ты?.. — От него пахло зубной пастой, гелем для душа, шампунем.

— А я, — Луи наклонился чуть ближе, и Гарри замер, словно кролик перед удавом. — А я…

— Ладно, — он резко отошёл, словно ничего и не было, потёр шею и повернулся к кофеварке, — пока кофе сделаю.

Господи, какой он придурок. Какой. Он. Придурок.

Гарри сделал шаг, ещё один, развернул Луи и прижался к губам, от отчаяния, что он все испортил, всхлипнул в поцелуй.

— Прости. Прости меня.

Луи крепко прижал его к себе за бедра и поцеловал в ответ:  
— Я думал, этого уже и не произойдёт никогда.

И поцеловал ещё раз.

***

Попытка номер сто двадцать три должна была увенчаться успехом. Луи уже был без футболки, и Гарри активно ерзал, стараясь снять с себя штаны посредством трения о диван. Но когда он уже почти расслабился, думая, что победа за ним, Луи разорвал поцелуй и навис сверху.

— О, Боже, нет. Луи, нет. Не снова, — Гарри умоляюще взглянул ему в глаза. — Давай, пожалуйста!

— Нужно дождаться моих анализов.

— Но мы же можем предохраняться? У меня есть презервативы, и мы все равно уже делали это без резинки на Новый год.

Томлинсон обвёл большим пальцем по губам, и он с готовностью приоткрыл рот.

— И ты правда думаешь, что заслужил, детка?

Он дразнил. Только целовал и не давал доступ к телу. И сам ниже резинки трусов не лез. И каждый раз, останавливается за секунду, как он испачкает эти самые долбаные трусы. Похоже, у него цель: заставить Гарри кончить от одного поцелуя. Ещё немного, и взгляда будет достаточно!

— Да ладно, Гарри, брось, — Луи улыбнулся в ответ на его молчаливый укор. — Я уверен, что ты никогда так много не целовался. Разве это так плохо?

— Нет, не плохо. Но очень хочется. Ты знаешь сотни способов — мы могли бы дрочить друг другу, ты бы мог трахнуть меня одним из вибраторов, одеть презерватив, в конце концов! Ещё можно тереться через одежду… ох, да много чего! Ты меня не хочешь? Тебе не нравится, что у меня кто-то был? Мне тоже, но…

— Да я никогда сам не был святым! Гарри, все не так.

— А как?

— Помнишь, ты просил меня рассказать что-то, чего ты обо мне не знаешь? Хочешь узнать?

— Да! — Гарри сел и прижал к груди диванную подушку. — Говори уже!

Что произошло? Снова сомнительные анализы? Его насиловали в детстве? Отчим бил? Господи, сколько можно надевать эту футболку?!

— Когда мне было четырнадцать, — произнёс Луи, прикурив, и потянулся к чашке с остывшим чаем. — Я подрался с одним парнем. Он был постарше и играл в американский футбол, это как регби по-вашему, — Гарри закатил глаза, но выдохнул, — не все так страшно, перебивать не стал, хоть и не понимал, к чему он? Он заразился сифилисом во время драки или что?! — И драка вышла не в мою пользу, если честно. Упал неудачно.

— И? — Гарри напрягся и слегка наклонился вперёд. — Что случилось с тобой?!

— У меня был вывих нижней челюсти, — трагическим тоном закончил он. — И это большая проблема…

Наверное, Луи болен? Может быть, смертельно. Кто знает что старые травмы могут значить. Мысли закрутились в голове одновременно и по спине потекли капли липкого панического пота.

— … Для человека, который, вообще-то, спит с мужчинами. Ну знаешь, иногда болит, если долго рот держу открытым. А иногда прямо в процессе клинит, и приходится двигать ею туда-сюда, что помогает, но настрой сбивает напрочь. Поэтому я никогда не отсасывал, тебе, Гарри, — голос был все такой же: полон грусти и трагизма, но в глазах плясали чертики.

— Ты придурок, — он с облегчением откинулся на спину. — Я тебя уже мысленно похоронил, думал, ты умираешь. Мало ли…

— Кто из нас тут ещё придурок? — Луи неожиданно навалился сверху. — И я подумал, может быть, у моей нижней челюсти сегодня хороший день и я, — тёплые ладони нырнули под резинку штанов и трусов, и тут же его задница соприкоснулась с шершавой тканью дивана, — только не торопи меня.

Он и не собирался. Гарри тут же вернул подушку себе на лицо, в надежде, что это хоть как-то поможет отсрочить и затянуть. Но от самой мысли, что Луи его касается там, губами, языком и так глубоко, было очень тяжело держать себя в руках хоть сколько-то.

Томлинсон все же был мастером, даже если практиковал редко. Он крепко удерживал его бёдра, вылизывал, втягивал, трахал горлом, оставалось только стонать в подушку.

Он терпел, держался, старался как-то оставаться в сознании, но когда Луи сжал яйца и насадился глубоко ртом, то все методы были бессильны. Он даже не успел предупредить, что кончает.

— Что сладенький, легче стало?

Луи отобрал многострадальную измочаленную подушку, и хочешь не хочешь, а пришлось посмотреть ему в глаза. Волосы торчком, слегка пьяный взгляд и понятно-от-чего-блестящие губы. Самый лучший мужчина в его жизни. А, может быть, даже во всем мире.

Гарри притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал. И потом ещё раз и ещё раз. Луи прав, всему всегда находится объяснение. Всему есть причина, даже самая дурацкая.

— Ты что, правда боялся, что челюсть заклинит? — немного позже вечером спросил он.

— Это уже бывало, и… Гарри, какой из меня тогда был бы «папочка», если это уже какой-то «дедуля». Что вряд ли тебя бы заставило кончить, а?

Возможно, он прав, настрой бы точно сбило, да и, может быть, папочки и не должны отсасывать, в рамках игры?

— Кстати, об этом… — он заправил прядь за ухо. — Ты больше не хочешь… Ну, играть?

— Если только поиграть, то почему бы и нет, детка? — Луи откинулся на спинку кресла и похлопал себя по колену. — Результаты анализов пришли вчера утром, и все в порядке. Поэтому, если ты не против, малыш, ты можешь вернуться на своё место.

Гарри быстро поднялся, не замечая недовольного бурчания Буббы, на которого упал свернутый в комок плед, ринулся по направлению к Луи. Вот уж сейчас он был очень хорошим мальчиком и своего не упустит ни за что!

***

Луи почти уснул, когда Гарри наконец решился. Вопрос Мэг не давал ему покоя. Дурацкое её женское любопытство. И не важно, что скажет Луи, он ей не станет ничего объяснять. Но вот для себя… для себя хотелось бы знать.

— Лу… можно я спрошу?

— Ммм? — он сонно посмотрел на него и зевнул. Видимо, что-то прочёл во взгляде, что-то заметил, что не попросил перенести разговор, а потёр лицо и сел. — Валяй.

— Ну, знаешь, — сказал Гарри лампе, которая стояла на тумбочке. — Я не жалуюсь, если что, но вдруг… в смысле, я, конечно, нет, но… Ты был хоть раз снизу? — вопрос прозвучал тихо и как-то жалобно. Но Мэг такая любопытная, что и его заразила!

— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть? — Луи был совершенно спокоен, и, похоже, его развеселил этот вопрос. — Сам-то хочешь, или где-то вычитал, что надо? Если это твой дебил-капитан…

— Нет, нет, когда я снова перестал лажать все хорошо с ним, ему не важно… это все Мэг, — нехорошо сдавать друзей, но врать он больше не станет. — Она спросила, всегда ли я… это не ее дело, но…

— Обидно стало?

— Не знаю…

Гарри и правда не знал. Ему нравилось все. Как Луи его трахал, как держал под контролем, как от всего этого сносило крышу, как мелкие едва заметные синяки оставались на запястьях, и, честно говоря, меняться ролями он не особо хотел. Особенно после того, как на прошлой неделе, приковал Луи к кровати наручниками и, сев сверху, «фактически изнасиловал пьяного и уставшего офисного работника» — как выразился Томлинсон. А нечего было договор четыре дня подряд заключать! Это было необычно и более чем достаточно, чтобы ощутить все прелести ведущей роли. По крайней мере, на данный момент.

— Детка, — Луи приподнял его за подбородок. — Если ты захочешь, ты сможешь это сделать. Если тебе важно знать — принципов по этому вопросу у меня нет. Но я не хочу, чтоб ты это делал, просто потому, что кто-то тебе сказал. Ничего плохого или не дай бог, позорного, в том, что тебе нравится, нет — это все, что ты должен знать.

— Спасибо, — Луи ответил именно на тот самый, нужный вопрос. — Я не стесняюсь, мне все равно, кто что говорит. Просто… мне хотелось знать. Вдруг… вдруг…

— Если вдруг, то просто скажи, а не страдай молча, ладно? — он улёгся, увлекая за собой, и крепко прижал к себе.

Гарри подумал, что так сильно его любит, что это даже немного больно. И за что ему такое счастье? И ему снова стало стыдно за то, что он не сказал Луи самое главное. О том, что написал папа.

***

Регистрация вот-вот закончится, а ему не хотелось уходить. Это было так неправильно — лететь в Лондон после всего этого. После того, как получил стипендию, как папа Мэг предложил ему работу на полную ставку на все время каникул.

Луи держался лучше: улыбался, подгонял, обещал не курить при Буббе и не гулять допоздна, но глаза оставались грустными. Он тоже не хотел расставаться.

— Мне так жаль, — в сотый раз завёл Гарри. Слезы душили и, не сдержавшись, он схватил Луи в охапку и разревелся как ребёнок. — Я сойду с ума без тебя.

— Добби, — Луи уткнулся ему в шею. — Веди себя хорошо, без глупостей, как ты любишь, ладно? Иди. Иди уже. Опоздаешь, хуже будет. И дай мне хотя бы шанс не зареветь.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул он и, оттолкнув от себя, не дожидаясь ответа, убежал.

Не важно, что Луи скажет или чего не скажет. Сейчас это уже не так и важно.

Он сел у окна и уставился на взлетную полосу. Год назад. Всего лишь год назад, он прилетел сюда, в надежде на лучшую жизнь. А сейчас летит обратно. В страну, которая за триста шестьдесят пять дней стала чужой, и люди в ней тоже уже не те, которых он оставлял.

Стюардесса попросила выключить телефоны, и Гарри, вздохнув, вытащил поцарапанный со всех сторон айфон и зажал верхнюю кнопку.

Экран на секунду загорелся перед тем, как стать матово-чёрным, и он успел прочесть сообщение, застывшее на экране блокировки.

«Я тоже тебя люблю, мой быстроногий Добби».

Самолёт дернулся и сначала медленно, а затем все быстрее и быстрее покатился по взлетной полосе, пока не оторвался от земли, и очень скоро сияющий огнями Нью-Йорк скрылся под облаками.


	30. Эпилог

Несмотря на то, что календарь упорно показывал двадцатое число девятого месяца, а значит, вот-вот закончится лето, осеняя прохлада совершено не торопилась в Нью-Йорк. Расплата за прошлую холодную осень, наверное.

Жарко. Душно. Хотелось пить и залезть под душ. И остаться там навсегда, пока градусник не перестанет зашкаливать под восемьдесят по Фаренгейту.

Он перебежал дорогу, как все, — на красный и свернул на всегда оживлённый Бродвей. Он не любил Манхэттен — слишком уж шумно. А уж эта длинная улица, полная людей, навевала тоску. Почему все сюда рвутся? Нашелся, блин, центр мира!

Парень тряхнул головой, отошёл к краю пешеходной дорожки, открыл бутылку воды и, сделав жадный глоток, замер. Это был он, никаких сомнений!

Он бы, наверное, не заметил его в толпе, он бы, наверное, забыл бы его уже, если бы не эти долгие размышления, что он сделал не так, что, несмотря на все старания, не смог удержать.

Первой мыслью было крикнуть, перебежать, схватить за руку, но он осадил себя, когда понял, что тот был не один.

Гарри шёл спиной к толпе, лицом к своему спутнику, что-то оживлённо рассказывал, отчаянно жестикулируя, рискуя выронить мороженое, которое держал в одной руке. Очки он поднял на лоб, джинсовые короткие шорты, яркая рубашка сверху на белую майку, кеды. Без вечных наушников, со слегка отросшими волосами и совершенно счастливой улыбкой он выглядел как картинка глянцевого журнала. Гарри рассмеялся, сморщил нос, и по сердцу резануло, как его спутник — невысокий мужчина — протянул руку, развернул его по ходу движения и засунул ладонь в задний карман. Такой собственнический жёст, такой привычный.

Он не мог видеть его лица, только отметил яркую татуировку вокруг загорелого запястья — браслет из карточных мастей, что совершенно ни о чем ему не говорило.

Они свернули за угол, продолжая свою болтовню, проживая свою яркую жизнь и оставляя его на оживлённой улице Манхэттена, на краю пешеходной дорожки.

Дэн, тряхнув головой напомнил себе, что у него встреча. Не свидание, конечно, как у этих, а по работе.

Может быть, ему повезёт, и он, наконец, свалит из этого города. Оклахома, конечно, та ещё дыра, но оставаться в этом муравейнике у него уже не было сил.


End file.
